


Touched

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Background Poe/Hux, Ballet AU, Ballet Terminology, Canto Bight is Vegas, Chandrila is Los Angeles, Contemporary/lyrical dance, Devoted Reylo, Dont touch their baes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Kylo, Lactation Kink, Lots of UST, Minor Poe/Hux, Mutual Pining, Parties, Performances, Pointe, Possessive Kylo, Possessive Rey, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Slow Burn, Swan Lake - Freeform, They are both possessive af, coruscant is NYC, dance au, finnrose - Freeform, happy ever after, jealous Rey, mental health, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 138,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kylo watched the girl as she went across the floor, she was something else entirely. There was just something about her that called to him. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, he could tell she wasn’t classically trained. But she had something-- a fire, a passion. And he wanted to train her, bend her, make her into a force to be reckoned with. She was capable, he knew that much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, for a while now I've wanted to write a dancer au. I was a competition dancer for a long time in my youth and dance has always been a huge part of my life. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 

Rey Kenobi walked into the dingy studio apartment that overlooked the Coruscant skyline. The room was no bigger than a closet, but it was home. It was the only place she could afford in the city, and she wasn't going to let a cramped space stop her from achieving her dreams.

And those dreams were finally starting to become a reality. It had taken Rey only a week to pack up her personal belongings from her foster father’s home in Jakku, wave goodbye and book it out of there as quickly as she could manage. Her foster father, an overweight and surly man named Unkar Plutt, did everything in his power to make her life more miserable. But the one thing he couldn't take from her was dance.

When Rey had heard about the auditions for the Coruscant Dance Academy, she grabbed her small savings and took the next bus out of Jakku and into the city.

It was the first time she saw the legendary Luke Skywalker in person. Luke and his twin sister, Leia Organa, ran the academy together. The two of them were overseeing the auditions.

Rey performed her solo to the best of her ability. However, she kept getting distracted by a man standing at the far doorway, staring her down with lips pressed together and his arms crossed. She tried to ignore him as she pirouetted around the room, but she kept being drawn back to those dark brown eyes.

When she was finished with her piece, the twins looked to each other and whispered heatedly back and forth. It was Leia that spoke next.

“Thank you for your time.”

Luke held his hand up to let Rey know that they had seen enough. Her stomach dropped. It didn't seem as if she had made it. Her heart was breaking as she rode the bus home, tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn't want to go back to Jakku. She didn't want to work in Plutt’s factory. She wanted to dance, and she had just screwed up any chance of that happening.

It was two days later when Plutt called for her, telling her she had a phone call from some snooty sounding woman. Rey raced down the stairs and grabbed the phone, taking it into the powder room for privacy.

“Hello,” she said nervously.

“Rey Kenobi?”

“Yes, I'm Rey Kenobi.”

“I am proud to invite you to join our company.”

Her heart stopped in her chest as she took in a deep breath. This was everything she had ever dreamed of. It was finally happening.

“Oh thank you, thank you so much.” She said into the phone.

Leia chuckled and told her she would be expected in class the following week. Rey took that week to pack and to find her apartment. She was finally here, she had finally made it.

She grabbed her dance bag and quickly threw her hair up into a bun.

Rey made her way to the subway to ride the train to the academy. She lived in a questionable part of town, but Rey wasn't worried. She was a dancer. A dancer that grew up on the streets of Jakku, a dancer that knew how to drop kick somebody if they tried anything. And she certainly wasn't to be trifled with.

The ride on the subway was quick and uneventful. She held her dance bag to her chest as she waited for her stop. Rey couldn't wait to start her new life. One as a dancer in the Skywalker’s company.

***

The changing rooms were actually bigger than her entire apartment, but that shouldn't have been a shock to Rey.

She quickly changed into her tights and simple black leotard. She secured her hair in place with a few bobby pins and joined the students waiting outside of the doors to the studio.

They all looked at her with curiosity. She inwardly wondered if she was the only new person that had been accepted into the academy. It was a very prestigious company. One she would never have been able to afford if it had not been for the money her grandfather had left to her in his will. She was the only living relative in the Kenobi line.

“Hi!”

Rey turned to take in a dark haired Asian girl. She was gorgeous and it made Rey look at herself, and blush at how plain she must have appeared.

The girl smiled at her and offered her hand.

“I'm Jessika Pava. You can call me Jess.”

“Rey Kenobi.”

Jess hooked their arms together and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“You must be new here. You are going to love it. The twins are very kind and encouraging. Can't say that about all the instructors here. But they mean well.”

“Oh,” Rey looked at her questioningly.

“Kylo Ren, he's an absolute asshole. But he's Leia Organa’s son and he's damn good. He is just well aware of how talented he is.”

“Ren, where did that name come from?” Rey asked curiously.

“Oh that, well that’s a story that has circulated around the studios in a whirlwind. I’ve no idea what to believe. His birth name is Ben Solo. But don’t you dare let him catch you saying that name. Apparently there was some huge falling out with his father. Some people say that Han Solo didn’t want a dancer for a son. I’m not sure if that is true, or even if that is the full story. But he refuses to go by that name any longer.”

Rey nodded and sighed to herself as she rolled her neck and shoulders, popping the bones in the process. She really needed to stretch, she hadn’t danced in over a week and she was already feeling the effects.

“He will be overseeing our class. If you want to impress anybody it's gotta be him. Though he hardly looks at anybody twice.” Jess added.

“He's our instructor?” Rey could feel her heart racing already. She wanted to impress this asshole. She took it as a personal challenge.

“He is on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

“And on Tuesdays and Thursdays?” Rey asked.

“Those are the days that we work on conditioning and stamina. Leia oversees those classes. Though Kylo is always sneaking in to correct all of us, even when he is supposed to have the day off.”

Jess quietened as the doors to the studio opened up, revealing a tall, muscular man with wavy locks of dark hair and hauntingly brown eyes. Her eyes trailed down to his full, luscious lips and she cursed herself. He looked like sin itself. Surely he couldn't be as much of an ass as his reputation had warranted.

She froze on the spot when his gaze met hers. He slowly looked down her body and then back up again, letting his eyes land on hers. She swallowed hard as he smirked at her.

“Welcome to Hell.” He said out loud, pushing the door all the way open and standing aside to let the students enter.

“Hell.” Rey whispered to Jess.

“Oh it’s only just the beginning sweetie.”

***

The class began with all of the dancers stretching on their own for the first five to ten minutes. Jessika and Rey sat across from each other and held hands as they each took turns stretching towards the floor in a straddle position.

Rey eyed Kylo as he stood in the front corner of the studio. He was fiddling with the stereo, skipping a few of the tracks until he found the one he wanted to start the class off with.

He reached his arms over his head and pulled them over to one side, stretching. Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of his muscles. The man was built. Suddenly, she caught his gaze once again. He was staring at her in the mirrors at the front of the studio, and she was gawking like a flushed school girl. Rey quickly averted her eyes and felt her cheeks burn. She was already making an ass out of herself.

“Ladies,” Kylo shouted, his deep voice sending tingles through Rey’s body. “We will start at the barre, and after warm up we will go across the floor. Put your pointe shoes on and be ready to begin in five minutes.”

Rey took out her pointe shoes and started breaking them in, beating them on the floor and bending the sole back and forth. She put on the cotton toe pads and slipped her pointe shoes on, wrapping the ribbons a few times around her ankle and tucking them in.

With her shoes on, she practiced a few plié and relevés. Kylo clapped his hands to signal it was time to go to the barre.

They started in first position, two demi-pliés and one grand plié. Kylo walked around the room, inspecting each dancer as they warmed up at the barre with this basic step.

Rey’s breath hitched when he stopped in front of her, watching as she continued to bend her knees in succession with everybody else in the class. He pressed his thumb against his full bottom lip, and Rey wished it wasn’t so distracting.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

“Turn out.”

“What?” she felt her face flush with embarrassment. She _had_ been turning out. What was he even on about.

“Turn out…” he repeated, “from the hip.”

He took the space behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

“From here.” he stated, putting one hand on her back to show her the posture he expected of her.

She tried again, remembering to turn out from the hip and not the feet. She looked to him with what she could only hope would be his approval. He stared at her expressionlessly, but then he nodded and moved on to Jessika.

Once he was out of earshot, Jess turned around, with her mouth hanging open.

“What?” Rey whispered.

Jess looked around to make sure Kylo was busy with another student, before leaning over to whisper to Rey.

“He has _never_ done that before.”

Rey furrowed her brow and scoffed under her breath.

“What are you talking about, correcting people. Isn’t he an asshole? That’s what he does.”

“No,” Jess stifled a laugh. “No, you don’t get it. He would never have reacted so calmly. He made Bazine cry because he said she looked like a duck. Then he told her to get out of his class.”

“Jessika,” Kylo yelled. “Care to share what is so important that you couldn’t wait until break to discuss with your friend?”

Jessika yelped and snapped back into place. “No sir, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“It's my fault.” Rey called out.

Kylo stopped and stared at her curiously.

Rey could feel his stare burning into her skin. She bit her lower lip and stared at the back of Jessika’s head, anything to keep her eyes off of her instructor.

“It's my fault.” She repeated. “I was asking her how long we normally do barre work. I apologize for being rude.”

He started walking back towards them, stopping in front of Rey and staring at her. She blushed and cleared her throat.

“Kenobi is it?” he asked.

“Yes sir.”

“See me after class before you leave.”

“Yes sir.” she repeated.

***

Kylo watched the girl as she went across the floor, she was something else entirely. There was just something about her that called to him. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, he could tell she wasn’t classically trained. But she had something-- a fire, a passion. And he wanted to train her, bend her, make her into a force to be reckoned with. She was capable, he knew that much.

He watched her as she leapt across the floor. Her grand jetes were beautiful, and when she landed you could barely hear anything as her feet kissed the floor.

Kylo couldn't wait to get his hands on her. She was like a blank canvas, one that he could dedicate all his time and energy on. She was malleable. She already listened to him and made the suggested corrections without attitude like _some_ of the dancers in the academy.

But she was not without passion. She was a sassy little thing, and hot headed when pushed too far. He found her intriguing. This spitfire of a girl. She kept him on his toes, and he liked that.

And she was loyal. He knew that she had covered for Jessika. Whatever the two of them had been talking about it wasn't about the barre exercises.

But there was something about her. She was going to be something special.

Rey Kenobi. She was almost blinding with how bright she shines when she dances. Kylo kept his eyes on her the entire class, she was mesmerizing.

Finally, it was time for class to end. He waited eagerly to speak with her. Once everybody had trickled out of the studio, she stood in front of him, nervously brushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

“Rey,” he said sternly. I have a proposition for you.”

“I'm all ears.” She replied.

Kylo smiled broadly.

“Perfect, so hear me out…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need a teacher.”
> 
> Her eyes widened, was he an idiot?
> 
> “You are my teacher.” She stated bluntly. She regretted the sharpness of her tone, but it was too late to take it back now. 
> 
> “I want to give you private lessons. One-on-one instruction. You will benefit from this tremendously.”

__

* * *

 

_I have a proposition for you._

Rey felt like she was under water. What could he possibly be referencing. She thought surely he had asked her to stay behind to reprimand her for her behavior in class.

“Perfect, so hear me out.”

Rey’s eyes snapped up to meet his. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her with admiration.

“You need a teacher.”

Her eyes widened, was he an idiot?

“You are my teacher.” She stated bluntly. She regretted the sharpness of her tone, but it was too late to take it back now.

“I want to give you private lessons. One-on-one instruction. You will benefit from this tremendously.”

Embarrassment flooded her system. He thought she needed extra practice. It was her first day dammit. Rey let her pride get the better of her, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at him.

“You think I'm a lost cause.” She snapped.

He looked aghast as he furrowed his brow.

“What, of course not. Kenobi, I think you have something special. I just want to help you to achieve what I _know_ you can.”

She softened at his admission. At least he didn't think she was useless.

“I can't… I mean, I can only afford the tuition.” She blushed in embarrassment. Averting her eyes from his heady gaze.

“No, no. This is me offering this to you. As-- friends.”

She cracked a small smile, “oh, so we are friends now? I didn't think _the_ Kylo Ren had many of those.”

He laughed out loud, almost startling her. She chuckled as well, holding her hand over her mouth.

“Well, that is quite true. I was hoping _we_ could be friends at least.” He smiled down at her, and she felt tingles run through her entire body.

“Can I get back to you? I need to think it over.” She replied.

“I'll give you three days. Make the right decision Rey.”

And with that, he walked out of the room. Leaving her to glance at herself in the mirrors. Had he really just offered her this opportunity. This was the kind of thing that _never_ happened. What was it that he saw in her?

She walked over to the back wall and started taking off her pointe shoes. She quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and swung her bag over her shoulder.

Once she was outside of the studio, she walked to the changing room and rubbed the back of her neck. She had a small break before her next class.

Jessika was waiting for her, she had pulled on a pair of black leg warmers over her tights.

“I'm so sorry Rey. Please tell me he didn't make you cry.”

She looked incredibly guilty. Kylo must really have a reputation for making people cry, Rey mused.

Rey didn't know what to say. She didn't know if what Kylo had offered was something that should be kept between the two of them. It probably was.

“Oh it wasn't that bad, he just told me not to talk during class. That's all.”

Jessika's eyes bugged out, “Are you serious? That's it? He must be hot for you.”

Rey choked on her water, spilling it down her shirt.

“Oh no, I doubt that. I'm so…” _Plain_ , she thought.

“Gorgeous.” Jess interrupted. “He is never interested in anybody. He's always cold and unforgiving. He likes you. Trust me.”

“I don't think so Jess. It's strictly professional. He probably feels bad for me because I'm the new girl.”

Jess giggled, “If you say so Rey.”

Rey dropped her bag off in one of the lockers of the changing room, and caught up with Jess as she was leaving.

They walked together towards the entrance to the academy.

“Want go get lunch?” Rey asked.

“Sure.” Jess smiled and grabbed her arm.

It warmed Rey’s heart to have made a friend. Growing up in foster care never gave her the chance to make lasting relationships. Rey hoped that this would be her first real friend.

***

Kylo slumped onto the couch in his mother's office, stretching out his legs in front of him as he waited for Leia to get off the phone.

When she finally hung up the phone, he looked at his mother with a steely gaze.

“What is it _Ben_?”

He grit his teeth at the use of his birth name. But his mother had always refused to use his chosen name.

“It's nothing really,” he started. “I just wanted to ask to use the studio after hours. If that's alright with you of course.”

He gave his mother an innocent smile.

“I don't know what you are up to, but just don't do…” she waved her hand at him, “what you normally do…”

Kylo clutched his chest in mock offense.

“I can't believe you would insinuate that _I_ would do anything without the purest of intentions.”

“Yeah, well we are still repairing Studio A after your last _incident_.”

“That was an accident,” he chided.

“You accidentally punched the mirror Ben?” She rolled her eyes at him and reached into her desk drawer, pulling out the extra set of keys for the academy.

“Don't make me regret this Ben.”

Kylo reached over and grabbed the keys, putting them into his pants pocket and planting a kiss to his mother's cheek.

“Thank you, truly.” He said as he left the office, closing the door on the way out.

Kylo quickly walked back to the main studio in the hopes of warming up and practicing on his own, before the students came back from their break.

He thought about Rey, the feisty young woman. She was like a fire, and once that passion was lit, it would burn everything around her in a sea of flames. He yearned to be burned by her. He wanted to be consumed by her.

Kylo was so engrossed with his thoughts of _his_ girl, that he ran straight into somebody, knocking them on their ass.

When Kylo looked down he saw Poe Dameron smiling up at him from his spot on the floor. _Just great_ , Kylo thought.

The infuriating, charismatic man jumped from the floor and made to grab Kylo’s hand. Kylo pulled away and glared at him.

“Just the man I was hoping to run into,” Poe said with an annoyingly perfect smile. “Though I didn’t think I would _actually_ run into you.”

Kylo felt his irritation begin to simmer beneath his skin. He wanted to push the shorter man out of the way and continue on towards the studio. Kylo really needed to let off some steam, he had all this pent up energy just waiting to be unleashed. And Poe’s face seemed like the perfect target.

“I’m busy.” Kylo growled, walking swiftly past Poe and towards the studio.

“It will only take a minute. I want to talk to you about the new student.”

This stopped him in his tracks. What could Poe possibly want with Kenobi? Poe was a musical theater instructor. Rey’s concentration was classical and contemporary.

“There is nothing to discuss, she is a part of _my_ program.” Kylo retorted.

“Oh I know that Ren, I just wanted to offer her a spot in my program. Leia told me that she is something special.”

Kylo thought he was going to explode. He couldn’t believe that his mother would go behind his back and speak to Poe, of all people, about Rey; betraying Kylo’s confidence.

“That should be a decision left up to Rey. However, my program is very rigorous as it is. I hardly think she would have the time, or the energy, to be involved with both. Especially not in her first year at the academy. Do you really want to burn her out? She _is_ something special.”

_I was the one to tell my mother that._

“I may mention it to her after a few months.” Poe replied. Smiling as he walked away.

 _Fat chance of that happening_ , Kylo thought.

He slammed the door to the studio shut, and threw his water bottle across the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

That man was insufferable. An absolute shit.

Kylo walked over to the widows at the front of the studio, overlooking the Coruscant skyline. He pressed his forehead to the glass and looked down at the street below.

The chill of the glass on his forehead calmed his senses. Taking a deep breath, he backed away from the window and moved to the center of the room. Kylo started improvising, feeling the emotions as they rolled off his body, expressing them through movement.

It was quiet in the room, he hadn’t put on any music. He danced to the sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart.

He stopped and walked over to where he had thrown his water bottle, thankful that it hadn’t burst open with the force of his throw. He took a few swigs and placed it back down on the floor. Checking the clock on the wall, he realized that the students should be filling back into class within the next ten minutes or so.

He found himself eager to see Rey again.

***

After they had eaten lunch, Rey and Jessika went back to the changing rooms to get ready for their next dance class.

Contemporary was a lyrical dance style. Rey prefered to dance contemporary with the small thong shoes that only covered the ball of her foot. This way she could turn with ease while still maintaining the ability to grasp the floor and steady herself.

She changed out of her black leotard and tights, and into a tiny pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. She pulled her hair down, and redid it into a ponytail at the back of her head.

She and Jessika walked together to join the other dancers outside of the studio. Kylo let them in and walked back over to the stereo.

“Pair up, we will begin with stretching in a few minutes.” He called out.

Rey turned to Jessika, in the hopes that she would be her partner, but Jessika had already been asked by another girl standing beside them. Jessika looked at Rey apologetically.

Rey turned around and looked at the other dancers. Each of them had quickly partnered up and unfortunately for Rey, there was an uneven amount of students.

She walked over to where Kylo stood, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hm, what?” He said as he turned around. But when he made eye contact with Rey, he gave her a small smile.

“Um,” Rey began. “I don't have a partner.”

She clasped her hands behind her back and rolled from her toes back to her heels.

“Oh... well then. I suppose I will spot you.” Kylo replied.

Rey’s face flushed at the thought of his hands all over her body, and in front of all of the other students no less.

“Alright.” She said.

Kylo grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the classroom.

“Everyone, this is Rey Kenobi. She's new in class. She will be assisting me in displaying the correct ways to stretch with a partner.”

Rey locked eyes with Jessika and blushed profusely. She was giving Rey a knowing look.

“Lay on your back.” He whispered.

Rey quickly sat down, and laid back with her feet pointed straight out in front of her, and her arms laying flat by her sides.

“Partner one will lay on the floor like so,” Kylo called out. “Partner two will bring partner one’s leg up to their chest.”

He hooked his hand under her knee and pushed her leg to her chest. Rey straightened her leg out and felt as Kylo put pressure on her hamstring with his own body. He held himself up on the palm of his hand, balancing himself while the other hand pushed her leg to her chest.

Rey was all too aware of his body, and every inch of him that was pressed into hers. She was going lightheaded and had to shake herself from her stupor.

He released her leg and turned to the other dancers.

“Take turns doing this, and do both the right and left legs.”

Rey stayed down on the ground as Kylo climbed on top of her again, stretching her thoroughly.

“Did you think about my proposition.” He said quietly.

“Kylo,” she moaned.

She noticed his cheeks turning pink with a blush, and wondered if it was from their position or from the exertion.

“Well?” He quirked his head to the side like a puppy, pushing her leg even further down until it hit the floor beside of her face.

Rey gritted her teeth at the impossible stretch. He released her leg and sat back on his haunches as he grabbed her other leg, pulling it up to her chest to repeat the same action.

“You said…” she paused catching her breath. “You said I could have three days to decide.”

“So you haven't decided yet?”

“I-- I don't know.”

He pressed onto her even further, intensifying the stretch.

“Just say the word Rey. You know you want to.”

He released her leg and gently placed it back down on the ground. He slipped his hand underneath her thighs and started to massage her hamstrings.

“What do you say, Rey?”

His fingers working into her sore muscles felt amazing.

“Yes, okay yes.” She replied.

He smiled fondly down at her.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey curled into her bed that night, utterly exhausted after the grueling first day at the academy. She stretched her arms above her head, and then took turns flexing and pointing her toes. She was sure she’d be sore the next morning. In preparation, Rey took some ibuprofen and did some small stretches before crawling under the covers.

* * *

 

Rey curled into her bed that night, utterly exhausted after the grueling first day at the academy. She stretched her arms above her head, and then took turns flexing and pointing her toes. She was sure she’d be sore the next morning. In preparation, Rey took some ibuprofen and did some small stretches before crawling under the covers.

She would have assumed that sleep would have come easily, her body was exhausted and overworked. But her mind was a completely different issue. Every time she closed her eyes she thought of those intense honey brown eyes, gazing at her from across the room. Rey huffed and rolled over in her bed, hugging her pillow. She couldn’t possibly be harboring a crush on her dance instructor.

Her dance instructor, with the simmering gaze and the full pouty lips. And his hair-- his gorgeous flowing locks. Rey wondered if they were as soft as they looked. And he was so damn tall. Rey wasn’t a short girl, she was of average height. But him-- he towered over her and made her feel small.

He could probably lift her with ease, she mused. Imagining what it would be like to partner him in a dance. But those were only dreams. It couldn’t become a reality, he was her instructor-- not her dance partner, and certainly not her lover.

Sleep finally did come, but her dreams were filled with slick skin on skin, lips meeting in heated kisses, and her fingers grasping dark, wavy locks.

***

“You look exhausted, did you not sleep well?” Jess asked, as they hurriedly dressed for their conditioning class.

“Um, it’s going to take a while to get used to living in the heart of the city. It’s a lot noisier than Jakku ever was.”

Jess nodded, “Yeah I grew up in Dandoran. It’s very quiet there. It took a while to get accustomed to how busy Coruscant can be.”

They walked together to Studio C. It was located just down the hall, and was a smaller room filled with different weights and exercise equipment.

Leia Organa stood at the front of the room with a pile of black stretch bands. Jess walked to the front and grabbed one for each of them.

They settled on the floor near the front of the classroom. Dancers started trickling in, grabbing a band and taking a spot on the floor as they all waited for Leia to begin the class.

“Good morning everyone.” Leia said kindly. “Let’s begin.”

Leia sat at the front of the room facing them in a pike position. She put the band on the ball of her foot and flexed, pulling the ends of the band to stretch her calf. Rey mirrored her and began stretching.

They alternated feet, back and forth. Leia stood up and told them all to lay on their backs, using the band to stretch one of their legs as close to their face as they could get. Rey’s arms shook as she tightened her grip on the band, pulling her leg all the way to the floor beside her temple.

“Very good.” Leia praised her as she walked around the room.

The class continued on with a variety of stretches. Then they moved on to cardio and strength exercises. Rey was a sweat drenched mess by the time Leia called out for a water break.

She walked over to her bottle of water and guzzled it down, water slipping out of the corners of her mouth.

Rey grabbed a small towel out of her bag and wiped her forehead clean of the sweat. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and drenched from the workout.

They were given a few minutes to rest before they would be going across the floor. Rey lay on her back and stretched her arms and legs out as she rested.

The door to the studio opened and Kylo walked in. Rey sat up and brushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

Jessika wasn't lying when she said he works on his days off. He wasn't supposed to be here and yet, here he is.

Leia met him at the front of the room and they talked in hushed voices. Rey’s heart was pounding as she looked at the man whose face that had been starring in her erotic dreams. She felt her face flush.

“Alright, we are going to go across the floor. My son is merely here to observe. Let's work on our degages.”

Rey got into line behind Jessika and waited for her turn. Kylo watched each dancer as they went across the floor. Step, kick, step, kick. He sneered at the first girl who went across the floor.

“Balance,” he sniped. “You look like a wobbling drunk. Use your abdominal. I don't care if you don't kick as high, as long as you don't look sloppy.”

He watched the next person and grit his teeth.

“Point your toes. And Jesus Christ _turn out_.”

Jessika went across the floor and he simply nodded.

“Good, Pava. You've been taking my critique and working on it.”

Jessika smiled at his praise. Rey was next to go, she wanted to impress him. She slowly made her way across the floor, kicking high-- nearly kicking herself in the face. She concentrated on balancing, pulling up and having the best possible posture.

Rey caught his gaze as she continued her degages. He had two fingers resting on his full bottom lip and was watching her with interest. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

“Stop,” he called out, walking towards her. “I want you to hold your leg in the air after you kick.”

Rey kicked her leg and held it straight, her muscles in her thighs burned but she held steady.

“Okay, you can release.” He said.

She let her leg gracefully come down to the floor.

“Gorgeous,” he said with a smile.

Leia walked over to Kylo and grabbed him by the arm.

“Alright, alright. I think you've tortured them enough.” Leia called out.

“It's hardly torture, they know I expect the most from them.”

Leia pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

“Alright, where were we.” She said to the class.

***

The day seemed to fly by. Rey was changing into her jeans and a t-shirt. She was the last to leave, the hallway was already darkened for the night. She walked hurriedly to the front doors, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Kylo appeared from the shadows.

He reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Why are you changed? I thought we were starting your lessons today.”

Her mouth fell open, “oh, of course. I will go change now. What do you want me in?”

She shut her eyes and groaned. She didn't mean for it to come out _that_ way.

Kylo chuckled, “shorts and a tank top are fine. We will build up to pointe work. For now, we will work on the fundamentals. Meet me in Studio A once you've changed. You can bring your bag into the studio if you like.”

***

Kylo waited patiently for Rey to get changed into her dance clothes, and to meet him in Studio A. He walked over to the stereo and put on a slow tempo soundtrack. He turned the music down low to not distract him from the lesson.

Rey was already magnificent. She has so much raw potential. Kylo knew he could mould her into something incredible.

Kylo looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a gray tank top. His hair was loose around his face. He had always been self-conscious of his looks, he wasn't what one would call traditionally handsome. And most of the attention he got from women was unwanted. They only fawned over him because of his family.

There was something genuine when he was around Rey. She was as professional as ever, never trying to use him to further her career. She had surprised him when she didn't take him up on his offer instantly. Anybody else would have jumped at the opportunity. But not Rey. She was honest and headstrong. She didn't seem like the type to sleep her way to the top, like some of the women at the academy that had tried.

He lost himself in his thoughts, not hearing Rey as she entered the room. The lights were still dim and he moved to the sound of the music.

He spun on his foot, extending his other leg into the air and slowly melting down to the ground. His knees came softly down and he pressed his forehead into the ground, sinking--feeling. The cool floor against his head centered him. His palms flat on the ground braced him, as he pushed up into a handstand. He tucked his head and rolled to the ground.

Kylo heard the small footsteps of Rey as she approached him.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She started.

He smiled at her, “come here.”

He put his hands on her waist and positioned himself behind her.

“Arabesque.” He whispered into her ear.

Her leg shot out directly behind her. Kylo caught her leg and held it in place. His other arm wrapped around her waist.

“Bend your knee.”

Her leg wrapped around his lower back. He skimmed his hand down her leg until he was grasping her knee.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him and there noses bumped together. Kylo couldn't help but to look down at her lips. They were so pretty and pink. She looked so innocent looking up at him.

He could feel her heated breath against his lips, and all it would take is a small movement and he could press his lips softly to hers.

_Where did that thought come from?_

Kylo let go of her leg, breaking the moment. He moved his hand to join the other on her waist, and took a step back away from her body. Putting a foot of distance between them.

“Very good Rey. You have excellent technique.”

“Thank you.” She was blushing profusely. Kylo could slap himself. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable around him. _Idiot_.

“Actually, I have something for you.” He said as he walked over to his own bag in the front corner of the room.

“What?” She sounded confused.

Kylo smirked. “It's a gift.”

“Kylo, no I couldn't…”

“Don't get too excited,” he said as he pulled out a pair of ankle weights. “These,” he motioned towards the weights. “Are for you.”

Her eyes widened and he couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of her.

“Here let me help you put them on.” He said, motioning her over.

Kylo got down on his knees in front of Rey and grabbed one of her legs, placing her foot on his thigh. He put a weight on each on her ankles then stood, wiping his hands on the front of his pants.

“They are only two lb weights. I'm going to have you do jetes around the room. You will wear these as often as possible. That way when you take them off you will feel weightless and jump higher, and land softer. Though you already land like a delicate flower.”

“I can't believe you.” She stated. Putting her hands on her hips and sneering at him.

“Did you think I would go easy on you?” He laughed. “Okay Rey, show me what you've got.”

***

By the time Kylo was finished with Rey’s lesson, it was late at night, and he offered to walk her to her car. Coruscant at this time of night wasn't the safest place.

“I don't have a car,” she admonished.

“What? What do you walk? Or public transportation?”

“The subway.”

“Oh, no, no. I'm driving you home. You can't ride the subway in Coruscant at midnight.”

“Kylo, I'm fine.”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. “Nope. I'm driving you. End of story.”

Kylo locked the front doors to the academy and pocketed the keys.

“I'm parked in the deck around the corner.” He said.

They walked together, he noticed her rubbing her arms. It was a bit chilly at this time of year in September.

“Here,” he started shrugging out of his sweatshirt, placing it over her shoulders. “Can't have you getting sick.” He added.

“Thank you.”

Once they arrived at his car, he opened the passenger side door for her and helped her in. His mother had raised him to be a gentleman, afterall.

“Where to Rey.”

She told him her address and he hid his grimace. She lived in the shitty part of Coruscant. He began thinking about ways he could get her into a nicer area-- a safer area. But he was at a loss. He couldn't demand anything of her. He didn't own her.

He grumbled under his breath as he put his car in reverse.

“Hungry?”

“Um, it's fine. I have something at home.”

“Nonsense. I know a place.”

“Kylo, it's already so late. And I have to be up early tomorrow. We both do.”

“Oh Rey, I am the instructor and I can change the call time. You should eat. You've worked off a lot of energy today.”

“Alright then.”

He smiled as he drove out of the parking garage and down the streets of Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura! 
> 
> Degage- disengage. This is basically just a kick.  
> Arabesque- position in dance where the dancer stands on one supporting leg and lifts the other leg straight behind, stretched out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kylo had taken Rey out to dinner, he had surprised her by walking her up to her apartment. Nervously, she put her key in the lock and turned it, as she spun to face him. 
> 
> “Thank you, for everything.” 
> 
> “It’s no problem,” he replied with a small smile. 
> 
> He reached for her hand and her heart skipped a beat. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, and grasped her phone that she was holding. 
> 
> “What are you--” 
> 
> “I’m putting my number in here. If you need anything, anything at all. Don’t hesitate to call me.” 
> 
> He quickly input his number and pressed send, raising his phone as well and giving her a smug smile. 
> 
> “And now I have your number.”

* * *

 

After Kylo had taken Rey out to dinner, he had surprised her by walking her up to her apartment. Nervously, she put her key in the lock and turned it, as she spun to face him.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“It’s no problem,” he replied with a small smile.

He reached for her hand and her heart skipped a beat. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, and grasped her phone that she was holding.

“What are you--”

“I’m putting my number in here. If you need anything, anything at all. Don’t hesitate to call me.”

He quickly input his number and pressed send, raising his phone as well and giving her a smug smile.

“And now I have your number.”

He handed Rey her phone back and stood awkwardly in front of her for a few seconds. Then he brushed his hand through his hair and turned away.

“Have a good night Rey.”

“Goodnight Kylo,” she whispered, as she shut the door and walked over to her bed.

She threw her dance bag on the ground and buried her face in her pillow, groaning. Kylo Ren was going to be the death of her.

***

The week went by quickly and Rey couldn’t have been happier for the weekend and subsequently, a day off. Between her normal classes and the private lessons from Kylo, she was left utterly exhausted.

Rey grabbed her dance bag out of her locker; she and Jess decided to come to the academy and utilize the empty studio for some yoga. Once they had finished, they walked together out to the street.

“Do you want to see a movie tonight?” Jessika asked.

They were walking down the busy streets of Coruscant, and the few scattered leaves crunched beneath Rey’s boots.

“Yeah, what movies are out? What would you want to see?”

Jessika smiled mischievously. “How do you feel about clowns?”

Rey blanched, “Uh… are you talking about the remake of _It_?”

“Oh come on Rey, please. Nobody will go with me.”

They continued to walk down the street in silence, Rey wasn’t a huge fan of horror films. But she had seen her fair share of them around Halloween. The ones that always played on the television had all the gory scenes cut out.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.” she told Jessika. _How bad could it really be?_

Jessika threw her arms around Rey and let out a happy shriek.

“Thank you Rey. You have no idea how many people I’ve asked, and none of them could be bothered. Hey, I know the perfect theater to go to. It’s just around the corner. Come on, I’ll show you, and we can purchase our tickets.”

Jess grabbed Rey’s hand and led her down the street. The theater was street level but had two stories once they had walked inside.

“Galactic VIP Theater,” Jess told Rey. “It’s one of those fancy theaters with the comfortable chairs and the full menu. And, they serve alcohol.”

“I’m only 19.” Rey replied.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sneak some for you.”

They walked to the ticket counter and glanced at the showtimes. _It_ wasn’t playing until 10 p.m. that night. Jess bought her ticket and then Rey bought hers. They picked their seats out on the screen and walked out of the theater and back towards the subway.

“So we will meet here tonight? Want to meet a little early and grab a drink?”

“Sure,” Rey replied. “Let’s meet at 9.”

“Great, thanks again Rey. I’m so happy we are doing this.” Jess stated. “Alright, I take a bus back to my apartment, so I’ll see you tonight. Bye!”

Jess jogged off to the bus stop as Rey took the stairs down to the subway platform.

***

Back at her apartment, Rey took her time picking out something nice to wear to the movies. She did a miniscule amount of makeup, and put her hair into a braid down the back of her head.

She chose a pair of dark denim jeans and a green sweater. She wore her brown leather jacket on top, paired with her brown boots that came up just underneath her knee.

She grabbed her phone, identification, and her debit card and put them in the zip up pockets of her jacket. Then she locked her apartment door and made her way towards the subway station.

The Galactic VIP Theater loomed ahead as Rey made her way into the lobby. She spotted Jess right away, sitting cross-legged on one of the benches.

Jess ordered them a couple of sodas and a basket of nachos to share. They ate and talked until it was time to get to their seats.

Once they were seated in the comfortable recliners, Rey grabbed the menu from the side pocket and started to look at the food options. She didn’t have a lot of extra cash, but she was willing to splurge on a night out with a friend. She didn’t know the next time she would have the opportunity to enjoy herself so carelessly like this.

“We shouldn’t eat this late should we?” Jess asked. Then she shrugged, “Ah, screw it. We’re dancers, we will burn it off after an hour of Kylo’s cardio.”

Rey laughed, she had to agree. He worked them hard. They were always sweaty and sore by the time they left his classes.

The waiter came by and took their orders. Rey got a chicken salad sandwich with sweet potato fries, and Jess got a buffalo chicken wrap with pita chips. They each got a water and Jess ordered a beer. She proudly showed her ID and the waiter nodded before walking away.

Their food arrived before the previews started. Jess slid the beer over to Rey and smiled at her.

“This is to say thank you for coming to this with me. And to take the edge off.”

Rey grabbed the beer and took little sips. Truly, she had never drank alcohol in her life. She never had the time, the money, or even the opportunity. The beer that Jess ordered was somewhat of an alcoholic apple cider. It hardly tasted like alcohol at all.

Rey couldn’t even count how many times she jumped and screamed as she grabbed Jessika’s arm during the movie. Jess kept providing her with beer to settle her nerves, but even the alcohol didn’t work to calm her down. Rey decided that she really disliked clowns.

Once the movie was over, Rey walked with Jess to the bus station where she said goodbye, giving her friend a big hug.

“Are you okay getting home? You can make it to the subway right?” Jess asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m only a little buzzed.”

Jess looked reluctant as she made her way into the open doors of the bus. “Text me when you get home so I know you made it safe,” she called out before boarding.

Rey waved goodbye and walked around the corner to the subway station. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was already past midnight. She tried to remember what time the last train leaves, and her heart began to sink. Anxiety swelled in her stomach as she started to stagger towards the subway station.

She felt a little dizzy, the alcohol seemed to be hitting her system all at once. It would make sense, she had never really drank before and she is what one would consider a _lightweight_.

She held on to the rail of the stairs as she walked down, just as the last train was departing. She ran after it for a few moments, but it was futile. The train would not be stopping and there wouldn’t be anymore running for the rest of the night.

Rey checked her phone and thought about her options. She could call a taxi, but she had already spent so much money on the movie tickets and the food. She couldn’t imagine what the cost would be to take a taxi back to her apartment.

She scanned her contacts and her thumb wavered over Kylo’s name. He _had_ told her to call if she needed anything. And she knew that he had a car. She wondered if it would be completely inappropriate to call him at nearly one in the morning.

Probably. Most definitely.

Rey pressed call before she lost her nerve. Maybe the alcohol was giving her a little bit of liquid courage. She couldn’t imagine herself ever calling somebody at this time at night to help her out, especially not her dance instructor.

He answered on the second ring.

“Rey, what’s wrong?”

She sucked in a breath and tried not to slur her words as she responded.

“I’m so sorry, I missed the last train out of the subway. I was hoping, that if you weren’t occupied, maybe you could pick me up?”

She held her breath as she waited for his answer.

“Are you drunk?” he sounded incredulous.

Rey felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Maybe a little. I’m in the subway station right now.” she took a look around at the deserted, partially lit station and felt goose bumps rise on her arms beneath her jacket.

“Alone? Rey what were you doing tonight?”

“I went to the movies with Jess, at the Galactic VIP Theater.”

“Go back to the theater and wait for me there. I’ve told you the subway isn’t safe at night.”

She was a little annoyed with his insistence, did he think she couldn’t defend herself? She relented though, and agreed that to wait for him in the lobby of the theater. Rey hung up and pocketed her phone as she began walking back towards the theater.

***

The lobby was completely void of people as the last showings had already ended. The manager kindly motioned for her to wait outside so they could close up.

She walked outside and leaned up against the stone wall of the theater. Rey’s eyes scanned over the movie billboards hanging on the wall. She eyed the one for _It_ and grimaced.

It was starting to get colder and even though Rey was confident that she could take care of herself, she started to grow weary of her surroundings. She was still new to the city and it really didn’t help that she had just watched a really creepy horror movie. And on top of that, her head was starting to spin from the alcohol. She would get Jess back for this, somehow.

Suddenly, Rey felt an arm grabbing her shoulder, she turned quickly and punched the assailant in the jaw. Her knuckles cracked as they hit bone and the man yelled out as he grabbed his face.

“Fuck Rey.”

She looked at her assailant, really looked at him-- and her heart dropped. She had just punched Kylo Ren in the jaw.

“Why did I ever worry about you taking care of yourself,” he snarked as he held his injured jaw.

“Kylo, I’m so sorry.”

She started reaching for his jaw, pressing her fingers lightly to the red spot. It was likely to bruise. Rey couldn’t believe herself.

“It’s okay Rey.” Kylo insisted.

She grabbed his hands and held them to her chest.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Then she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his injured jaw.

Her eyes widened at what she had just done, and he was looking back at her-- absolutely petrified.

He cleared his throat and put his arm around her shoulders as he started to lead her to where his car was parked.

“Let's get you home, shall we?” he asked.

She felt her eyes starting to close as she staggered along with him.

***

Kylo placed Rey’s drowsy body into the front seat of his car as he slid the seat belt over her and clicked it into place.

She was mumbling apologies as she stroked his face.

The poor girl was drunk off her ass. And Kylo could relate, when he was her age he got drunk in his parent’s basement.

He drove her back to her apartment; the directions ingrained in his head after the many times he had driven her home after their lessons. He refused to let her take the subway at night. She had fallen asleep during the ride; gently, he tapped her shoulder and called out her name. She let out a tiny snore. After checking her pockets, he found her keys and carried her up the stairs. Somehow he was able to maneuver the door open while holding her in his arms.

He kicked the door all the way open and walked over the threshold, then looked down at the tiny woman in his arms. He was holding her like a bride. He shook himself from _that_ thought and placed her gently on her bed.

Kylo grabbed each of her feet and started to unzip her boots. Then he took her jacket off and tucked her into her bed. He didn’t know how much she had drunk tonight, but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving her alone in this state. So he walked over to her front door and locked it.

He set himself up on her couch, which was entirely too small for his frame, but he would suffer if it meant Rey’s safety.

He curled up on his side and looked over at the woman passed out on her bed. It was completely fucked that the only thing he could think about was the way her warm lips felt on his jaw when she kissed him.

 _It was the alcohol_. He told himself. But he couldn’t help but to wonder what those pretty pink lips would feel like pressed against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with a hangover after drinking too much. Back at the academy, she learns of the auditions for the winter performance.

* * *

 

The incessant vibrating from across the room was enough to distract Kylo from the uncomfortable position he had crammed himself into on Rey’s couch.

Sighing, he pulled himself off the couch and walked across the room to Rey’s discarded leather jacket. He found the source of the vibration-- her phone.

She had six missed calls from Jessika Pava. He furrowed his brow as an incoming text flooded the screen.

It was from Jessika.

**Rey, I'm two seconds away from calling the cops. Please tell me you made it home okay.**

Kylo quickly typed out a message in response.

**Yes I'm home. I didn't mean to worry you. Talk to you in the morning.**

He felt a certain amount of guilt for texting Jessika in Rey’s place, but he would tell Rey in the morning.

The phone vibrated as another text came in.

**Thank god. Don't scare me like that Rey!**

He typed out one last message in response.

**I'm going to bed, once again I'm sorry for worrying you.**

Kylo placed the phone down on Rey’s bedside table and returned to the couch. His eyes felt heavy as he laid there, watching Rey as she slept. At least she lived in a small studio apartment. If she woke up in the middle of the night, he would hear her.

He closed his eyes and drifted off within minutes.

***

Kylo's eyes snapped open when he heard Rey sliding off her bed and running across the room, with her hand covering her mouth. He followed her to the bathroom where she landed on her knees in front of the toilet.

She jolted when she saw him, and he put his hands up in defense, once she took in his face she calmed down. Then her eyes grew wide as she gagged.

Kylo stood behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing his hand up and down her spine as she retched into the toilet.

Once she was finished, she flushed the toilet and lay back on the cool tile floor.

“Oh, no, no.” Kylo said as he grabbed her under the arms to lift her to her feet. “We need to get you back in bed.”

“The room is spinning.”

“I know, I know sweetheart.”

Kylo helped her back into bed and tucked the covers around her.

***

Once again, Kylo's eyes snapped open. But this time it was due to the knocking on Rey’s front door and the sound of Jessika’s voice calling out to her.

He jumped from the couch and gently shook Rey’s shoulder.

“Rey, Jessika is at your door.” he whispered.

Rey rubbed her eyes and groaned in protest.

“Rey,” he tried again. “Jess is at the door.”

“Jess,” she shrieked. “I forgot to text Jess.”

“No, no, no, it's okay. I texted her.”

Her eyes widened in shock, “she knows you're here?”

“What? No. She thought I was you.”

Rey jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him into the closet.

“She can't see you, stay in here. I'll get her to leave.”

“But why?” he asked.

She shut the closet door in his face and he was left in the dark to ponder over how he had gotten into this situation.

***

Kylo could hear the muffled voices of Jessika and Rey as he waited inside the closet.

First was the bell sound voice of Rey.

“You didn't have to bring all of this.”

“This is my personal hangover remedy, Rey.”

The two of them talked back and forth as Kylo rubbed his temples. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why Rey had shoved him in here. They hadn’t done anything improper. He had simply brought her home and watched over her while she was sick. It was purely professional. There was nothing between him and Rey. There was no ‘him and Rey,’ they were just friends. Friends, that’s what they were.

The conversation behind the closet door changed, as Kylo heard Jess speaking again.

“Rey, you could have told me that you’d never drank before. I feel terrible, I shouldn’t have pressured you.”

“I know Jess, I know. I just thought I could handle myself, that’s all.”

The two of them spoke for a few more minutes until Jess broke the tension.

“So, Pennywise… he was kind of hot.”

“What? The clown?” Rey laughed.

Kylo snorted and then covered his mouth as his eyes widened.

“What was that?” Jess asked.

“What? Nothing, Jess.”

“Rey, do you have a boy in here? Is that why you took so long to answer my calls. Who is it?”

“No-- nobody.” Rey sounded flustered.

“Secret boyfriend then. I can take a hint, I’ll get out of your hair. But I’d like to meet the guy.” Jess replied.

Kylo could feel his face burning in embarrassment. _That_ was what Rey was worried about. He felt like an idiot to have not have seen it before. Too caught up in honing her talent and securing her safety, to realize how his attentions could come across to anybody else.

He heard the door to her apartment shut, and then Rey’s footsteps before she opened the closet door and stood to the side to let him out. Her cheeks were flushed and she wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

“Rey-- I, I’m sorry. If me staying here was inappropriate. I was worried about you. I see now that I may have crossed a line. And I do hope that I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Kylo, I don’t mind. You were just taking care of me. I was stupid to have let myself get into that state anyway.”

He shook his head, “No Rey, you’re young. You deserve to have some fun. Next time, maybe don’t drink quite as much.” he said with a wink.

Finally, she lifted her hazel eyes and met his with a smile. Then her smile faltered.

“Oh, no. It's already bruised.” she said as she pressed her nimble fingers against his jaw.

It was sore to the touch and he winced.

“Yeah, well… you have a mean right hook.”

She look mortified and Kylo couldn’t help but to laugh.

“It’s fine Rey, I’m actually proud of you. I don’t know if I should even be worried about you taking the subway late at night anymore. It’s clear you are capable of taking care of yourself. I should have never doubted you.”

She smiled again, that bright toothy smile that made his pulse race.

“Anyway, I should probably leave you to rest. I’m assuming Jess brought you everything you’d need for a hangover? Ibuprofen, ginger ale, saltines?”

“Yes, and some weird green concoction that smells funny.” she replied with a grimace.

Kylo chuckled, somehow she always found a way to make him laugh.

“Alright, well… luckily for you it’s Sunday, so no class. But I do expect you to be ready tomorrow morning.”

He gave her a parting wave and walked swiftly to her door. Kylo made his way down the stairs of her apartment complex and to the parking lot where his car was parked. He got inside and drove quickly to his home, eager to take a hot shower and to change into some fresh clothes.

***

Throughout the rest of the day, Rey kept getting texts from Jess asking about the _mystery_ _man_ in the closet. Rey didn’t want to outright lie to her friend, her first _real_ friend, but what could she really do? She couldn’t tell Jess the truth, Jess already had her suspicions and there was no possible way she would believe that Kylo had simply stayed the night to watch over her.

So she constructed a lie-- one that she would nip in the bud in a few days, saying that she and the _mystery_ _man_ had decided to break things off. But for now, she let Jess believe that the man was one of her neighbors and they weren’t serious.

Rey felt like an absolute fraud. She hated being so deceitful.

At the end of the night, she crawled under her covers and opened her laptop to watch a few episodes of _Friends_ on Netflix before falling asleep.

***

The next morning, Rey was dressed and ready for Pointe class before everybody else. She was sashaying down the hall in order to get to class as soon as possible.

She halted when Luke Skywalker rounded the corner, she almost ran straight into him. He was holding a few flyers in his hand.

“Oh hello.” He said, taping up one of the flyers on each studio door.

“Mr. Skywalker.” She said.

“Oh, no-- it's just Luke, please.” He said with a smile.

She smiled back and looked over his shoulder at the paper he was hanging up.

“What’s that?” she asked curiously.

“Oh this?” he replied, “This is just to let all of you know that we will be holding auditions for the winter performance. We will be doing _Swan_ _Lake_. My nephew will be playing one of the leads, we haven’t cast the others yet. You should audition. There will be plenty of spots available in the company.”

Rey smiled brightly, it would be a honor to be cast in any of the spots. To perform on an actual stage in front of an audience, it would be a dream come true.

“Thank you, I will.” she replied as she left his side and walked quickly to the studio.

***

Rey rolled to the toes of her pointe shoes, alternating from right to left in the rosin box. The substance cracked beneath the toe of her shoes, as she coated them each with the sticky crystal.

She walked to the front of the studio and began practicing some of her pirouettes.

Kylo walked in and watched her from the corner, as she continued to practice her turns, landing primly before she made her way back over to her dance bag, taking off her sweater and trading it out for some leg warmers instead.

He followed her and crouched beside of her, they were still alone-- it was early and the other dancers wouldn't be filling in until a few minutes before call time.

“Are you auditioning, Rey?”

She pulled her leg warmer over her tights and lifted her eyes to look into his deep brown ones.

“Yes, I'd love to be a part of the production,” she replied.

“Will you audition for the role of Odette?”

She blinked her eyes at him.

“The swan queen? I'm not a principal dancer, I couldn't possibly.”

“Of course you can, and there aren’t any specific principal dancers in the academy. We believe in giving everybody equal opportunity. If you would like, I could help you on some specifics during our lesson tonight.”

He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles, then he seemed to realize what he was doing and gently dropped her hand. Rey tried not to let her disappointment show, she liked when he was kind to her. It was a side of him that nobody else was allowed to see. Kylo stood and walked over to the stereo to prepare the music for class, leaving her behind to think over what he had just suggested.

Slowly students started to trickle in. Rey took her place at the barre next to Jess. They started warming up as Kylo walked around the room, making corrections as needed.

Rey had her leg up on the barre at an angle and was stretching her arm over, letting it hover just above her pointed foot.

Kylo came up behind her and grabbed her hips.

“Center, yes, just like that. Beautiful extensions Rey.”

The heat of his thumbs on her hip bones made her dizzy. He released her and moved along to Jessika, offering her instruction from a distance.

Rey bit her lip as she watched from the corner of her eye. Kylo was walking by each dancer, giving them corrections, yet never placing his hands on them as intimately as he had done with her.

She tried not to let her heart warm at the sentiment. Kylo cared for her, yes. But Kylo was a professional. He wanted what was best for her. They were friends. She needed to bury this infatuation deep inside of herself. Because the last thing that Rey wanted was to get her heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey prepares for her audition for Swan Lake. Kylo gets jealous.

* * *

 

“Wear your pointe shoes at our lesson,” Kylo whispered into her ear as he adjusted her arabesque, pulling her leg higher.

Her eyes widened as he stretched her further. Kylo released his hold, tracing his fingertips down the line of her leg.

“Beautiful Rey.” He said out loud.

Her face flushed and she willed herself not to crack a smile. He was always so complimentary towards her. Rey hoped that the other dancers hadn't noticed. Jess had a keen eye and always looked at her knowingly.

It wasn’t long before Kylo cut the music and told everyone to take a five minute water break. Rey walked over to her bag and got her water out. She was sipping her water when Jess came up behind her.

“Does your secret boyfriend know about the interest your dance teacher has in you?”

Rey choked on the water, wiping her mouth. She supposed now was better than any other time to break the news to Jess, that things were over with the imaginary secret boyfriend.

“I told you it wasn't serious. It's over actually.”

“Really? It's only been a couple of days.”

 _Shit_. She hadn't thought this through.

“We were never really together at all. I wasn't interested. It was just that _one_ night.”

Kylo was staring at her from across the room with an aggravated look on his face. She felt her face turn red as she pulled Jess out of the room.

“It’s really not a big deal Jess. Can we just forget about it?”

Jess pushed the loose hair behind Rey’s ear.

“Sure. Plus this opens up the door for tall, dark, and broody.”

“What are you talking about.”

She laughed, “you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.”

Jess sauntered back into the dance studio, leaving Rey in the hallway to gape at her retreating back.

She made her way back into the room, placing her water bottle back with her bag. She glanced over at Kylo. He was standing by the stereo staring intently at his choreography notes. Throughout the rest of practice, he hardly made any eye contact with her. She started to wonder if she had done something to disappoint him.

***

Rey said goodbye to Jess as she walked to the cafeteria on the second level. The academy was completely void of anybody at this time. Kylo was around somewhere, but they weren’t to meet for another thirty minutes or so.

The cafeteria was dark when she arrived. The staff had apparently already taken off. She sighed as she realized she wouldn’t be getting a snack before her lesson with Kylo, not a healthy snack that is. She thought about the vending machines on the lower level. Her stomach growled. If she hurried, she may be able to get something from the vending machines.

Rey grabbed some change from her dance bag and skipped down to the lower level. She looked at the snacks behind the glass and grimaced at all of the salty chip bags. It wasn’t ideal, especially not when she was about to have an intense pointe session with Kylo, but it was better than running on fumes.

She carried her small bag of plain flavored potato chips to the studio. Kylo was already waiting inside. He took one look at the bag of chips and offered her one of his bananas.

“Thanks.” she replied, taking it eagerly.

“It’s no problem.” he said sharply.

Rey was really starting to wonder if she had done something to anger him. He had never acted like this with her before. Could he be regretting his offer to teach her? She wanted to say that thought didn’t hurt. But there was a part of her, deep down, that yearned for his approval.

***

Rey’s lesson with Kylo wasn't going the way she had hoped. He had been agitated and short with her all afternoon, and that seemed to have bled into her lesson.

She was starting to get fed up with his attitude. With little patience left for him she pushed him away and stormed off to her dance bag.

“Where the hell are you going? We’re not done yet.” He yelled.

“Well when you decide to stop being an asshole, we can get back to work. I'm not learning anything when you are like this.”

That seemed to have struck a chord with him. He caged her against the wall, his arms on either side of her head.

“So are you going to leave and see your little one night stand.”

She blanched-- he _heard_ that.

“Why would that matter anyway Kylo? Are you jealous?”

He grit his teeth as he spat out. “No, I just think you should be paying more attention to your dancing than fucking around.”

“God, you're an actual idiot.”

He furrowed his brow, it actually surprised her that she could speak to him so candidly without him blowing a fuse.

“You--” she poked him in the chest. “You are the one night stand. Or have you forgotten the night you slept on my couch and hid in my closet.”

He pulled away from her and brushed his hand through his hair.

“Fuck. I'm an idiot.”

Rey chuckled. She couldn't be mad at him when he was blushing so profusely. And a small part of her was thrilled that he was _jealous_. That had to mean he felt _something_ for her. He had tortured himself the entire afternoon being jealous of himself. It was really quite amusing.

“Now that that’s been settled,” she began. “Can we start my lesson. For real this time?”

“Yes, of course Rey.” he walked to the center of the room and held his hand out for her. “I’m going to teach you some choreography that you will use for your audition.”

“Alright.”

She came to stand in front of him. Kylo put his hands on her waist and lifted her with ease, placing her bottom on his shoulder. Her legs were crossed in front of her and she held her arms over her head in the rounded first position.

“Arch your back and fall into a backbend. I’ve got your legs, so you’ll just roll down my back.”

She did as he said; reaching behind her until she had arched enough to grab onto his ankles. Kylo supported her legs as she rolled down his back, landing on her feet behind him.

“That will be the opening choreography for your audition.” Kylo said with a smirk. “Let’s continue, shall we?”

***

“Again.” Kylo said. “5,6,7,8 and cross 2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and hold.”

His arm was wrapped around her lower back, her leg around his waist and his other arm was clutching her thigh.

“You’ve got the choreography down perfectly. But I need a little more.”

“A little more?” she asked.

“Connection, eye contact.” He cleared his throat. “Our chemistry. I need you to be 100 percent comfortable with me. We need to appear as if we are in love.”

Rey gasped as he pulled her tighter against him. He ran his hand down the outside of her thigh. Kylo hooked his hand on her calf and lifted her leg to his shoulder, brushing his lips along her ankle.

With one hand still supporting her leg on his shoulder, he grabbed her neck with the other and lowered his forehead down to hers. His lips hovered over her own. She could feel every breath that he took.

“Prince Siegfried sees Odette transform from a swan into a beautiful Queen.” Kylo whispers, staring into her eyes. “It was love at first sight.” he continued.

He released her leg gently, letting it fall to the ground. Then pulled her tightly to his chest. His hands went to her hair, where he delicately unpinned her bun, letting the hair tumble down to her shoulders.

Rey looked into his eyes as he worked his fingers through her loose waves. Those deep brown eyes of his were studying her every movement.

“Odette and the Prince share a dance where they profess their love.” The deep rumble of his voice made her shiver.

Kylo placed a hand on her lower back and her head, then he dipped her low as if he were about to kiss her. And she thought for a moment, that he was going to kiss her. His full lips were just a hair's breadth away from her own. She almost pursed her lips, waiting to feel the heat of his mouth on hers.

Then he was pulling her back up into his chest, her arms went around his neck to steady herself. Kylo rubbed his fingertips up and down her spine. Whispering into her skin that she did wonderfully.

He drove her to her apartment that night like every other night. And when he parked the car, he walked her to her door.

“The audition is in a few days. We will keep practicing until then. But I know you have got this Rey.”

“Thank you Kylo.” she said as she shut the door and leaned her back against the wood. She touched her lips with her fingertips, and thought about what it would have been like if he had kissed her.

***

As it turned out, Kylo worked her hard the days before the audition. She felt like the choreography was written on the back of her eyes. She could do the moves in her sleep if need be. And she had him to thank for that. Even if she wanted to scream at him from time to time. The truth was, he was doing this for her.

Rey was one of three girls trying out for the part of Odette. The first woman was the one that Jess had told Rey that Kylo had made cry during class. Rey watched from the side of the room where her and the other dancer, Connix, were sitting and stretching.

Rey’s stomach lurched as she watched _Bazine_ with her hands all over Kylo as she performed the choreography for the audition. There was jealousy surging through her veins, and she felt ridiculous for feeling this way. There was nothing between her and Kylo. Yet that didn’t stop the sick feeling in her stomach as she watched the girl blatantly feeling him up.

Once the music cut, Kylo broke away from Bazine and grit out. “This isn’t a strip tease, it’s a fucking ballet.”

Her mouth fell open in shock, she looked over to Luke and Leia who averted their eyes.

“Thank you Bazine.” Leia called out.

She ran from the room, clearly upset.

“Ben you didn’t have to embarrass the poor girl.” Leia chided.

“It was disgusting.” he snapped. “I kicked her out of my class, why was she even auditioning? Last I heard she was in Dameron’s program.”

“Ben.” Luke said calmly. “Shall we continue?”

Connix went next, she was professional and if Rey were completely honest with herself-- very good. Rey felt her nerves getting the better of her. She had to close her eyes and meditate to calm her breathing. Once Connix was finished with her audition, it was only Rey left.

Kylo turned his eyes to where Rey was standing. Walking over to her and offering Rey his hand.

“Ready.” he whispered. “You’ve got this Rey.”

She smiled despite herself, it helped that he was so encouraging.

They performed together and it felt like they had been dancing together for years upon years. It was almost as if they moved as one. As she finished the choreography, Kylo grabbed her hand and bowed, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Perfect.” he said against her hand.

She left the audition with a smile on her face.

***

Luke and his mother were talking heatedly about the three girls that had auditioned.

“Connix was very good.” Luke voiced.

“Yes, she really is a beautiful dancer. But the connection between Rey and Ben. That’s what we need.”

Kylo walked over to the two of them.

“Ben, what do you think? Which girl did you feel gave the most today?” Leia asked.

Kylo was truthful when he told the two of them that Rey was fantastic, and that when they danced together-- it felt natural and _right_.

_There’s something about her, he thought to himself. She’s incredible._

“Alright, I guess it’s decided then.” Leia replied. “Rey will be the lead dancer in _Swan Lake_.”

Kylo nodded in affirmation as he left the room. He pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text to Rey.

**You did it sweetheart, you got the part.**

Moments later he got a text back from Rey.

**Are you kidding?**

He chuckled as he started texting her again.

**I never kid. Let’s celebrate. Salsa’s dance club?**

He waited for her answer and it pinged within seconds.

**Sounds good. Meet you there at 7.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wifey Shwtlee made this wonderful aesthetic for this fic and had andthebalance make the beautiful manip! 
> 
> http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/165227478357/touched-by-reylorobyn2011-you-need-a-teacher
> 
> And Kapkeyknudols also made a gorgeous aesthetic for this story. 
> 
> https://kapkeyknudols.tumblr.com/post/165759533251/reylorobyn2011-because-your-story-inspired-me-to
> 
> Thank you both so much!

* * *

 

Kylo sat at the bar of Salsa’s dance club and drank a scotch to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. He had asked Rey here to celebrate her getting the lead in _Swan Lake_. They were friends, and he really wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and dance with her. He wanted to be the one that she celebrated with.

And more than that, he was relieved. Relieved that he didn't get paired up _Bazine_ , and rather somebody that is worthy and his equal. Never before had he found a partner that completed him the way that Rey does. That was unique-- what they have. It was something he wanted to explore more. And now that she had landed the lead role, he would be able to do just that.

He drank the scotch down and asked for another. The bartender filled his tumbler, and walked off to attend to other patrons.

Kylo spun on his barstool, and looked out at the dance floor that was littered with people. He leaned back on the bar top.

A few drinks later, he saw her from across the room. She was wearing a red, wrap dress with a plunging v neckline and a short flowing skirt. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a pair of red pumps.

“There she is,” he said to no one in particular. Rising from his barstool and pulling Rey into a hug. His fingers pressed into the bare skin of her exposed back.

He kissed her cheek and offered her the chair beside him.

“You look-- amazing, Rey.”

“Thank you, so do you.” She replied.

He sipped his drink as he kept sneaking glances at her. She looked beautiful-- and happy. They made small talk about the academy, her hopes and dreams, everything really. It was so easy to talk to Rey. He wasn't sure why he had been nervous in the first place.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, standing up and offering Rey his hand.

“I'd love to.” She replied.

Kylo led her out to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and held her close as he rolled his hips against hers. Sliding his hand up and down her smooth arm. She rocked her hips back against him and looked over her shoulder at him, seductively. She was going to be the death of him. Kylo put his forehead against hers, spinning her body around so they were chest to chest.

Their noses touched as he looked into her eyes. Her bright, hazel eyes. He felt like everybody else in the room disappeared, and the only the two of them were left. Her breath was hot against his lips, his hands were holding her waist tightly. His fingertips pressed into her flesh.

And he was lost. Completely lost to the moment, and to _her_.

Kylo grew bolder as the drinks started to go to his head. He let his hand run over the curve of her bottom until he grabbed hold of her leg, swinging it over his hips as he started to grind against her.

Her mouth hung open as she looked into his eyes, and it was so enticing. All he had to do was dip his head and capture her lips in a swift kiss. He shook himself from the moment and released her leg. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he leaned down and spoke loudly in her ear, over the blaring music.

“Want to get a drink?”

She nodded in return.

Kylo put his arm loosely around her waist as he led Rey back towards the bar. The bartender came over and handed them each a beverage napkin.

“What will you be having tonight?”

“We’re celebrating,” Kylo found himself shouting over the music.

The bartender smiled and nodded his head for them to continue. Kylo grabbed Rey’s waist and pulled her into his lap.

“We are the leads in the winter performance of _Swan Lake_.”

“Dancers,” the bartender questioned with a smile. “I'll get you both a celebratory glass of champagne.”

The bartender walked off and Rey turned to look into Kylo's eyes.

“I'm not drinking tonight. Maybe a few sips. But I don't want a repeat of last time.” She said.

“That's okay, you don't have to drink. I’ll get you water, you need to be hydrated.” _Fuck_. He was already starting to feel the liquor he already had.

The bartender came back with the champagne and Kylo asked for two glasses of water. He lifted his flute towards Rey's and clinked it once.

“To you Rey. The most beautiful swan queen in the universe.”

Rey took a sip of her champagne as Kylo downed his in one go. She placed her drink back down and stared over her shoulder at him. Kylo’s hand was laying possessively on her thigh.

“Want to dance again?” he whispered into her ear.

“Sure.” Rey stood from his lap, and turned towards the dance floor.

“Wait, your drink Rey.” he offered it to her. She took one more sip then put the glass down on the bar top. “You don’t want the rest?” he asked.

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” she replied.

Kylo took her flute and drained it of the contents, then followed her as she pulled him out on the dance floor.

***

Rey's mind was buzzing, and she hadn't even drank more than two sips of the champagne. Kylo was taking any and every moment to _touch_ her, and she was enjoying it.

She led him out to the dance floor, running her arms up and down his built shoulders. He was rolling his hips against hers, sneaking his hands down to cup her ass.

She couldn't believe this was real, that this was happening. His lips hovered over hers and she thought he was going to kiss her; but every time he looked into her eyes, he seemed to lose his nerve. Opting to instead whisper sweet nothings into her ear about how beautiful she looks, or how proud of her he is.

Rey felt his heady gaze, as he not so subtlety checked out her cleavage. Her skin burned with with his approval. His cheeks flushed when he realized he had been caught.

She ran her hands up his neck, and tangled her fingers in his gorgeous hair. Looking into his eyes, she noticed that they were glassy. She wondered just how much he had to drink before she arrived. But there was something endearing about his drunken gaze.

It was after a few stumbles, that he asked her if she wanted to “get out of here.” And she nodded her head in affirmation.

Kylo walked her out of the club with his arm around her waist, holding her tightly to his side. He swung his keys in his hand, and looked at her as they waited for the valet to come back with his car.

“I don't think you should drive.” She said with a smirk.

“No? You don't think so?” He chuckled, handing her the keys.

The valet pulled up and Kylo walked around to the driver's side, opening the door for her and offering Rey his hand as she sat down in the seat.

She switched the valet key with the one he handed her, and waited for him to get in the passenger seat.

“Wait, you take the subway. Can you drive?” He slurred.

She outright laughed at that. “Of course I can drive. Just because I don't own a car, doesn't mean I've never driven one. Now where do you live?”

“You're so cute.” He said, as he grabbed her thigh and leaned back in the passenger seat. “I live on 8th street. The Marquis.”

“The sky rise condos?” She all but shouted at him.

“You should stay-- forever.” He offered.

He was very drunk.

Rey pulled out into the traffic and maneuvered her way through the city, relishing driving Kylo's BMW. He gave her directions through the city to his apartment.

They parked in the parking deck, and Rey put her arm around Kylo's waist to help him inside the building. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

She made her way towards the elevators and asked him what floor his apartment was on.

“Uh the 10th.” He replied, tickling her waist.

Once she had gotten them into the elevator, she pressed the button for the 10th level. Rey felt Kylo's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her back.

He started kissing her neck and her skin flushed hot from his attentions.

“Kylo.”

He pulled off of her neck with a slick pop, laving his tongue along the bruised skin he left behind.

“Hmm.”

Rey grabbed his hands, and pulled herself out of his arms.

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” She said.

He smirked at her, and led the way out of the elevator and towards his door.

Rey held out his keys as he patted his pockets, and looked around with confusion. He looked over at her jingling the keys, and smiled broadly as he reached out and grabbed them.

After a few minutes of maneuvering, Kylo found his house key and was able to slip it into the lock. He pushed the door open and walked in on unsteady feet, tossing his keys on the counter and turning to grab Rey’s hands.

“Alright Kylo, I've gotten you home safe. I should probably head for the train station.”

His eyes widened as he held her hands even tighter.

“No, you can't walk around downtown at this time of night.”

Rey sighed and squeezed his hands back. “I'll be fine Kylo.”

“No, no.” He pulled her along with him towards his bedroom. “You can sleep here tonight. You'll be safe here.”

She would be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat thrilled with his insistence. The idea of walking to the train station, and riding the subway back to her apartment wasn't very appealing.

Kylo let go of her hands and flopped on his bed, closing his eyes as he groaned.

“How many drinks did you have?”

“Too many.” He replied.

Rey walked over to him and kneeled between his legs, untying his boots and pulling them off. She fell back on her bottom as she pulled his left boot off, with a grunt. Kylo shot up to a sitting position and reached for her. She allowed him to grab her hands and help her up. She stood between his legs and looked into his hazy brown eyes. He was sure to pass out at any moment.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid back with her splayed across his chest.

“You're so beautiful Rey.”

He dipped forward and puckered his lips. He was going to do it, he was going to actually kiss her. But she didn't want it like this, with him smelling like a distillery. She wanted him sober and unregretful. Rey quickly turned her head as his lips collided with the corner of her mouth.

“Kylo, not like this.” She explained, brushing the curls out of his eyes.

His hands tangled in her hair as he laid his head back against his pillows.

“You're right. I'm sorry. Please stay.”

Her heart swelled, all her insecurities fading. He was interested in her and not just her body.

“I'm wearing a dress.” She laughed, kicking her pumps off onto his floor.

Kylo rolled her off of his chest, as he made to stand up. It took him a couple of tries to stand up, but when he did, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a large t-shirt.

“Bathroom is through that door, you can wear this.”

She grabbed the shirt and excused herself to the restroom.

Rey looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly wiped off the sparse makeup she had put on for the night. She took off the dress and folded it neatly on the counter, then took off her bra and placed it underneath her dress. She put on Kylo's shirt, which reached to mid-thigh.

She opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. Kylo was already dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He was pulling the covers down and held his hand out, gesturing for her to get in.

“I can sleep on the couch.” She offered.

Kylo had the gall to roll his eyes at her.

“Get in the bed Rey. If anything _I_ will sleep on the couch.”

She crawled under the covers as he turned to leave the room.

“You don't have to.” She called out.

“What?”

“You don't have to sleep on the couch.” She felt her cheeks flush.

He walked slowly back to the bed.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive.”

Kylo joined her under the covers and slung one arm over her body. He was snoring within seconds. Rey laid her head back on the pillows and swallowed hard.

It was apparent that something profound had changed between them, and she was eager to see where it led to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Kylo wakes up with a hangover and Rey in his bed.

* * *

 

Kylo snuggled into the warm body pressed against him. His fingers brushed against lace and his eyes fluttered open as he played with the hem of the lace panties. He opened his eyes completely, seeing Rey laying in his arms. The shirt he had given her had ridden up during the night and he was staring at her peachy bottom hanging out of a tiny pair of black lacy panties.

He immediately removed his hand, his head was hurting from his hangover. He’d been an utter fool last night. How could he have let this happen? And Rey, what had he done. He barely remembered speaking to her. How did they get back here, and they were in bed together. Kylo let go of her hip, bringing his hand back as if he had been burnt. His shifting on the mattress roused her from her sleep.

She rolled over and looked at his face, she sat up and grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay.” she replied.

“Rey-- I didn’t.” he swallowed hard. “I didn’t take advantage of you… did I?”

She shook her head and pulled the covers over her legs. _Her sexy golden legs._

“No, Kylo. Nothing happened. We just slept. You don’t remember?”

“I think I remember the club, and I remember coming back here. Everything after that is a bit of a haze.”

“Nothing happened. You offered me your bed. You even said you would take the couch. I insisted that you sleep in the bed. Nothing happened, you can relax.”

He did relax, but he didn’t miss the hurt that crossed her face. And that confused him even more. He didn’t want to force himself on her, or guilt her into anything. He didn’t want Rey to think he wanted to sleep with her as payment for the private lessons. She didn’t owe him anything, and just the very thought made him sick to his stomach. If anything, he would want Rey on her own free will. And as long as he is her teacher-- he couldn’t see how that would ever be possible. He was still an authority figure, and it would be wrong.

“What-- what time is it?” Kylo asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Rey reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Kylo tried not to stare at her bottom as the shirt rose over her hips.

“Shit,” she yelped.

“What?”

“It’s Saturday. I always meet Jess at the academy to stretch. I need to be there in twenty minutes.”

She jumped from the bed and started racing around the room.

“Hey, hey, Rey. Calm down. Text her and tell her you can’t make it. Or that you’ll be there later than usual. Let me drive you home. It’s the least I can do.”

She nodded her head and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

***

Rey’s heart hurt. She wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes, as she took off Kylo’s shirt and put her bra and dress back on. It was clear that he had freaked out, thinking something had happened between them last night. And the regret-- the regret when he thought they had…

That hurt much more than the thought that things would never happen between them. The almost, the what if, the _in_ _another_ _life_ … that hurt in a way she never thought was possible.

Rey pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jess.

**Long night, can I have a raincheck. I’m sorry.**

Moments later she got a response.

**Of course, tell me all about it on Monday.**

Rey felt relieved. She wouldn’t have to fake happiness. She could go home and curl up in her bed and cry this out. She could mourn the loss of something that could never be. And maybe, just maybe, she could get through this.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was mussed from sleep, and her makeup was running down her cheeks from the tears she shed. She turned the faucet on and grabbed one of Kylo’s washcloths. She cleaned her face, leaving her looking fresh-- and plain.

She pushed down the hurt and put on a brave face. Rey was a fighter, she had already endured so much in her life. Growing up in foster care, never knowing her real parents, never being loved-- this was just another tally to add to the marks of her disappointments. She would get through this, she had to.

When she opened the bathroom door, Kylo was dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed. He had one of her high heeled pumps in his hand. Rey walked over, and held her hand out for the shoe. Instead of giving it to her, he pulled her down onto the bed, making her gasp. Then he kneeled in front of her, and placed her high heels on her feet. His fingers ghosted over her ankle bones. He rose from the floor and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Together they walked out of his apartment and down the elevators towards the parking deck.

The ride back to Rey’s apartment was silent and a bit awkward. She looked out the window, refusing to look over at the man behind the wheel. Once he parked the car, in the space in front of her apartment complex, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to gather her attention.

“Rey, are you sure nothing happened last night? If I did something--”

She cut him off before he could finish, “Nothing happened Kylo, we’re fine.” she said with a smile.

“You’re my friend Rey. And I care about you. Let me know if there is anything you need.”

She nodded her head as she got out of the car; waving to him as she made her way to her apartment. Doing the _walk_ _of_ _shame_ in the dress and heels that she wore the night before; yet, she wasn’t ashamed of what happened last night. She wanted it to be real.

***

Monday morning came far too quickly for Rey’s liking. She wanted to mope in her apartment for a little longer, but she knew that she needed to go to the academy and face Kylo. She was no coward.

When she arrived, Jessika ran into her arms and gave her a huge hug.

“You got the part Rey! I’m so happy for you.”

Rey hugged her back, completely forgetting that Kylo had told her the news before it had even become official. They walked together to where the list had been printed and posted on the main studio doors.

There is was, just under Kylo’s name.

_Rey Kenobi: Odette/Odile_

She would be playing both roles of the white and black swan, which was how it was traditionally casted. Connix was to be her understudy. Rey smiled despite her melancholy mood. It was something to be proud of, that much she was sure of.

***

The week passed by in a flurry of activity. Class had been awkward between her and Kylo. Rey knew that she was being distant, but it hurt to see him. She longed for something more, and just the very thought of dancing with him so intimately-- that hurt her in a way she never thought was possible.

Rey was walking to the dressing room to change into her regular clothes - she and Jess were going out to lunch, before she would be returning for her first practice with Kylo for _Swan_ _Lake_. Rey was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the person calling her name until somebody started shaking her shoulder.

She looked up to find a man with tan skin and dark curly hair. Rey’s eyebrows rose in question. Who was this person?

“Rey Kenobi, right?” he asked.

“Um, yeah.” she replied.

“Poe Dameron.” he held his hand out for her to shake. “Listen, I know that you are very busy with Kylo’s program. And your concentration is in classical and contemporary, but have you ever considered musical theater?”

Rey bit her lips together, she had never cared about musical theater. It wasn’t what she was passionate about. She had tried out for the academy in the hopes to enter the classical program-- Kylo’s program.

“I don’t think--” she began.

“Just, think it over. You don’t have to give me an answer yet.”

He walked away, looking over his shoulder at her with a broad smile on his face.

***

Rey had been distracted the whole practice. It was too much. Feeling Kylo’s hands hot against her body, his breath on her neck as he whispered the movements to her. It _hurt_. She began to worry that she had read too much into their interactions. He didn’t care for her in the way that she wanted. He was just drunk, and alcohol can make you do stupid things. Things that you would regret when you’re sober.

She stumbled, twisted her ankle, falling to her hands and knees.

“Rey,” Kylo came up behind her, holding her arms and pulling her up to a standing position. “Are you okay?”

She rolled her ankle to test the pain, and it was only a slight twinge. “Yes I’m fine. I’m sorry for being so distracted.”

“Let’s take a break, come and let’s talk.” he waved her over to the other side of studio.

He laid flat on his back, stretching his arms above his head and flashing her a peek at his toned, muscular stomach. _Damn him._

“What has you so distracted Rey?” he asked, conversationally.

 _Certainly not your eight pack_. She thought to herself.

“Poe Dameron asked me to join his program.” she replied, nonchalantly.

Kylo sat up and stared at her with annoyance.

“And I hope you blew him off. You don’t have time for that with my program and the performance.”

_This cocky, arrogant ass._

“I told him I would think about it.” she replied.

Kylo blinked at her, “What?”

“I was thinking, maybe I should drop out of the performance. Connix would be a suitable partner for you. Then maybe I could juggle both programs.” _I can’t do this Kylo. Can’t you see how bad this hurts me?_

“No.” he yelled. He was getting angry now. The fury on his face would make any sane person back away. But Rey wasn’t afraid of him. “You can’t throw away your dream-- you got that role because you deserve it. Don’t let this opportunity pass you by, just because of some annoying prick like Dameron.”

“Kylo, I just--”

“No Rey, don’t you see? I saw something in you. Why do you think you got a place in the company. It's because I _wanted_ you.”

“Wanted me? Do you even hear yourself?”

“Jesus Christ Rey. Not like that. I saw your potential. I saw your strength, your power. You were never classically trained. Tell me if I'm wrong?”

Rey silently nodded, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“They didn't see your potential, _I_ did. I told them they were idiots to not consider you. So I am the reason why you are here”

He believed in her? When nobody else did. He saw her potential.

“I don’t want to dance with anybody but you Rey.”

He grabbed her hands and held them to his heart. She felt the erratic pulse beating against her fingers.

“Can’t you see-- _you_ are my equal. You are my better half. I’ve never felt this way before-- you don’t see me the way everybody else does. You see into my very soul. And when we dance-- Rey it feels like, fate or destiny. You feel it too, don’t you?”

Her voice quivered as she met his eyes. He was pleading with her, those brown eyes locked onto hers asking for her to stay.

“Yes, Kylo. I feel it too.”

He let out the breath that he was holding.

“So you won’t leave, you won’t drop out. You’ll stay-- with me.”

She nodded her head, “Yes..yes I will. I'll stay.”

He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. She let her arms wrap his waist, melting into his embrace. It was comforting, it was what she needed. Nobody had ever believed in her potential. Never before in her life-- but Kylo did. And maybe that could be enough.

Kylo released her just enough to look into her eyes. He wiped away the tears that had gathered on her cheeks.

“Did you really want to try Dameron’s program. Because if you do-- I could try to re-arrange the schedule.”

“God no.” she replied with a laugh. “I just thought it was in my best interest. He seemed _impressed_.”

“Damn right he should be. You see Rey, they all see your potential now. I knew all along that you were something special. All you needed was your big break.”

She smiled at him, it made her heart flutter to hear those words from him.

“I’m not even interested in musical theater.” she admitted. “He seems too uppity for my tastes anyway.”

Kylo laughed, pulling her to his chest once more.

“I could kiss you.” he replied. Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster.

He grabbed her face and brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek.

“Then do it.” she said huskily.

His thumb froze on her cheek. Her mouth hung open-- not believing that she had actually spoken those words out loud. But then, he closed the distance and pressed his full lips lightly against her own. And she saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

At that moment, time seemed to stand still.

 _Then do it_. Were the words uttered from those sweet, pink lips.

Kylo froze, lost in the moment. All his fears and insecurities from the past week seemed to melt away, as he took in the look in Rey’s hazel eyes.

It was as if her eyes were speaking to him. _I want this. I want you. Please see me. Hold me. Mine._

Before he even realized what he was doing, he leaned into her and pressed a featherlight kiss to her lips.

Her lips-- were the softest lips he had ever kissed. And the kiss was over far too quickly, even if it was him that pulled away. He felt his cheeks flush, but the radiant smile on her face made this moment feel real. It wasn't a mistake. They both wanted this.

He averted his eyes, as a stupid grin crossed his face. And when he looked back up-- she was staring back at him with heat in her eyes.

“We should--” he cleared his throat. “We should get back to work.”

He stood and offered Rey his hand, she took it willingly.

***

Kylo taught her the first three 8-counts of the choreography. She soaked it up like a sponge and danced it beautifully. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought she had been dancing this choreography for months.

He wanted to so much to kiss her again, he wanted to get lost in her eyes as she danced, and bring her body close to his, so he could feel the heat of her skin against his own. He wanted heated kisses, tangled limbs, his tongue in her mouth. But no-- he needed to take this slow. Let her lead the way. He needed to be patient and kind-- she deserved that from him. She deserved the world.

As their practice came to an end, Kylo couldn’t help himself as he took her hand in his. Staring into her eyes. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles as he spoke.

“I want to show you something. Will you come with me?”

“Yes,” she replied with a bright smile on her face.

Kylo interlaced their fingers and pulled her along with him.

***

The academy was deserted at this time of night, everybody had already gone home for the evening, leaving only him and Rey with a scheduled rehearsal time. Kylo’s heart raced with anticipation as he lead her through the hallways of the academy, and across the skybridge that connected the academy to the Amidala-Skywalker Performing Arts Center.

Rey paused in the glass bridge, and looked out at the Coruscant buildings that lit up the night sky. It reflected in her eyes, the beautiful shining lights. Gently, he pulled her hand, encouraging her to abandon the view.

She followed him eagerly. The door to the Performing Arts Center was locked, Kylo fished in his pocket for the keys to the academy, and found the one for this building. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, pulling Rey along with him.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

He weaved the way through the darkened hallway. He had practically grown up here. He could find his way around with his eyes closed, so the dark didn’t hinder him in any way. Rey had grasped onto his bicep with her right hand, her left still holding his. The heat of her fingers on his skin was driving him mad.

“Come on,” he whispered. “We’re almost there.”

They ended up backstage, in the wings. Their feet slid across the black marley floor. Kylo brought her out to center stage and held both of her hands in his.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” he said, leaving her on the stage and running back through the wings.

He found the light switches and flipped on the stage lights.

Rey covered her eyes as the hot lights came on, he smiled at her from the wings, walking towards her with his hands resting on his hips.

Her mouth hung open as she looked at the stage, the auditorium, the rows and rows of chairs, the balcony with extra seating. He knew that look on her face-- she was taking it all in. The same way he did when his mother first showed him the stage.

_“One day, you will perform on this stage. Just like your grandfather and your grandmother.” his mother had told him, at the young age of six._

_“Where is father?”_

_“Your father will be back soon. He promised. He loves you Ben.”_

_Ben didn’t understand why his father didn’t want him to dance. It was always an argument between his mother and his father. All slammed doors and raised voices. He wondered sometimes what he did to disappoint the man._

_As Ben looked across the stage and up at the lights shining down on him, he felt his heart start beating faster. This was his dream. To be just like his grandparents. Just like his mother. And just like his uncle. One day-- he would be dancing on this stage, and maybe then his father would be proud._

Kylo shook himself from the memory. Back in the present, Rey was holding on hand over her heart as she looked around at every last detail of the stage. She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes filled with tears.

“No, no.” he said, rushing forward to wipe away her tears. “Don’t cry, sweetheart.”

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

“I’m not sad,” she said. “I’m just so happy. Thank you for showing me this.”

He pulled her out of his arms, holding her elbows in his hands.

“This is where we are going to perform _Swan_ _Lake_. On this stage, in front of thousands of people coming to watch _you_.”

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist again, he felt the slope of her nose brushing against his neck. His arms went around her, like muscle memory. And it probably was, with how often they have been dancing together as of late. It was like they were one being when they danced together. A pendulum that swings back and forth as they create that _balance_ together.

Kylo rubbed up and down her spine as he held her. Then he found himself bending forward to whisper in her ear, his hair ghosting over her temple.

“Let’s practice our dance, shall we?”

***

She moved with the grace of an angel as she spun in his arms. Her leg extended out into an arabesque. Kylo’s hand grabbed hold of her extended leg, and the other arm held her waist as he gently lifted her. Her lower leg immediately bent so that her foot came into a passe against her other leg.

Kylo turned in a circle while holding her, and then dropped to one knee. He brought her down to the ground, her front leg bent in front of her while her back leg stayed extended out in a split.

She turned to look at him, their noses not quite touching, but so close. He brushed the fallen hair behind her ear. Her breath was hot against his lips, and his eyes kept looking down at them, so pretty, and pink, and asking to be kissed.

“You are-- extraordinary.” he whispered.

Rey rolled onto her back, out of her split, breaking the moment. Her knees were bent, her feet flat on the ground as she raised her arms to him.

“Help me up.” she whined, playfully.

He was all too eager to comply, grabbing her hands and pulling her up and straight into his chest. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him, and it made his cock twitch. He willed himself to calm down, not wanting to rush her-- or worse, scare her.

“Is there anywhere else you want to see? I can take you up to the balcony, or show you the dressing rooms? What would you like to see Rey?”

“Show me everything.”

***

The first place that Kylo took Rey was the balcony seating. It rose high up above the stage, you could see practically everything from the balcony.

Rey leaned over the rail, looking down at the aisles below. The seats were large and plush with a wooden trim.

Kylo loved watching her as she took it all in. The academy and the Performing Arts Center were both founded by his grandparents-- Padme and Anakin. After his grandparents passed, Luke and Leia took over the businesses in their place. There were still images of his grandparents dancing together, hanging on the walls of the academy. Kylo wanted what they had. They found each other through dance and soon fell in love.

He hoped he could have that with Rey.

Kylo led her down the staircase and back towards the stage. He gave her a boost up onto the stage and then bodily pulled himself up.

“Show off.” She smirked.

He grabbed her hand, getting used to the feeling of holding it, and pulled her backstage. There were many rooms just off stage that were used for the company dancers. Kylo took her to the main dressing rooms for the leads.

The rooms were identical and shared a wall. There was a door that joined the rooms together. The dressing rooms were a good size, complete with a personal bathroom and a long mirror and vanity across the outside wall.

She ran her hand along the vanity, bending to look at herself in the mirror. Kylo smiled at her reflection. She looked gorgeous, as always.

“Anything else you'd like to see?” He asked.

“I don't know.” She replied.

He put his arm around her waist, his thumb caressing the jut of her hipbone.

“It is getting late,” he admitted. “I should lock up and take you home.”

***

They paused on the skybridge, taking in the sight of the Coruscant city skyline. The lights were so bright that it was barely possible to see any of the stars in the sky. Kylo made a mental note to drive Rey out of the city one night so she could see the stars again. She had mentioned once that it was her favorite thing to do back in Jakku.

Kylo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He balanced his chin on the space between her shoulder and her neck.

Rey laid her hands lightly on top of his arms. His hair was tickling her neck and she laughed as he nuzzled into her.

“You know. I really like you Rey.” He finally admitted out loud. “But it's more than just that. I believe in you, and your gift. It makes me so happy to see you thrive. I didn't know what to make of these feelings. I tried to push them aside. I didn't want to take advantage of you. Or sway you in anyway. And I do hope-- that what this is, between us, is real.”

He lifted his head from her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“I want what's best for you. Always.” He added.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. Raising her hand and cupping his cheek. She spun in his arms. His were locked around her lower back, and he looked down at her with a small smile on his lips.

Rey raised up onto the toes of her pointe shoes and pressed a quick peck to his lips.

As she pulled back, Kylo grabbed her face and kissed her again, this time it was much more deep and passionate. His tongue licked at the seam of her mouth and she opened up for him.

She tasted like lip gloss and mint. Her warm and slick tongue sliding across his was driving him mad.

This time when he pulled away, he took in the look on her face, kiss swollen lips and a heated gaze.

Kylo smiled down at her as he pressed one more fleeting kiss to her lips, then he held her hand and started walking back towards the academy.

***

“We have to be discreet.” he said, as he drove down the Coruscant streets. “The last thing I want is for somebody to start malicious rumors. One’s that have nothing to do with what is between us. I wouldn’t put it past some of the dancers. Jealousy and envy will cause people to do crazy things.”

She nodded her head in agreement, though Kylo could see that keeping this a secret hurt.

He grabbed her hand and brushed his thumb along her knuckles.

“Just for a little while. When the time is right, we will tell everybody. Let’s just see where this is going first.”

“Okay, Kylo.” she agreed.

He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, watching her as she smiled down at their joined hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura! 
> 
> The skybridge was inspired by real events in my dance history. I vividly remember going to a convention where the buildings were connected by the skybridge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey volunteer to help out with the children's program.

* * *

 

The week went by quickly with stolen kisses and intimate hugs, always out of sight of others. Kylo was as professional as ever; their rehearsals were spent on learning choreography and practicing the routine until it became muscle memory.

He was serious, she realized, when he said that he wanted her to be her best. Kylo always pushed her to try harder, to reach further, to be the best that she could possibly be. It warmed her heart to know that at least one person believed in her. Kylo called it her _raw potential_.

Rey was walking through the halls of the academy with Jess by her side. Her friend kept looking over at her and smiling.

“What?” Rey asked.

“You’re just-- glowing.”

Rey laughed, “I’m just happy that’s all.”

They continued to walk in silence towards the studio for warm up. Kylo was already inside, stretching at the front of the room. The flex of the muscles in his back when he twisted his torso made Rey’s knees go weak.

He still reduced her to a blushing teenager. And to know what his full lips felt like against hers, and the taste of his tongue in her mouth, she was utterly hopeless.

Almost as if he could sense her emotions, Kylo walked over to her with a confident smirk on his face.

“Rey,” he greeted. “I’m volunteering tomorrow to work with some of the little dancers in the beginners program. It would mean the world to them if the lead in _Swan Lake_ were there to work with them also. Would you join me?”

“Oh, yes. I would love that.” she replied.

Kylo smiled at her once more before returning to the front of the class. Rey could feel Jessika’s eyes burning into the back of her head. When Rey turned to look at her friend, Jess was smiling at her knowingly.

When Kylo had dismissed the class, Jess ran after Rey as they made their way to the dressing rooms. Rey felt her friend grab her arm.

“Spill it.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Jessika.”

“Come on Rey. I saw the way he looks at you. And the way you look at _him_.”

Rey sighed, Jessika was too observant. “It’s nothing, we’ve just grown closer with the rehearsals for _Swan Lake_. He’s-- a friend.”

“A friend that wants to bang you.” Jessika whispered.

“Jessika!” Rey gasped, pulling her around the corner of the lockers. “Please, I don’t want rumors to go around that I’m _spreading my legs_ for the instructor. Because that is not what is going on.”

“Of course Rey. But if there was something going on, you would tell me. Wouldn’t you?”

Rey gulped nervously. “I would--”

“Well, for what it’s worth. I think you two would make a cute couple.”

Rey felt her cheeks burn with a blush.

***

Rey waited outside of her apartment complex by the street for Kylo to pull up. He had offered to drive her to the academy.

Saturday's were designated for the children's program. Jessika and Rey would often see the little girls dressed in tights and ballet slippers, as they scattered down the halls on Saturday mornings. It always pulled at Rey’s heart. She wished she had _that_ growing up.

Kylo pulled up and left the car running as he got out and offered Rey his hand. He helped her up from her spot on the curb and opened the passenger side door for her.

He closed the door behind her and walked around the car. As he sat down, he placed a hand on her thigh, and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

After arriving at the academy they separated, so Rey put her dance bag in the dressing room and change into her leotard and tights. She pulled on a pair of white leg warmers on top of her tights.

Leia was already in the studio with the little girls. She was in charge of the children’s program, which was about three different classes that ran back to back on Saturday mornings.

Kylo was inside the studio sitting on the ground with a hoard of little girls crawling over to him and smiling. Rey put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that would have erupted at the sight. One of the girls was hanging on his back, while another climbed into his lap. The girls couldn’t be any older than five.

“Alright girls, give Kylo a break. He’s here to help, not for you to climb over.” Leia chuckled.

Rey stood nervously at the door, feeling out of place.

Kylo noticed her and walked over, placing his hand on her lower back.

“This is Rey. She’s playing the lead in _Swan Lake._ ” he told the girls.

They all looked up at her in wonderment with smiles on their faces.

Rey leaned down and put her hands on her knees to smile at the children.

“You're so pretty.” One of them exclaimed.

“I want to be just like you.”

“Are you two married?” Asked another.

Rey laughed nervously at the attention. Leia cleared her throat and motioned for the girls to take a place at the ballet barre.

Kylo walked around the room, correcting the little dancers feet to make sure they were all in first position. Every time that Kylo walked by one of the girls and gave them attention, they would giggle and smile at him adoringly.

Rey found it quite amusing. He was always so stern and serious with her class, but with these kids-- he just seemed so relaxed.

Once it was time for a water break, one of the girls ran up to Kylo and jumped on his back. He hefted her up and she squealed at how high up she was, Rey could relate to that sentiment. Kylo was like a tree, and she always felt like she was reaching even greater heights when he lifted her.

The girl whispered something in his ear, and Kylo looked over to Rey with a smile on his face as he laughed.

“Yes, Ms. Rey is very pretty.” Kylo said out loud.

The girl hid behind his shoulders. Kylo slid her down his back and told her to go get some water, before they would start going across the floor.

He walked over to Rey and put an arm around her shoulders.

“You know,” she said. “I’m really rather surprised with how taken they are with you.”

Kylo smirked down at her as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Jealous sweetheart?”

“What no! I just mean, you seem so relaxed.”

Kylo let his hand slide down her arm, the heat of his palm burning her bare skin as his hand settled on her waist.

“Kids are innocent. It’s beautiful to see them learn to love dance. It’s the parents that I can’t handle.” he said with a scowl.

“Why's that?”

“They can be very obnoxious and downright cruel to their children. Pushing them too hard. They are still just kids.”

“Is that why you teach the adult classes.”

“Hmm, yes. Plus, I enjoy volunteering with the kids, but I don’t think I would be fit to be a full time teacher with them.”

Another of the little girls snuck up to them, Kylo smiled down at the little brunette haired girl.

“Mr. Kylo, are you sure you and Ms. Rey aren’t married.”

Kylo squeezed her waist once before dropping his hand.

“She’s my dance partner, Sarah. We are supposed to look like we are in love.”

Sarah gave them a half smile before she replied.

“I think you should marry her Mr. Kylo.”

Rey held her hand over her mouth as she laughed out loud.

“Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that, Sarah. Now go get in line.” Kylo said.

Once Sarah had walked away, Rey turned to look at Kylo.

“Do they act like that with all of your dance partners?”

“What? Never. But then again, I’ve never had a dance partner that compliments me so well. You can hardly blame them Rey. In a way, you complete me.”

She thought her heart was going to explode. He was being so genuine, she could tell just by the look on his face. Kylo adored her. Rey suddenly wished that they could have more time to spend together outside of dance. She thought perhaps she would bring that up when he dropped her off at home.

***

As the classes for the day had been dismissed. Kylo was about to ask Rey if she was ready to go, when his mother grabbed his arm.

“What is it?” he snapped, then felt bad for his outburst. “Sorry, mom. Did you need something?”

“Come talk to me in my office, just for a minute.”

“Can’t it wait? I told Rey I would drive her home, so she wouldn’t have to take the subway.” he remarked.

“It won’t take long, come on.” she said, leading him by the arm out of the room.

“Meet me at the car,” he yelled out, tossing the keys to Rey.

Leia closed the door behind her, and offered Kylo the seat across from her desk.

“What is this about?’

Leia steepled her hands in front of her lips and smiled at him.

“So-- you and Rey?”

His heart stopped. Calmly, he collected himself and looked at his mother with intensity.

“What about Rey?”

“You like her.”

“She’s a phenomenal dancer.” he replied.

“That’s not what I said Ben. I said that you _like_ her.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about _mother_. Is this some ploy to get grandchildren, because it’s not going to work.”

She laughed-- actually laughed, at him.

“You may think you can fool everybody else, and perhaps you can. But I am your mother, and I can tell when my son is in love.”

Leia put her hands down on the desk, spreading her fingers across the wood.

“Just so you know, I think it’s wonderful. I don’t think you need to be so secretive about this.” she added.

Kylo grumbled under his breath. “Are we done here?”

His mother nodded and motioned for him to leave, smiling at him as he exited the room. He walked quickly to the parking deck that his car was parked in. Rey was already seated inside with the music on.

Kylo sat down in the driver's seat and let out a sigh of relief.

“You want food? We should get food. Yeah?” He asked as he shifted the car into reverse.

“Um sure, what did you have in mind?”

“Let’s go back to my apartment and we can decide there. We will drop your dance bag off.”

“Okay,” she smiled at him in return.

***

Kylo pushed Rey against the door to his apartment as he kissed her lips, never even taking a moment to catch his breath.

One arm was wrapped around her lower back, pressing her against his body, while the other fiddled with the keys to unlock his door.

Finally, the door was pushed open and Kylo walked Rey backwards into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

He pushed her down on the couch and resumed kissing her as he settled himself on top of her.

His hands roamed over her body, touching and feeling her everywhere. The sharp jut of her collarbones, to the silky skin of her stomach.

Kylo groaned into her neck as he started suckling at her pulse point. Rey's fingers sunk into his hair and tugged lightly.

“Kylo.”

He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders.

“Kylo,” she said again, pulling his hair a little harder.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“I'm hungry.” She laughed.

Kylo groaned, as he dipped his head between her covered breasts.

“Right, I did promise you food.” He replied.

He pushed off her and sat down on the other side of the couch, grabbing her foot and tickling her.

She kicked him in the stomach and he grunted.

“What do you want to eat? We can go somewhere or we can order in?”

Rey grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together.

“Maybe we should order in,” she said with a heady gaze.

Kylo felt his cock twitch at the sound of her voice. So low and sensual.

“Hm, I like the sound of that.” He replied, capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura! 
> 
> The little girl asking if they are married is actually based off of my own personal experience. When I was ice skating with my husband (then boyfriend) a little girl asked if we were married, when he said no, the little girl looked disappointed as she skated away.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Rey watched as Kylo nuzzled between her breasts before he rolled off of her and rose from the couch. He walked over towards the kitchen and grabbed a handful of take out menus.

“What are you craving?” he asked.

 _You_.

“I don’t know, surprise me.” she replied.

He flipped through the menus and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

“Let’s make it simple… chinese. Any requests?”

“I’m good with anything, Kylo.”

He quickly typed in the number on the menu and ordered. Chicken fried rice, shrimp lo mein, an order of chicken wings, crab rangoon, and two eggrolls. Rey was certain it would be more than enough food for just the two of them.

As he hung up the phone and placed the menu and his cell on the counter, he looked at her with predatory eyes as he made his way back to the couch.

“Now, where were we?”

Rey held her arms out for him and he climbed on top of her, settling between her splayed thighs. The couch wasn’t big by any means-- and the two of them were pressed tightly together in order for them both to fit.

Kylo’s hand found the hem of her shirt and he lifted it to expose her stomach. He ran his hand along the hard muscles of her abdominals.

“Beautiful,” he said, as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Rey sunk her fingers into his hair and relished at how soft it was. It was truly unfair, for a man to have hair like that. His lips moved to the corner of her mouth and down her chin, he found a spot at her pulse point where he started to suckle a bruise into.

She tugged at his hair, causing him to groan as he released her neck.

“No hickeys.”

“Why not?” he asked innocently. Damn him and those puppy dog eyes.

“People will ask questions.”

He shrugged his shoulders but relinquished. Opting instead to kiss her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. And _that_ was a good distraction.

Rey closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of Kylo’s warm mouth against hers. The feeling of his large hand as it ran up the expanse of her arm and settled on her neck. She wondered if he could feel her pulse jumping against his fingers.

And then— _oh_. That was definitely Kylo’s hand on her breast. He squeezed tentatively, and continued when she moaned in encouragement.

They stayed like that for an eternity. Lips pressed together in heated kisses, and Kylo’s hand fondling her breast.

Until they were interrupted by a knock on the apartment door.

Kylo reluctantly stopped kissing her, giving her breast one final squeeze as he pushed off of the couch and walked to the door, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Rey admired his firm ass in his jeans as he paid for the food. She averted her eyes, hoping she hadn’t been caught ogling him.

Kylo walked over to the dining room table and placed the bags of food on top, and then walked over to the kitchen to grab some paper plates and utensils.

“What do you want to drink?” He called out from the kitchen. “I have water, beer, juice.”

“Waters fine.” She called out.

Rey rolled off of the couch and walked into the adjoining dining room. She reached her arms up over her head and stretched forward to loosen out her shoulder muscles.

Kylo started to set the table, and once his hands were free he grabbed onto Rey’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Sore?” He asked.

“A little.” She admired. Then she smiled wickedly as she added. “I have a pretty difficult instructor.”

Kylo snorted as he squeezed her shoulders.

“Well, maybe _he_ should help you to loosen up. As an apology.”

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she looked over her shoulder. He was staring down at her with those big brown eyes with a smile on his full pouty lips.

“After dinner.”

He kissed her lips, “yes sweetheart, after dinner.”

***

“So Rey.” Kylo said as he served her a heaping portion of fried rice and lo mein. “How did you get interested in dance?”

Rey was already digging into her food, Kylo had to stifle his chuckle at the sight. She took a napkin and wiped her fingers.

“I started dancing when I was five. My mom loved ballet and she always called me ‘her little ballerina.’ It was something that we both loved.”

Kylo noticed her eyes welling up with unshed tears. He reached out and grabbed her hand, rubbing her knuckles soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. “It’s just— my parents died in a car accident when I was six. Because I had no living relatives and no guardians, I was sent to foster care. I had to give up dancing, which I loved. And I lost my parents. All at once.”

Kylo reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. “Your mother would be so proud to see how far you’ve come. You never gave up.”

“I had a little help.” She said as she bit into her egg roll.

“Oh?”

Rey swallowed and replied, “when I got put into foster care, I was set up with a man named Unkar Plutt. He was awful and worked all of the time, so the next door neighbor would babysit me when I was little. She was an older lady named Maz Kanata.”

Kylo choked on his water. “Your babysitter was _the_ Maz Kanata?”

Rey laughed and nodded her head. “Yes, Maz Kanata, prima ballerina. She worked with me for most of my youth. And when I wasn’t working with her, I was watching countless videos and mimicking the choreography. It was all I had. It was all that I had left of my mother. I just wanted to make her proud.”

“Wow Rey. Wait until my mother hears that Maz Kanata babysat you. Maz is a close family friend. She knew me as a child. It’s just— so crazy that she mentored you. It’s like our destinies were always meant to intertwine.”

Rey smiled at him then and returned to eating.

“I know it’s silly, but I always imagined what it would be like to dance on stage, and to see my parents in the audience watching me. I’ll never get that, and it hurts my heart to think about. But I know they must be looking down on me.”

“They will be there in spirit.” He promised.

Kylo made a mental note to talk to his mother about Maz. Perhaps they could get Maz in the front row during the first performance of _Swan Lake_. It would be a lovely surprise for Rey. Not her parents— but her mentor.

Rey had opened up to him about her parents. She had been completely vulnerable. And he wanted to return that gesture. He wanted her to know that he trusted her just as much.

“My father didn’t want me to be a dancer.” Kylo said.

Rey looked up into his eyes and listen as he continued.

“He wanted me to do something _manly_ , like play baseball or some other mindless sport he was fascinated with. He wanted me to be just like him. And he should have known when he married my mother— daughter of the famous couple, Padme and Anakin, that I too would want to live up to my family legacy. He never took the time to understand, or to listen to what _I_ wanted.”

Rey was silent as she twirled the lo mein on her fork.

“Is that why you go by Kylo Ren.”

He nodded in affirmation. “Yeah, Ben Solo was weak. He wanted his father’s approval. But Kylo Ren stopped caring. I don’t know Rey— it was a way to distance myself from him.”

“I understand.” She replied.

They stared into each other’s eyes in silence. Although it was a contented silence. They understood each other on such a deep level. Kylo had never opened up about his father with anybody before, and it felt good to talk to Rey about it.

They continued to eat and talked about their interests. Kylo would smile every time Rey’s eyes lit up as she laughed at his corny jokes. He liked making her laugh, she had a beautiful smile.

Every so often she would grab his thigh and lean her head into his chest as she laughed. Kylo couldn’t help himself as he would lean over and kiss her temple. She was absolutely incredible.

As they finished their meal, Kylo stood and started gathering the leftovers to put in his refrigerator. Rey was holding her hands together almost nervously as she waited for him to clean up. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her to his chest.

“I want you… to go into my bedroom, take all your clothes off but your underwear and lay down on my bed.”

Her face turned bright red and he laughed wickedly.

“I’m going to give you a massage Rey. Loosen up those muscles… like I promised.”

“Oh, right.” She replied, rushing off into his bedroom.

Kylo smirked as he wiped down the table and put the paper plates in the garbage. He took his time, allowing Rey to get comfortable.

Once he walked into the bedroom, he made straight for the ensuite to grab the massage oil underneath the sink. This particular brand was good for muscle aches, and often times he would rub it into his calves after a long day of rehearsals.

When he returned to the bedroom, Rey was laying on his bed in nothing but her black bra and lace black panties. Her peachy ass was hanging out of her little panties and the sight sent blood rushing to his cock.

Kylo rubbed some of the oil on his hands and crawled over Rey’s body, sitting on her legs as he started massaging her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned.

“That feels amazing.”

Kylo fingered the clasp of her bra and asked, “may I.”

She nodded her approval. Kylo popped the clasp open and started rubbing her back without the hinderance of her bra.

He paid attention to every inch of her skin, massaging the muscles of her arms, back, and shoulders until she was slick with the oil. He ran his hands down her hips and framed her beautiful ass with his palms.

Gently, he massaged her peachy bottom and she giggled into the pillows.

Kylo worked his way down her body, massaging one leg and then the next. He spent extra time rolling her ankles and massaging the arches of her feet.

He ran his hands up her legs, over her perfect bottom, and back up to her shoulders. Her breathing steadied beneath him and brushed her hair out of her face.

The hand on her shoulder stopped its ministrations when he took in the look on her sweet face. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes closed tight, and her breathing was even. She had fallen asleep.

Kylo clipped her bra back in place and pulled the covers over her body. He walked to his dressed and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt.

Kylo changed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to return the oil to its place under the sink.

As he returned to the bedroom, he pulled back the sheets and crawled underneath. The last time they had slept in bed together he had been an utter idiot. An intoxicated idiot at that.

He stared up at the ceiling and let in a deep breath, then he felt Rey’s body sinking into his side, searching for heat. He wrapped Rey up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Kylo closed his eyes and hugged Rey’s tiny body to his chest. He couldn’t deny that what was between them was anything less than exceptional. He felt it in his heart, in the deepest reaches of his soul. That Rey was something else entirely. She was his soulmate, his lover, his better half. And he would stop at nothing to make her happy. To keep that bright sunny smile on her face. He would give her the entire world. She would want for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylocatqueen made this beautiful aesthetic with amazing manips. I am so honored to have someone enjoy this story enough to make something for it <3 
> 
> Check it out here... 
> 
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/166908701025/kylocatqueen-shwtlee4reylo-kylocatqueen

* * *

 

Rey woke in the early hours of the morning and felt disoriented. It took her a moment to figure out where she was, but when she looked to her side, the previous night came back to her. She smiled into the pillow that smelled just like Kylo; he had massaged her last night, and felt her up. She felt ridiculous for being so pleased with that notion.

Kylo was still sleeping. Rey reached over and traced his profile, brushing her fingertip between his brows and down the line of his nose. She ended her trek on his full pillowy lips. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the morning light shining through his window.

“Good morning beautiful.” he crooned.

“Good morning.” she replied, pecking him quickly on the lips.

Kylo sat up and rubbed his eyes, the blanket falling past his hips as he stretched. Rey couldn’t take her eyes off the sharp indent of his hip bones. He leaned over to his nightstand to grab his phone and Rey’s eyes drifted to his ass.

Her face flushed as she looked away. Kylo placed his phone back on the nightstand and yawned.

“You drink coffee?” he asked.

“Mm, yes. Can’t live without it.”

Kylo rolled out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed one of his shirts out of the drawer and tossed it to her.

“It’s uh, more comfortable than putting your jeans and sweater back on.” he replied, brushing his hand through his hair nervously.

Rey smiled and pulled the shirt over her head.

She walked past him and headed straight for the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, Kylo was already brewing a pot of coffee. He had a few different creamers sitting out of the counter and a container of sugar.

“I didn’t know how you take your coffee,” he said.

He handed her one of his mugs from the cabinet and held up the coffee pot. She held the mug out for him and he filled her mug and then his own.

Rey looked at each of the three creamer options and decided on the salted chocolate caramel.

“That’s my favorite.” Kylo said with a smile.

He grabbed the other creamers and placed them back in the refrigerator. Then filled his mug with a little bit of the creamer and swirled the liquid with a spoon before taking a sip.

They sat side by side on the couch in silence. Rey smirked at him as he stared off into nothingness. He was not much of a morning person it would seem.

Rey was still internally berating herself for falling asleep on him last night. Her body was exhausted from her strenuous week of rehearsals. And Kylo’s hands on her skin was like a spell that lulled her to sleep.

She found herself unable to keep the grin from her face as she watched him take sips of his coffee.

Once he caught her looking, he smiled back and placed a hand on her knee. The simple touch sending fire running through her veins.

Kylo brought his coffee back down to his lap and let out a breath. He squeezed her knee.

“I’m glad you stayed the night.” he said. “I’m also glad I wasn’t an asshole this time.”

“I’m glad I stayed too.” she replied. “And you aren’t much of an asshole. Not to me at least.”

Kylo laughed, “I’m a little bit of an asshole. I’m sure you’ll see, soon enough. I always find a way to fuck things up.”

He took another sip of his coffee and frowned. Rey placed her hand over his and squeezed his fingers. She wondered what had gone wrong in his life that made him so pessimistic. And she hoped one day he would trust her enough to open up about the things that have hurt him.

***

The following day, after her classes were finished, and all Rey had remaining was rehearsal with Kylo for _Swan Lake_ , she let her hair down loose and made her way to the studio to stretch before Kylo would arrive.

The windows overlooking the Coruscant skyline were drizzled with raindrops from the storm that was just about to start.

It was almost relaxing, the sound of the rain hitting the window and the dreary clouds surrounding the city.

Kylo opened the door to the studio and walked over to the stereo, tracking water in from his tennis shoes.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. He was carrying a brown bag of food that smelled wonderful.

Rey eyed him curiously and he smiled smugly at her.

“If you do the combination perfect three times in a row, then we can break for dinner.”

“You went out in the rain to grab dinner and you aren’t even going to let me eat it yet?” she complained.

“You have to earn it.”

 _Asshole_.

***

The line of his nose brushed along Rey’s waist before he rested his head on her collarbone, Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and spins her onto his toned back. Her legs extended out in a renverse, one leg following the other as she rolled over his back.

Rey lands softly on the ground and rolled to her stomach, Kylo approaches her from behind and wraps his arm around her waist, lifting her bodily off the floor with her back leg extended out into an arabesque.

Their noses touched as they stared into each other's eyes.

Kylo leaned forward, hovering his mouth over her lips and her heart skipped a beat. They had kissed plenty of times. Why was this time any different? She could feel the heat of his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes.

The moment broke with the loud crash of thunder. Rey clenched onto Kylo’s shoulders as they both startled from the noise.

“Rey, that was beautiful.” he remarked. “When you dance-- I can see the emotions written on your face.” He rubbed the apple of her cheek with his thumb. “So expressive.” he praised.

Lightening flashed, and Kylo released his hold on her.

“I think you have earned this.” he said, shaking the bag as he brought it over to the floor right in front of the windows.

Rey sat down beside of him and watched as he pulled out the food.

“So there’s this little hole in the wall sandwich joint in the city-- it’s owned by a family friend. These are the best sandwiches you’ll ever taste.”

He handed her one of the sandwiches which she immediately started unwrapping. The sandwich was a simple BLT with avocado slices, the bread had been toasted and when she bit into it, her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the taste. It was unlike any sandwich she had ever eaten before.

“Oh my god.” she moaned.

Kylo smiled as he took a bite of his own sandwich. He seemed happy to have her approval.

With a full mouth, Rey asked. “Who is the family friend?”

Kylo grew silent and looked down at his food before he answered.

“Oh, um. He’s my dad’s friend. I used to call him Uncle Chewie. You’ll have to meet him sometime.”

Rey decided she didn’t want to push him on the subject. Things with his father were sensitive.

Kylo took a sip of his water bottle and handed it over to her, which she gladly accepted.

After they finished their food, Kylo bagged up the trash and threw it in the garbage can by the door. Then he returned to Rey and sat behind her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then the side of her nose. He spread his legs out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his front.

Rey cupped his cheek and smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kylo was being so gentle with her.

They watched the storm as the rain crashed down against the windows, the rumble of thunder and the flashes of lightning. It was like a dance of it’s own. Kylo ran his nose along her cheek and nuzzled closer into her body.

The studio lights flickered and then shut off, leaving them in complete darkness, the only source of light being the city skyline.

“Shit,” Kylo groaned.

He kissed her cheek and stood from behind her.

“I’ll go check the fuses.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” She didn’t want to admit that being alone in the dark made her nervous.

She held his bicep as he walked them towards the door of the studio, using the flashlight on his phone to guide the way.

“Where’s the fuse box?” Rey asked.

“In the basement.”

Kylo led the way down the winding spiral stairs that ended at the door to the basement of the academy. It was far too dark and far too quiet for Rey’s liking.

She tightened her grip on Kylo’s arm as he opened the door and walked straight to the corner that held the fuse box.

“Scared sweetheart?” He asked, and she couldn’t see his smirk but she could practically feel it.

“No.” She insisted.

Kylo jabbed her in the side with his finger, causing her to scream and jump away from him.

He chuckled as he started flipping the switches for the fuse box.

“You absolute _asshole_.”

“Aw, come on Rey,” he shined the phone flashlight on his face and gave her a little pout.

“For all I know, there could be a murderer down here.” She chided.

“A murderer in the basement of a dance school?” He scoffed.

“Don’t mock me Kylo.”

Kylo walked up to her slowly and grabbed her waist, putting his forehead against her own.

“And what if _I_ was the murderer?”

_And how the hell did he make even that sound sexy._

He hummed against her lips. “I bet I’d have a sexy scar.”

“I would be the one to give it to you.” She snarked at him.

He laughed again, pressing a quick kiss to her nose before returning to the fuses.

After a few more flips, the lights came on.

“There.” Kylo remarked, turning the flashlight setting off of his phone.

***

They made it back to the studio quickly. The storm was still raging outside. Kylo turned the lights down to a dimmer setting and laid down on the black marley dance floor.

Rey sat down beside of him and wrapped her arms around her knees that were pulled tightly to her chest. She rolled her ankles one at a time. She felt Kylo’s eyes burning into the side of her face, she looked over her shoulder at him and he lunged forward, crashing their lips together.

Kylo eased her back down to the floor and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands up her body to her breast and started massaging her flesh through her leotard. He kissed down her neck until he was sucking on her collarbone.

“Oh please, please let me.” he mouthed against her sternum, gently fingering the straps of her leotard.

She nodded her head, suddenly unable to speak. Kylo put his fingers beneath both straps and started pulling them down her arms, revealing her bare breasts.

Rey felt herself blushing, surely he had seen nicer, _bigger_ tits. But when she looked into his eyes, he was staring down at her with awe, his mouth hanging open in admiration. He reached out and grasped her breast, running his thumb along her nipple causing her to moan. Kylo captured her lips in a heated kiss and he laid her back down against the floor.

He feathered kisses down her neck, soft little brushes of his lips against her pulse point. Then he pressed her breasts together and kissed down her cleavage.

“So beautiful.” he uttered. “So beautiful, so perfect, and _mine_.”

She felt him kiss the underside of her breast and work his way over to the stiff peak of her nipple. And then finally, _finally_ , he wrapped his lips around her bud and sucked.

Rey’s fingers tangled in his hair as he licked and sucked. She was absolutely delirious, lost in her arousal because that _mouth_ of his-- it was sin itself.

The attention he was giving her breasts made pleasure jolt straight to her core. He was going to make her come just from nipple stimulation alone. Rey rocked her hips, seeking friction. Kylo took pity on her and settled his body between her legs, rocking his hips against hers. She could feel every inch of his hard erection as it hit her clit just right.

Her mind was spinning, he felt _big_. How was he ever going to fit. Kylo kept rocking against her and flicking his tongue against her pert nipple.

It wasn’t long before she was clutching onto his head, pulling him closer to her chest as she crashed into her release. She panted against his hair as she came down and he lifted his head from her breast, releasing it with a slick pop.

Then he was kissing her again, and softly pulling the straps of her leotard back up her arms.

“Kylo,” she said breathlessly. “What about you?”

He palmed himself through his pants but shook his head, kissing her nose.

“I’m okay. I could watch you come all day long.”

Her heart fluttered at his admission. He was so selfless, never pushing her, never demanding.

“Let’s get you home.” He said with a smile.

She smiled back and knew in that moment, that she was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura! 
> 
> Renverse (ron-ver-say) means to reverse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be posted tomorrow morning, but something amazing happened. Touched has fanart!!!! Ronrines made this beautiful art piece that can be found here.... 
> 
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/167163325820/ronrines-trashy-doodle-nobody-asked-for
> 
> Thank you again Ronrines <3 I love it!

* * *

 

Kylo dropped Rey off at her apartment, giving her a long, lingering kiss at the door. Her lips tasted so sweet. He couldn’t get enough of her. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Sleep well,” he whispered as he kissed her temple.

“Bye Kylo.” She waved as she closed the door.

Kylo stood outside her door for a moment before he shook himself from his reverie. He walked quickly to his car and drove back into the city towards his apartment.

When he arrived home, he threw his messenger bag on the floor and walked straight to his bedroom.

He grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom. Turning the water in his shower hot enough to steam up the room.

He peeled off his clothes and walked into the shower, leaning his head against the cool tile.

His dick was still painfully hard. He gripped his erection in his hand and gave it a few quick strokes.

Kylo tightened his hand around the base of his cock. The hot water raining down over his body as he tugged. He thought of Rey. Rey laid out underneath him on the floor of the dance studio.

Rey’s perky tits. Her pretty, pink nipples pebbled and just _asking_ to be sucked. Kylo could suck on her tits all day long, he would never tire of it. He really wanted to press her small perfect breasts together and rub his cock between her cleavage until he comes. He would spread his spend over her lips and watch as she licked his fingers clean.

Kylo quickened his pace, jerking his cock. His hand was a poor substitute to the feeling of a woman, and _god_ did he want to be inside Rey this very minute. Feeling her tight walls clench around his cock, the fluttering sensation of her orgasm, milking him of his own.

Kylo groaned as he finally reached his release, shooting come on the floor of the shower and watching as it swirled down the drain.

He showered and wrapped his towel loosely around his waist as he walked into his bedroom. It felt strange not to have Rey waiting for him, tucked into his bed. He felt-- lonely. Which was a strange occurrence for Kylo.

Kylo Ren enjoyed his solitude. But now, he felt like there was something missing. He no longer craved the solidarity. And when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Rey’s face staring back at him. He wanted her here with him.

***

“Alright, listen up.” Kylo said loudly, to gather the attention of the class. “I’m going to teach you a few quick combinations, mostly sequences that we’ve been working on. I am going to piece those together so we can perform them at the Coruscant Children’s Hospital banquet. All proceeds for the ticket purchases and concessions will be donated to the Coruscant Children’s Hospital. Any questions?”

He paused to give the students time to ask, but they remained silent.

“Good. Now…” He looked around at the students and walked past each of them. When he came to Rey, he grabbed her arm and moved her front and center. “Rey will be the top of the formation. Right behind her will be--” He walked to one corner of the room and pointed to Connix. “Co, you’ll be right here. And, Pava-- go right here.”

Kylo situated the rest of the students in staggered lines behind the three girls. Then he returned to the front of the room and started going over some of the combinations they had been working on in class.

By the end of their class time, he had put together a couple of pieces that they would perform at the banquet. As he dismissed the class, He asked Jessika, Connix, and Rey to stay behind.

They each stood with curiosity and he gave them a friendly smile-- at least he hoped it was _friendly_. He wasn’t known to be one to smile.

“I want the three of you to perform a trio. Is there a time that would work best for all three of you where we can meet and choreograph the dance?”

The women looked at each other and then at him.

Rep piped up, “Saturday mornings are usually free. And there are open studios.” she offered.

“Does that work for everyone?” he asked.

The girls all nodded.

“Great. Now, I also want you each to perform a solo. Would you be up for that? Connix, you can perform your piece from last years performance. Jessika and Rey, I can work with each of you on choreography if you would like. Unless, you want to try your hand in choreographing your own.”

Rey’s face lit up with his suggestion, he smiled to himself. Knowing that she would be up for the task. As it turned out, Jessika was open to choreographing her own as well. Kylo couldn’t wait to see what the girls came up with.

“Alright, break for lunch. And then Rey and I will join everybody for the company rehearsal for _Swan Lake_.”

He walked quickly out of the studio and down to his mother’s office.

***

“Connix, would you like to join Rey and me for lunch?” Jessika asked.

The blonde woman agreed as they made their way to the dressing rooms to change out of their leotards.

Rey pulled her hair down from her bun and massaged her scalp. The bobby pins always found a way to poke into her head in the most uncomfortable of ways.

“Have you girls been to _Sweet Tomatoes_ ,” Connix asked.

Rey looked over at Jessika who looked just as perplexed as she did.

“No,” they said in unison.

“Oh, well you are going to love it. It’s not very heavy so it’s good for us to eat before a big rehearsal. But at the same time, it’s filling.”

“What do they have? Is this a vegan place?” Jessika asked.

Rey giggled and looked over at Connix who was smiling. Jessika, like Rey, loved her meat.

“It serves soups and salads. And it’s not _vegan_ but it’s vegan and vegetarian friendly.”

“I’m all for it,” Rey replied.

Connix beamed as she led the girls to the subway around the corner from the academy. “Great, it’s just a few blocks away, we will be there in no time.”

***

Back at the academy, Kylo was knocking on the door to his mother’s office. He had quickly written down the dances that his program would be performing, on a piece of paper. Leia was on the phone when he walked in, and he could tell by the tone of her voice just _who_ she was talking to.

“Okay, yes. Listen, I’ve got to go. I know. I will. Love you too.”

Kylo couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. Leia gave him a stern look as she placed her cell phone down on the desk.

“He misses you Ben.”

“I honestly don’t give a fuck, he never supported me. Why the hell would I want anything to do with him now?”

“Ben! He’s your father. He’s trying.”

“Too little too late. Anyway, that’s not why I’m here.” he slapped down the list of dances on the table, and watched as his mother picked up the paper and examined it.

“Oh,” she said. “This is going to be wonderful. Rey, Connix, and Jessika. And you will be performing a solo yourself? I am so glad you will be dancing at the banquet.”

“So that’s seven dances total. I was thinking that perhaps Rey and I could do a duo, that way the audience can get a taste for what they would get in _Swan Lake_.”

He steepled his fingers in front of his face, pressing them to his lips as he waited for his mother’s response.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. So eight dances from your program and Dameron will be providing a few dances as well. It’s going to be a lovely show.”

Kylo felt like he had been slapped.

“What the fuck? Dameron?”

Leia groaned and grabbed her head in annoyance. “Ben, I really don’t have time for your grudges. Musical theater _is_ a program in our academy and it _should_ be included. Besides, the girls will need time for costume changes. Did you even think of that?”

He hated to admit it, but he hadn’t thought it out. It would have given the girls hardly any time to change. Not that they couldn’t get it done, that’s what professionals do. Those 30 seconds between dances are crucial to getting into the next costume and into position.

He sighed in defeat. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you-- Dameron’s an idiot. He’s bound to fuck something up.”

Leia ignored him instead opting to shoo him out of her office.

***

Once Rey had gotten back to the academy, she was delightfully full and couldn’t wipe the broad smile from her face. It was a new experience for her to actually have _friends_. Growing up in foster care alienated her and made it difficult for her to have friends. Especially when she spent her time working for Plutt or training with Maz. There was no _time_ for friends.

They changed into their leotards and tights and headed for the studio where the rehearsal would be taking place.

Kylo was already inside, at the front of the studio. Leia was beside him, talking to him adamantly about the choreography and staging.

“If we are going to work on blocking, why are we practicing in here? We should at least do one run through on the stage.” Rey heard Kylo say.

“We will, but first we should run through it a few times here with you and Rey. Then before the end of the rehearsal we will do a quick run through on the stage.”

Rey tried not to blush when she saw the muscles in his back contract when he stretched his arms over his head. It should be a requirement that Kylo wear a shirt, he was far too distracting without one. But then again-- she quite enjoyed the view.

She felt a jab in her side and she turned to look at Jessika who was grinning from ear to ear. She leaned over and whispered in Rey’s ear. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Rey whispered back, “I really have no idea what you are talking about.”

Rey knew that at some point, she would have to come clean to Jessika. The girl was too observant for her own good.

Leia clapped to gather everyone’s attention.

“Alright, let’s run it from the top.”

Leia showed Rey and Kylo where she wanted him while the company performed their part of the dance. They moved all around the room, from stage right, to center stage, and to stage left. Rey began to realize what it truly meant to be the lead in Swan Lake. All eyes would be on her and Kylo. It made her heart race with anticipation.

After running through the dance a few times, Leia announced that they would meet over at the auditorium in ten minutes.

The dancers all gathered their water bottles and made for the door. Rey started walking out the door when Kylo caught her wrist.

“Hold on, just for a second.” he told her.

He gave her that little half smile of his that always drove her crazy. Her eyes trailed down the expanse of his chest. He was solid muscle. _Damn him._

Leia walked out of the room, stopping by the door to look at the two of them.

“Don’t be late.” Leia teased as she pointed at her son.

Once they were alone, Kylo leaned forward and captured her lips.

“I’ve just been dying to kiss your lips all day.” he admitted.

Her heart fluttered as he caged her against the wall and continued to kiss her, running his tongue along the seam of her lips.

Rey tangled her hands in his hair as she kissed him back. Then she dropped her hands to his shoulders and smoothed them down his chest and settled them on his abdominals.

“You know, you are very distracting.” she chided him. Twirling the hair between her fingers that delved down beneath the band of his sweatpants.

He gave her a wicked smirk, “Darling, you are always distracting in your leotards. This is simply payback.” he paused as he looked at the open door. “I think we should probably get going, don’t want to keep the company waiting.” he added.

Rey grabbed her water bottle and jogged ahead of him, she felt his eyes burning into her back as she left the room. It only took him a few short strides to catch up to her. He placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

“Will I be able to see you tonight.” he asked so quietly she barely caught his words.

“I think that depends on how tired I am after this.” she joked.

“You can sleep over, I don’t mind.”

A jolt of pleasure ran through her at his admission.

“We shall see.” she replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a salad bar place that I would go to between rehearsals. 
> 
> And yes, sometimes you really would have 30 seconds to change costume. That is when you would take advantage of the quick change room on the side of the stage. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!!!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

Kylo and Rey waited in the wings of the stage while the company performed their dance and got used to the blocking of the stage.

Leia stood at the front and clapped her hands to the rhythm of the music, counting out loud for the dancers.

It was a steady beat— 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and two, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and three, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8.

Rey watched by the curtains of the wings in awe at the dancers and how seamlessly they moved together, almost as if they were one unit. It was truly spectacular.

She was so engrossed with the choreography that she didn’t realize that Kylo had grabbed the edge of the curtain and wrapped her up in it. She spun in his arms and saw the devious smirk on his face. He was _proud_ that he had snuck up on her.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, pressing his forehead to hers and whispering, “you’re so cute.”

The music stopped and Kylo released her from his hold. Leia walked to center stage and started speaking with the dancers in the first row. She snapped her fingers to the side to gather their attention and Kylo rolled his eyes as he walked on stage. Rey followed behind him.

“Ben,” the dancers giggled behind Leia. “I want you to end up here. And Rey, you will wait 8 counts and then meet him on stage right.”

Rey walked over to where Kylo was standing and he took her hand.

“Now, this is the scene where Siegfried sees Odette transform.” Leia stated. “It was love at first sight.” Rey didn’t miss the look that Leia have Kylo when she said those words and it made her heart race.

“The rest of you will remain on stage for the first 16 counts, frozen in your ending positions. Then Ben and Rey start their dance, I want you to all rise and walk gracefully off the stage.” Leia turned to the front to walk towards Kylo and Rey, when she stopped and snapped her head around to the dancers. “Gracefully— I don’t want you to sound like a stampeding herd when you exit the stage.”

Leia turned back to them and walked the rest of the way to the front of the stage.

“Let me see what you’ve been working on.” She said to Kylo.

He brushed his thumb along Rey’s knuckles as he turned to look at her.

“Ready?” He asked. And Rey nodded.

They did the routine with ease and at the very end, Rey’s fingers shook as she prepared for the final lift. They had only done it a few times and never in front of anyone else before, so she was nervous.

Rey pointed her toe behind her before she ran gracefully towards Kylo. She threw her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist and spun them in a circle. He let go of her waist and continued to turn, their foreheads pressed together and their lips almost grazing. One of her legs was straight while the other was held in a low passe. Kylo’s arms went around her waist once more as he gently slowed their turn, going down on both of his knees and leaning back, bringing her body towards him as her pointe shoes grazed the ground.

From the audience they heard a loud clap. Rey’s head snapped around as she saw Luke getting up from a few rows back and walking towards the stage.

“Fantastic. Wow, Rey. I can see that you trust Ben as your partner completely.”

“Hey,” Leia said with a smile. “No comments from the audience. You are only here to observe. But yes, I can see that she _does_ trust Ben.”

Kylo pushed Rey back onto her pointe shoes and stood from the ground. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist as he said with pride, “she has worked very hard these past few weeks.”

“From the top,” Leia called out, with the dancers in the company running off stage to get into position.

Once the music came on, the dancers walked back on stage into their starting positions and began their routine.

Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her away from the wings and around the corner. She gasped as he grabbed her waist once they were out of sight, and started kissing her heatedly.

“God, just dancing with you up there.” he mouthed against her neck. “I wanted to kiss you in front of everyone. Show everyone that you’re _mine_.”

He captured her lips again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. But just as Rey was about to deepen the kiss, he broke away with a smile and walked back towards the wings.

She had been so wrapped up in _him_ that she had forgotten that they were supposed to be blocking their routine. Luckily, Kylo had been paying attention and knew just how much time they would have before he needed to be back on stage.

He made his way across the stage, as she waited for her cue. Kylo danced with so much strength, it was hard for anybody to keep their eyes off of him. And Rey was no exception. She got into position just off the stage in the wings.

She began her turns, chaine, chaine, step, step, grand jete. And that’s when Siegfried saw Odette for the first time. The look on Kylo’s face was awestruck. His eyes were wide as if he had just seen her do something extraordinary, and for a moment she _believed_ him. Believed that he was Prince Siegfried, and that he had just seen her turn from a swan into a beautiful woman.

He approached her slowly and grabbed her hand as they started their routine.

***

Back at the academy, Kylo was gathering his things as he waited for Rey near the entrance. He sat on the stone ledge outside of the building. Dancers trickled out one by one, heading home after a long day of rehearsals. And Kylo was eager to find out if Rey was going to come over tonight or if he would just be dropping her off at home.

He pulled his leather jacket tighter against him, the weather was starting to turn more wintery. It wouldn’t be long before snow would start to fall. His cheeks were cool in the night air and when he breathed out, little puffs of breath could be seen.

It wasn’t long before everybody had left and he was only waiting for Rey before he locked up. She walked out of the academy with her hair loose around her shoulders. Her cheeks and nose turned slightly pink from the cold.

Kylo put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to the parking deck.

He was quiet, not wanting to pressure her into anything. He could be patient, if he had to be. Once they got to his car and he opened the door for her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

He was smiling like the idiot that he is, when she pulled away.

“I’m kind of tired, your place is much closer than mine.” she said with mischief in her eyes.

“Then you should stay the night,” he replied.

She smiled brightly at him, that bright sunny smile that made his heart warm. He kissed her again and pushed her down into the passenger seat. Then made his way around the car and got behind the wheel.

***

Kylo laid Rey down on his bed and kissed her passionately. Her hands were tugging at his hair, pulling him closer as he breathed her in.

He snuck his hand beneath her shirt, expecting to meet skin but his hand was impeded by the fabric of her leotard.

“Fucking leotards.” He groaned.

Rey laugh and ground her hips up against his. He thrusted back just once before rolling off of her.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed the long sleeve shirt she had worn the last time she spent the night. He handed it to her and grabbed her arm when she made to go to the bathroom.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face, “I want you right here.” He said.

Her face turned red but she just pulled off her sweater, and stared at him with mirth. She was never one to back down from a challenge. It was something Kylo loved about her.

She pulled the straps of her leotard off of her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her breasts to him once again.

He hissed at the sight and leaned back against the bed. She surprised him when she pulled the t-shirt on next and stealthily pulled her pants, tights, and leotard off.

Kylo let out a little moan of admonishment, but Rey just winked at him.

“Have to keep it interesting,” she replied. “Can’t let you have everything you want.”

“I want you.” He blurted out.

She crawled onto his lap, straddling him, and he could feel her heat through her panties. Her hands ran down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt.

“I want this off,” she said, sitting back on her haunches.

Kylo sat up and shrugged out of his leather jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in his loose sweatpants.

Kylo flipped them so that he was on top, settling his hips between her thighs. His hand ran down the front of her shirt until he reached beneath.

His fingers were met with the silky smooth texture of her skin. He grew bolder, all the eager to feel the soft flesh of her breast in his hand again, reaching up and squeezing her lightly as he licked at the seam of her mouth.

Kylo ran his hand down her body, stopping at the band of her panties. He looked into her eyes as he silently asked for permission.

Rey grabbed his hand and pushed it beneath the fabric of her panties. His fingers ghosted over her clit and she jumped at the sensation. Kylo teased her entrance with his fingers, moving them back and forth through her slick folds.

He pressed his finger inside and her walls clenched around him. His cock twitched, and he imagined what it would feel like to be buried deep inside her pussy. Kylo started thrusting his finger inside her, rubbing the textured spot that caused her to moan in pleasure. He swirled his thumb over her clit in swift circles.

She was getting close, he could feel it by the way she was gasping and how wet she was getting. Kylo continued his ministrations until he felt her walls begin to flutter around his finger. She crashed into her orgasm, covering her face as she moaned against the meat of her palm.

Kylo slid his finger out of her, and couldn’t stop himself from licking it clean of her arousal. She tasted so sweet. He promised himself that next time he would make her come on his lips and tongue.

Rey sat up on the bed and looked down at his crotch. His dick was tenting his sweatpants. He smiled at her as he palmed himself. He was about to tell her that he was fine, she didn’t need to reciprocate. Kylo didn’t want to rush her or make her feel like she owed him anything. But it appeared that Rey had other ideas.

She pushed his shoulder until he was laying flat on his back, Rey straddled his hips again but sat back on his thighs. She fingered the band of his sweatpants and gently lifted it to move her hand beneath. Her fingers grazed over his cock through his boxers and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Rey pulled the band of his boxers down, freeing his erection. Her lips were parted slightly as she took in the sight of him. He felt himself blushing when she finally wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock.

And dear god, did her hand feel amazing? She held him just tightly enough that it sent his blood running south. He was already so wound up, and honestly, it had been quite a while since he had done something like this. He didn’t want to come right away. So he closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feel of her palm moving up and down his shaft.

He held off for as long as he could, but within a few minutes he was coming all over his chest. He laid his head back on his bed, coming down from his release, when he felt Rey’s fingers swirling his come on his chest. He lifted his head to see her licking her fingers clean.

His spent cock twitched again.

Rey climbed off the bed and retrieved a towel, cleaning off his chest. Kylo pulled his pants back over his hips, and pulled Rey back into the bed. He kissed her soundly before pulling the covers over them.

“Sleep tight, Rey.” he whispered into her hair, kissing her temple as he closed his eyes.

“Goodnight Kylo,” she said, snuggling into his neck.

He fell asleep with the sound of her breathing, and the feeling of her heart beating against his own chest. And he thought of how he wished every night could be like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very angsty and hits very close to home for me.

* * *

 

Rehearsals were constant in the coming weeks. Not only was Rey doubling up on rehearsal time for _Swan Lake_. But she was also getting ready for the charity banquet that was coming up. Ever bit of her free time was spent either working with Kylo, choreographing her solo, or practice the trio that Kylo choreographed for Jessika, Connix, and herself.

The entire week, Rey would fall asleep in Kylo’s car as he drove her home. She felt bad that they hadn’t gotten to talk about their night. But she was utterly exhausted. Perhaps after the banquet, and when things would begin to settle down, they could talk about what happened and what that meant for them.

Kylo was kind and patient. He never pressured her, which was something she admired of him. Even if she imagined him fucking her on the floor of the dance studio, she knew he wouldn’t until they were _ready_. Rey wasn’t sure when that would be. She hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer.

Rey hasn’t heard from Kylo that morning, and she had texted him a few times. It was odd that he hadn’t responded and she started to worry.

She rode the subway to the academy. Once she arrived and was dressed for class, Leia was at the front of the studio.

Rey was itching to ask her about Kylo, but Leia was quick to start class.

Once class was finished, Rey hurried over to Leia, but she was out the door before she could catch her. Rey went to the dressing room and changed into her jeans and a sweater before making her way over to Leia’s office. Perhaps Leia would have time to speak to her, or at the very least-- let her know that Kylo is okay.

The door was cracked and Rey faltered as she stood just outside of the frame. Rey had a feeling that Leia knew something was going on between Kylo and herself. She pushed those fears aside, the fear of rejection or disappointment. Surely Leia wouldn’t want Kylo to be involved with a student. What was important right now is if Kylo was alright, and Rey was really beginning to worry about him.

She knocked on the door and pushed it open, expecting to see Leia sitting at her desk. But what she found instead was Luke Skywalker, flipping through what looked like a scrap book.

“Oh hello Rey. Looking for Leia?”

Rey nodded, “Yes, I wanted to ask her if she had heard from Kylo. We are supposed to have rehearsal today for _Swan Lake._ Have you heard from him at all?”

Luke grimaced as he closed the scrap book.

“Leia went to talk to Ben’s father. There was an _incident_ between the two last night. Things got heated.” Luke was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “He’s not doing well Rey, I have an idea of where he is. Maybe you could talk to him. I don’t think he wants to see the rest of us.”

“Where do you think he is?” she asked.

“Well, he came to my house and stole my dog. Which he only does when he’s really upset. He’s probably with Artoo on the roof.”

Rey thanked him and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She walked slowly to the roof access and climbed the stairs. When she pushed open the door she saw him-- sitting on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling over. Luke’s dog was laying on the rooftop just behind Kylo, with his head on his paws.

***

Kylo looked down at the street below, his feet were tingling at the height of the building. It would be so easy to just drop. So easy to make all of the pain stop.

Kylo was not suicidal. Occasionally he would have suicidal thoughts. But he wasn’t suicidal. He had never fallen that far into his depression that he felt there was never any other way out. Often times he would think it would be easier for everybody if he hadn’t been born at all, but he knew that was the depression eating away at his mind. He constantly had to remind himself that he was worthy.

Kylo heard footsteps and felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back onto the roof.

“What the fuck?” he yelled.

“Do you have a death wish?” Rey yelled back. And her anger was startlingly beautiful. She cared.

“No.” he spat. “Though you would all be better off.” It was a pathetic attempt to mask his self loathing.

“Don’t even joke about that Kylo.”

He grew quiet, wiping his eyes. They were red rimmed and puffy. He was embarrassed of his weakness, of the fact that he had been crying.

“Kylo, talk to me.” She said, and her voice sounded so soft and sweet.

She curled up beside him. Artoo put his head on Kylo’s thigh. He petted the dog’s head and buried his face in Rey’s neck, letting the tears fall, soaking into her smooth skin.

“I tried texting you.” she stated, brushing her hand through his hair.

“Yeah well, I broke my phone last night. It was better than breaking my father’s face.”

He had thrown the phone in anger. Shattering the screen and rendered it useless.

“What happened?”

Kylo sighed, finally steadying his breathing.

“He doesn’t understand me. And he’s never tried to. Whenever anything got difficult, he would run like the coward he is. It all just came to a boiling point last night. I went to my mom’s for dinner, and it started out fine. He engaged in conversation and was acting like a normal human being. That is, until he asked when I was going to get a real job. He made the argument that I can’t dance for the rest of my life. And by the time that happens, I will have nothing to show for it. No education, no skills. I got angry. We shouted, I broke shit. And then I left, picked up Artoo and came up here.”

He scratched the dog behind the ears and wrapped his other arm around Rey’s waist.

“It’s more than just that.” he added. “It’s just-- so much pressure. To live up to my legacy. I’m the grandson of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. The son of Leia Organa Solo, the nephew of Luke Skywalker. How can I ever live up to that?”

It was an impossibility. They all expected so much of him. And without them even realizing, they pressured him in the worst ways. His mother meant well, but she didn’t want to show favoritism. So she was extraordinarily hard on him. His father never agreed with his choice to be a dancer, so they never saw eye to eye. Nobody understood him. Nobody was there for him. He was completely and utterly alone.

Rey leaned in and kissed his cheek, “You are an amazing dancer, you have to know that.”

“It’s never good enough. They’ve always pushed me to be better. To work harder. And now, it’s me who is my worst critic. I will never live up to the expectation that I hold for myself. I hate it-- sometimes I wish,” he stifled a sob as he continued. “I wish I could have been like you, Rey.”

***

She was taken aback by his statement. How could he ever wish that upon himself? He has a family that loves him and cares about him. She had nothing. She lost her family. For the first time, she started to feel anger boil in her veins. He was taking for granted what she was denied.

“Rey,” he took in her angered face, clutching her cheeks. “Rey, you have this natural, raw, talent. You are perfect, you don’t have a legacy to live up to. You are-- Rey, and that is wonderful. I wish I were like you, I wish that I had your passion, your fire. When you dance-- I see the emotions written on your face, you dance from your soul. You put everything from your life into your dancing, and it shows. You shine.”

Her anger faded away as she watched how crippling this was for him.

“I was lost, for so long. And alone. I never knew where I belonged. But then you came along. Beautiful, perfect Rey. And I didn’t feel lost anymore.”

Rey’s eyes welled with tears, he was being so vulnerable with her. So raw and honest. Kylo seemed to hold her on this pedestal of perfection, and she wasn’t perfect. He needed to know that.

“Kylo, I’m not perfect.” he tightened his arm on her waist, pulling her into his chest. “I’m serious, you need to listen to me.”

Rey’s hands shook as she gathered the courage to admit her biggest struggle.

“When I was younger, and I didn’t have classical training-- I would take what I could get. And because of that, I fell into the expectation of what dancers were to look like. When I looked in the mirror, I didn’t see myself. I saw a distorted image. I started withholding food. It was one way for me to be able to have control over my life. Maz found out that I was skipping meals, she helped me to get back on track. It was a long and grueling process. And to this day-- I still struggle. I still have that voice inside my head telling me that I’m not perfect, that I’m-- lacking.”

He was looking at her with wide, searching eyes.

“So I’m not perfect Kylo. I’m far from it. I’m just as damaged.”

Kylo grabbed her face and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and sweetly. Once he pulled away, he was looking at her with so much emotion.

You are perfect Rey,” he rubbed his nose against hers, “You are perfect in my eyes.”

He groaned again, looking down at the dog laying on his lap. “I guess I should probably give Artoo back to Luke.”

“I think he can wait a little longer,” Rey said, grabbing Kylo’s hands and pulling him up to his feet. “Dance with me.”

He wrapped her up in his arms, the feeling was so warm and secure. Rey laid her head against his chest as they swayed on the rooftop. Listening to sound of his heart beating.

***

For the first time in quite a while, Kylo felt centered. He had Rey in his arms, rocking back and forth on the rooftop. He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed deeply. He had been so close to giving up-- all the pain he felt in his chest was threatening to spill, he needed something to release the frustration.

Kylo remembered when he used to rage at the academy, after hours, making a complete mess of the studio equipment and mirrors.

It had been months since the last incident. Ever since he met Rey.

He realized that his heart hurt a little bit less, and his body seemed to relax, instead of tense up when she was around. She didn’t even know the affect she had on him.

Artoo nuzzled Kylo’s legs and he reluctantly let go of Rey’s waist.

Instead, he grabbed her hand and held Artoo’s leash in his other hand. They walked into the academy together.

Classes had already been dismissed for the day, so the academy was relatively empty. Kylo’s head was hurting, and Rey was more than understanding when he cancelled their rehearsal.

As they walked the halls, they ran into Luke. Kylo’s hand was still holding Rey’s tightly. Luke gave him a timid smile as he held out his hand, and Kylo gave him Artoo’s leash.

“Have a goodnight Ben.” Luke said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Kylo no longer cared if anybody knew about him and Rey. She made him happy, and she was good for him. Why should they have to hide that?

He never let go of her hand, walking proudly through the busy Coruscant streets to the parking garage where his car was parked.

He opened the door for Rey, and walked around to get into the driver's side.

“Where to?” Rey asked.

Kylo knew where he wanted to go, he wanted to go to his home and curl up in bed. He wanted to just hold Rey as he cried. But that’s not where he needed to be. There was one place he needed to go, and perhaps he would be strong enough with Rey’s support.

“To see my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shawlee and Laura. 
> 
> Wow, okay. So Kylo has depression and daddy issues. I know Han sounds terrible, but perhaps he will redeem himself... 
> 
> Rey’s past eating disorder issues and Kylo’s insecurity about never being good enough are both issues that got ingrained into me at the studio I went to growing up. It is very important to pick a studio that is positive and encouraging. The place my daughter and I go to now is like a breath away of fresh air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to note when reading this chapter. Kylo is an unreliable narrator.

* * *

 

Kylo drove north out of the city. The buildings leered in the distance behind them. Rey had never been north of the city before. The city streets soon disappeared, replaced with manicured lawns and suburban neighborhoods. Rey couldn’t ever imagine what it would have been like to grow up in a place like this.

Kylo pulled up to a large house and parked in the driveway behind an old 77’ Ford Falcon.

“Whose Falcon is that?” she asked with awe.

“My dad’s.” Kylo practically spit out.

He parked the car and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Rey placed her hand on his forearm. This was a big deal for him, and she was glad that he wanted her here with him.

“It’s okay Kylo. We don’t have to go in right away.” she offered, rubbing his arm with her fingertips.

He turned the car off and sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Kylo walked around the car and opened her door. He led the way to the front door and rang the doorbell. He shifted on his feet as he waited, the door finally opened revealing Leia.

“Ben-- oh and Rey. Come inside.”

She opened the door for them as they walked into the foyer. The entranceway was gorgeous; with wood floors and a large stairway leading upstairs. Rey noticed some pictures hanging on the wall of a much smaller Kylo.

As they walked into the living area, Kylo’s father was seated on the couch watching a football game on the large flat screen television.

“We need to talk.” Kylo gritted out.

Han’s eyes lifted off of the tv, and he pressed the mute button.

“Son, I’m glad you came over.”

Rey noticed that Kylo shoved his hands into his jean pockets. Probably to keep himself from reaching across the room and choking his father.

“Can you turn that off.” Kylo asked, side eyeing the television. Han seemed reluctant at first but acquiesced.

Han rose from the couch and walked over to where Kylo was standing. Kylo backed up a step like an abused dog. Rey could feel the hostility rolling off of him in waves. Han turned to her instead.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Han.”

He reached his hand out and grabbed Rey’s, giving her an awkward shake.

“Hello, I’m Rey.”

Han turned to his son and said under his breath, “she’s a looker.”

Kylo’s cheeks turned pink, “that’s not why I’m here and you know it. Quit deflecting. This is about what you said last night.”

Han managed to look ashamed as he put his hands on his hips.

“Listen kid, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. I’ve never been good with words. You know that. I’m just worried about you. I worry that something would happen to you, a career ending injury or something else-- and then what would you have? I was just trying to insure that you have some sort of backup plan. I didn’t mean to make you feel like what you are doing isn’t good enough, or isn’t a real job.”

Leia came in holding a bottle of wine, “why don’t we move this to the dining room? Dinner is almost done, the two of you should stay and eat.”

The tension in the room snapped at the mention of food and drinks, Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and dragged her into the dining room. They were given a few minutes of solitude. Kylo pulled out one of the dining room chairs for her and waited for her to sit down. He then pulled out his own chair and sat, resting his head in his hands.

Kylo rubbed his temples. Rey could see how on edge he was, just being here. She didn’t know what to do or what to say to make this easier.

“I think his heart was in the right place,” she suggested.

And that wasn’t the right thing to say at all, Kylo glared at her. She made to get up and leave, giving him some time to come down from his anger. But once she stood from the table, Kylo grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

“I’m sorry-- don’t leave.” he kissed her knuckles. “You’re right.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head into her stomach. Rey cradled his head in her hands and sifted her fingers through his hair.

***

His mother had made her famous spaghetti and meatballs. It was one of Kylo’s favorites. He filled up his wine generously and chugged the first glass down. He needed something to calm his nerves.

Rey was sitting beside him and he smoothed his hand over her thigh, gazing at her from the corner of his eye. She was the one thing that kept him from walking out the door. In all honesty, he was doing this for _her_. He knew that family meant a lot to her, because of how she grew up. Kylo had the ability to make things right between him and his father. He would do that-- for Rey and for his mother.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Kylo knew he was being cold and distant, he just wasn’t ready to forgive his father for what he had said. And wasn’t it enough that he came here and was hearing Han out.

“So Rey-- how did you and my son meet?” Han asked, breaking the silence.

Kylo choked on his wine. “She’s my dance partner.” he practically spat out.

“Oh I think she’s more than that.” Han added.

Kylo felt his face heat up again, he grabbed the bottle of wine and filled his glass back up, taking a large swig.

“Kylo has been a wonderful instructor.” Rey said out loud.

His father smirked at him, and he wanted to knock that smug look off his face.

“They are performing the leads in _Swan Lake_.” Leia said with pride. “It’s going to be something special. I do hope you’ll be in town to see it, Han.”

“I will try my best sweetheart.”

Kylo snorted and rolled his eyes. His father always found a way to miss Kylo’s performances growing up. This one would be no different.

“Honestly father, don’t bother.”

Han pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

Kylo pushed his plate away, excusing himself from the table. He needed to get some air. He felt like he was suffocating. The screen door slammed behind him as he walked out onto the deck. He stared down at the trees that lined the backyard. The leaves had already fallen, leaving them looking bare.

He heard the door open and close. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist. Rey pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades.

“This was a mistake.” he said out loud.

“I don’t think it was. I think it will take time. There is a lot of hurt, it isn’t going to change overnight.”

He agreed with that. As much as he wanted to _forgive_ and forget-- there was too much pain that he had to work through. He needed to learn to trust his father again, but that was going to take time.

“Aren’t you cold?” he suddenly asked. Noticing how Rey was shivering behind him, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

He turned in her embrace and pulled her to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

“So you grew up here?” she asked, avoiding his question.

“Yes.”

“What was that like? It seems-- amazing.”

Kylo leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“It looks nice right? Yeah, it was for the most part. It wasn’t all bad. But I was lonely. My dad was always traveling for work. My mom practically lived at the academy. When I wasn’t dancing, I was left alone with a sitter. Many nights I spent awake in my dark room-- waiting for my parents to get back from their agendas.”

She was quiet in his arms and shivering from the wind.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. I may even show you my childhood room.”

“Oh I can’t wait to see that.” she replied.

Kylo chuckled as he opened the door and held it open for Rey. He was already feeling more calm and centered. There was just something about having Rey around that served to placate him. He was a better person around her, that was for sure.

As they walked back inside, Kylo saw that his father had left the dining room, no doubt heading to the basement to shoot pool to let off some steam. Kylo knew he wasn’t an easy person to get along with, and the two of them always seemed to push each other's buttons. He found his mom doing the dishes in the kitchen.

“Let me do this,” he suggested, taking the sponge out of his mother’s hand. “Find dad, tell him that-- I’m fine, we’re fine. Whatever.”

He started scrubbing the sauce off of the plate and averted his gaze to the task at hand. His mother kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for trying Ben.” she replied.

He heard his mother whispering to Rey before she excused herself. Rey joined him at the sink and started to dry the dishes that he washed. Once they were finished, he wiped his hands on one of the towels and grabbed Rey’s waist.

“Want a tour of the house?” he asked, smirking as he nodded towards the stairs.

She smiled brightly at him as she nodded in affirmation.

He pushed her ahead of him and followed behind her, getting a wonderful view of her peachy ass as she walked up the stairs. He admired her round bottom as he climbed the stairs behind her.

“Turn left at the top of the stairs.” he said.

As Rey walked ahead of him down the hallway, he crowded up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck. He spun them around and pushed his back against the door to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and watched with a heated gaze as Rey took in every inch of his childhood bedroom.

It wasn’t much to be seen. The room was relatively bare. His bed was a full size with a navy comforter. There was a desk in the corner that was covered with various trophies from the many competitions he entered. Somewhere in his closet was a box full of ribbons that he won at different performances. There was no telling how many of those were lying around.

Rey admired the trophies, lightly touching each one with the pads of her fingers.

“You know--” Kylo said, flopping down on his bed and putting his hands behind his head as he watched her. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“I’ve never brought a girl back to my room before.” he smiled at her wickedly. “Come here.”

She surprised him by crawling onto the bed and straddling his lap. Kylo pushed his hands beneath the fabric of her shirt as he touched the smooth skin of her back.

Kylo hovered his lips close to hers, feeling the soft puffs of air against his lips as she breathed.

“Kiss me, sweetheart.” he demanded, cupping her head and pulling her forward to press their lips together.

He wanted to devour her, to throw her against his bed and push quickly inside her awaiting body. He wanted to fuck her into the pillows and come deep inside her.

He felt himself getting hard at just the thought of taking her. Rey’s hands were tugging at his hair as she kissed him back fervently. She started to roll her hips against his, rocking her hot center on his throbbing erection.

Kylo pushed his hand beneath the fabric of her shirt and grabbed her breast. She moaned into his mouth, lashing her tongue out to taste him.

“Oh god, you are so fucking hot, Rey.” He groaned as he kissed from her lips, down her jaw and to the side of her neck.

He was startled by a knock on his door, he quickly broke away from her neck, releasing her skin with a slick pop. He put his hands on her waist as the door opened.

“Oh-- I, uh. Your mom sent me up here to get you.”

It was his goddamn father.

“We were rehearsing.” he exclaimed. It sounded idiotic even to himself.

“Sure kid. Uh, dance partners-- is that what they’re calling it these days?”

If looks could kill, Han would be a dead man. His father seemed to take the hint, closing the door and leaving them alone.

Kylo groaned, this time in exasperation, throwing his head back against the pillows as he tightened his grip on Rey’s waist.

She squeaked as he slowly started to rock her hips against his hard on again.

“Kylo.” she moaned, he captured her lips again and parted her lips with his tongue.

“I’m going to kill them both for interrupting us.” he said, his face flush with embarrassment.

“No you won’t.” she replied.

“Fine.” he said with defeat. “We better go down there before things get even more awkward than they already are.”

Rey rolled off of him, leaving him feeling painfully hard and unsatisfied. He walked into the ensuite and relaxed, trying to will his erection away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura. 
> 
> Emotional abuse is a huge deal and usually the abuser doesn’t even realize that what they are saying is abusive. Han has good intentions, but he goes about it in all the wrong ways. I see this in canon too because he said things like “there’s too much Vader in him” or “we lost our son— forever.” We know that Kylo isn’t anything like Vader and we also know he isn’t lost forever. Those lines really stuck with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update of Touched! I may try to update again on Sunday, but no promises.

* * *

 

Rey walked into the academy with a smile on her face. The rest of the dinner the previous night had gone as well as anybody could imagine. Kylo was taking baby steps, but at the end of the night, he shook his father’s hand and kissed his mother’s cheek. Then he drove Rey home in relative silence.

When he dropped her off, he walked her to the door and kissed her deeply, grabbing her ass and pulling her against him as they kissed.

Rey wanted to invite him in, but she knew that if she did-- she would end up sleeping with him. As much as she wanted to sleep with him, she didn’t want to take that step when Kylo was so emotionally vulnerable. Rey didn’t think her heart could take it if he regretted it. She wanted them to make the decision together, when they were both of sound mind.

He had broken away from her lips, giving her a shy smile as he bid her goodbye.

Rey took the stairs two at a time, as she made her way up towards the dressing rooms. She felt eyes on her from all around. Everybody was staring at her, some of the girls looked away when they saw Rey meet their eye contact. Others glared at her. Rey averted her eyes and jogged to the dressing room.

Once she was safely inside, she walked straight to her locker and started changing. She could still feel eyes on her from every direction.

Jessika arrived and pulled Rey over to an alcove where they could speak.

“Rey--” she started. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I have no idea what this is about-- why is everybody staring at me? What did I do?”

Jessika pulled Rey into a hug and started whispering into her ear. “Rumors spread like wildfire in the academy. Somebody saw you leaving with Kylo yesterday afternoon. Holding hands and looking disheveled.”

“It’s not a big deal Jessika. We are dance partners, we had been practicing.”

Jessika grabbed her upper arms and stared into her eyes. She pursed her lips and took a breath.

“Rey, you don’t understand what they are saying. The terrible things they are implying.”

Rey furrowed her brow, it was apparent that people thought they were _involved_. But there wasn’t anything terribly _wrong_ with that. Even Jessika herself had seemed like she approved of the relationship. If you could even call it that.

“What are they saying.”

“Don’t make me say it.” Jessika practically whispered.

“Jessika, tell me now. I’d rather hear it from you than somebody else.”

Her friend sighed, “They are saying— that you _slept_ your way into the academy, and that the only reason you got the lead is because you are fucking the instructor.”

Rey suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She pushed past Jessika and ran to restroom, locking the door behind her before she fell to her knees in front of the toilet.

She emptied the contents of her stomach, heaving and sobbing. _They thought._ They actually thought she would—

She heard a knock on the door, but she ignored it as she wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

She looked in the mirror at herself and wanted to disappear. She was reminded of all the times she had looked at herself in the mirror and hated the person looking back. She thought of the missed meals, the hunger pangs, the nausea when she ate too much. She thought about the lonely nights, and the longing for a family that she never got the opportunity to meet. Everything was too overwhelming, it was too much. And she needed to leave. She needed some air. Something. Anything.

She pushed the door open and ran past Jessika, almost hitting her with the door as it swung towards her.

“Rey wait.” Jessika called after her, but Rey was already gone. Running out the door and down the stairs. She ran to the subway grabbing at her pocket when she realized— she had left her dance bag and purse in the dressing room.

She sat on the platform and cried into her palms.

Rey didn’t know how long she sat there; on the ground curled up into a tight ball. But she felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, Jessika was kneeling beside her, holding both of their dance bags and purses.

“Let’s skip.” She offered, holding out her hand to help Rey up.

She had never been more grateful in her life.

***

Kylo looked around the room and noticed that two of his brightest students weren’t in class. Rey had never been late before. She was always prompt. And Jessika was much the same way.

He walked over to his phone, an older model that he had resorted to while he waited for his new phone to come in, and sent off a quick text to Rey. Asking if she was okay. He waited for a moment to see if she would respond. When she didn’t, he placed the phone down on the stereo and turned towards the dancers.

He noticed a lot of them were staring more than usual and the attention made him uncomfortable. He glared at the dancers and they all averted their gazes.

_That was better._

Kylo smirked to himself.

“We are going to do abs work for the first hour.” He called out. He heard groans from the dancers, and he glared at them again, “30 sets of full sit-ups, 30 sets of crunches, and then we will end with 30 sets of bicycle crunches.”

***

Across town, Jessika and Rey were riding on the subway towards Jessika’s place. Their hands were linked together. Rey looked out the window as the Coruscant skyline faded into the distance and the train moved underground.

“We should get something to eat. What would you like?” Jess asked.

Everything around Rey seemed to be on mute. She felt like she was swimming under water.

“I haven’t even slept with him.” She said quietly.

“Rey,” Jess said, pulling her into a hug. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“But I _need_ to.” She replied. “Jess— I think I’m in _love_ with him.”

“And do you think he feels the same way?” She pressed.

“I’m not sure. I think so.”

“He treats you well?” Jess asked.

“Yes, he treats me very well. He’s wonderful Jess.”

“Then that’s all that really matters. Those other girls are just jealous. They want what you have and they are jealous of your talent. They’ve seen how you dance, and we will show them all up at the charity banquet. This will blow over Rey. Bazine will probably do something really stupid that will grab everyone’s attention, and then they will forget all about this.”

“I hope so.” Rey whispered.

“How do burrito bowls sound?” Jessika asked, changing the subject.

“That sounds great actually.” Rey replied.

***

Kylo worked the dancers especially hard during practice. They were all panting and sweating as the class ended. Kylo walked over to his phone and checked it again, hoping to see a text from Rey. But there were no new messages.

He sent off another text to tell her to call him later, or to text him, just to check in. He looked at the screen and then sent off one more text.

**Hope you are alright.**

He started collecting his things when he heard one of the dancers complaining under her breath.

“You’d think he wouldn’t be so highly strung.”

“Is there a problem, Anne?” Kylo snapped.

The girl blushed in embarrassment and practically ran out of the room. Kylo was especially annoyed. He didn’t have time for their dramatics. He had more pressing issues. He needed to talk to his mother, perhaps she knew why Jessika and Rey weren’t in class.

He jogged to her office and knocked on the door before entering. She was sitting behind her desk looking through some files on her computer.

“Did Rey Kenobi or Jessika Pava call and leave a message in regards to their absences today?”

Leia looked up from the computer and smirked at him.

“You mean your girlfriend and her friend.”

“Mother-- this is important.”

She spun in her chair and steepled her fingers in front of her face.

“No, she hasn’t called. Is there reason to worry?”

“I don’t know, maybe-- It’s not like her to miss practice. And, she isn’t answering my texts.”

Leia studied him for a moment before she sucked in a breath.

“You really care about her.” she mused.

Kylo simply nodded his head. He couldn’t deny his feelings any longer. Rey was special. She was everything to him, she completed him.

“You love her?” Leia pressed.

“Mother-- this is not why I’m here. We aren’t talking about me right now. So you haven’t heard anything from Rey. You haven’t seen her, or heard the other dancers talking?”

Leia smiled at him, “You do love her.” Before he could respond, she held a hand up and continued. “I haven’t heard anything, I haven’t seen her. I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she and Jessika just needed a day off. You do realize how hard you push those girls, don’t you?”

Kylo grunted as he walked towards the door. He gave his mother a little half wave before shutting the door behind him.

***

Rey was picking at her burrito bowl. She was feeling better than she had earlier in the day, but she still had no appetite. She wanted to try to eat, but it felt like she was forcing food down her throat which only brought back bad memories.

She ate tiny bites and drank water between each one. Jessika ate her burrito bowl and talked to her about the dances that they would be performing at the banquet. Anything that would keep Rey’s mind off of the drama and the stares.

“Have you choreographed your solo?” Jessika prompted.

“I’ve got it almost complete.”

“Have you shown it to Kylo yet? I’m sure he will be impressed.” Jess added.

“I haven’t yet, we actually have rehearsal tonight for Swan Lake. I was planning on showing it to him then--”

Jess grabbed Rey’s hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You can text him, tell him you aren’t feeling well. Or you can go, it will be after hours and the academy will be empty. You won’t walk into any of those bitches.”

Rey laughed, Jessika was right. The other dancers wouldn’t be there that late. Rey had been ignoring Kylo’s texts, not ready to face him. But she owed him an explanation.

She pulled out her phone and started typing a response.

**I’m sorry for worrying you. I am fine, I’ll be at rehearsal tonight. See you then.**

Her phone pinged, alerting her of an incoming text.

**Looking forward to seeing you.**

She smiled to herself. Then sent off one more text.

**Me too.**

***

Rey rode the subway back to the academy after spending the afternoon with Jessika. The academy was empty, just as she had expected and it put her mind at ease.

She walked to the dressing room and found her locker. She changed into a pair of tight shorts and a purple crop top. She then put on her sheer long sleeve shirt over it.

Kylo was already in the room, stretching his arms over his head as he settled into a lunge. He jumped up when he saw her in the mirror and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

“Hey.” Kylo said, brushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. He was stroking her cheek so adoringly.

“Kylo--” her voice broke and she clenched her fists and willed herself not to cry. She had already shed too many tears over this.

She recounted her morning and afternoon. Rey averted her eyes as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks. When she finally found the courage to meet his eyes, he was staring back at her with gritted teeth.

Kylo let out a puff of breath and walked over to the stereo and grabbed his phone. He threw it against the the wall, leaving an indention in the paint.

He grabbed his head and let out an agonizing scream. Rey folded her arms over her chest and felt like she was going to be sick. This was it-- he was going to end things with her. He didn’t need this smear on his character.

She felt tears burning her eyes and she couldn’t hold back the tears as they finally escaped.

Kylo rushed over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. He pressed kisses to her hair as he cooed at her.

“I would never-- sweetheart, I would never take advantage of you like that. It was _never_ like that between us. What we have is special.”

He brushed the tears away from her cheeks and she steadied her breathing.

“I’m going to clear this up. Don’t you worry.” he promised.

Kylo kissed her again, his lips soft and warm against hers. He clutched her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I’m in love with you, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shawlee and Laura my wonderful betas. 
> 
> This chapter really does hit close to home with some of Rey’s feelings and emotions and her struggles. 
> 
> Lol yes I named that dancer Anne. 
> 
> Also, how many phones is Kylo going to break? Poor phones.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

 

The charity banquet was being held at the Coruscant Empire hotel. Rey was already dressed in her first costume for the evening, and stretching in the hallway behind the banquet room, as she waited for everybody else to arrive.

Kylo stomped past her looking entirely stressed out. Luke was following behind him and half rolling his eyes at his nephew.

Rey stood up and looked around, noticing that nobody was in the hallway, and she jogged ahead to catch up to Luke and Kylo.

“Ben, it’s not a big deal. You need to calm down.” Luke said out loud.

“Of course it is. She _hates_ me. She’s always hated me.”

“That’s not true at all. She just holds you to a higher standard, that’s all.”

“She trained under my grandfather-- you would think she would cut me a little slack.” Kylo replied.

Rey skidded to a stop, deciding that whatever _this_ was, it was probably best to be left alone for the time being. As she made to turn around, Kylo caught sight of her.

“Rey,” his voice suddenly sounded calm. He waved her over and she walked past Luke to where Kylo was standing.

Kylo grabbed her hand and started to walk off. She heard Luke grumble under his breath before he walked back the other way. Kylo continued to pull Rey along with him until they reached a room. Kylo took out a hotel keycard and slid it into the slot, opening the door and placing his hand on Rey’s lower back as he led her inside.

As soon as the door closed, Kylo was on her, kissing her passionately and lifting her off her feet as he pressed her against the door.

He rocked his hips against her and she moaned into his mouth. Her fingers sunk into his wavy locks-- but then she broke away from his mouth.

Kylo groaned in discontent, but she wouldn’t let him deter her.

“Kylo, what was that about?” she asked.

He pressed his head between her breasts, nuzzling her cleavage with his nose as he dropped her back down to her feet.

“Kylo?”

He walked over to the bed and sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Ashoka is in the audience.” he replied, staring at the wall.

“Ashoka Tano? _The_ Ashoka Tano!” Rey asked excitedly.

“She fucking hates me Rey. She always told me that I lacked passion. That in technique I am good, but there is something _missing_ when I dance. She’s so fucking hard to impress. I don’t think she’s really ever been impressed with anybody. Not since my grandfather--”

Rey walked over to him and stood between his legs, grabbing his face and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Well, now is your chance to show her how wonderful you are.” Rey said.

Rey squealed as Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. He kissed her again, running his hands up and down the sparkly blue costume she was wearing. It was a leotard with a long flowing sheer skirt.

“Is this for your solo?” Kylo asked.

Rey nodded at him as she sat up.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her wrist. “Why don’t you bring your costumes in here. We can share this room for costume changes.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Kylo, I have my own room with Jessika and Connix. We really don’t want to give those other girls anything else to talk about now, do we?”

“I told you I would make it right.” Kylo said. “I won’t let anybody speak ill of you. I am going to announce our relationship to the academy once this banquet is finished. And if anybody has any complaints, they can take them up with me.”

Rey wanted to be as optimistic as Kylo, but he hadn’t seen the way those girls had looked at her.

***

The banquet room had been transformed into a stage, with wings and a backstage area that led back to the hallway, with the rooms that were being used for costume changes.

Backstage, Rey was stretching with Jessika and Connix. The other girls were whispering loud enough for them to overhear.

“Ashoka is incredible, I want to be _just_ like her.”

“She trained under Anakin Skywalker, can you imagine?”

“She looks bored-- I hope she doesn’t hate the performances.”

Rey slid into her split and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the ground as she deepened the stretch.

Luke walked by and told everybody to quiet down. The performances were about to start.

Within minutes, the lights dimmed in the banquet room. The chattering crowd that had filled the chairs fell silent as Luke went on the stage. He spoke about the charity that the performance was being held for, and how 100 percent of the proceeds would go to the Coruscant Children’s Hospital.

“Now, without further ado--” Luke said into the microphone. “We will start the show.”

He walked off the stage and the music started as Connix performed her solo to start out the show.

Once it was Rey’s turn to perform her solo, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Kylo was standing on the other side of the stage, in the wings, watching her intently.

Her piece was in a more contemporary style, she was barefoot as she moved across the stage. Each motion was fluid, like swimming underwater. She leapt and rolled to the ground as the music picked up. Her emotions were running high-- the music, the dancing, everything that had gone on the past week, and it all came crashing down.

The final beats of the music ended with Rey walking purposely towards the side of the stage. She clutched a hand over her heart and dropped softly to her knees as she curled up into a ball for her ending pose.

The lights on the stage dimmed as she got up and walked off the stage, the audience erupted in applause, but Rey was too overwhelmed to even notice. She ran into Kylo’s arms and he held her tightly, raining kisses all over her face.

***

Kylo felt like the breath was stolen from his lungs. Rey had just performed the most moving solo he had ever seen before in his life. The emotions were so raw-- it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

“Dear god, Rey-- that was amazing.” he said between kisses. He pulled back, startled when he felt wetness against his lips. Tears were streaming down her face.

“Darling,” he said. But she just kept clutching onto him.

Kylo walked them back towards the hallway and away from prying eyes.

“Rey, are you okay?” he asked.

This time she gave him a smile, that bright sunny smile that he was so used to.

“I think I was just emotionally overwhelmed.” she replied.

Kylo grabbed her chin with his fingers and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Rey laughed and brushed her thumb over his lips and they came away red.

“Lipstick.” she smiled, showing him her thumb.

“Rey,” Kylo said, “that was the most breathtakingly beautiful piece I have ever seen. I think _everybody_ was moved by that performance.”

He wrapped her up in his arms once more as she sighed deeply.

***

The performances went off without a hitch. Kylo watched from the side, knowing that his dance with Rey would be coming up soon, and he was quite nervous for Ashoka’s reaction.

Rey walked up and waited with him as their dance would be performed after the next solo.

Dameron walked up, and Kylo couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the man.

“Rey, your solo was phenomenal.” Poe said enthusiastically.

“Thank you Poe.” Rey replied.

Kylo put an arm around her waist and glared at Poe.

Bazine walked up and got into position just off of the stage. Kylo almost choked when he saw what she was wearing. It left little to the imagination, a black two piece outfit with rhinestones and fishnet tights.

“Dameron, I do hope you choreographed her solo.” Kylo mused.

Dameron looked over at him in concern before he responded. “No, she choreographed her own. Why would that be a problem?”

Kylo shook his head and covered his mouth as he let out a tiny chuckle.

“Oh you’ll see.”

Sure enough, Poe _did_ see. Bazine had a chair prop on the stage and she danced seductively with it to the song _Hey Big Spender._

Kylo looked over at Poe, his face was turning bright red at the sight before him. Bazine on the other hand, kept making eye contact with Kylo and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Once she finished, she dragged the chair off the stage as she strutted and walked her fingers up Kylo’s arm. “Hey good lookin.” Bazine cooed.

Kylo shrugged her off and Poe grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the wings as he gripped at her about _appropriate_ dance routines for charity banquets.

“She’s unbelievable.” Rey laughed.

Kylo looked over at her and couldn’t help the smile that crept over his face.

“Jealousy makes you do crazy things I suppose.” he remarked.

Their music started and the two of them walked quickly onto the stage to get into their starting positions.

Kylo quickly made eye contact with Ashoka in the audience, she was sitting front and center, and stared right at him with judgement.

Dancing with Rey was like second nature to Kylo. When he danced with her, he could forget everything else-- he could forget the audience, his family issues, the gossip-- everything became inconsequential when he had Rey in his arms.

They danced together like their were connected by a thread. Pushing and pulling as they turned and leapt. Their dance ending with Rey leaping into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist daintely. His nose brushed up against hers, and all he could see were her bright hazel eyes shining back at him from beneath the spotlights. The music stopped and the audience clapped. Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and walked quickly off the stage.

***

Overall, the performances were all well received. Despite the minor setback with Bazine’s solo. Yet Kylo quite enjoyed watching Poe apologize profusely to Luke and Leia as they made their way back to the backstage area.

“The performances were a great success.” Leia said proudly. “And there is a special guest that wants to speak to all of you.”

Kylo’s heart dropped as Ashoka walked backstage. The dancers behind him were all gasping and squealing with delight.

Ashoka walked straight over to Rey and pulled her into a big hug.

“This girl right here-- she has what it takes to go far. Truly phenomenal dancing. What’s your name love?”

“Rey Kenobi.”

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” Ashoka replied, before she turned and made her way straight towards Kylo.

Shit.

“And you.” she said, walking purposefully up to him. “I’ve _never_ seen you dance like that before. You danced with passion-- you danced from the soul. Ben Solo, I didn’t think you ever had it in you.”

Kylo’s eyes widened as he took in what Ashoka had just said to him. She had actually complimented him.

“I don’t know what has changed in your life to make you dance like that-- but you need to keep at it. That was a brilliant performance.”

Kylo was speechless as Ashoka smiled and walked over to Leia and Luke. The three of them walked off leaving Kylo and the other dancers behind. Kylo turned and made eye contact with Rey. She was surrounded by the other dancers who were all congratulating her and telling her how wonderful she did.

He smiled to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before everybody would be seeing what he saw in Rey.

***

Kylo waited outside of the hotel, leaning against the brick wall of the building. Rey came out holding a hanging bag full of the various costumes that she had worn throughout the night.

Kylo rushed over and grabbed the garment bag.

“Let me take you home.” he asked.

Rey had a little devious smile on her face as she met his eyes.

“I was hoping you would take me back to your place.” she replied, biting her lower lip.

Kylo couldn’t help the groan that escaped from his lips.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea what you are doing to me.” Kylo said, pulling her body flush against his and kissing her intently.

Rey pulled back to catch her breath, “So is that a yes, you’ll take me back to your place?”

Kylo nibbled at her lip before responding, “Hell yeah, that’s a yes.”

He turned around, carrying her garment bag in his hand when Rey launched herself onto his back. Kylo laughed as he hooked an arm behind one of her knees. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed kisses to the side of his face.

Kylo walked down the street, surrounded by the tall buildings and the moonlight, holding the woman he loves on his back, and he couldn’t help but to cherish every single moment.

“You know,” she whispered into his ear.

“What’s that?” Kylo asked.

“You told me that you loved me. Well, I wanted you to know that I love you too.”

Kylo felt his heart skip a beat as he stopped in the middle of the street. He craned his neck to look at her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shawlee and Laura!!!
> 
> If anybody is interested, the song that Rey does her solo to is “Breathe Me” by Sia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW ;) 
> 
> Touched has a playlist!!!!! The lovely @ifoundkylo made a Spotify playlist, and it’s because of that playlist that I got inspired enough to start writing this chapter so soon. 
> 
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/168234124880/ahhhh-omg-ifoundkylo-made-me-this-amazing

* * *

 

Kylo slammed Rey’s back into his door as he closed it shut behind her and kissed her viciously. Her dance bag slapped the floor as she shrugged it off her shoulder and the garment bag he had been holding fell haphazardly to the floor. Finally, _finally_ , he had her where he wanted her. And he had plans to pleasure her until she couldn’t walk straight. He would make her come at least three times before he even fucked her.

But Rey planted her hands on his chest and started walking him backwards until he fell down on his sofa. And he would be lying if he didn’t say that _that_ turned him on even more. Rey manhandling him and taking what she wanted, it was especially sexy with Rey’s feisty personality.

She climbed into his lap and ground her hips against his, biting his lower lip-- hard. He groaned into her mouth and bucked his hips up to meet hers.

Rey pulled away and gave him a wicked smirk. Kylo furrowed his brows at her as she started climbing out of his lap. He reached for her but she slapped his hands away.

“Patience.” she replied.

Standing from the sofa, she walked quickly over to her dance bag and picked it up before making her way to the bathroom.

“Don’t move.” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight.

***

Kylo jiggled his foot as he waited for Rey to return. His dick was already painfully hard, tenting his sweatpants.

What on earth was she doing in there? He palmed himself to give himself just a little bit of relief. But it was nothing in comparison to the feeling of her writhing on top of him.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and she walked out wearing nothing but a matching hot pink lace bra and panties. She held a riding crop in her hand. _Fuck_. His dick twitched at the sight.

“Rey.” he started, as he shifted on the cushions.

“Shhh.” she replied, strutting over to him. And _fuck_ \-- fuck. Her golden legs looked so sexy as she walked in a pair of black pumps.

She ran the end of the riding crop through her fingers as she walked over to him.

Kylo’s eyes widened as she climbed into his lap, and the flimsy material of his sweatpants did little to separate their bodies. He knew she could feel how hard he was for her.

“Oh sweetheart, where the hell did you get _that_.” Kylo chuckled.

She ran the end across his cheek as she smiled at him

“The prop room at the academy.”

“You stole this?” he jokingly chastised her.

“More like _borrowed_.”

She ran a hand through his wavy locks and tugged lightly.

“If you are good, I won’t have to use this on you,” she replied, tossing the riding crop to the side.

“Oh, I’ll be good. So, so, good.” Kylo moaned.

She smiled again and started to grind her hips against him again.

“Is this the right way to seduce you?” she asked, her cheeks tinged pink from her blush.

Kylo grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

“What-- what are you talking about?”

Rey was quiet as she averted her eyes.

“Darling, talk to me.”

“It’s just-- Bazine. She did that dance for _you_. To seduce you.”

“I don’t fucking care. I’m not interested in Bazine. I’ve never been interested in her. The only person I am interested in is you, Rey.”

He pulled her chin towards him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

“She probably heard the rumors about me-- and thought you would…” Rey said.

“She probably _started_ those rumors.” Kylo scoffed. “Forget about her Rey. This isn’t about her, this is about us.”

Rey stood from his lap and turned around, giving him a wonderful view of her peachy ass in her pink thong.

“Fuck,” he groaned, reaching forward and grabbing each cheek in his hand. “You have a perfectly round ass, sweetheart.”

She giggled, which only served to make this whole charade more endearing.

Rey placed her hands on his spread knees and started circling her hips over his raging hard on. She sat down on his lap and leaned her back against his chest as she rocked against him.

Kylo kissed her neck, suckling a bruise into her skin as one of his hands trailed up her body to her breast. He squeezed and teased her tits through the fabric of her bra.

Rey arched her back as she pressed her ass against his cock and then she quickly stood up. Kylo took advantage of her standing in front of him by slapping her ass, relishing the way it jiggled beneath the crack of his palm against soft flesh.

She turned around and kicked her heels off dropping to her knees in front of him. Rey pulled his shirt over his head and kissed down his toned chest until she reached the skin just above the band of his sweatpants.

Rey looked up at his questioningly, quirking an eyebrow as she eyed his obvious bulge.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, his voice shaking from his arousal.

“I want to suck you. I want to taste you.” she bit her lower lip seductively.

She was going to be the death of him.

“Anything you want sweetheart, anything you want.”

She grabbed the band of his pants and pulled them down his hips, freeing his erection.

“Beautiful.” she sighed as she lowered her mouth over the head of his cock.

Kylo groaned at the feeling of her hot little mouth around him.

He gathered her hair into his hand as she moved her mouth up and down his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head and licked up the slit. Kylo’s hips bucked and he groaned an apology.

Rey pulled away with a soft pop, her lips wet and swollen from her ministrations. Then she dipped her head again and started to lick up his shaft until she placed her mouth on him again. She slipped a hand between their bodies and started to fondle his balls.

“Fuck, sweetheart-- let me see your tits.” Kylo begged.

Rey released his cock and sat up to reach around her back to unclasp her bra. Her tits bounced as the bra slipped down her arms to the floor.

“Yes,” Kylo said, grabbing one of her breasts and running his thumb over her nipple.

She pressed featherlight kisses up his cock and took him in her mouth again. Kylo couldn’t help but to buck his hips into her mouth-- and she took it with stride, teasing him with her tongue as she continued to suck him off.

He felt his orgasm building.

“Fuck, Rey. Sweetheart-- I’m going to come.”

  
She hollowed her cheeks and sucked him even harder, as if that was even possible.

“Pull off sweetheart, let me come on your pretty little tits.”

His cock brushed against her bottom lip as she released him. Kylo immediately grabbed his dick and started stroking himself to completion.

Ropes of his come shot against her breasts and sternum, Kylo reached out and smoothed the come into her skin, squeezing her tits and tweaking her nipples.

Kylo leaned his head back on the couch as he tucked himself back in his sweatpants and then pushed his fingers beneath the fabric of her thong, finding her clit and circling it with his thumb.

“Take these off, then stand over me so I can lick your pussy.”

He chuckled as her eyes widened. But she slowly pulled her panties down her thighs and kicked them off to the side.

She was now gloriously bare, as she climbed onto the couch and stood before him with one leg on either side of his hips.

He admired her pretty little pussy. Taking his fingers and spreading her lips to look at her pink slit.

Kylo moved his hands around to her ass and cupped it, pulling her forward to his mouth. He stuck his tongue between her slick folds and _finally_ tasted her.

He flicked his tongue against her clit as she sunk her fingers into his hair, tugging at it viciously as she moaned. Kylo sucked her nub into his mouth and released it with a slick pop.

He wanted more, he wanted to devour her-- impatience got the better of him as Kylo grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder and he buried his face between her thighs. His nose bumped her clit as he licked and sucked at her slit.

Kylo licked a long stripe up her pussy until he reached her clit and gave it a vicious suck.

Suddenly, he’s bodily tossing her over his shoulder as he stood from the couch and walked them towards his bed. He wanted to pleasure her until she was screaming into his pillows.

Kylo tossed her on the bed and grabbed one of her legs, pulling it up to rest beside her ear.

“Hold your leg here.” he mouthed against her neck.

“Are you fucking serious--” she tried to complain, but he was already pleasuring her with his mouth once more. And her indignation turned into moans.

He looked up between her legs as he licked her and she’s holding her leg up with ease. Kylo ran his hand up the length of her leg until he reached the back of her knee.

He pulled away from her clit and blew against her sensitive flesh.

“You can relax now, sweetheart.”

Rey let go of her leg and he threw it over his shoulder along with her other leg as he sucked on her clit.

He pressed two fingers inside of her and rubbed them against her g-spot. Rey started rolling her hips against his lips and tongue. He could feel that she was getting close, simply from the way the muscles in her thighs had started to tighten, trapping him between her legs.

He groaned into her pussy giving her clit a kiss before he moved back down to tease her entrance. Her legs were shaking as he thrusted his tongue inside. Kylo could feel her walls clamping down around his tongue and it made blood rush to his cock. He didn’t think he could get it up again after that mind blowing orgasm she had just given him-- but fuck if his cock was giving a valiant effort.

Kylo found her clit with his thumb as he started to rub swift circles.

“Fuck Kylo.” she moaned, and he grinned against her slit. “I need--”

She sighed as she pushed her face into his pillow. Kylo kissed her thigh before responding.

“What do you need Rey? What do you want?”

Instead of speaking she grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into her pussy. Kylo wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck as she rolled her hips.

He looked up from where he was sucking at her clit and could see her nipples-- rosy and stiff as they pointed towards the ceiling. He grabbed her breast and rolled the peak between his thumb and forefinger.

Kylo could still feel the stickiness of his spend on her breasts and it gave him a strange flare of possessiveness.

He gave her clit another suck as she screamed out his name, crashing into her orgasm.

He continued to lick her, making sure he cleaned her thoroughly when he felt Rey push his head away.

Kylo smiled as he met her sated eyes. She looked drowsy and absolutely blissed out.

He climbed over her and rolled her over so he could pull the covers out from underneath her.

Rey settled into his side, pressing her face against his neck as her eyes started to close. He pressed a kiss to her nose and then one over each eyelid.

He loved having her in his arms, loved sleeping beside her in his bed. And he loved how his sheets always smelled like her for days after she would sleep over. His heart clenched as he thought about the gorgeous woman in his arms. He wanted her here with him-- all the time. He didn’t ever want to say goodbye.

How possessive and fucked up was that ideology? He sighed and pulled Rey further into his chest as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura, and for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. Those keep me going! Thank you so much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! But TLJ though.... I’m dead!!!! 
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of terminally ill children. Nothing severe. But I didn’t want to upset anybody.

* * *

 

Leia slid an envelope across her desk towards Kylo.

“Here is the check for the children’s hospital. It would be very nice if you delivered it yourself Ben.”

Kylo held the envelope gently in his hands.

“It would mean a lot to the kids if you surprised them by paying them a visit-- perhaps you can take Rey with you.” Leia added.

Kylo let out a sigh of relief at the thought of having Rey by his side. As much as he enjoyed spending time with children-- he always felt uncomfortable around the parents. Whether it was parents of the dancers that reminded him of the emotional abuse his father put him through, or the awkwardness that goes along with speaking to the parents of a terminally ill child. He liked spending time with the kids from the children’s hospital, he liked to give them some semblance of hope. Yet he still found himself feeling angry that this is the life they were dealt.

He shook himself from the thought as he stood up, placing the envelope in his back pocket.

“I will ask Rey,” he finally stated.

Kylo closed the door to his mother’s office behind him as he started to walk towards the studio. He pulled out his phone and and let his thumb hover over the contact for Rey. He had put her in his favorites-- the very first contact on the list. Fuck he was irrevocably drawn to her.

He pressed her name and put the phone to his ear as he waited for the call to connect.

“Kylo,” she answered, in that sweet voice of hers.

“Hey sweetheart,” he replied. Kylo couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “Do you have plans today?”

“No, what did you have in mind?”

“I am going to the children’s hospital, to deliver the money that we made at the charity banquet. I was hoping you would like to come with me. We can visit the children while we are there-- you know, surprise them.”

She was silent for a minute and Kylo felt like he was going to stop breathing entirely.

“I would love to go with you Kylo.”

“Great. I’ll come pick you up right now.”

***

Kylo knocked on Rey’s door and put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black boots. It wasn’t his normal attire, but he needed to look professional for the hospital visit.

Rey opened the door and looped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Kylo’s hands ran down her back until he was squeezing her ass.

“Mmm, I missed you,” he said as he mouthed at her neck.

Rey scoffed in fake irritation, “I slept over at your house the night before last--”

He wanted to tell her to move in-- to stay _every_ night. But their relationship was still new and he didn’t want to scare her off. Surely Rey hadn’t fallen as deeply as he had.

“Kylo.”

“Hm?”

“Where’d you go just now?” she was smiling at him. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect.” He placed a hand on her lower back and started to lead her towards his car.

***

The familiar smell of antiseptic and _sick_ filled his nose, as they walked into the lobby of the hospital. The lobby was decorated for the holidays, with a Christmas tree that reached two stories high that was placed in the center of the hospital and could be seen from the various floors.

Kylo walked purposefully up to the desk and introduced himself to the woman sitting by the computer.

“Hi, I’m Kylo Ren. This is Rey Kenobi. We are here to present the hospital with a check, and to visit some of the children.”

The woman’s eyes widened as she took him in, and he glared back at her. Her cheeks turned pink as she picked up the phone and placed a call to her superior.

“Somebody will be right out for you Mr. Ren,” she replied.

Kylo turned and walked towards the tree, admiring the handmade decorations that adorned the branches. Each of the decorations had a name written on them-- it was clear that the patients had each made one and they had been placed on the tree.

Rey walked up beside him and crossed her arms as she gazed at the tree.

Kylo looked over and saw her biting her lip.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked.

“I feel incredibly stupid for feeling so possessive of you,” she replied.

“What are you talking about?”

“Kylo, don’t play dumb. That woman couldn’t keep her eyes off of you.”

“Is she looking now?” he asked.

“Yes, but--”

Kylo silenced her with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as he devoured her mouth. When he pulled away, she was left breathless.

“You are all that matters to me Rey,” Kylo said as he pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips.

They were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. They broke apart like a teenage couple that had been caught making out in their bedroom.

“Kylo Ren, Rey Kenobi; I’m Amilyn Holdo, CEO of Coruscant Children’s Hospital.”

They each took turns shaking the woman’s hand. She wasn’t what Kylo had expected, the woman was sporting shoulder length purple hair.

“Oh, um-- here is the check with the proceeds we acquired from the charity banquet,” Kylo said as he handed the envelope over to the woman.

“Thank you, Kylo-- you should know that your mother and I are quite good friends. We danced together for a while before I went off to college to study medicine.”

Kylo nodded his head and wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist. Anything to make this encounter less awkward.

“Alright, if you will follow me, I’ll take you up to the cancer ward. You can visit the children on that floor.”

She led them over to the glass elevator that stood at the center of the hospital, just across from the large Christmas tree.

Rey made small talk with Ms. Holdo as they rode the elevator up to the 9th floor.

Amilyn held the elevator doors open for them. “Spend as much time as you like-- they will be so happy to have special visitors today.”

The doors to the elevator closed once more as Amilyn rode it back down towards the lobby. Kylo turned to Rey and gave her a little half smile.

“Ready?” he asked, holding his hand out for her to take and she interlaced their fingers.

“Ready.”

***

The first few visits with the children went relatively well. Their smiles were bright when they saw Rey, and who wouldn’t smile at her? She walked with every bit of grace as she did when she danced across the stage. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a black turtleneck sweater and dark skinny jeans.

Almost every little girl asked if she was a princess, and Kylo had to agree-- she looked regal. The little boys looked at her like she was the most beautiful person they had ever laid eyes on. Kylo was positive that she was.

The next room they went into was a thirteen year old girl’s. She was laying in her hospital bed reading a large chaptered book. When they walked in she closed the book and looked over at them curiously. Her hair was short-- it must have only just started to grow back after the chemo treatments. Kylo admired the way she rocked the hairstyle. She had a flower headband on and she smiled at them like she was wasn’t in a hospital-- like she wasn’t terminally ill-- like she was just a kid.

“Hi, I’m Kylo and this is Rey. We are dancers that will be performing in _Swan Lake_.”

“I’m Millie,” she replied, sitting up on her bed.

Kylo walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed, and Rey admired the many flower arrangements that sat on the window sill.

“You’ve got a great view of the city,” Rey stated as she peeked through the blinds.

“It’s very pretty at night also, all the shimmering lights from the buildings,” Millie replied.

Rey nodded and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What are you reading?” Kylo found himself asking.

“Oh this-- it’s nothing really. Just _Pride and Prejudice._ ”

Kylo smiled at the young girl. She couldn’t have been older than 13, and she was reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

“What are your interests Millie?” Rey asked, folding her hands in her lap.

Kylo looked over at Rey and smirked. Rey was smiling brightly at the girl as she spoke of the things she was passionate about. Kylo tried to listen to what Millie had to say, but he found himself gazing at Rey and being in awe at how wonderful she was with all of the children. It made his heart clench tightly. _One day she will make a wonderful mother_ , he thought.

A knock on the door interrupted them as the nurse came in with Millie’s lunch. Rey jumped up from the bed and quickly walked over to help with the tray.

As Millie started to scoop up some of the jello, Rey spoke up, “We will leave you to eat in peace, it was nice to meet you Millie. Perhaps we can come visit you again.”

“I’d like that.” she replied.

Rey made for the door and disappeared quickly. Kylo was moving to stand when he felt a tiny hand wrapped around his wrist.

He looked over at Millie, her fingertips were cold on his skin.

“You love her,” she said.

Kylo was speechless as he stared at the girl.

“You don’t have to say it,” Millie replied, “But you do love her. I can see it in your eyes.”

There was no sense in denying it. He did love Rey-- and he had told her as much.

“Yes,” he admitted. “I love her more than anything in this world.”

Millie let go of his wrist as she went back to eating her food.

“Don’t worry, her eyes tell me that she loves you too.”

He walked out of the room, not knowing quite what to think of the conversation. Millie was a girl that was wise beyond her years. As he closed the door behind him, Rey was leaning on the wall looking at her phone. She looked up and slipped her phone in her back pocket.

“Hey,” Rey said with a smile.

Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He walked quickly over to her and caged her in against the wall.

“Kylo--”

His lips crashed against hers and she moaned.

When he pulled away, he clutched her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

“I-- I love you, Rey,” he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. “Come home with me. Let me-- let me show you, let me make love to you. Please, my darling.”

She cupped the back of his neck, her fingers sinking into his waves as she pulled him down for another kiss.

“Yes, Kylo. Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura!!! 
> 
> You know what happens next chapter ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but filth here.

* * *

 

Kylo was taking long strides as he rushed out of the entrance to the hospital, all the while pulling Rey along with him. Once they got to his car, he pushed her up against the hood and settled his body between her splayed legs, devouring her mouth.

He was already painfully hard, as he ground his erection against her core. Kylo pulled away from her lips and pressed his head between her covered breasts. As he stood up, he looked into her bright hazel eyes. The look she was giving him pierced through his lust.

He was truly a bastard for attempting to take her against his car.

Kylo rolled off of her body and stood at the front of his car. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Let’s go to my place.” he offered.

She smiled brightly at him in return.

The drive back to his apartment seemed to last forever. His hand was resting on Rey’s thigh as he maneuvered through traffic. Kylo’s heart was racing. He was more nervous about this than his first solo performance. What if he ended up disappointing her. What if he was a fumbling idiot.

He pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the road.

***

Once they arrived at his apartment, Kylo immediately went towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of moscato and two wine glasses. He popped the cork and filled the glasses, handing one over to Rey as he downed his own, hoping to calm his nerves.

A light blush painted her cheeks as she sipped at the wine. Kylo set his glass down and walked purposefully towards her, cupping her face as his lips clashed against hers in heated passion.

Rey set her glass down and pushed her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt. Kylo growled into her neck as he sucked a bruise into her pulse point. Her fingertips trailed down his abdominals until she found the small trail of hair that led beneath the band of his jeans. She twirled the hair between her fingers before grabbing the end of his shirt and slowly started to unbutton it from the bottom up.

Her eyes grew wide and hungry with each bit of his skin that was revealed. And Kylo relished how she bit her lip in admiration. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Rey grasped onto his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the column of his neck. He wondered if she could feel his pulse racing against her lips.

The shirt was discarded, hitting the tile of the kitchen floor as Rey’s hands sunk into Kylo’s dark locks. He cupped her ass and lifted her off her feet. Rey’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he led them towards his bedroom.

He kicked the door closed behind him and gently dropped Rey onto his bed. He crawled over her body and kissed her quickly on the lips before he pulled away.

“Wait right here, don’t move.”

Kylo scrambled off of the bed and made his way over to his speakers. He plugged his phone in and picked a playlist of soft music from his library. The soothing melody helped to calm his lust. He wanted to do right by Rey, not fuck her roughly with no intimacy. No, he wanted their first time to be special and loving. He wanted to show her how special she is to him.

Kylo kicked his shoes off and crawled back over Rey’s body. Her legs were already spread for him and he settled his body between them. He pushed one hand beneath her black sweater and raised the material just under her breasts, only revealing the silky skin of her stomach.

He laid open mouth kisses on her stomach, delving his tongue into her navel which caused her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Kylo couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He pushed her sweater over her breasts and started to lick between her cleavage as he grasped one of her tits through the material of her bra.

Growing irritated with the impeding fabric, Kylo pulled the sweater over her head and then unclipped the clasp of her bra and pulled it off, revealing her gorgeous breasts to him once again.

He immediately closed his lips around one of her rosy nipples and started to suck. He would never tire of worshipping her tits.

Kylo licked around her nipple until it was peaked and wet with his saliva. He released her breast with a slick pop and immediately moved over to her neglected breast to give it equal attention.

He licked and sucked at her tits until her nipples were flush and stiff. Kylo pressed the tip of his tongue to her nipple and flicked it. Her hips rose on their own accord, seeking friction.

Kylo took pity on her and ground his erection against her. He then kissed down her stomach until he reached her jeans. Kylo sat back on his haunches and took her shoes off. Then he slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her thighs. He took his time revealing every inch of her golden legs.

He stood at the end of the bed and pulled his jeans off, returning to the bed in just his boxer briefs. Kylo grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, kissing the inside of one of her thighs as he looked up into her eyes.

He started to lick her through her panties and he could _smell_ her arousal. He could _taste_ her through the fabric, she was positively soaked.

Kylo flicked his tongue against her clit through her panties and she bucked her hips into his face. He threw one arm over her hips, holding them down in an iron grip as he mouthed at the band of her panties. He grabbed the fabric with his teeth and started to pull them down her thighs.

Once she was _finally_ and completely bare before him, he growled at the sight and buried his face between her thighs.

And fuck, _fuck_. She tasted so sweet against his tongue. He thrusted his tongue between her folds and felt her walls clench around him. It made his eyes roll into the back of his head-- just imagining what her tight pussy would feel like wrapped around his cock.

He rolled his tongue around her clit and sucked the bundle of nerves between his lips. Kylo threw both of her legs over his shoulders so he could get closer, licking and sucking through her slick folds. His nose bumped her clit and she jolted, sinking her nails into his biceps until she left half moon indentions into his skin.

Her hips started to rock against his face as he continued to pleasure her. He could tell she was getting closer with each gasping breath she took. He concentrated on her clit, rolling his tongue around it in swift circles. Kylo pressed two fingers inside her and crooked them to rub against her g-spot. Rey moaned as she crashed into her orgasm, her walls squeezing around his digits as he sucked her clit. She pushed him off roughly as she collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing deeply.

“Fuck.” she said, breathlessly.

“Oh we are about to.” Kylo replied with a smirk, pulling his boxers down until his cock was released.

He climbed over top of her and kissed her deeply as he lined himself up with her overworked pussy.

All the fears and insecurities from before melted away at the sight of her beneath him. Her little mouth hung open as she waited for him to make the next move. Her thighs fell open to give him better access and he pressed the head of his cock between her folds and pushed slowly until he hilted himself inside of her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he babbled into her neck. “You are so fucking tight around my cock, baby. You feel so good.”

He pulled out and then pushed back in, loving the way her tits bounced with each snap of his hips.

Kylo grabbed her right leg and slung it over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee as he thrusted into her.

Rey’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as he grabbed her leg by her ankle and stretched it towards her head.

“Really? You are stretching me during sex?” she gripped.

“Fuck yes.” he replied as he watched his cock sliding in and out of her tight little pussy.

The sight made his mouth go dry.

“You take my cock so good baby, so fucking good.”

“Faster,” she snapped, grabbing his ass and pulling him further into her.

“So bossy.” he replied as he sped up his thrusts.

Her hands remained on his ass as he pounded into her. She squeezed mercilessly, which only served to encourage him further.

Kylo felt himself rising, he released her leg from his hold and it rested over his shoulder as he continued to thrust. He snuck his hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in circles as he fucked her.

“Can I come in you?”

He growled at the thought, a strange possessiveness coming over him that wanted to claim her.

“Yes, I have an IUD.”

He rubbed her clit harder and felt the exact moment that she was pushed over the edge, her tight walls fluttered around his cock and milked him of his own orgasm. He shouted as he came deep inside her, his come splashing against the walls of her pussy.

They both groaned at the loss as he pulled out of her. Kylo sat back on his haunches as he watched as his spend slipped out of her pussy. He gathered it on his finger and pushed it back inside-- where it belonged.

Rey rolled over onto her stomach and rested her cheek on the mattress. Kylo sat down beside of her and ran his hand along the expanse of her back until he reached her perfectly peachy ass.

He cupped each soft cheek with his hands and squeezed.

“Fucking amazing.” she sighed out, closing her eyes.

“You are fucking amazing.” Kylo insisted.

He continued to run his hand over her smooth bottom, then he leaned down and bit into one cheek. She screeched in surprise and he laved his tongue over the bite mark.

“Sorry, you have such a cute ass.”

Rey pushed his shoulder until he was falling back on the mattress and then she climbed over his lap, straddling his waist.

Kylo scratched down her back as he pulled her to his chest, kissing her lovingly on the lips. Rey rested her head on his chest and traced her fingertips over his heart. Kylo caught her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Her breathing evened out and he looked down to take in her face. The dusting of freckles across her upturned nose, the fringe of her eyelashes, and the pretty pink of her kiss swollen lips.

He was in love with this woman. Fucking hopelessly in love. Kylo ran his thumb along the apple of her cheek as she let out little puffs of breath against his neck. She had fallen asleep. And she looked so peaceful.

Kylo kissed the crown of her head and wrapped his arms around her back, her breasts were pressed into his chest and he relished the warmth of the skin on skin contact.

He rested his head back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Then he turned his head to the side and looked out his window at the Coruscant skyline.

He wanted to do something special for Rey. Christmas was only a few weeks away and from what she had told him, she never experienced a real Christmas. He racked his brain for the perfect gift for her.

Kylo almost sat up in the bed when he thought of the perfect gift. He relaxed back into the mattress and gathered Rey closer into his embrace. He leaned down and kissed the bridge of her nose.

“I love you.” he whispered into her hair. Not expecting to hear anything in return.

She surprised him when she lifted her hand to his lips and replied sleepily, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

 

Rey woke up nestled against a firm chest. Her eyes fluttered open as her hands moved down Kylo’s shoulders, and she nuzzled her nose into his neck. He smelled like rain after an autumn shower. Kylo was still sleeping soundly, his hands wrapped around her back possessively. She started to trace a line between his eyebrows and down his aquiline nose. She brushed her fingertips over his full lips.

She broke into a large grin. She had _slept_ with him. And it had been amazing. Rey was naked and pressed against Kylo’s body. She blushed at the memory of the night before.

Kylo’s eyes were still closed, but his fingertips started rubbing back and forth on the small of her back. Then he took both of his hands and cupped her ass, squeezing.

Rey let out a little squeak when he rose up and captured her lips in a kiss.

“Good morning.” he said sleepily.

“Morning.”

He moved one of his hands from her ass to palm her breast, thumbing over her nipple. Rey could feel him growing hard against her thigh.

Rey rose to her knees and reached between them to line him up with her entrance. He slipped inside with ease. She was still wet from the night before. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he moaned in pleasure and grabbed her hips.

“You feel so good sweetheart.”

Rey would never tire of hearing him say those words. He made her feel loved and appreciated.

She rolled her hips against his, and marveled at the large man beneath her. His hair fanned around his face, as he gripped her hips and helped her roll against him.

Rey gripped onto his shoulders as he rocked up into her. It was slow and sensual, just feeling, as their bodies joined. Her eyes started to well with tears at the way he was looking up at her so adoringly.

He grasped her cheeks and pulled her down on top of him to kiss her deeply. Every inch of their skin was touching, and she felt nothing but warmth as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her to his chest.

They came simultaneously as their lips crashed together.

Kylo kissed the bridge of Rey’s nose and then her forehead. They lay together for a while, until their skin was cold from their sweat.

“Want to shower with me?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

***

Kylo kissed Rey on the lips as he dropped her off at the academy. She had started to keep an extra set of dance clothes and shoes at his apartment, and Kylo rather liked that she did.

He watched her as she walked through the doors and disappeared inside. She had class with his mother today, and Kylo was going to take advantage of their time apart to get Rey’s Christmas present all sorted out.

He drove down the snow lined streets of Coruscant until he reached his destination.

He parked his car and walked up the stairs to the large oval shaped building, the salt crunching beneath his boots. He pushed the door open and walked into the lobby.

It was completely silent except for the music playing through the walls.

Kylo pushed the door to the auditorium open and it clanged closed behind him, as he walked purposefully to the stage before him.

There were a group of dancers on the stage that had stopped rehearsing when he walked in. The red headed choreographer looked over his shoulder and scoffed.

“Armitage.” Kylo said as he walked up to the irritated man.

“Take five.” Armitage Hux called out to the dancers, before turning and glaring at Kylo. “And I said five not fifteen. I expect everybody to be back here in five. If you’re late you have to do pirouettes through the rows of seats. I don’t care if you hit your knees on the chairs.”

The dancers walked off the stage and could be seen in the wings, sitting and waiting for Hux to call them back.

“You could go a little easier on them. Most of them are children.” Kylo snipped.

“Cut the bullshit Ren. What do you want?”

“I need tickets for tomorrow night's performance. Good seats. The best seats.”

Hux rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why couldn’t you purchase them like a normal human being?”

“Hux, you know the Nutcracker gets sold out almost immediately. And I happen to know you have those box seats available. The private ones.”

“Since when have you been interested in watching the Nutcracker anyway. You’ve always loathed Christmas if I remember correctly.”

Kylo blushed as he stumbled over his words.

“No, you aren’t telling me that you actually have a girlfriend.” Hux cackled. “I never thought I would see the day.”

“Yeah well, she’s special and she deserves the best. So can I have those box seats?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll give them to Poe tonight and he will make sure to leave them in your mother's office.”

Kylo grimaced at the mention of Poe.

“How in god's name are you still dating that asshole?” Kylo asked.

“He’s my asshole, now fuck off. When do I get to meet this mystery girl, by the way?”

“Tomorrow night, her name is Rey.”

“Rey Kenobi. Oh I see, Poe told me about that one. No wonder you’re pissed at him. He wanted her to join his program.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, remembering how Poe had gone about trying to get Rey to leave his program and join musical theater. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. Poe sucking up to his mother. Poe going to ball games with his father. Fucking Poe. He was the son his parents deserved. But they got stuck with Kylo. And he was nothing but an asshole.

“Anyway, your dancers are starting to gather back on stage, I take it their five minutes are up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Poe and I should have the two of you over for dinner one night.” Hux offered with a sly smirk.

Kylo laughed as he backed away, “Fuck. That would be an utter disaster. At least you are honest with your opinion of me. Poe is such a fucking happy piece of shit all the time. How am I supposed to know how he really feels?”

“We balance each other out. You know, opposites attract or whatever it is they say. I’m sure Rey isn’t a surly asshole like you.”

He shook his head as he turned and walked towards the doors to the auditorium, looking over his shoulder to see Hux talking to the dancers. He laughed again as he closed the door behind him and walked into the lobby.

There was a woman setting up a table of nutcrackers that were to be sold during the performances. Kylo walked over to watch, as she started taking out each unique nutcracker from the boxes and setting them up on a table for viewing.

“Can I buy one of these and have it set aside for tomorrow night?”

The woman looked up to meet his eyes and smiled brightly.

“Of course, anything for Leia Organa’s son.”

He pressed his lips together in irritation before looking around at the various nutcracker dolls. He saw one that was dressed in a white ballet leotard and tutu. The doll had brown hair like Rey’s and looked like the swan queen dress that Rey would be wearing in their performance.

“This one.” He said, pointing to the doll.

The woman picked it up and handed it to Kylo to admire. It was perfect. The hand painted face had a blush and rosy lips. The eyes were even a piercing green, almost like Rey’s hazel eyes.

“It’s perfect. Can you have this placed in Armitage Hux’s box seats for tomorrow night's performance? Gift wrapped please.”

The woman held out a card and a sharpie pen as she replied, “would you like to write a note?”

***

Back at the academy, Rey was stretching beside Jessika before their conditioning class with Leia. Jessika kept glancing over at Rey with a knowing glint in her eyes. Leave it to Jessika to be able to tell-- although the blush on her cheeks, and the smile she couldn’t seem to break were both clues as to what was making Rey so happy.

The room was empty of the other dancers, so it was just Jessika and Rey as they waited for Leia and the other dancers to join them.

“So,” Jessika started. “What happened last night.”

Rey felt her face burn as she hunched over in a pike position and hid her face against her knees.

“Rey.” Jessika chided.

“Okay fine, yes. It finally happened. And it was kind of amazing.”

Jessika squealed as she grabbed Rey’s hands.

“Tell me,” she lowered her voice. “Does he have a big--”

“Jessika!” Rey choked. “I am not having this conversation with you. We are about to have class with his _mother_.”

Jessika fell back onto the marley dance floor, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Leia entered the classroom and walked to the front of the studio, going through her phone as she searched for the music for warm ups. Rey felt her face flush and she coughed nervously. This was entirely too embarrassing. Rey could only hope Leia wasn’t as intuitive as Jessika.

Once everybody had arrived for class, Leia started the music and they began a light warm up before moving on to strength training and cardio.

***

Rey was drenched with sweat once class was finished. Leia never went easy on them.

She walked over to retrieve her water bottle when Leia stopped her. The rest of the class filed out of the room.

“Rey, I wanted to ask you how yesterday went.”

Rey’s eyes widened a little as she stumbled over her words.

“At the hospital.” Leia continued.

“Oh, yes.” Rey internally chastised herself. “We met your friend Amilyn Holdo, and she let us meet with some of the children. It was wonderful.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Leia said, pulling Rey into a warm hug. “And my son behaved himself?”

“Yes, he was a perfect gentleman. The children loved him. They always do.”

“Yes, he has always had a soft spot for children. I sure do hope that he will have some of his own someday.”

Rey bit her lip and nodded her head.

Leia smiled and squeezed Rey’s bicep.

“Alright, have a good night Rey.” she walked to the door and turned around to stare Rey right in the eyes. “Tell Ben ‘hello’ for me.”

Rey let out the breath she was holding as Leia disappeared into the hallway.

As Rey made her way to the dressing room, she pulled out her phone from her bag and checked her messages. Kylo had texted her twenty minutes prior to let her know he was waiting for her in the parking deck.

She quickly changed into some jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. Then she pulled on her scarf and leather jacket and zipped up her ankle boots. Rey slung her dance bag over her shoulder and started to make her way towards the parking deck.

The weather was brisk when she walked out of the academy, the breeze making her shiver. Snow was already starting to fall again, and it was surely going to be another blizzard. Rey sighed as she thought about her small dingy apartment.

You would think that the heat would warm the tiny space, but the building was old and they were many weep holes. Thus, the aged heating unit wasn’t able to keep her apartment continuously heated.

Kylo was leaning against the side of his car as he waited for her to approach. He noticed the forlorn look on her face straight away and grabbed her by the arms, hunching over to look in her eyes.

“Sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

She grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers as she kissed him.

“Nothing,” she replied. “Think you can stay over at my place tonight to keep me warm?” Rey batted her eyes at him.

“To keep you warm?” he questioned.

Rey looked at her feet nervously as she responded.

“My apartment is frigid.”

“What?” he asked. The look on his face letting Rey know that he wasn’t going to let this go.

“It’s an old building, it’s just cold. The heating doesn’t work well. That’s all.”

“Fuck that. You’ll stay with me tonight. And tomorrow, I’ll talk to your landlord. I don’t care if I have to pay for it myself. You can’t survive winter without proper heating.”

Rey sunk her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and rose up on her toes to give him another kiss. His arms came around her body and held her close to his chest.

“You are too good to me.” Rey said, nuzzling her nose against his.

“I’d give you the entire galaxy if I could Rey.”

She hid her face in his chest and breathed in the scent of him. Kylo kissed her forehead and then pulled away to open the passenger side door for her.

“Let’s go home, we can start a fire in the fireplace and drink hot cocoa while watching corny hallmark christmas movies.”

Rey laughed at his suggestion and slid into the car. He walked around the front of the car and winked at her as he passed by. But all Rey could think about was what he had just said. _Let’s go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!!! 
> 
> And thank you to all the new readers. I love all of you!


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

 

Kylo walked into his living area holding two mugs of hot chocolate and joined Rey on the rug in front of the gas fireplace. Rey was wearing one of his long sleeve t-shirts and a pair of leg warmers on her legs. She looked sexy as hell.

He sat his mug down and pulled Rey into his lap, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She leaned back into his chest, pressing her nose into his neck and snuggling close to him.

“If I remember correctly,” she said, brushing her lips against Kylo’s pulse point. “You promised that we could watch one of those cheesy Christmas Hallmark movies.”

“Ah, I did, didn’t I?” Kylo replied.

He slid Rey off his lap and walked over to the couch to retrieve the remote to his television. He found the Hallmark channel, and sure enough it was playing on of the Christmas movies.

Rey was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbow. Kylo laid down next to her and ran a hand down her back.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence. Kylo snuck his hand under his borrowed shirt and pulled it up around her waist, exposing Rey’s perfect bottom. She was wearing a tiny pair of gray lace panties.

He ran his hand over the soft globes and then he leaned over and pressed a sloppy kiss to her exposed ass cheek.

Rey giggled as he pulled her into his arms.

“So you see.” she said, “The girl is going to fall in love with the misunderstood temperamental guy.”

“Hmm, I think you know all about that.” Kylo groaned into her ear.

“Maybe a little,” she replied, rolling in his arms to face him.

She cupped his face and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Kylo lightly pushed her shoulder down so she was laying on her back, then he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs straight up in a pike position.

“Point your toes.” he smirked. “Now open your legs into second position.”

Her legs opened and fell softly to the ground on either side of her hips.

“Let’s work on your turn out.” he said as he placed his hands on her thighs pushed them until her legs were extended towards the floor.

He kneeled between her legs and started mouthing at her clothed pussy.

“Kylo.” she moaned.

She started to bend her legs back in and he growled.

“No, keep them out.”

Rey put her legs back out and Kylo pulled the fabric of her panties aside. He gazed at her pretty little pussy before he closed the distance and licked her through her folds.

Her thighs were shaking, Kylo slid his hands under her thighs and pulled her legs over his shoulders as he continued to lick and suck at her core. His nose bumped against her clit and she shivered.

Kylo dragged his tongue up her folds until he found her clit, licking around the bundle with slow circles.

She started to roll her hips against his lips and tongue. Kylo could tell that she was getting close to her orgasm, so he pulled away from her pussy and kissed her thigh.

“What?” she asked, irritated.

“I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Kylo stood up and pulled Rey to her feet. He turned her around so his chest was against her back.

He stuck his thumbs beneath the band of her panties and pulled them down her golden legs, over the gray leg warmers as she stepped out of them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, letting the other roam up her body until he found her breasts. Kylo could feel her nipple pebbled beneath the thin fabric of the shirt.

Kylo pinched her nipple and plucked it as she moaned. The soft cheeks of her ass were pressed into his groin as he rubbed his erection against her. The hand around her waist fell to her folds were he teased her and stuck one of his fingers inside her, loving the feel of how wet she already was.

“Wrap your leg around my waist in an attitude position.” he growled into her ear.

Rey lifted her leg behind her and curled it at the knee to wrap around his waist.

“Perfect, darling.”

He pulled his sleep pants down to release his erection and then he bent his knees to line himself up with her pussy. Then he snapped his hips and sheathed himself inside her.

Kylo held her hip with one hand and the knee of her leg that was curled around his waist as he started to thrust. Rey arched her back and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to brush his lips against her neck.

“So fucking gorgeous, my beautiful girl.”

Her gorgeous ass was pressed into his thighs as he continued to thrust within her.

Kylo let Rey’s leg drop back down to the ground and he picked her up in his arms, carrying her towards his bed.

Once she was laying on his bed, Kylo pulled off her shirt and crawled over her body, capturing her nipple between his lips.

He nudged her entrance with his cock and slid slowly inside. Rey’s leg warmer clad legs wrapped around his waist as he started to pump inside her. She looked beautiful like this, spread out beneath him on top of his sheets.

With all of his teasing, Rey was already very close to crashing into her orgasm. He slipped his fingers between their bodies and rubbed her clit as he thrusted inside her. Her walls fluttered around him and he came inside her at the very same time that she was pushed over the edge.

He found her lips and gave her a long, searching kiss.

Kylo ended up falling asleep with Rey wrapped up in his arms, her legs tangled with his own and her hair tickling his nose.

***

The next morning, Rey awoke wrapped in the sheets of Kylo’s bed, she was completely bare beneath. She heard the sound of the water in Kylo’s shower and she contemplated joined him but decided against it.

She pulled the sheet off of his bed and wrapped up in it as she walked over to the window seat in his bedroom that overlooked the Coruscant skyline.

Rey could feel the chill from outside as she pressed her fingers to the glass. It was snowing heavily and the streets were already iced over. Salt trucks lined the streets. Rey was suddenly very appreciative for Kylo letting her stay with him. Not only was it warmer than her apartment, but it was closer to the academy. She wouldn’t have to make a long commute in this frigid weather.

She heard the sound of the door to the bathroom opening, and she rolled over to see Kylo walking out, fully dressed and running a towel through his hair.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said, walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Listen, I have to pick up something at the academy. If you want to come with, you can wait in the car and then we can go eat. It won’t take long, I promise.”

“I need to shower first,” Rey replied.

“Of course, you’re my guest.” he replied with a smirk on his face as he motioned for her to use his shower.

***

Kylo kept the car running so Rey would be warm, while he jogged from the parking deck to the entrance of the academy.

He walked quickly to his mother’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Leia said.

Kylo opened the door and walked quickly over to her desk.

“I should have some tickets left here. Did Dameron leave them?”

Leia smirked at him and opened the top drawer to her desk. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Kylo opened it up and pulled out the two tickets, they were printed on white cardstock with gold accents around the border. He placed the tickets back in the envelope and thanked his mother as he turned to leave.

He stopped at the door and froze for a moment, turning around to look at his mother as he asked. “How should I give them to her?”

“If by her you mean Rey.” Leia started. Kylo rolled his eyes but stayed attentive. “Then I think you should take her somewhere special and give her the tickets there.”

He had the perfect place he wanted to take her, and he had promised her food so he would take her to eat brunch first. That would give them plenty of time to get ready for the show.

“Thanks.” Kylo said, rushing forward to press a kiss to Leia’s cheek.

He put the envelope in the inner pocket of his coat and walked briskly back to his car.

Rey was playing a game on her phone when he opened the door and got behind the wheel.

“Have you ever had brunch at Chandrila House?”

Rey looked over at him and shook her head.

“I’m sure you will love it.” he started to back out of the parking spot and drove out of the deck.

The roads were clear of traffic, with the majority of the people staying home during the storm. Kylo drove slowly towards Chandrila House. It was a place his mother and father always took him on Sunday mornings. Leia was good friends with one of the owners.

When he pulled up to the restaurant, Rey looked up at the skyscraper building with confusion.

“It’s on the bottom floor.” Kylo said, parking the car on the street and walking around to open Rey’s door for her.

He led Rey inside and they were hit with a blast of warm air. Chandrila House was located just inside the building, off to the left side. Kylo opened the doors to the restaurant and a bell chimed above their heads.

Kylo walked up to the hostess stand and asked for a table for two. They were quickly shown back to a private nook with dim lighting.

The hostess handed them each a menu and then excused herself.

“The omelets are my favorite here.” Kylo said as he flipped through the menu, although he already knew what he was going to get.

“That sounds good. I think I’ll get the same.” Rey said with a smile.

Kylo placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

“Ben Solo.” a voice interrupted his train of thought. Kylo turned to look at the woman walking towards him and he swallowed hard.

“Mon.” Kylo said, straightening up in his seat.

“How’s your mom? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Mon asked.

“Oh she’s good, the restaurant seems to be doing well.” Kylo remarked.

Mon nodded as she looked around. Mon Mothma was the owner that his mother had grown close to over the years.

“Who is this?” Mon asked.

Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulders as he replied. “This is Rey.”

“Nice to meet you Rey.” Mon started. “I’ll leave you both alone so you can order. I hope you enjoy.”

Mon walked off towards the kitchen.

Once the waitress came to the table, Kylo order the omelets with sides of hash browns and orange juice to drink.

It wasn’t long before their food was delivered. Rey’s eyes widened as she moaned around her bite of the omelet. Kylo smiled down at her, pleased that she enjoyed the food as much as he always did growing up.

***

As they were leaving the restaurant, Kylo tugged Rey towards the elevator in the main lobby.

“Where are we going.” she asked in confusion.

“You’ll see.” Kylo replied.

He pressed the button for the 85th floor and wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist as the elevator started to ascend.

The elevator stopped and Kylo pulled Rey along as they walked out of the elevator and towards a flight of stairs that led to the roof.

The wind was blowing harshly, so Kylo held Rey to his chest. Snowflakes started to collect in her eyelashes, but the view from the top of the building was one that was worth braving the cold. The entire city was visible from up there.

“It’s gorgeous.” Rey remarked.

“I have something for you.” Kylo said, pulling out the envelope and handing it to Rey.

She held it in her gloved hands and opened it up.

“The Nutcracker Ballet?” she asked with a bright smile. “You are taking me to the ballet?”

“Yes,” Kylo replied. “And those are box seats. The best seats in the theater.”

“Kylo-- I can’t believe you did this.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple as he whispered, “Merry Christmas Rey.”

Her eyes welled up with tears, but she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura! 
> 
> Attitude—a position where the dancer is standing on one leg with the other lifted, usually to the front (devant) or back (derrière). The leg in the air is bent at the knee so that it forms roughly a 145 degree angle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting before I head off to my own dance class!!

* * *

 

Kylo walked down the street holding Rey’s hand as he made his way towards the fashion boutique on the corner. He wanted for Rey to pick out a dress to wear to the ballet. At first she had refused, saying she had something suitable to wear. But Kylo kissed her on the lips and told her that he _wanted_ to do this for her. He even told her that he would buy a new tie to match the dress she picked out.

He opened the door to the boutique and placed a hand on Rey’s lower back as he guided her inside.

The boutique was full of vintage pieces, something that Kylo thought Rey would prefer to the _latest fashions_.

Rey sifted through the rows and rows of dresses, until she stopped at a pale pink gown. Kylo pulled the gown out and held it up to her slim body. It looked like it would be a perfect fit.

Kylo grabbed the attention of the sales associate and the woman unlocked one of the dressing rooms for Rey to try on the gown. Kylo waited patiently outside of the dressing room door for Rey to model the gown for him.

When she walked out of the little room, he felt his breath catch in his lungs as he took in the sheer beauty of the woman standing before him. The woman that he was in _love_ with.

The pale pink silk dress draped gracefully on her slim frame. She turned in a circle showcasing the cutaway back that exposed her lovely shoulder blades. He wanted to press his lips to her soft skin. The fabric was gathered at her waist with a crystal clasp that shimmered in the dim lighting of the boutique.

“You look--” he swallowed hard as he tried to find his voice, “stunning.”

The smile that lit up her face made his heart beat faster. Kylo closed the distance and captured her lips in a kiss. His fingers danced across her exposed back, trailing down her spine until he settled his hands on her lower back.

She disappeared behind the door of the dressing room to change back into her clothes while Kylo told the sales associate that he would be purchasing the dress.

***

Rey was taking a shower while Kylo pressed his suit. Instead of getting a pink tie to match Rey’s dress, he bought a pink flower boutineer to pin to his lapel, and a matching corsage to go around Rey’s delicate wrist.

Kylo put on his slacks and dress shoes and proceeded to dig underneath the cabinet in the powder room. He pulled out a curling iron, a blow dryer, and hairspray as well as some bobby pins. He plugged in the curling iron and the hair dryer and then placed the rest of the supplies on the counter.

Rey came out of his room with a towel wrapped around her head. She was wearing nothing but a white tank top and lace panties. He could see her nipples peaked through the fabric of her shirt.

_She would be the death of him._

“Come here sweetheart,” he called out.

He ushered her into the half bath and grabbed a stool from the kitchen bar. She sat down on it and Kylo admired her ass in her lace panties before pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“What are you going to do Kylo,” Rey laughed as he pulled out a round brush from the top drawer of the vanity.

“I’m going to do your hair.” He replied with a smirk.

Rey’s mouth hung open and Kylo couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh.

“Rey, I grew up with a mother that was constantly on the stage. I learned quite early how to curl and braid hair. Trust me on this.”

“Why do you have all of this?” She asked suspiciously.

Kylo leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

“Sweetheart, this is my stash for the stage. Always have to be prepared. My mother would murder me if I didn’t have all of this on the ready.”

***

When he was finished with Rey’s hair, it fell in soft curls around her face. And it didn’t seem possible to for her to look more beautiful than she already was, but the style complimented her features, bringing out her hazel eyes and the freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks.

He helped her with her dress and her flats that resembled ballet slippers. Once Kylo put on his white button up shirt, black suit jacket, and bow tie; Rey walked over holding the boutineer and helped to pin it onto his lapel. Kylo grabbed the corsage and tied it around Rey’s wrist. She had very little makeup on, and by god’s she didn’t need any because she already looked like a shining star. Kylo pressed a kiss to her cheek and asked if she was ready.

“Yes Kylo,” she replied, taking his arm as he walked them out of his apartment.

It was freezing outside, the streets lined with patches of ice. Kylo held on to Rey’s arm tightly. She was wearing a long white peacoat on top of her dress.

They quickly made their way to his car and he cranked the heat up to full blast.

***

The theater was packed with families with their children, all dressed in their winter dresses and tugging on their parents hands, asking to see Nutcrackers that were for sale on the table in the center of the lobby.

Kylo led Rey over to one of the sides of the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator.

“I got us the best seats in the entire theater.” Kylo said proudly.

Once the elevator opened, Kylo led her to the box seats. Armitage’s seats were in the top balcony at center stage. It was a private box with a couple of plush couches and it’s own private restroom.

“Wow,” Rey remarked as they walked in, “You can see the entire stage from up here.”

Red curtains adorned the outline of the box seats, matching the curtain that was currently closed on the stage.

“Whose seats are these?” Rey asked as she ran her hand along the back of the couch.

“The choreographer, Armitage Hux.”

“You know the choreographer?” Rey gasped.

“Relax, he’s kind of an asshole. And he is dating Poe Dameron, so I can’t really speak for his judgement in character.”

“Oh hush.” Rey chided, closing the distance and looping her arms around his neck.

“If you would like, I can introduce you to everybody after the performance.”

She rubbed her nose against his, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I would like that very much.” she replied.

***

As the curtain rose, Rey practically clawed at Kylo’s thigh in anticipation. Kylo placed his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers.

The sets were as beautiful as he remembered. It started out with the party scene with the children dancing around the Christmas tree.

Rey leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

“I’ve never seen a real ballet before. Only on television or amateur performances at the rec center where I grew up.”

Kylo kissed her temple as he replied, “and you will be starring in one very soon. And that’s just the beginning sweetheart. You are a star, and I can’t wait to watch you light up the stage.”

Rey hid her face against his shoulder as her cheeks blushed. He was speaking the truth. Rey had such raw talent. He had never seen it with somebody that hadn’t grown up with training.

Rey watched the ballet dancers with awe and stars in her eyes. Kylo watched Rey, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman by his side.

As the curtain fell during the intermission, Kylo wrapped Rey up into his arms and started kissing her senselessly. He lowered her down so that she was laying her back on the couch. He settled his body between her thighs and grabbed her hip as he continued to kiss her tantalizing lips.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Kylo groaned as he rested his head on Rey’s shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and lifted his head to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Reluctantly, Kylo crawled off of Rey’s body and answered the door.

Kylo opened the door and a man walked in carrying two gift baskets. One held the wrapped Nutcracker doll that he bought for Rey. The other was from Hux and had a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and an assortment of cheeses.

Kylo first showed Hux’s package to Rey and opened the bottle of wine, setting the cheese and the glasses on the small table in front of the couch.

Once Rey was seated and sipping her wine, Kylo handed her the other package.

“This is from me.” He replied, watching as her eyes widened at the sight of the gift wrapped box.

She delicately unwrapped the silver paper and opened the box on her lap. Rey had tears in her eyes as she lifted the Nutcracker out of the box and held it to her chest.

“Kylo, this is— incredible.”

He wrapped Rey up in his arms and kissed her once again on the lips, looking at the ballerina Nutcracker doll he picked out that most resembled her.

She grabbed the card that was left at the bottom of the box and carefully opened it.

Rey covered her mouth as she read the words once over and then threw herself into his arms.

It had taken him a while to compose the right words. He was so much better at showing his feelings than writing them down. But the look in her eyes told him that he had done something right.

She swallowed deeply as she read the letter again, this time out loud.

_Rey,_

_You are a shining light that guides me through my darkest of days.  
Whenever I am worried that I can’t make it through, you are there-- smiling and letting me know that everything is going to be alright._

_I am not very good at words, I’m much better at showing my love. If I could choreograph a dance to express my love for you, I would. But you deserve better than that._

_You deserve to be cherished, and you deserve to be told everyday of the effect you have on everybody around you._

_You shine so bright. And I never knew I could love someone the way that I love you._

_Kylo._

“I don’t know, it’s shit-- but it’s the truth,” Kylo said as he averted his gaze.

“It’s not shit.” she replied, straddling his lap and kissing him deeply. “It’s the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me.”

The curtain started to rise with the second act. Rey crawled out of his lap and snuggled into his side. He put his arm around her as they watched the sugar plum fairy come onto the stage. Kylo found himself gazing at Rey out of the corner of his eye, he could never take his eyes completely off of her.

***

Once the show was over, Kylo gathered the nutcracker doll and Rey’s coat and started to lead her towards the elevator.

It didn’t take them long to sift through the departing crowd and make their way backstage.

Dameron was standing in the wings holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He beamed when he made eye contact with Kylo and Rey, rushing over to them.

“Wasn’t it incredible?” Poe asked.

Kylo grunted his approval and Rey glared at him before replying. “It was spectacular.”

They made small talk while they waited for Hux to make his way back towards the wings. He hurriedly walked over to them and grasped Poe’s cheeks, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

 _Never did two people deserve each other more._ Kylo thought to himself as he watched the exchange.

Poe handed the roses to Hux and then turned to meet Rey’s eyes. “Did Kylo bring you here for educational purposes?”

He seemed to ask the question innocently, obviously the rumors hadn’t made their way to _him_. And Kylo hardly cared at this point. He wanted the entire world to know that Rey was _his_.

Kylo put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “I invited her to come with me, as a gift.”

Poe looked slightly confused and Hux rolled his eyes while extending his hand to Rey.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Rey. I can’t believe you’ve gotten this asshole to settle down.” Hux said.

Kylo gritted his teeth as Rey asked the inevitable, “Oh was he a player before?” she smirked out of the side of her mouth as she eyed him.

“Oh no, no. This man couldn’t care less about dating. He always said he wouldn’t be tied down like his parents.” Hux added.

Poe’s eyes widened when he realized, pointing between the both of them as his mouth slid open.

“Oh come on babe,” Hux replied, “Let’s leave these two lovebirds alone shall we? It was nice to meet you Rey. I’m glad Ren has _finally_ found someone that makes him happy.” Hux grabbed Poe’s arm and dragged him away.

Kylo turned to Rey and smiled down at her, he grabbed her hand and walked her out on the stage. The curtain was down but the lights of the stage were still on. He placed the nutcracker doll down along with Rey’s coat and then he held his hand out for her, and she twirled into his arms before he kissed her deeply.

Soon this would be the two of them on stage, and Kylo knew that Rey would be incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the morning after the Nutcracker, that Kylo drove Rey back to her apartment. He walked inside the tiny studio and gasped at how cold it was inside.

“Rey, how is this even legal?” Kylo asked.

She looked around the room and walked over to the nearest light switch. Rey flipped it on but the apartment remained dark.

She felt embarrassment flood her system and tears started to prick her eyes.

“They must have turned the power off. I must have missed a payment or something…” her voice trailed off as she walked towards the pile of unopened mail on the small table.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt her body shaking as she willed herself not to cry.

“This can’t be legal. They can’t cut off your electricity and heat in the dead of winter. Not to mention the issues you were having before.”

Rey took in a steady breath as she sifted through the mail on her table. There weren’t any termination notices. That made her feel a little better. Perhaps this was all a misunderstanding, or a power outage.

“Is your landlord here?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, he lives in the building.” she replied.

Rey led him down the stairs of the building to the ground floor. The office was open and the landlord should be in…

Kylo walked into the office with a stony look on his face, as he eyed the man behind the counter. Her landlord was a weasley middle aged man with horn rimmed glasses.

“Teedo,” Rey started. “Is the power out in the building?”

The man looked at Kylo and then averted his gaze to Rey. “Yes, the storm knocked out the breakers. I’m not sure when the power will be back on-- but maintenance has been called.”

Kylo clenched his fist and he grit out. “How is she supposed to survive in that apartment with the weather like it is?”

Teedo pushed back from his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

“She can stay elsewhere. With a friend or at a hotel. Maybe even with you.”

Rey grabbed Kylo’s arm and started to pull him out of the office. She didn’t want him to punch her landlord in the face-- which was where this altercation was probably heading.

They walked back to her apartment in silence. Once they arrived inside, Rey started gathering some of her clothes and dancewear in one of her bags and Kylo helped her to pack anything else that she would need.

It went without saying that she would stay at his apartment. Rey knew that even if she refused, Kylo would have insisted.

***

The next morning, Rey arrived at the academy early so she could meet with Jess and warm up together. Kylo had dropped her off in front of the building before parking. Once she saw Jess in the dressing room, her friend wrapped her up in a large embrace.

“Hey Jess.” Rey said with a smile.

The girls dressed in their leotards and tights, with loose sweaters over top and leg warmers on their legs. Rey and Jess were wearing convertible tights that had a hole on the sole that allowed them to roll them up to their calves, baring their feet. Rey put on her half sole contemporary shoes and walked towards the open studio where the girls planned on stretching.

Rey sat on the marley floor and put the soles of her feet together and her knees out in a butterfly position. She pressed her nose down to her feet and then sat up straight, arching her back to stretch out her spine.

Jess was laying on her back with her legs bent at the waist. She grabbed her ankles and pressed her hips up to stretch her back in a bridge position.

It wasn’t long that they were in the studio by themselves, before Kylo found his way in. He called for Rey and then froze when he noticed that she wasn’t alone.

“Pava,” he nodded and walked over to the stereo.

Rey pushed off the floor and walked over to him. He didn’t look at her as he plugged his phone in, and started searching for the music for their class.

“Hey,” Rey said as she stood by his side, fingering the band of his loose sweatpants. “Jessika knows. And she is fine. Unlike the other girls.”

Kylo finally looked away from his phone and met Rey’s eyes.

“I promised you that I would handle it. And I haven’t yet, but that changes today.”

She swallowed hard at his words and he closed the distance, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

When Rey turned around, Jess was beaming at her from her spot across the room. The other dancers started to file into the classroom, taking their spots at the barre. Rey crossed the room to go to her dance bag and pulled out her pointe shoes, lacing them up before taking a spot at the barre.

The music started and Kylo told everybody to start the warm ups, he left the room as they started their pliés.

***

Kylo pushed the door to his mother’s office open and barreled in, slamming himself into the seat across from her desk.

She looked up at him with concern as he groaned and put his head in his hands.

Leia stayed silent, waiting for him to explain his behavior. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

“I fucking love her. I love her-- and the dancers talk. They make it out to be something sordid. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

Leia drummed her fingers along the desk as she responded. “It isn’t against the rules. It is certainly frowned upon-- but you weren’t the one that got her a spot in the academy.”

“But wasn’t I?” Kylo spat. “I was the one that insisted that you give her a chance.”

“Well yes, you made your opinion known. But Ben, the decision was ultimately up to Luke and myself.”

“Tell me what to do… how am I to make this better for her.”

“Just be honest. Tell the class. If any of them have an issue-- they can take it up with Luke. Or they can join Dameron’s department.”

Kylo smiled at that as he stood from the seat. He needed to get back to the class before warm ups ended. His heart leapt at the thought of being open about his relationship with Rey. It’s all he ever wanted, if he were truthful.

***

Once the class ended, Kylo walked to the front by the row of mirrors and gathered everybody’s attention.

He cleared his throat as he spoke. “There have been some rumors circulating around the academy and I wanted to address those.” He paused as the girls all looked at him. Rey was holding her hands tightly in front of her with wide eyes. “It is true, that I am involved with Rey. Nothing about our relationship will affect the academy. Her spot in the academy was earned on her own merit, as well as her role as Odette. If anybody has an issue with this, you are more than welcome to take it up with Leia Organa. But I am here, telling you that she has earned her status here. I was not involved with her getting the role of Odette, nor was I the deciding factor in her acceptance into the program.”

The room was silent as the dancers looked around. Kylo let out a breath as he continued. “Does anybody have anything they want to say?” When nobody responded, he dismissed the class.

Rey stayed behind with a blush on her cheeks as her classmates left. Jess held her hand lightly before exiting the room.

The two of them were left in the quiet of the studio, Kylo walked up to Rey and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead as he breathed in the scent of her.

“Everything is going to be okay sweetheart.” he promised.

Rey looked up into his eyes and looped her arms around his neck. She rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Kylo let his hands smooth down her back as he cupped her ass. He lifted her off of her feet and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Kylo walked them over to the wall and pressed her against the mirrors. He started kissing down her neck, suckling at her pulse point until she tugged at his hair and pulled him away from her flushed skin.

“Not here.” she replied.

Kylo buried his face against her chest as he sighed. She was right, he couldn’t get carried away.

He carried her over to her dance bag and placed her gently on the ground. Kylo sat back on his haunches and pulled one of her legs into his lap. He started to unlace the ribbons of her pointe shoes, pulling off the shoe and the lambs wool pad that she wore over her toes. He did the same with her other shoes and placed both of her feet against his thighs.

He started to massage her calves as he pulled her convertible tights over her feet. Then he brought her ankle to his mouth and kissed along the bony ridge. Rey leaned back on her elbows and looked at him with glossy eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of love coursing through his veins. When he looked into her bright hazel eyes, the slender arch of her neck, the slight curl of her chestnut hair as the pieces escaped her bun, the pink pout of her lips, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss away all the pain that she had ever felt.

“Kylo,” she said, and her voice sounded soft-- like a bell.

He bit his lip as he looked into her eyes once more, letting his gaze drop to her lips.

“Kylo, you got me such a wonderful present for Christmas. And I haven’t gotten you anything. I want to give you something.”

“What did you have in mind?” Kylo asked.

“A couple of things,” she replied. “But it is a surprise.”

Kylo smiled down at her as he helped her up from the floor. He held her pointe shoes in his hands as Rey gathered her bag, and headed towards the dressing rooms.

Just outside of the dressing room door, Kylo handed Rey her pointe shoes and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

“I’ll wait for you out front.” Kylo stated. Rey placed her shoes in her dance bag and disappeared behind the door of the dressing room.

Kylo walked back to the studio to gather his own bag, and to retrieve his coat out of his mother’s office. She had already left for the day, but Kylo noticed an envelope on her desk with his name written on the front. His birth name.

He crossed the distance to the desk and opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets to the outdoor ice skating rink in center city Coruscant.

There was also a note inside from his mother.

_Ben_

_The first date that your father took me on was to the outdoor skating rink in Coruscant.  
I know you and your father don’t have the best relationship, but I thought it might be nice for you to take Rey ice skating._

_I can see that you really care for her._

_Perhaps afterward the two of you could join us for Christmas Eve._

_I would love to host a Christmas dinner for the entire family._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kylo put the tickets in his pocket and shrugged on his coat. Christmas Eve was the next night, and he hadn’t planned on going over to his mother’s until Christmas Day. Kylo thought back to what Rey had told him about her life. How she grew up in foster care and never really knew her family.

He knew then that he wanted her to experience Christmas with a family. Afterall, his family would be her family. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura. 
> 
> My pointe teacher would always yell at me for having gel pads for my pointe shoes instead of the lambs wool. So I wrote Rey having the “instructor” improved toe pads. Lol.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

 

The silk sheets of Kylo’s bed were soft against Rey’s back as he gently laid her down. She was looking up into those honey brown eyes of his, his hair was tousled and framing his face perfectly. It was almost infuriating how perfect his hair was at any given time.

 

Kylo gave her a smug smile as he lowered his body on top of her. His skin was warm against her own, and he dropped his mouth to the top of her breasts and sucked bruises into her skin. Rey ran her nails across his scalp, weaving his wavy locks through her fingers. He pressed a soft sloppy kiss between her breasts and then looked up at her, resting his chin on her sternum.

 

“I like these.” Kylo said, as he cupped one of her breasts in his large palm. He ducked down let his tongue dart out to tease the nipple of her neglected breast.

 

“Kylo.” Rey moaned.

 

He gave her a devilish smile before he pulled the blankets over his head and snuck down her body, pressing heated kisses along her abdomen and hip bones.

 

Her thighs crushed him between her legs when she felt the tip of his tongue lick up her slit. Kylo pulled her thighs apart with his hands, and started to feast on her. He paid special attention to her clit, rolling his tongue in circles around the bundle of nerves.

 

Rey started to rock her hips as she felt her pleasure mounting. She pushed the blanket back over Kylo’s head, needing to see his eyes. He released her nub with a slick pop and kept eye contact with her as he parted her folds with his fingers. Then he ducked down and Rey threw an arm over her face, embarrassed at his intense examination of her pussy.

 

She felt his full lips press a kiss to her folds before he continued his ministrations. Kylo moved his hands under her ass and pulled her closer to his mouth. Kylo closed his lips over her clit  and started to suckle until she was writhing beneath him, searching for more friction.

 

Sneaking a finger into her pussy, he curled it to rub at her g-spot, and Rey felt her walls flutter around his digit as she crashed into her release.

 

Kylo lapped at her folds until she pushed his head away.

 

“Too sensitive.” Rey remarked.

 

Kylo smiled down at her as he dropped down, framing her body with his arms. He shifted his weight to one arm and grabbed his erection with his other hand, leading it to her entrance.

 

Kylo hissed as he moved the head of his cock between her folds.

 

“So wet baby, so wet for me.” he babbled.

 

He slid inside to the hilt and pressed his forehead to hers.

 

“Fuck, you are beautiful.” he growled.

 

Rey ran her nails down his lengthy back. She grabbed his ass and squeezed as Kylo pulled back and thrusted back into her. She kept her hands on his bottom as he continued to pound into her.

 

Damn this man for having a fantastic ass. Oftentimes Rey would find herself staring at his bottom while he taught the choreography for _Swan Lake._ Heaven help her, he was distracting in those tight pants.

 

Kylo crashed his lips against hers, breaking her from her thoughts. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pressed his tongue along the seam of her mouth and Rey opened up for him, feeling the slide of his tongue against hers.

 

Rey pushed Kylo’s shoulder and slammed him on his back, straddling his waist as she grabbed his erection and guiding him into her pussy. Her ass was pressed on his thighs as she started to roll her hips in a figure eight motion. Kylo gripped her hips and groaned.

 

“I fucking love the way you look when you ride my cock.” he grunted. “So fucking sexy, Rey.”

 

He moved one hand up her stomach and grabbed her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Well, I love the way you look beneath me.” she found herself saying. “Man made of muscle and strength, completely blissed out and undone.”

 

Kylo cupped her face and rubbed his thumb along the apple of her cheek.

 

“Only for you baby.” and something about those words made her shiver.

 

Kylo pressed a thumb to her clit as he met her thrust for thrust. She felt herself rising again, clenching around his cock. He pinched her clit and she fell into her second release. Kylo grabbed her hips and thrusted into her three more times before he filled her with his come.

 

She collapsed on top of him, smiling brightly down at him as he nuzzled her nose with his.

 

Rey had never dreamed she would be this happy. For so long, she had been facing life on her own. For the first time, she felt like she found her belonging.

 

***

 

“Kylo.” Rey called out from the kitchen. Kylo was sitting on the couch, nursing a beer. He looked up to meet her gaze and she was smiling that intoxicating bright smile that showed off her perfect teeth.

 

“Yes sweetheart?”

 

“It’s Christmas Eve Eve.”

 

Kylo stifled a laugh as he stared at the gorgeous woman leaning over his bartop.

 

“It’s what now?”

 

“Christmas Eve Eve.” she repeated. “The day before Christmas Eve.”

 

Kylo placed his beer down and walked over to the kitchen. He pulled her into his arms and leaned back to look her in the eyes. Her gorgeous hazel eyes.

 

“Well, since it is such a special occasion, I say we should celebrate.”

 

The smug smile she gave him was just too cute. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and grabbed the two tickets his mother had left him for ice skating.

 

“Ever been ice skating Rey?”  

 

Her eyes lit up but she shook her head and a blush tinged her cheeks.

 

“I, I never had the opportunity.”

 

“Well, why don’t we go. These are for the place in center city Coruscant. It’s outside, and the buildings are all lit up around the rink. They sell coffee and have Christmas lights set up in the trees.”

 

_When did he become such a sap._

 

“Okay,” Rey replied. “But you’ll have to hold my hand. I’m probably not very good.”

 

Kylo smiled at her as he walked over to the coat closet and grabbed their coats.

 

“Bundle up, it’s already snowing.” he said, tossing Rey her scarf and gloves.

 

***

 

The outdoor rink was filled with people, which made Kylo glare with irritation. But he refused to let his social anxiety and mild claustrophobia ruin this night for Rey.

 

They rented a locker and put Rey’s purse inside along with their shoes. Kylo kneeled down to tie Rey’s skates and then he put on his own. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He longed to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips, but it was freezing outside, and they were both wearing gloves and scarves. Rey even had on a cute winter hat with a plush ball on the back of her head. Her nose and cheeks were already pink from the cold weather.

 

Kylo stepped out onto the ice, and it took him a moment to get his bearings. He hadn’t skated a lot in his life, and he found that it took him a few minutes to get acclimated.

 

Rey was holding on to the wall as she stepped out onto the ice. She slid forward and crashed into Kylo’s chest. He held on to her tightly as she righted herself.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.” she said with a smile.

 

Rey held onto his arm with both of hers as he led her out to the middle of the rink. The buildings were all aglow and the snow was falling lightly. When Kylo looked down at Rey, he could see little flakes catching in the fringe of her eyelashes. She looked beautiful and elegant. Just the way she looked when she danced.

 

Kylo put an arm around her waist and started to skate faster. She held onto his wrist tightly.

 

“Relax, I’ve got you.” he whispered into her ear.

 

When he felt her body relax against him, he put his lips to the shell of her ear.

 

“Extend your leg out in arabesque. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.”

 

She did as he told and together they skated around the rink. Rey’s extension of her leg was nothing short of perfection. And if he could read the minds of the other patrons, he was sure that they thought she was a professional figure skater.

 

He skidded to a stop and turned her body around to face him. She looked beautiful in the city lights, and the colored lights of the Christmas trees shining in her eyes. He felt his heart beating faster the longer he looked at her. And then he pulled her closer into his chest, resting on hand on her lower back and cupping the other on the back of her neck.

 

Then he kissed her, beneath the city lights as the snow fell softly against their coats. Her lips were warm against his, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her.

 

Once he pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes and told her with all the sincerity in the world, “I love you. Spend Christmas with my family.”

 

She kissed him back, stealing the breath from his lungs before she replied. “I love you, and yes, of course I’ll spend Christmas with you and your family.”

 

Kylo scooped her up into his arms and skated her off the ice as she pressed kisses to his cheek.

 

***

 

They had returned their skates and were walking down the path of Christmas lights while holding hands. Kylo had stopped to get them each a coffee to warm them up.

 

Rey loved looking at all of the decorations and Kylo loved looking at her. She had this childlike quality to her excitement that made him just as eager to enjoy it.

 

There was something about Rey, something that made him feel youthful. She was so full of life. She didn’t let any hardships defeat her. He liked to think that she had helped him in that since. Before Rey came along, Kylo was lost in his own depression. He let his anger and hate rule his emotions. But now, he saw life with a new set of eyes. She made life worth living.

 

Kylo saw a bench and he headed over to it and sat down, Rey sat on his lap and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

They had only been together for a short time, he had only known her for a little while longer than that. But Kylo felt it in his entire body-- in his very soul. Rey was his future. He wanted to buy her a ring, he wanted to give her a wedding and the house of her dreams. He wanted to have kids with her and to watch them grow. He wanted to see her share their passion of dance with their children. It made his heart ache with how badly he yearns.

 

She looked up into his eyes and had a look of concentration on her face.

 

“Why don’t you go by Ben?” she asked, as if it was the simplest question.

 

He was quiet for a while as he thought about it. It had been so long ago that he had forgone his birth name. He liked to claim that Kylo Ren was his _stage_ name, but that was hardly the truth.

 

“It was really to spite my father. All those years that he made me feel like shit for being a dancer and not the perfect son that he imagined. Well I didn’t want to be his son. So I started going by Kylo Ren. The name stuck and I’ve used it every since. Of course my family refuses to call me by it-- which I can hardly blame them.”

 

Rey took off her glove with her teeth and cupped his cheek. Her fingers were warm against his skin.

 

“And what would you think about me calling you Ben?”

 

He looked down into her eyes, he ran a hand along her side as he cuddled her close. Dropping his head down to hers, he ran his nose along her cheek.

 

“I think-- that if you were to call me Ben, you would be the only person that I wouldn’t mind using that name.”

 

What he admitted was the truth, when his father called him Ben, it felt like an insult. When his mother and uncle called him Ben it felt almost like pity. But the sound of Rey saying his name-- it was beautiful.

 

“Ben.” she said, testing the way it sounded on her tongue.

 

Kylo silenced her with a kiss before pulling back.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“Ben.”

 

He kissed her deeply, only pausing to look into her eyes.

 

“I love the way it sounds when you say my name.”

 

“Ben, my Ben.”

 

“My Rey.” he answered, as he held her in his arms. “Let’s go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

 

With a little bit of convincing, and a sly smirk with promises to make it worth Ben’s while, Rey was on the subway with Jessika as they headed towards the Coruscant mall.

 

There were a few things that Rey wanted to pick up. A few ideas for gifts that she wanted to get for Ben. She cherished her ballerina nutcracker doll. It was so very thoughtful. The entire night that Ben had planned, had been perfect.

 

Rey held on to the rails of the subway and rolled her shoulders. It was crowded, with it being so close to Christmas.

 

“So what store are we going to first?” Jessika asked.

 

Rey smiled shyly as her cheeks flushed with a blush.

 

“Oh, I see.” Jessika smiled knowingly. “We will get something that will make him pass out.”

 

“But I want to get him something else also. Something tangible.”

 

Once they got to their stop, Rey and Jessika jogged out of the subway and climbed the stairs to the street level. The mall was just a few blocks down.

 

They walked together as their feet crunched on the ice and salt on the crosswalks.

 

The mall was warm and a welcome change to the chilly winter air outside. Jessika led the way, since Rey had never been to the mall before. There were a few lingerie shops that they could try.

 

Jessika dragged her into the first store and went straight back to the lingerie sets. They had a lot of Christmas themed ones that Rey felt silly about. She wanted something sexy but sensual. Not anything tacky.

 

“I want red.” She blushed again as she continued, “he likes me in red.”

 

Jessika let out a girlish giggle as she pulled Rey towards the back of the store.

 

There were some red baby doll dresses with lots of ties and a sweeping neckline for her cleavage that cinched at the waist. The sleeves were a mesh see through material and ended in ruffles around the elbows. The dress was paired with a strappy red bra. Rey thought that Ben would like one of those. She wanted to get a pair of panties to go underneath. And what she envisioned in her mind was a lacy pair with a bow on the bottom.

 

She grabbed the baby doll dress and held the silky material between her hands. Then she started digging through the drawers of panties, searching for the perfect pair.

 

Jessika called her name, and when Rey turned, she saw that Jess was holding up a pair of white lace panties, embroidered with flowers. She turned the panties over so Rey could see the back. Just as Rey had imagined, the panties had a large bow sewn into the back. Rey grabbed the panties from Jessika, grinning as she admired them.

 

“This is perfect.” Rey remarked.

 

“Come on, you have to try them on.” Jessika suggested, pulling her towards the fitting rooms.

 

They stopped right outside the fitting rooms where a sales associate was sorting lingerie that had been left in the rooms. The girl looked at Rey and Jessika, and motioned for the two of them to follow her. She unlocked a fitting room and they both walked in, closing and locking the door behind them.

 

Jessika took the lingerie from Rey’s hands and held them while Rey started taking off all her layers of clothes. Jess handed her the panties first and then the baby doll dress. Rey looked in the mirror in the fitting room and gasped at the sight of herself.

 

“Oh my god.” Jess screeched. “He’s going to _die_.”

 

The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her slight curves in just the right places. She turned around and lifted the back of the dress to admire the panties. Just the very bottom of her cheeks were visible beneath the fabric. The bow framed her bottom, making her ass look like a gift ready to be unwrapped. And that was just what Rey wanted.

 

***

 

Rey paid for the lingerie and held the bright red gift bag in her hands as they walked out of the store. She wanted to get Ben something else, maybe a watch or a book. But none of those seemed adequate.

 

As they were walking through the mall, Rey saw a row of kennels set up in the open area of the mall. She walked over towards the kennels, hearing the sounds of dogs whimpering and barking.

 

“What’s this?” Rey asked, partially to herself.

 

“Oh they do this once every month,” Jess stated. “It’s an adoption fair. The humane society brings out the cats and dogs from the shelter.”

 

Rey walked over and kneeled down beside the first dog she saw. They were all hyper and jumping towards her. Rey remembered the day on the roof of the academy. When Ben had fallen into a deep depression. He had stolen Luke’s dog, Artoo.

 

Her heart raced, _this..._ this was the gift she could get him. It was perfect, and meaningful. Not something generically material that he would use infrequently. She could get him a dog.

 

She started to walk around, looking at each of the happy little dogs. None of them seemed quite right for Ben. Then she saw a black Labrador Retriever puppy. He was laying down on his paws with sad eyes as each person walked by. A few people tried to pet him to get him to perk up, but the puppy continued to lay down. Rey kneeled down beside the puppy and scratched his ears. His brown eyes looked up at her. She laughed as the puppy jumped up on her and started to lick her face.

 

“Wow!” somebody said from beside her.

 

Rey looked up at a short Asian girl that had on a polo shirt with the name of the shelter embroidered over her heart.

 

“Niney here has never been this happy. I think he likes you. I’m Rose by the way.”

 

Rey smiled and introduced herself and Jessika.

 

The girls talked for a little while before Rey decided that she wanted to adopt the puppy. He reminded her so much of Ben. They would be a perfect match.

 

***

 

After Rey filled out all of the paperwork and paid for the little puppy, Rose attached a red bow to his collar and handed him over to Rey. She held him in her arms as she and Jessika made their way out of the mall.

 

“I can’t believe you got him a dog.” Jessika said.

 

“I know, it was impulsive. But I just have this feeling that this is the perfect gift for him.”

 

“Between that and the lingerie-- Kylo is going to fall even more in love with you.”

 

Rey bit her lip as she felt her cheeks flush.

 

Jess was holding the cardboard container, and once they got outside, Rey put the puppy into the container and carried him towards the stairs to the subway.

 

The ride back on the subway wasn’t any less crowded than before. As Rey’s stop came up, she hugged Jess tight and thanked her for coming along, and being such a big help with everything.

 

As the doors closed behind her, Rey pulled out her phone and texted Ben.

 

**I’ll be home soon. Just got off the subway.**

 

Immediately, the three bubbles showed up on her phone, alerting her that Ben was typing.

 

**I ordered from Maggiano’s. It should be here once you get back. Love you.**

 

Her fingers flew across the buttons as she typed in her reply.

 

**Love you too.**

 

***

 

Rey pulled out her keys and inserted the key to Ben’s apartment. He had made her a copy and insisted she keep it on her keyring. Her lingerie bag was hidden inside her purse.

 

“Ben.” she called out, as she set the cardboard container down and started to pull the puppy out. “I have a present for you.”

 

She carried the dog in her arms as she walked towards the kitchen. Ben was setting the table with plates and take out containers of italian food. It smelled delicious.

 

He turned to meet her eyes and he nearly fell over when he saw what she was holding in her arms.

 

“Holy shit--” Ben gasped out. “Fuck, Rey-- you got me a puppy?”

 

She felt anxiety flood her system as she looked at him with worry.

 

“Do… do you like it?”

 

Ben rushed over to her and started to pet the dog on the head. ‘Niney,’ as Rose had called him, started to lick Ben’s face.

 

“Can I?” Ben asked as he reached for the puppy. Rey nodded and handed him the dog.

 

Rey had never seen him so genuinely happy. The bright smile on his face made her heart beat faster.

 

“So you like your present?” Rey asked, needing confirmation.

 

“Fuck yes.” Ben said. “Rey, you got me a dog. _Our_ dog.” he added.

 

“It’s your dog.” she said with a smile.

 

“No,” he insisted. “Our dog.”

 

He had this look in his eyes, a look that she had seen a few times and she couldn’t quite distinguish what it meant. But nevertheless, he walked over to her and wrapped her up in one of his arms as he held the puppy in the other. He kissed her forehead and she buried her nose into her neck. He smelled like his alpine aftershave.

 

Ben put the puppy on the ground and motioned for Rey to come sit down and eat. He was already pressing his phone to his ear and Rey looked over at him curiously, wondering who he would be calling.

 

“Uncle Luke. Can you do me a favor? Can you bring me over some puppy pads? And some puppy chow?”

 

Rey smiled as she looked over at Ben’s face. He was talking to his uncle with such childlike delight. When Ben hung up the phone, he placed a hand on Rey’s thigh and squeezed.

 

“You are fucking amazing.” he said, then leaned in and captured her lips.

 

“Is Luke coming over?” Rey asked.

 

“Hm, yes. Just to drop off those few things for the puppy. Wait-- we need to name him.”

 

“Well his name at the shelter was Nine. They called him Niney. But let’s name him whatever you would like.”

 

Ben looked at the little dog as he walked around the apartment, sniffing at the furniture.

 

“He was so sad at the mall until I walked up. It was the strangest thing, he didn’t interact with anybody else. But when I came up, he jumped up on me and started licking my face.”

 

“Hmm.” Ben said in thought. “I’ve got the perfect name.”

 

“What is it?” Rey asked.

 

“Phantom. Like Phantom of the Opera. Poor misunderstood puppy, and you are his angel of music. I might get jealous of him.” Ben said as he leaned over and kissed Rey on the lips. “Because you are _my_ angel. My angel of ballet.”

 

Rey sunk her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a more heated kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her thigh with his other hand. Before she knew it, Ben had lifted her up in his arms and she ended up on his lap.

 

His lips were hot against hers, and she could taste the sauce of his baked ziti on his tongue. She started to rock her hips against him and she could feel him hardening beneath her. She thought of her lingerie that was shoved inside her purse.

 

Ben ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass. She gasped against his mouth.

 

“Ben,” he mouthed at her neck, pressing hot kisses to her pulse point. “Ben, Luke will be here any minute.”

 

He groaned, but released his hold on her and Rey slid out of his lap and back to her chair. Rey couldn’t wait to reward him with his patience later tonight. She leaned into him and brought her lips to his ear.

 

“Phantom isn’t your only present.” she whispered. “But you’ll have to be good and wait until later tonight.”

 

“You little minx. I should call my uncle and tell him not to come over.”

 

Rey laughed but shook her head at him. “No, we need the things he is bringing. And I know you can be patient for me.” she stroked his cheek and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

Just as she pulled back to smile at him, they heard a knock on the door.

 

***

 

Luke had brought over more than just puppy chow and puppy pads. He brought a dog bed and some dog toys also. Kylo was glad of it, but he was also really fucking turned on, and Rey was being a tease.

 

And of all fucking times, Luke decided he wanted to stay for a while and play with Phantom. Kylo was nearly seconds away from throwing Luke out of his apartment, but Rey was smiling and talking with Luke with such enjoyment. It calmed the lust in his body-- reminding him of what Rey had lost while growing up. These little moments of just being a family. He wanted her to have that with him.

 

“Luke,” Kylo found himself saying. “What time are we doing Christmas dinner tomorrow?” It was Christmas Eve afterall. He winced at the thought of his father, but he would put up with it in order for Rey to have a real Christmas.

 

“Just come over to your mom’s house in the morning.” Luke replied. “Rey, you are coming over aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Kylo said, as he put an arm around her shoulders. “Yes, she will.”

 

Luke smiled at them and then stood, wiping his hands on his trousers.

 

“Well, I should be off anyway. It’s getting late and I promised your mom I would be there bright and early to help prepare the ham and the turkey.”

 

“Alright, bye Uncle Luke, thanks for bringing everything.” Kylo stated, a little too eagerly, as he started to shove Luke out the front door to his apartment.

 

When he closed the door, he turned around with heat in his eyes, but Rey was dashing into his bedroom with her purse in her hand. She paused at the door and smirked at him before she disappeared. He followed behind her, noticing that she had locked herself in his bathroom.

 

Kylo walked over to his bed and removed all of his clothing but his boxer briefs. Then he laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head as he waited for Rey to come out of the bathroom.

 

The door to the bathroom cracked open, and she walked out wearing a red lingerie dress and his eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight of her. She sultry glided up to him, crawling across his lap and laying down on his thighs. She pulled the hem of her baby doll dress up to reveal white lace panties with a bow covering her peachy ass.

 

“Ready to unwrap your present?” she said with a smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!
> 
> Dancers have no shame in nudity around their friends. We have to change in large dressing rooms, so it would be very in character for Jess to be in the fitting room with Rey lol.


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

 

Rey’s perfect peachy ass was clad in a white lacy pair of underwear that showed off her soft skin. A bow was attached to the back making her ass look like a present. 

 

Kylo bunched the fabric of the soft red baby doll dress in his hand as he smoothed his other hand across her cheeks. Then he lifted his hand and let it come down with a crack on her ass. It jiggled from the force of his slap and he felt himself growing hard, his cock pressing into her taut stomach as she laid across his lap. 

 

A red mark was on her bottom and he gently squeezed the flesh, massaging it in the palm of his hand. 

 

Kylo snuck his hand between Rey’s thighs and started to stroke her covered pussy. The fabric of her panties was already wet from her arousal. He pulled the crotch of the lacy undergarment aside and teased her wet cunt with his fingers. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” Kylo crooned. “You love when I get a little rough with you.” 

 

She wiggled her ass in reply, turning over her shoulder to look at him adorably. 

 

He pressed one finger inside her, crooking it to rub against her g-spot. Rey fisted the sheets in her hands as she rocked her hips against his fingers. He pulled his digit out and caught her gaze as he brought his finger to his mouth, sucking it clean. 

 

“Mm,” he groaned in satisfaction. 

 

Suddenly, he was bodily lifting her off his lap as he tossed her back on the bed, getting to his knees behind her. He grabbed the band of her panties and pulled them down to her knees, exposing that gorgeous ass for his viewing pleasure. 

 

The panties were caught around her knees and Kylo helped to pull them down her lithe legs, tossing them to the ground. He grabbed her hips and rubbed his cock against her slick folds. 

 

Kylo reluctantly pulled away, replacing his cock with his mouth as he started to lick her pussy. He flicked his tongue over her clit, making her jolt with pleasure. He licked through her folds and moved up to the tight pucker of her ass. Rey jumped from shock and fell flat on the mattress letting out a startled yelp. 

 

“Come on baby,” he whispered into her ear. “Let me lick that beautiful ass of yours.” 

 

“Oh— okay.” she babbled, as she got back up onto her knees. 

 

He nipped at her cute bottom before burying his face between her thighs. Kylo pressed a soft kiss to her clit and started to lick and suck her folds. He moved his way back up to her ass and licked her until she was shaking beneath his hands that were holding her hips up. 

 

“Touch yourself.” he rasped against her cunt. 

 

Rey’s hand found her clit and started rubbing in swift circles. Kylo continued his ministrations until he felt her thighs shaking as she was pushed over the edge into her release. 

 

He licked his lips and used the back of his hand to clean off her arousal. But then he was grabbing her hips and pressed his erection to her entrance. She was so incredibly wet that he slid inside of her with no interference. 

 

The hard jut of his hip bones were pressed into the soft cushion of Rey’s ass. She looked beautiful like this, on all fours with her back arched, stuffed full of his cock, the red baby doll dress bunched up at the waist.

 

Kylo ran a hand up her back, tracing patterns over each notch of her spine.

 

He started to move, pulling out and thrusting back in, feeling the warm walls of her pussy squeezing his cock with every snap of his hips. 

 

He has gotten a rhythm going. Mentally counting his movements by eight’s as if this was another one of his dance routines. It’s sort of a fucked up notion, but he knows that Rey does the same thing. Counting by eight’s as she glides down the street. It’s ingrained in them. 

 

Kylo reached around and pulled the cup of her bra down so he can grab her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

Abruptly, they are interrupted by a bark and a whine coming from the little puppy. Kylo froze, with his cock still buried deep inside Rey’s pussy. He looked over towards the edge of the bed where Phantom had his front paws, ready to join them on the bed. 

 

“It appears we have an audience.” Kylo quipped. 

 

“Ben— he’s staring at us, I can’t do this with him looking. It’s— weird.” 

 

Kylo leaned down and looked Phantom in his big brown eyes. The dog quirked his head to the side in question. 

 

“You heard her— go on now. Mommy and daddy need some alone time.” 

 

Kylo got up and shooed the dog from the bed. Once Phantom had left the room, Ben closed the door. 

 

He practically jumped back onto the bed. Rey was laying on her back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he settled on top of her. 

 

He kissed her harshly as he slipped back inside. Her legs wrapped around his hips almost out of instinct. Kylo pressed kisses down the side of her neck and across her collar bones. He enveloped a nipple between his lips and felt the tip harden against his tongue. 

 

He came with his mouth on her breast and her walls fluttering around his cock. 

 

This was by far the best Christmas present Kylo had ever received. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Kylo got dressed in a black sweater and a dark pair of jeans. Rey was wearing a forest green sweater that brought out the green in her hazel eyes. She also wore jeans and a pair of brown riding boots. She looked beautiful. 

 

The drive out to his mother’s house didn’t take too long, though Kylo wished that it had. He wasn’t particularly excited about spending time with his family on Christmas. Well, specifically his father. Holidays were always awkward. But he would put all of that aside to give Rey a Christmas worth remembering. 

 

He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly. Kylo smiled at her but returned his gaze back to the snow lined road. Phantom was sitting in Rey’s lap with his paws on the window, enjoying the view. 

 

Once they arrived, Ben took Phantom from Rey’s arms, holding him in one hand as he intertwined his and Rey’s fingers with the other. Rey knocked on the door and to Kylo’s relief— his mother was the one to open the door for them. 

 

Luke was in the kitchen, basting the turkey. Kylo didn’t see Han in sight. He wondered if the man had something more important to attend to than Christmas with the family. Kylo didn’t know if he was mad or happy at the prospect. 

 

As Luke and Leia cooked in the kitchen, Kylo and Rey started to prepare the pies. They were tasked with making the pecan and pumpkin pies. Rey had sugar on her nose and Kylo found himself leaning into her to kiss the tip of her nose. She giggled and put a sugar coated finger between his lips. 

 

Minutes turned into hours and Kylo noticed that his father had failed to show up. He was about to confront his mother about the fact, when the front door opened and he heard the telltale sign of feet shuffled against the welcome mat— no doubt getting the snow off of his boots. 

 

Leia gave Kylo a look that said—  _ leave it alone. _ So he swallowed back any retorts he would have made when Han walked into the kitchen. 

 

Kylo muffled a hello, grabbed Rey’s hand and walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. He would be civil but that didn’t mean he had to be in the same room with his father for long periods of time. 

 

***

 

Dinner was set on the table and everything looked delicious. Rey was already digging into her food. Kylo wondered if she had ever had a Christmas feast like this before. Leia would be sure to load them down with leftovers when they left later that night. 

 

They made idle chit chat as everybody ate their meals. Kylo caught Luke sneaking a piece of ham to Phantom and to Artoo when he thought nobody was looking. 

 

“So Rey got you a puppy for Christmas.” Leia stated, having talked to Luke about it before they had arrived. 

 

Kylo blushed at the memory of his  _ other _ gift, but he cleared his throat and nodded his head. 

 

“And he took Rey to the Nutcracker. What a wonderful gift Ben.” 

 

Kylo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek. 

 

“Mm, she’s deserves it all.” he remarked. 

 

After dinner, Kylo and Rey cleared the dishes and started to rinse them off in the sink. Luke took the dogs out back for a few minutes. 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure where his mother scurried off to, but he felt the presence of his father behind him and he couldn’t help the tensing of his shoulders. 

 

“Need help?” Han asked. 

 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek and counted to ten. Once his anger was under control, he turned to look at his father. 

 

“No we are fine here. We don’t need your help.” 

 

Han grumbled something under his breath as he left the kitchen. Rey glared at him. 

 

“What?” he groaned. 

 

“He hasn’t done anything, and you are acting like a petulant child.” 

 

Kylo felt like he had been punched in the face. 

 

“He fucking arrived here late, with no excuse as to where the hell he’d been.” he practically yelled. Then he clenched his fists and calmed himself down. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger, before he turned to look at Rey again. “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to be such a bastard.” 

 

“That’s all I ask Ben.” 

 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.  _ She was right. She was always right. _

 

***

 

“So, who are you going to get to watch the puppy while you are teaching all those long hours?” Han chuckled. 

 

It took everything in Kylo not to roll his eyes at his father— or punch him in his smug face. 

 

“Don’t worry dad, I have it under control. Besides— Luke has a dog and he takes care of Artoo just fine.” 

 

“A dog is like having a baby, Ben,” Han continued. “It’s a lot of responsibility.” 

 

“Well I’m fucking responsible.” Kylo spat. “And I’d be a damn good dad if I were to have a kid.” 

 

Leia’s head popped up from sipping her wine, “You want to have children, Ben?” she asked with eagerness. 

 

“Calm down Leia, let the kid breathe before you start hounding him about grandkids.” Han replied. 

 

For once he actually agreed with something that came out of his father’s mouth. But even that didn’t alleviate the annoyance that simmered in his stomach. Kylo wanted to know where the fuck his father was earlier, and what the fuck that was more important than his family. 

 

“Dad, what kept you this morning?” Kylo asked with indignation. 

 

Leia shot Kylo a look, but his father waved her off. 

 

“It’s fine Leia. I had some last minute things I needed to do.” 

 

“Hm, last minute things. That’s a new excuse. Haven’t heard that one. I just have one question dad.” Kylo placed his wine on the table and looked his father dead in the eyes. “Why didn’t you ever go to any of my performances?” Kylo asked it with absolute calmness. 

 

Han looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kylo thought he deserved it. The hurt that Kylo felt when his own father refused to come see him— it was something that cut him deep. So very deep. 

 

“Ben— I…” 

 

“Shut up, I don’t care.” Kylo scoffed. 

 

“Ben.” Kylo looked at his father who was swallowing hard. “I never missed one of your performances.” 

 

“Liar,” Kylo whispered, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. 

 

“I’m not lying son. I was always at the very back. I didn’t think you’d want me there with how I had treated you in the past— about your choice to dance. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was such an idiot. But I never missed you dance. I would never miss watching you.” 

 

For the second time that night, Kylo felt like he had been punched. His chest was tight and he found it hard to breathe. 

 

Dizzily, he stood up and excused himself, rushing to the powder room and slamming the door shut behind him. He gripped the edge of the sink in his hands and let out a scream. He didn’t know what was real anyway. Who was his father? Was he the supportive dad that he always wanted, or the cruel judgemental one he had always known. Perhaps he was somewhere in the middle. 

 

Once Kylo left the powder room, Han was holding a large rectangular shaped gift wrapped package. He ran a hand through his hair nervously before handing the large package over to Kylo. 

 

“So this was what I was getting before coming over today. It’s a gift for you— I was a little late in ordering it, and I had to bribe the person to stay open long enough for me to pick it up.” 

 

Kylo held the package in his hands. It was large but slim. As he tore the paper off he saw what it was that his dad had gotten him. 

 

It was a large print of him and Rey on stage at the charity benefit. Han had gotten it blown up and framed for him. 

 

Kylo took in a sharp breath and handed the frame to Rey. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and walked over to his dad. 

 

He threw his arms around his father and hugged him for the first time since he was a child. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura.
> 
> Yeah, as a dancer, I used to count by eight's all the time. I still do sometimes.
> 
> The gorgeous manip was made by andthebalance. This is the picture that Han had blown up for them.


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Although the academy was closed for the holidays, Leia didn’t miss an opportunity to hold a party. New Year’s Eve would be celebrated in the Galactic Skyrise building in Coruscant city. She had already booked the banquet room on the 88th floor of the building. There was a balcony attached so they could all go outside to watch the ball drop in center city. 

 

Coruscant was one of the most hippest places to celebrate the New Year. And Kylo wanted to make it special for Rey since she had never celebrated in Coruscant, and  _ ever _ as far as he knew. 

 

His plan had been to take Rey out on his own, but he would suffer the company of the other dancers and his family if it were to make Rey happy. 

 

Rey was currently locked in his bathroom, getting ready for the evening. She had gone dress shopping earlier with Jessika, and wanted what she had picked out to be a surprise. Kylo knew she would look stunning in whatever she had gotten. She would look stunning in a fucking paper bag— or nothing at all. 

 

He decided he better get himself dressed, if he showed up in sweatpants and a t-shirt his mother would kill him. 

 

Kylo walked over to his walk in closet and found where his black dress shirt was hanging. He didn’t care to wear a fucking suit for the occasion, it was just a New Year’s Eve party, not the grammys. He grabbed his dark jeans that were folded and a pair of black dress shoes. This would be good enough. 

 

He shrugged off his sweat pants and pulled his jeans up. Then started buttoning up his dress shirt over his t-shirt. Just as he was slipping his shoes on, the door to the bathroom opened and Rey walked out. 

 

_ Oh fuck. _ She looked amazing. Rey was wearing a silver sequined, open backed, a-line dress that ending just above her calves. She had silver heels on and her hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls. 

 

Kylo crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her pink lips. She tasted like chapstick and toothpaste. 

 

“We should skip the party,” he mused as he dragged her towards the bed. Falling on his back and pulling her down with him. 

 

“Ben! You are insatiable.” she giggled. 

 

“It’s not my fault, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress. However,— you’d look hot wearing nothing but those heels as you ride my cock.” 

 

“Kylo! We are going to this party.” she yelled as she slapped his chest. “Maybe if you are well behaved, you will have something to look forward to when we get home? Yeah?” 

 

He placed his palms on her sequined covered ass and squeezed. 

 

“Okay, I can work with that.” he said with a mischievous grin. 

 

***

 

The banquet room was already filled with dancers from the academy as well as close friends and family of the Solo’s and Skywalker’s. There was a table set up with catered food and another with bottles of champagne in a bucket of ice as well as other refreshments. 

 

Rey grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the table and Kylo grabbed a champagne flute and filled it up with one of the opened bottles. He figured he would need some liquid courage to make it through this social gathering. 

 

Music was blaring out of the speakers and a strobe light was on. This was everything that he hated. 

 

He placed a hand on Rey’s lower back and walked her towards where his mother was standing, talking to Ahsoka. 

 

“Ben, Rey!” Leia greeted them. “Ahsoka, you remember Rey from the charity event.” 

 

“I couldn’t forget someone as exceptional as Rey.” Ahsoka said with a bright smile. Then she turned to look at Kylo and he swallowed hard. Something about Ahsoka scared the shit out of him. “Ben, it’s good to see you again.” she added as gave him an air kiss. 

 

***

 

As the night went on, some of the dancers took too much liberty with the open bar. Bazine and Anne were staggering around the banquet room, arm in arm, and cackling at the top of their lungs. 

 

Hux walked over to him and sneered at the drunken display. 

 

“Who let the trash in?” Hux sniped. 

 

“Well one of those two belongs in  _ your _ boyfriend’s program. Where is Dameron anyway?” 

 

“He’s around here somewhere. Probably talking somebody’s ear off.” 

 

Kylo laughed at that— sounded like Dameron. He sipped his champagne and nodded to Hux as he walked off to find Rey. 

 

He could see her from across the room. It was as if everything else in her surroundings faded, and all that he saw was the shimmer of her dress and her bright sunny smile. She was talking to Jessika and two other girls and a dark skinned man. 

 

Kylo walked up and placed his hand on Rey’s lower back. She immediately grabbed his arm and pointed to the shortest of the three girls. 

 

“Ben, this is Rose. She works for the animal shelter that I adopted Phantom from.” 

 

Kylo stuck his hand out to shake Rose’s hand. He always thought Rey was tiny, clearly he was mistaken. Rose was incredibly petite. 

 

“This is Rose’s boyfriend Finn, and her sister Paige.” Rey added. 

 

Kylo shook each of their hands and wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist, tracing her hip bone through the fabric of her dress. 

 

Jessika had her arm looped through Paige’s, and the two girls ended up excusing themselves to get some more champagne. 

 

“I’d love to come see Niney,” Rose said excitedly, “Oh I mean Phantom, I miss that little guy.” 

 

She and Rey spoke for a few more minutes before Kylo asked if he could steal Rey away for a moment. 

 

They walked together towards the balcony and once the icy breeze hit Kylo’s face, he felt immensely better. 

 

“Fuck Rey, is it midnight yet?” he asked as he knocked back another glass of champagne. 

 

“It’s only 10 p.m. babe.” 

 

Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and kissed her cheek. 

 

They stayed out there, wrapped up in each other’s arms and listening to the sounds of traffic. 

 

“So Paige is here as Jessika’s date.” Rey stated. 

 

Kylo pressed a kiss to Rey’s nose and he hummed. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a small world huh, her sister being the one that Jessika and I met in the mall. Paige, Finn, and Rose are all part of the cast for  _ Hamilton.  _ Rose volunteers at the shelter when she’s back in town. They are currently touring nationwide.” 

 

“Hm, we should go see them when they come to Coruscant.” Kylo offered. 

 

“Oh no, tickets are outrageously expensive.” Rey replied. 

 

“If you want to go, I’ll pay.” 

 

She gave him an irritated pout.

 

“What Rey?”

 

“You can’t keep blowing money on me.” She said.

 

“It’s not blowing money, and it’s  _ my  _ money to spend.” 

 

She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips were cool from being outside and he couldn’t believe that he could fall  _ more  _ in love with this miraculous woman.

 

“Come on,” She said. “Let’s go back inside, Jessika mentioned a dance off.”

 

“Jesus— just what we need. Drunk dancers being competitive. We don’t need anybody to really  _ break a leg _ .” 

 

Rey snorted as she pulled him back inside to the banquet. 

 

***

 

The banquet room had been cleared out to offer a space to dance. The guests stood around the perimeter of the room, as the first two dancers walked up to start their competition. Jessika was going up against Connix. 

 

Both girls kicked off their heels and got ready. Connix went first and Jessika mirrored her moves and added another 4 counts. Connix repeated the combination, adding Jessika’s move and then adding another 4 counts of her own. 

 

It went back and forth like this until Jessika froze up— forgetting the next move, which meant Connix won the round. 

 

The girls laughed and Connix gave Jessika a big hug before they both walked back to the crowd. 

 

A few other dancers competed, and luckily for everyone— nobody was drunk enough to injure themselves. 

 

Bazine walked purposefully over to the two of them and Kylo started to tense up. He would flat out refuse if she asked to compete against him.  _ Like hell. _ But to his surprise, she made eye contact with Rey. 

 

“Would you care for a little competition?” Bazine asked, far to sweetly for Kylo’s liking. 

 

His Rey was never one to stand down, so she agreed to Bazine’s challenge. 

 

The two of them went out on the floor and Bazine started swaying her hips to the music seductively. 

 

Once it was Rey’s turn, she swayed her hips but made the move look sensual, she then gathered her sequined dress in one hand did a forced arch pirouette on a bent knee. Bazine did the combination with ease and added pelvic thrust. 

 

Somehow, Rey was even able to make that move look sensual. 

 

The combination kept being added to, and Kylo could tell Bazine was struggling to keep up. The move that Rey added was a fouette turn; her leg shot out in front of her and whipped around, making her dress flutter around her calves like it was meant for that very move. He wondered how the hell Rey was able to do that sort of turn in her silver five inch heels. She was truly incredible. 

 

Once it was Bazine’s turn, she did the entire combination, but once it got to the fouette turn, she slipped on her heels and almost toppled over. 

 

Kylo was probably the loudest person to cheer and clap for Rey, though the entire banquet room was mesmerized. 

 

Bazine’s cheeks turned bright red as she stormed off. 

 

Kylo went to retrieve Rey, but just as he was about to grab her hand, Anne walked by and whispered something into Rey’s ear, and then stormed off after Bazine. 

 

“What did she say, Rey?” 

 

She shook her head at him, “It’s nothing.” 

 

Kylo knew it wasn’t nothing, but they would get to that later. 

 

***

 

The closer it got to midnight, the livelier the guests got. Jessika and Paige were currently belting out the lyrics to the song  _ Seasons of Love _ from the musical  _ Rent. _

 

Couples had moved to the center of the banquet room to dance softly to the soft voices of Jessika and Paige. Soon enough most of the guests had started singing along with them. 

 

Kylo brought Rey out to the floor and she put her arms around his neck. His hands landed on her waist and he held her so close to his body that their noses touched. 

 

He started to sing softly to Rey and she joined in. 

 

_ “It’s time now to sing out _

_ Tho’ the story never ends _

_ Let’s celebrate  _

_ Remember a year in the life of friends _

 

_ Remember the love _

_ Remember the love _

_ Remember the love _

_ Measure in love _

_ Measure, measure your life in love _

 

_ Seasons of love _

_ Seasons of love.” _

 

Once the song ended, Leia clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. 

 

“One minute! Come on everyone, let’s watch the ball drop.” 

 

Half of the guests walked out of the balcony to watch the ball drop in center city. The others stood at the large windows watching from the comfort of the heated banquet room. 

 

Kylo held Rey in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers. Her hazel eyes were locked onto his, and he couldn’t wait to kiss her at midnight. 

 

“10...9...8...7...6...5…4…”

 

Together they counted down, “3...2...1…”

 

Kylo grasped Rey’s neck and kissed her deeply, he was barely aware of the chaos and excitement around him. Somehow— they ended up sprayed with bottles of champagne and confetti. 

 

When he pulled away, he saw Jessika and Paige throwing confetti around, Finn and Rose were locked in an embrace and kissing softly. Hux and Poe were the culprits that had sprayed everybody with champagne. 

 

Once everyone settled down, Leia was already chastising Poe and Hux for making such a mess and  _ wasting _ the champagne. The two laughed and promised to clean up the room. 

 

As far as Kylo was concerned, he had done his social duty.  _ And _ he had behaved remarkably, so he was eager to get Rey back to his apartment. 

 

He walked up to where his mother, father, and Luke were standing. 

 

“Alright, we’re out of here.” he said. 

 

“Let Rey drive sweetie, I’ve seen you drinking tonight.” 

 

“Yes mother,”  he snarked. 

 

Rey grabbed his keys out of his pocket and held them up for his family to see. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him home safe.” she said. 

 

***

 

As they were making their way back up to his apartment, Kylo kept rubbing his hands up and down Rey’s waist as he pressed kisses to her neck. 

 

She giggled as she unlocked his door and he pushed them both through, walking them straight to the bedroom. 

 

He flopped on his bed again, much like earlier, with Rey on his chest. 

 

“Sweetheart,” he said, suddenly serious. “What did Anne say to you?” 

 

She groaned and hid her face in his chest. 

 

Her voice was muffled as she replied, “She said that not everybody sleeps with the choreographer for private lessons.” 

 

Kylo wondered how long he would be in jail for killing Anne. 

 

“She can fuck off. Actually, I’ll kick her out of the program if that is what she truly thinks. Fuck, she can join Dameron’s program.” 

 

Rey lifted her face from his chest and gave him a small smile. He flipped them over so Rey was laying on her side. 

 

“Wait right here,” Kylo said. “I have a surprise for you.” 

 

Rey was about to argue with him when he cut her off. “It’s not a gift— just a surprise.” 

 

He walked over to the door of his bedroom and turned the lights off. He then turned on a dimly lit spot light that painted their skin in blue, green, and purple hues. 

 

Kylo took his time as he walked back over to the bed, stripping himself of his clothes and then ridding Rey of her dress. 

 

He held her close and kissed her cheek as they laid back on the bed. 

 

“I think you’ve been very good tonight.” Rey said against his lips. 

 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he pulled her on top of his lap. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura!
> 
> "Break a leg" is an idiom to wish a performer good luck. 
> 
> Fouette turn is a "whipped" turn 
> 
> Forced arch is a position of the foot in which the heel is lifted and the knee is bent. Rey did a turn with a forced arch, so her standing leg was bent at the knee and her heel was popped into a forced arch.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

 

“Leave the heels on.” 

 

Rey was leaning over Kylo’s lap, about to pull one of her sexy silver heels off. He couldn’t let that happen. 

 

“I meant what I said earlier.” 

 

She looked at him with wide eyes; yet, she kept the heels on as she looped her arms over his neck, pressing kisses to his neck. 

 

Rey looked beautiful beneath the glow of the neon lights. Gently, he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Rey darted her tongue out and licked the pad of his thumb before closing her lips around it.  _ Fuck. _

 

Swiftly, Kylo grabbed her hips and lowered Rey down on his erection, groaning at the feel of her warm pussy tightly wrapped around his cock. 

 

He flipped them over so that Rey was on her back and he lifted her leg, kissing her ankle. 

 

“I love your golden skin.” he said as he kissed the back of Rey’s knee. He threw her leg over his shoulder and did the same with her other one, her heels poked into his upper back as he moved in and out of her tight cunt. 

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey moaned. 

 

He could listen to her moan his name every day for the rest of his life.  _ Fuck. _ He loves her. 

 

Kylo grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger and she let out a startled squeak. 

 

Kylo rose to his knees and held Rey’s thighs in place as he pounded into her. He ended up knocking the heels off of her feet with the force of his thrusts. He pulled her up from the bed into his arms and moved her so that her back was against the glass of his window overlooking the Coruscant skyline. 

 

He held her hip with one hand as the other pressed into the window beside of Rey’s head. The glass was cool to the touch and he knew it had to be a shock against Rey’s naked back. 

 

Kylo lifted her higher up against the window and pressed his mouth to her chest. He could feel her heart beating against his lips as he moved them over the soft swell of her breast. He groaned as he sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth. 

 

Rey grasped his head and pulled him closer into her chest.  _ Yes. _ Rey always loved the attention he paid to her gorgeous tits. He released her breast and moved on to the other, flicking his tongue against her nipple as he looked up into her bright hazel eyes. 

 

As he pulled away, he cupped her breasts and pressed them together. Rey let out a peel of laughter that sounded incredibly adorable considering his cock was buried deep inside of her pussy. 

 

“What?” he asked with a smirk. 

 

“Nothing, it’s just kind of cute. The way you play with my tits.” 

 

“I love your tits, you know that. And your nipples, they’re so cute and tasty.” 

 

She giggled again, giving him that bright smile that makes him fall in love with her more and more. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, pressing his hand back against the window to balance himself as he moved within her. 

 

It wasn’t long before Kylo had her coming on his cock, milking him of his own release. And when he pushed off of the window, his hand left a print from the condensation on the glass. Kylo cupped Rey’s ass as he carried her back to the bed. He gently laid her down on the mattress and wrapped her up in the plush comforter. 

 

He turned the neon lights off and joined Rey in his bed, wrapping her up in his arms. 

 

He kissed her cheek before nuzzling into her neck, pillowing his head between her breasts. 

 

“You should move in with me.” Kylo said. He had been wanting this for so long and he found that he didn’t want to wait any longer. There was no reason to prolong this— if they both felt the same way. 

 

“You actually want that Ben?” 

 

Oh, his beautiful girl. How could she think otherwise?

 

“I’ve wanted this for a while, Rey. Move in with me sweetheart. Phantom needs his mommy.” 

 

He pressed his chin on her sternum as he looked at her adoringly. 

 

“Alright.” she replied with a smirk. “Only because Phantom needs his mum.” 

 

Kylo smiled like an idiot, and  _ fuck _ he would never get over her cute accent. How in the world did he get so lucky? 

 

***

 

Classes started back on New Year’s day and Rey was glad of it. She had missed the routine, the comfort of a schedule. And her body would agree with her— it had only been a short two weeks that they had been on break, but Rey could tell that her body needed to stretch. 

 

Ben hadn’t gone easy on them either. Instead of easing them back into their class, he worked them hardcore. Rey was panting and sweating by the time they took a water break. 

 

She was sipping her water with Jessika when she saw Kylo speaking to Anne. Her face immediately turned red. 

 

Anne’s arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked angry. 

 

“Everyone,” Kylo yelled. “It seems that a few of you may have forgotten that I have a strict  _ no bullying _ policy in my program. I will not tolerate the dramatics. We are here to  _ dance _ not to gossip like a bunch of ninnies. If anybody has a problem with that, you can leave now.” 

 

The entire studio was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. 

 

“Great, now— let’s go across the floor.” 

 

***

 

Kylo groaned as he walked to Luke’s office. His uncle had asked to meet with him before Kylo’s rehearsal with Rey. 

 

He knocked on the door and heard Luke call out, “hold on a second.” 

 

Kylo waited outside of the door with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He heard a female voice inside the room and he pressed his ear to the door to listen. 

 

“I can see you are upset about this Anne, but there aren’t any rules against an instructor dating a student.” 

 

_ Oh for the love of god.  _

 

Kylo was two seconds from kicking the door down, and giving Anne something actually worth complaining about. 

 

He pressed his ear back to the door but the conversation had stopped. Kylo moves quickly from the door and stood in the hallway. 

 

Anne walked out of the office, looking irritated with a scowl on her face. Kylo glared at her as she passed. She practically sprinted down the hallway. 

 

Kylo walked into Luke’s office and started to defend his and Rey’s relationship but was quickly hushed by Luke. 

 

“That’s not why I asked you to come in.” 

 

Kylo furrowed his brow and moved to sit in the chair across from Luke’s desk. 

 

“Why did you ask me to stop by?” 

 

“As it turns out, you’ve been asked to teach some master classes in Chandrila.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, “I can’t leave… we have Swan Lake coming up at the end of next month and…”

 

Luke cut him off by raising his hand. Reluctantly Kylo closed his mouth, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning in frustration. 

 

“It’s only for a week, Ben.” Luke said. “And you should ask Rey to go with you. She can assist in the master classes. It would be good for both of you.” 

 

Kylo rolled his shoulders back as he stood, placing his hands on Luke’s desk. 

 

“Really? You think that’s— we should?”

 

“Oh quit stuttering and go back to your apartment to get Phantom. I’ll watch him for you while the two of you are gone.” 

 

“Right… Phantom.” Kylo said. 

 

Kylo turned to leave, freezing at the door. He looked over his shoulder as he responded, “thank you Luke.” 

 

***

 

Rey was stretching as she waited for Ben to arrive for their rehearsal for  _ Swan Lake. _ The performance was just under two months away, near the end of February. The choreography had been completed for quite some time. Rehearsals now were with a concentration on technique. Ben wanted everything to be flawless. 

 

He walked into the studio with an aggravated look on his face and holding Phantom in his arms. Rey began to worry that he was falling into another depression spell. But he didn’t look hopeless like he did on the roof of the academy. He looked— annoyed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Ben’s eyes met hers and he gave her a small smile. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips before handing the puppy over to her. 

 

“I have to go to Chandrila.”

 

“The restaurant?” Rey questioned, remembering the place Ben had taken her to eat for breakfast. 

 

“No, Chandrila— the city.” 

 

Her eyes widened. Chandrila was on the other side of the country. 

 

“What for, and how long will you be gone?” Rey asked, trying not to sound too upset at the thought of him leaving her. 

 

“I have to teach a master class at a dance convention over there. It will probably be a week at most.” 

 

Ben walked over to her and got down on his knees, burying his face in her stomach. Rey put Phantom down and cupped the back of Ben’s neck. 

 

“Come with me?” he said as he pulled her shirt up to expose her abdomen and kissed her bellybutton. 

 

“You want me to  _ go _ with you?” 

 

“Yes, you can help me teach the classes. You will be my assistant. Have you ever been to Chandrila before?” 

 

“Of course not, I haven’t been anywhere outside of Coursant and Jakku.”

 

“Then come with me, we can spend some extra time over there— go sightseeing, go to the beach. We’ll make it a vacation. It would be good for both of us to get away from Coruscant for a while and go someplace warm for a change.” 

 

“What about Phantom?” Rey asked. 

 

“Luke offered to watch him.” 

 

“So Luke knows you want me to go with you? What does he think about that?”

 

“He suggested it actually.” Ben replied. 

 

Ben was still on his knees in front of her, running his hands up and down her sides as he gave her that  _ puppy dog  _ look. Honestly, how could she say no? It was an opportunity of a lifetime. Rey moved her hand beneath his chin and lifted it as she leaned down to kiss him. 

 

“Yes.” she whispered against his lips. “I’ll go with you.” 

 

Rey squealed as Ben simultaneously stood up and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around in a circle as he kissed her. 

 

Phantom barked at Ben and whined as he scratched at his leg. 

 

“I don’t think he wants his mommy and daddy to leave him.” Ben said with a smirk. “But don’t worry buddy, Uncle Luke will take great care of you.” 

 

Ben put Rey back down on her feet and grabbed her hand. 

 

“We have to pack, we leave in the morning.” 

 

“What? So soon?” 

 

“I may have already bought our plane tickets.” Ben said with a sly smile. 

 

Rey picked up Phantom’s leash and followed Ben as they headed down the hallway. 

 

Ben knocked on Luke’s door before walking in. Rey handed Luke the leash and crouched down to kiss Phantom on the head. The puppy whined as if he knew they were leaving for a while. 

 

Ben kneeled down beside them and scratched Phantom behind the ears. Phantom jumped up and licked Ben on the face. 

 

“I know bud. I’m going to miss you too.” Ben whispered. 

 

Rey found herself smiling at Ben and the puppy before she pushed off of the floor. 

 

“Alright, so I take it Rey agreed to go with you to Chandrila.” Luke said. 

 

Ben nodded and thanked his uncle for offering to watch Phantom. Together, they said goodbye to Luke and walked back towards the entrance of the academy. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist as they walked and kissed her cheek. She turned in his arms so she was walking backwards and he kissed her and smiled against her lips. Suddenly, Ben lifted her off of her feet and tossed her over his shoulder. He slapped her bottom as he walked her out of the doors of the academy. 

 

“I can walk,” she said as she playfully hit his back. 

 

“Nope.” Ben replied, as he carried her all the way to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Laura


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

 

It didn’t take Rey long to pack her bags. Both she and Ben ran around his apartment—  _ their  _ apartment— and gathered everything they would need for their week long trip to Chandrila. Ben tossed an armful of their dance clothes into one of his duffle bags while Rey gently folded a few pairs of their jeans and nice shirts. 

 

“Swimsuit,” Ben said with a smirk. 

 

Rey looked at him with an arched brow. 

 

“What? There will be a pool at the hotel and I will definitely be taking you to the beach.” 

 

“I don’t even own a swimsuit,” she laughed. 

 

His eyes widened as he turned to rummage through his dresser drawers. Ben pulled out his plain black swim trunks and Rey rolled her eyes.  _ Of course they would be black.  _

 

“When we get there— I’m taking you shopping to buy a swimsuit.” 

 

Rey had learned not to argue with him, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

***

 

Rey wore some comfortable leggings and sneakers with a loose t-shirt. She had never flown on a plane before and wanted to be as relaxed as possible. Her heart was already hammoring in her chest. 

 

Ben looked like a damn  _ god _ in his brown leather jacket and dark jeans. It was such a simplistic look, yet he oozed sex appeal. 

 

Ben’s duffle bag was slung over his shoulder and he had grabbed the suitcase and pulled it on it’s wheels while he held Rey’s hand. The airport was busy and crowded like it always was— according to Ben. They waited in line to check their luggage and then waited in line again to get through security. 

 

Once they had gotten to the gate, Ben and Rey sat in two seats close to the windows. Rey was gazing out the window, looking at the Coruscant skyline far in the distance. The sun was setting, painting the sky orange. Planes were landing and leaving the tarmac every few minutes. 

 

Suddenly, Ben stood and grabbed Rey’s wrist, pulling her up and boxing her in against the window. Her palms were spread out on the chilled glass as he pressed his chest to her back. Ben gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he put his hands on top of hers on the glass. 

 

“Just wait until we are in the air. You can see for miles and miles. It’s one of the most amazing feelings, Rey. Being weightless— it’s almost like dancing. The wings of the plane kissing the clouds, the twinkling lights of life beneath you— and you are just…” Ben trailed his fingers over the delicate bones of her wrists, “soaring.” 

 

Rey looked at him from over her shoulder and her heart just  _ hurt  _ with how much she loved him. Ben closed the distance and kissed her softly. His lips warm against hers. He pulled away with a goofy grin on his face as he stepped back into a slight lunge with his back leg straight and his front leg bent at the knee, holding his hand out for her. 

 

She placed her hand in his, Ben’s fingers curled around her hand and pulled her to his chest. His other arm wrapped around her waist. They were nose to nose, their lips hovering over each other and she could feel Ben’s warm breath against her mouth. 

 

The hand on her lower back slipped down to run over her ass and down the back of her leg, until Ben grabbed the back of her knee and hitched her leg over his shoulder. Her eyes scanned the open space around them and she saw people staring. Once she looked back into Ben’s eyes, she noticed that he was looking at nothing but her— everything else was inconsequential. 

 

Rey grabbed onto his shoulders and his hands settled on her waist. She then lifted her arms in Port de Bra— both arms rounded over her head, and then released her head and neck to arch her back. Ben supported her back by smoothing one hand to her shoulder blades. He pulled her up quickly and captured her lips. She lifted her leg off of Ben’s shoulder and gently twisted it around in rond de jambe until she ended up in an arabesque. 

 

Once she dropped her leg, a few people clapped— breaking them out of their reverie. Rey blushed as she grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him back to the chairs. 

 

***

 

Rey sat by the window seat in the plane and Ben sat beside her in the middle seat. It was almost comical how his knees were bent at an awkward angle. He would have been more comfortable in an aisle seat, but he had insisted that they get the middle and window seat, so she could look down at Coruscant as they took off. 

 

She gripped the armrest between them so hard that her fingers started to ache. Ben placed his hand on top of hers and gently pried her fingers from the chair, intertwining them between his own and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

 

The plane started to move and Rey gritted her teeth, but as soon as she felt the plane lift off of the ground— her panic eased and she turned to look at Ben and smiled. He was right— it was almost like dancing, it had that same rush. 

 

“Look out the window,” Ben said, as he pointed. 

 

Rey turned to look. The sun had completely set now and it was dark all around them except for the thousands and thousands of twinkling lights of the houses and buildings around Coruscant. The streets were lit up with cars and they got smaller and smaller the higher that the plane rose. They looked like stars in the night sky. They were the only people in a galaxy of stars— and Rey wanted to stay forever in this  _ dream. _

 

***

 

They took the red eye to Chandrila. The flight itself took almost six hours. Once they touched down on the ground, they were both exhausted despite sleeping a little on the plane. Chandrila was in the pacific time zone and was three hours behind Coruscant, which meant it was only midnight in Chandrila, but their bodies were still accustomed to the eastern time zone. 

 

Kylo yawned once they arrived at the hotel, checking in at the reception desk as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Welcome to the Omni of Chandrila,” the woman behind the desk said as she handed over the room keys in an envelope. 

 

Kylo grunted in response as he reached for the keys. The woman traced her fingertips over the back of his hand with the barest of a touch and his eyes snapped up to glare at her. She had peroxide bleached blonde hair and a fake tan amongst other— fake things. He pulled his hand away quickly and wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist. Beautiful, comely, graceful— Rey. 

 

He was too tired to even think. As he tapped the key against the panel, it blinked green and he pushed the door open. There was a king sized bed in the center of the large hotel room and Kylo practically tossed their luggage haphazardly to the floor as he threw himself face first onto the bed. 

 

“Aren’t you going to put on pajamas?” Rey giggled. 

 

The sound of her voice perked him up enough to roll onto his back. She was standing over him with her hands on her hips. Kylo pushed himself up to a sitting position and grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the bed on top of him. 

 

“Ben!” She pushed on his chest but he only held her tighter. “Ben, at least let me take my shoes off.” 

 

He released his hold and leaned back on his elbows as she pushed herself off the bed and stood on one foot as she pulled a sneaker off. His gaze lingered down her body, admiring her soft breasts beneath the fabric of her loose shirt, the swell of her hips in those tight leggings. 

 

Kylo bit his lip as he watched her. Rey looked over at him and dropped to her knees by his feet. He looked between his legs and only saw the top of her head as she started to untie his sneakers, pulling them off his feet. The sight of Rey between his legs was driving him mad with lust. 

 

Once she had taken his shoes off, Rey placed her hands on his knees and used them to push herself to a standing position. She looked him directly in the eye as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

 

“Oh baby,” he moaned, she was wearing a white lacy bra. Her nipples were rosy and visible through the fabric. 

 

She then started to peel off her leggings. Her panties were a matching white lace thong. It barely covered her mound. 

 

Kylo shrugged out of his jacket as Rey started to unbutton his jeans. His cock was already half hard just from the sight of Rey in her bra and panties. She climbed on top of him and rocked her hips against him. Kylo hissed at the feeling of her warm center rubbing him through her panties. 

 

He quickly found the clasp of her bra and undid it, releasing her breasts. Kylo immediately grabbed her tits and started pinching and rolling her nipples. 

 

“You’re mine,” she moaned as she brought her lips down to his, kissing him fiercely— possessively. 

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back until he reached down further and cupped Rey’s perfect, peachy ass. 

 

“Yours,” he moaned into her neck as he palmed her ass. “All yours.” 

 

His fingers slipped beneath the tiny string that supposedly functioned as the band of her thong… and pulled the little strip of fabric down her legs. She kicked them off and sat back on his thighs. The only piece of clothing separating them were his boxers and his white t-shirt. Rey pulled the boxers down and his cock sprang free. Her gaze was locked on his erection and he felt himself grow harder at her appreciation. 

 

Her hand grabbed him at the base of his cock and suddenly he was no longer tired at all. Rey started to move her hand up and down, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock.  _ Fuck _ she was perfect. 

 

“I want to be inside you,” he found himself pleading. 

 

Rey rose up on her knees and rubbed herself against his erection. His cock twitched at the warm slickness of her folds. She slipped him inside and sunk slowly down on top of him. Her hands were using his chest to balance herself as she rocked her hips against him. 

 

“You’re mine,” she repeated. “Mine.” 

 

“Yes darling,” he replied. “You, only ever you.” 

 

Rey was fucking herself on him hard and possessively; it turned him on beyond belief that she could be half as possessive of him that he is of her. But he slowed her hips, rolling them over so he was on top of her. 

 

Kylo kissed each of her eyelids, her nose, and then her lips. 

 

“I only have eyes for you. Only ever you, Rey.” 

 

He started to move in her in slow, sensual thrusts. The possessive fucking turned into something more like making love. 

 

Kylo rocked into Rey and kissed her softly on the lips. Each kiss, he swore he felt an electricity coursing through his veins— it felt like a tether, tying them together, binding their souls as one. 

 

They stayed like that, moving softly with each other, fingers interlaced and pressing lazy kisses on each other’s lips until they each found their releases. 

 

Kylo loved to watch her come— to see the very moment that she lost herself to ecstasy. She moaned his name, his birth name. 

 

“Ben, my Ben.” 

 

And he came inside her, filling her with his spend. 

 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, their limbs tangled together and their hearts beating in sync. 

* * *

 

Rond de Jambe en l'air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori
> 
> Rond de Jambe: circular movement of the leg. 
> 
> Port de Bra: movement of the arms.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

 

The next morning, Kylo and Rey got up early and walked to the large banquet room that would be used for the master classes. There was a small stage that was lifted a few feet off the ground and a sound system set up on the corner of the stage. All of the tables and chairs had already been moved out of the banquet room in order for the dancers to have room to move. 

 

The master classes consisted of various instructors from across the the country. Kylo was asked to teach a contemporary routine. He had the combination planned out in his head, to the music that he had picked out. But he needed to teach Rey the choreography, and he needed to make sure that his vision translated into physical movement. 

 

Kylo took his phone over to the sound system and plugged it up, searching through the songs on his playlist until he found  _ Cosmic Love _ , by Florence and the Machine. 

 

Rey watched him from the corner of the stage while he counted the music and walked through the choreography. 

 

Once he finished the walk through, he motioned for Rey to come over and he taught her the combination quickly. She picked up the moves with ease— just as he expected of her. 

 

She was drinking from her water bottle and she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Her cheeks were flushed and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. She looked fucking adorable. 

 

Kylo was about to close the distance and kiss her thoroughly, maybe even grab her ass since she was wearing a pair of leggings that accentuated her peachy bottom— but the doors to the banquet room opened and a few of the dancers started to trickle in. 

 

“Go ahead and stretch out; in about ten minutes the class will begin,” Kylo said to the dancers that had walked in. 

 

He turned back to Rey and placed a hand on her lower back as he led her over to the sound system. 

 

“I’m going to need your help immensely with teaching the partner work in this piece. If any of the dancers have questions or if any of them seem to have a hard time catching on— if you could be the one to go over the steps slowly, that would be a great help.” 

 

“Of course, Ben.” 

 

He looked over at Rey and she was staring out at the banquet floor that was quickly being covered with hundreds of dancers. 

 

Kylo put on his microphone headset and started to prepare for the start of the class. 

 

“How often do you do these?” Rey asked. 

 

“Master classes? Once or twice a year. Some instructors make a career out of travelling to different cities across the country, teaching master classes. But that’s not my passion. Travelling all of the time— that gets tiring. It’s fun when you have a tour schedule because that way, you know when you’ll be back home. But I’d like to put roots down. You know, have a place to call my own. A family.” 

 

He blushed as he looked away. Kylo couldn’t help but to imagine what it would be like to have children. When he imagined them, they would have his dark wavy locks, but Rey’s hazel eyes. If his mother knew how much he thought about this— 

 

“You haven’t told me how long the class today will be,” Rey said. 

 

He took a sip from his water bottle and looked over at her, smiling around the rim. 

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we will have  _ plenty _ of time to sightsee. I did promise that I would take you to the beach.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and then locked her hands together behind her back and leaned forward to stretch her hamstrings. 

 

Kylo found himself staring at her ass. Rey continued to stretch and he looked out at the groups of dancers that had started to gather— and he noticed one or two of the men admiring  _ his _ Rey. Like the spiteful asshole he was— Kylo stood behind her and spread his legs, pressing a hand on her lower back and stretching her further. 

 

“Ben…” she gasped out. 

 

“Shh, just let me stretch you.” 

 

Her bottom was pressed to the crotch of his sweatpants. Once she was thoroughly stretched out, he turned around to address the crowd of dancers. Rey was standing by his side… right where she belonged. 

 

He pressed the button on the microphone, turning it on. 

 

“Good morning. This is a very high intensity contemporary routine. You’ll need to partner up. It does not matter gender— girls can be partnered with girls, boys can be partnered with boys, girls can be partnered with boys, with that said— find a partner and we will start the first 8 counts of choreography.” 

 

***

 

Rey had to admit that she was slightly intimidated at the amount of students that were pressed together in the banquet room. Rey never had a problem performing in front of an audience— she didn’t get nervous. But all of these dancers looked at Ben with such admiration, and she couldn’t help but to notice the way they looked at her. She didn’t know if it was envy or something else, but the female dancers looked at her with scorn. 

 

She tried not to let it get to her. Ben had brought her here because he believed in her and wanted her to help him teach the master class. Sure, he was well known in the  _ dance _ world and Rey was only just starting out, but he never missed the opportunity to tell her that she deserved to be right here. 

 

The master class was starting out well; the dancers seem to catch on rather quickly. Ben would split them up into smaller groups and have each of the groups perform the first 8 counts of the combination. This gave the dancers time to breathe and practice. It also gave Ben an opportunity to watch and give the dancers any corrections they needed. 

 

He was telling a blonde dancer, that was standing at the front, that she needed to rely on her partner— trust in her partner, to catch her after the pirouettes. 

 

The girl bit her lip and nodded as she blushed. Rey couldn’t help but to roll her eyes. It seemed like every single one of these girls had their eyes on Ben. Rey felt ridiculous for being slightly jealous— but she was only human. 

 

“Can I try once with you?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

 

Rey clenched her fists as she waited for Ben’s answer. 

 

“Um, sure.” 

 

The girl prepared for her pirouettes and did a double turn, perfectly. Ben caught her waist and held onto her hips as he lowered her back against his chest for a beat before placing her back down on both of her feet. 

 

“See, that was simple,” Ben replied. 

 

“I trust you,” she said. 

 

“Right, um— try it again but with your partner,” Ben said. 

 

He walked back up to the stage and Rey followed behind. They each grabbed their water bottles and took a sip. 

 

“From the top with music,” Ben stated. 

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, the class had ended and Ben was on the stage packing up his belongings. Rey had already put on tennis shoes and slung her bag over her shoulder. She started to walk to the door; she would wait for Ben outside of the banquet room. She didn’t know what their plans for the rest of the day would be. All she did know was that she was starving and grumpy. 

 

She felt an arm wrap around her wrist and tug gently. She whipped her head around to see the choreographer for the next class smiling at her. Fosse Stevens, named after  _ the  _ Bob Fosse, was standing right in front of her. 

 

Rey felt her throat run dry as she lost all ability to speak. Fosse gave her a bright smile which offset his tan skin. His hair was longer down the middle and pushed back in somewhat of a faux hawk. The ends of his locks were dyed blonde. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve ever met. You came here to help Kylo teach his master class?” 

 

Rey finally got her bearings as she cleared her throat and spoke, “Yes, we just finished the first master class of the week. I assume you will be teaching musical theater?” 

 

“You assume right. I didn’t catch your name?” 

 

“Rey Kenobi.” 

 

He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, which started to make Rey feel uncomfortable. 

 

Fosse didn’t let go of her hand as he pulled her a little closer to him, “What do you say the two of us have dinner tonight? We can get to know each other better.” 

 

“Oh— I don’t think…”

 

They were interrupted by Ben grabbing her by the arm and pulling her roughly away. 

 

“Sorry Fosse, she’s not going to fuck you,” he snarled. 

 

Rey’s cheeks burned in embarrassment as Ben pulled her out of the banquet room. She was fuming and had never felt so humiliated in all of her life. 

 

Once they got into the elevator, Rey stood as far away from Ben as she could. She couldn’t even bear to look at him. As they entered their room, Rey stormed off to the bathroom and started the shower. She locked the door behind her for good measure. 

 

Rey started playing her Britney Spears mix on her phone and quickly stripped herself of her clothes and got into the shower. 

 

***

 

Rey was listening to Britney Spears in the shower, and he was left feeling like a bastard. He shouldn’t have grabbed Rey like that. Kylo knew that Rey would be able to take care of herself— she did punch him in the face when she thought she was being attacked, but he just could not help the urge he felt to protect her. 

 

Especially from someone like Fosse Stevens. The man was complete trash. He always took advantage of women. He would promise them anything to get them into bed with him. Kylo knew that Rey wasn’t going to go to dinner with the asshole, but just seeing Fosse leer at her— it made Kylo feel sick to his stomach. 

 

The water turned off in the shower and Kylo stood at the door, waiting for it to open so he could apologize to Rey. 

 

As the door opened, the steam from the shower hit him in the face and Rey pushed past him, knocking his shoulder as she went. She was still listening to Britney Spears on her phone as she walked over to the dresser and started getting some of her clothes out. 

 

“You know, I know all the dances to all her music videos,” Kylo said, trying to break the tension between them. 

 

“Hm.” 

 

“Yeah and I’m telling you Rey— I’m much better than Britney Spears.” 

 

“I bet you are.” 

 

She took her towel off and started to pull her panties on and then her bra. Followed by her jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

“Rey, baby,” he said, walking over to her. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Her eyes snapped to his and she looked more upset than he had ever seen. 

 

“Do you think it’s easy for me to watch all the women  _ throw _ themselves at you? Pretending like they don’t know the steps, just to have you touch them? But I take it, Ben. I take it because this is our profession. I don’t make an ass out of myself.” 

 

“Sweetheart, you know that I don’t give two fucks about anybody else. The only woman I want is you.” 

 

Tears were welling up in her eyes. “Then don’t embarrass me like that, Ben. You know that I am loyal to you, that I  _ love _ you. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you treating me like a damsel in distress.” 

 

“I know you aren’t, Rey. I acted out of instinct— and you don’t know Fosse and how he treats women,” he said with disgust. 

 

“Ben!” she yelled. 

 

Rey had never yelled at him before. Kylo started to worry that he had really fucked something up. She pushed past him and slipped on her tennis shoes. 

 

“Rey, wait. Where are you going?” He chased after her. 

 

She started to tie her hair up in a bun. 

 

“Ben, I need some time to clear my head. I need to think.” 

 

“Think about what?” His heart started to race. 

 

“I just need to think. I’m going for a walk and to get some lunch. I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

 

Kylo followed her to the door. 

 

“Rey, please. Don’t go.” 

 

She looked at him sadly before she pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

 

“I’ll be back later. Bye, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori!
> 
> Bob Fosse — musical theater choreographer. Very iconic. There is even a musical theater “style” called Fosse.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Rey found herself walking the streets of downtown Chandrila. The sun was bright and bearing down on her. It reminded her of summers in Jakku. 

 

She was still infuriated with Ben. Rey’s entire life she never had to depend on anybody, she took care of herself. And Ben of all people should know that she can fight her own battles. 

 

As she continued to walk down the street, she saw a boutique for swimwear. Ben had demanded that he be the one to buy her a swimsuit, but she was still angry at him. Rey was going to buy herself a swimsuit and she would be sure to buy one that made Ben’s eyes pop out of his head. 

 

***

 

Kylo stared at the door of the hotel room where Rey had just walked out mere moments ago. He felt a cold sweat cover his body as he realized how badly he had messed this up. He paced the room while biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

With shaking hands he grabbed his phone and hit one of the numbers he had on speed dial. He put the phone to his ear as he waited for the call to connect. 

 

“Ben?”

 

“Mom,” Kylo answered. “I fucked up.” 

 

***

 

Rey walked into the boutique and the only way she could describe the swim attire would be— boho chic. None of the swimsuits were really her style but she was willing to give them a chance. 

 

There were many suits that were brightly colored, neon pinks and sparkly gem clad bikinis. While others had a more earthy tone to the and were paired with long dangling necklaces.

 

Rey walked towards the back of the store and saw a white one piece swimsuit on a mannequin. The suit could technically be called a one piece, although the part covering the stomach was a delicate lace that left the back completely exposed. The top had a plunging neckline and the tiny straps of the bikini tied at the neck like a halter top. The bikini bottoms tied at the hips and the lace connecting the two pieces cinched at the waist. It would give her dancer’s body a more hourglass figure. 

 

Rey searched the drawers below the mannequin to find her size and then soon found an attendant so she could try on the suit. 

 

The attendant introduced herself as Mel. She had on high waisted white wash jean shorts paired with a simple grey t-shirt and a long flowing shawl on top. Mel’s skin was a gorgeous sun kissed color and Rey wondered if all the girls in Chandrila had tans. Her hair was a platinum blonde on top with an ombre of purple on the bottom. 

 

“Here you are,” Mel said. “Let me know if you need a different size or if you’d like me to pick out some other styles for you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied with a smile. 

 

She closed the door and started to strip herself of her clothing. Gently, Rey pulled on the swimsuit and started to admire herself in the mirror. The white of the suit offset her natural tan and she quite liked how it looked on her body. 

 

Moments later, Mel knocked on the door to make sure everything was okay. Rey opened the door. 

 

“Does this scream  _ I’m a strong and independent woman who isn’t a damsel in distress? _

 

Mel laughed and nodded her head, “yes I do believe it says that. Boy troubles?”

 

Rey let out a groan as she thought about Ben. 

“Yeah, I got into a fight with my boyfriend. Anyway, I think I’ll take this,” Rey said, gently closing the door so she could change back into her clothes. 

 

Rey met Mel back up at the front of the store so she could check out. Rey handed the suit over to Mel and started to pull out her wallet. 

 

“Hey, is there any place you would recommend for lunch around here?” Rey asked. 

 

Mel was taking the sensors off of the swimsuit as she replied, “Yeah, actually— I have a lunch break right about now. We can walk together if you’d like.” 

 

“Sure, that would be great.” 

 

***

 

“What did you do Ben?” Leia asked over the phone. 

 

Kylo was still pacing the room. 

 

“Fosse Stevens was hitting on her, so I sort of yelled at him that Rey wasn’t going to fuck him and that he needed to back off.” 

 

Leia groaned, “Ben, you didn’t yell that at him in front of everybody. Tell me you didn’t!” 

 

Kylo’s silence told his mother everything she needed to know. 

 

“So what happened next?” 

 

“We came back up to the hotel room, she took a shower and got dressed and told me that she needed space. Then she left— she’s wandering the streets on her own in an unfamiliar place. What if something happens to her? It will be all my fault because I’m a fucking possessive idiot.” 

 

“Slow down! Ben, Rey is a big girl. She can take care of herself. You know that. She didn’t grow up like you— privileged and I’m ashamed to admit it but  _ spoiled _ .”

 

Ben pulled the phone from his ear and scowled. He wasn’t spoiled. Was he?

 

Leia continued, “She grew up in the foster care system and from what you’ve told me, she doesn’t let anybody take advantage of her.”

 

Kylo felt his heartbeat begin to slow back down. He knew his mother would talk sense into him and his anxieties. Kylo just loved Rey so much. He couldn’t help but to worry about her and have the constant urge to protect her. She was precious to him. 

 

“And honey. I love you, but you need to give Rey room to breathe. If you smother her, then she will pull away. And I know that’s the last thing you want.” Leia paused on the other side of the line. “I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, when you smile at her— you are in love. Don’t mess this up for yourself. Because honey, I think she loves you just as much.” 

 

“Thanks mom,” Kylo replied. “Tell dad…” he took in a deep breath. “Tell dad that I miss him.” 

 

***

 

“So you aren’t from around here,” Mel stated. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” Rey asked, her cheeks turning pink. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s no big deal. Where are you from?” 

 

“Well I was born in Jakku, but I currently live in Coruscant.” 

 

Mel turned the corner as she looked over her shoulder at Rey. 

 

“Coruscant? I’ve always wanted to visit during the winter. You know— see actual snow.”

 

“I’ve had enough of the snow for a lifetime.” Rey laughed. 

 

“So what brings you to Chandrila?” 

 

“I’m a dancer. My boyfriend is teaching a masters class and I’m helping assist.” 

 

“Ah that explains your kick ass body,” Mel replied. “So here we have this vegan place that I love, there’s a cantina that serves the best tacos you’ll ever eat, um there’s fast food on Hanna street. But I’d assume being a dancer you probably don’t want to eat anything greasy.” 

 

“Tacos sound pretty good actually. Thanks Mel,” Rey said as she headed towards the cantina. 

 

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Mel asked, skipping to her side. 

 

“Sure,” Rey replied. 

 

***

 

The cantina was a quaint little restaurant with views of the mountains surrounding Chandrila. Rey and Mel sat by the windows overlooking the mountain range and looked over the menus as they waited for their server. 

 

“So what’s your boyfriend like, when he’s not being an ass?” Mel pressed. 

 

“Well, he’s tall with dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes and everybody always throws themselves at him.” 

 

“Damn, you have a picture?” 

 

Rey pulled out her phone and noticed that she had a few texts from Ben. She ignored them and pulled up her photos. She gave the phone to Mel, the picture was of Ben and Rey together in the apartment, cuddling on the couch. 

 

“Wow, yeah I can see why women would throw themselves at him. But you are hot too and have a killer body. He’s lucky to have you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Rey smiled, grabbing her phone and putting it back in her purse. 

 

Rey ordered spicy shrimp tacos and they were delicious, definitely the best tacos that she had ever eaten. Rey found herself feeling a little guilty that Ben wasn’t here to enjoy them with her. Perhaps another day this week she could come back with Ben. 

 

Once they had finished eating, Mel gave her a hug and said she had to get back to the store. 

 

“Come in and see me again before you go back to Coruscant,” she said, waving as she walked away. 

 

Rey picked up her shopping bag and started heading back towards the hotel. 

 

It had only been a couple of hours but Rey had cooled down and she was eager to see Ben again. She wanted to talk to him about his actions and let him know that while she understood why he did what he did— he needed to learn that there is a time and a place for being protective. And in that particular situation, she could have handled it with ease. 

 

Rey made her way up to the hotel room and tapped the key over the lock. The sensor turned green and she opened the door. What she saw on the other side made her shriek. 

 

***

 

“Ben! What the fuck?” Rey yelled. 

 

Her boyfriend— all six foot three of him, was wearing only a tight pair of black boxer briefs and had a goddamn python around his neck. 

 

“Tell me that isn’t a real snake. Where the fuck did you even get a snake? Ben— oh my god.” 

 

Her back clambered against the door as she stood a fair distance away from the yellow snake wrapped around his neck. He was looking at her with those damn puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Relax sweetheart, Banana won’t hurt you.” 

 

_ Banana— he had the actual fucking snake from the Britney music video. How in god’s name? _

 

“Siri, play  _ I’m a Slave 4 U  _ by Britney Spears.”

 

The song started playing on the speakers Ben had set up in the room and then he started to sing the lyrics of the song as he did the choreography by heart. And damn him— he was pretty damn good at the dance, just as he had claimed. 

 

He got down on his knees and looked up at her as the song ended, “Rey, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m an idiot.” 

 

“Two things.” Rey choked out. “Put some pants on… and give that snake back to wherever you got it from.” 

 

He looked nervous as he carried the snake over towards the bed where his sweatpants had been kicked off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a number. 

 

“Hey, yeah. I’m done with Banana. Thanks.” 

 

Not even two minutes later there was a knock on the door and the snake handler came in with a cage for Banana. Ben handed the snake over to the handler along with a wad of cash and the man left quickly with the snake and the money. 

 

Once they were alone again, Ben walked over to Rey with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, his shoulders hunched over as he looked at her. 

 

“What was that?” Rey laughed. “What the hell Ben?” 

 

“Well… I knew I needed to make it up to you, and apparently when you get upset you listen to Britney Spears— so I thought I’d surprise you with a dance and… you know  _ bend the knee _ so to speak.” 

 

“You needed a real snake to do that? You couldn’t have used a rubber one or a stuffed one?”

 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, “I didn’t really think of that. I suppose I could have.” 

 

Rey ran into his arms and squeezed him tightly. 

 

“You are an idiot. But I love you,” she said. 

 

“Fuck Rey. I love you too.” 

 

She looked up at him and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. 

 

“So from now on, you will let me fight my own battles when it’s something as insignificant as a horny choreographer?”

 

Rey felt him tense up at her words, but he kissed her nose before he replied. 

 

“Yes, of course. And I’ll try to be better about dismissing the unwanted attentions I get.” He smiled devilishly as he continued. “I’ll make it clear that we are together. That you are the only woman that I love.” 

 

Rey smiled at him and blushed. 

 

“Oh hey, what’s this.” he asked, taking the shopping bag out of her hand. 

 

“Oh that— I have a surprise for you. It’s not a snake, but I think you’ll like it.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura!


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Kylo tugged Rey towards the bed, taking the shopping bag from her hands as he cupped the back on her neck and brought her in for a soft kiss. She landed on the mattress with a huff of breath. 

 

Kylo peered into the bag and pulled out the barely there strip of fabric. His mouth went dry at the sight of the white monokini. 

 

His cock twitched in his sweatpants as he held up the swimsuit and smirked at Rey. 

 

“I think you should try it on,” Kylo suggested. 

 

Rey grabbed the suit from his hand and started to walk towards the bathroom when he caught her wrist. 

 

“No, right here Rey.” 

 

As if he had dared her, Rey started to strip her clothing right there in the middle of the room. First her shirt, followed by her bra. Kylo eyed her tits as they were released from the bra, swaying as she leaned over to unbutton her jeans and pull those down her thighs. 

 

Rey turned around and bent over as she pulled the jeans off her legs. The panties that she was wearing barely covered her gorgeous ass and she was teasing him by leaning forward with her peachy ass presented for him like a present. 

 

Kylo grabbed her hips and pressed his hard on against her ass, letting her know what her strip tease was doing to him. 

 

She pressed her hips back against him before she stood up. Kylo kissed her neck and ran his hands down her taut stomach until he reached her panties. He slipped his fingers inside and teased her folds. She was already slick with arousal. 

 

Kylo groaned in her ear as he removed his finger from her tight cunt and dragged the digit over her bottom lip before he kissed her mouth urgently. 

 

He felt her wiggle her hips as she shimmied out of her panties. Turning in his arms, Rey put her hands on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Kylo leaned back on his elbows, his cock tenting his sweatpants, as he watched Rey slip the monokini onto her slim body. 

 

“Fuck, Rey.” 

 

He wanted to grab her by the hips and push her cunt in his face— eat her out through the fabric of the swimsuit, maybe even pull the crotch aside so he could lick up her slit. But he held himself in check as she turned in a circle, letting him see what she looked like from every angle. 

 

“Come here,” he beckoned. 

 

Rey sauntered over to him and crawled onto his lap. His hands immediately went to her hips and Rey grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breasts. Kylo squeezed the soft swells and brushed his thumbs over her nipples through the thin fabric. Her nipples hardened almost instantly from his touch. 

 

Rey slipped the straps off of her shoulders and Kylo moved his hands so the top of her suit fell naturally to her waist. He grabbed her tits again and felt the hard points of her nipples poking into his palms as he massaged the flesh. 

 

She rocked her hips, grinding her hot center against his straining erection. 

 

Kylo smoothed his hands down her sides and grasped her ass, helping to roll her hips against his. 

 

“Fuck Rey, take it off,” he groaned. 

 

Rolling off of him, she slipped the suit off of her hips and kicked it off somewhere on the side of the bed. Kylo made quick work of pulling off his pants and underwear. His cock was already rock hard and leaking at the tip. 

 

Rey crawled back over his lap and sat back on his thighs as she grasped his cock, giving his shaft a few strokes. 

 

“I need to be inside you,” he pleaded. 

 

She lifted her ass off of his thighs and he thought she was going to sink down on his cock, but apparently she had other plans. Rey grabbed his right leg and straightened it before pushing all of her weight down on his hamstring, stretching him thoroughly. 

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” he chuckled. 

 

“I’m stretching you. I’m still upset with you— you can’t be forgiven so easily. Now I want you to beg for it. Beg for my pussy.” 

 

Kylo didn’t think his cock could get any harder, but somehow it defied logic and grew painfully hard. There was something about Rey being demanding and assertive that drove him wild with lust. 

 

“Please, Rey. Please, I need to be inside you. I need to feel you.” 

 

She released his leg and pressed her hands on his chest as she shifted her hips to brush the head of his cock against her slit. 

 

“Oh god, please Rey. I need your tight little pussy.” 

 

She slammed her hips down, taking him to the hilt in one thrust. Kylo’s hands scrambled as he grabbed her hips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned her name. 

 

“Fucking amazing. You are so fucking perfect, Rey.” 

 

She started to ride him, just the way he liked. But soon he was flipping them and thrusting his cock back inside her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

 

“Oh god,” she moaned in that cute little accent of hers. 

 

“It’s Kylo. But you can call me god,” Hh snarked.

 

Rey dug her heel into his ass and he bit her shoulder in return. “Asshole,” she said playfully. 

 

Kylo started moving slower, grabbing Rey’s hands with both of his and interlacing their fingers. He kissed her softly, again and again. He gazed into her bright hazel eyes and swore that he fell just a little bit more in love with her. 

 

They made love, slow and sensually. They came simultaneously, her walls fluttering around his cock as he spilled inside her. She was fucking perfect. And Kylo wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

 

***

 

Kylo was still feeling guilty for how he reacted earlier in the day. Even if Fosse Stevens was a bastard, Kylo had embarrassed Rey tremendously.  He was waiting for her to finish getting dressed. He had agreed to take her out to dinner, whatever she wanted to eat— they would get. 

 

Rey came out of the bathroom wearing a simple black sweater and jeans with black ankle boots. She looked beautiful. 

 

“Have you decided what you’d like to eat?” 

 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his hand settle on her hip. Rey curled into his side as if she was always meant to be  _ right _ there. 

 

“I had tacos for lunch.” A pang of guilt swarmed through him. They were supposed to have had lunch together. “I was thinking— Italian.” 

 

Kylo pulled out his phone and did a quick search for Italian restaurants while they rode the elevator down to the lobby. He found a restaurant that was a five star rating called  _ Junari Point. _ It was situated on the seaside, so Kylo called for an uber as they walked out the doors of the hotel. 

 

Within minutes, their uber picked them up and took them 20 minutes west towards the Sarini coast. 

 

***

 

The restaurant that Ben had picked out was much nicer than Rey had ever imagined. Luckily, they had gotten there before the dinner crowd— and with them still being on Eastern time, they were both starving. Rey hadn’t thought to ask if Ben had eaten anything for lunch. He probably hadn’t considering what he did with his time while they were apart. 

 

The lights were dim and the restaurant had floor to ceiling windows that gave them a stunning view of the ocean and the sun setting against the horizon. 

 

They were seated in front of the windows and there was a small candle lit on their table. The hostess gave them each a menu and told them who their server was going to be. 

 

Ben sat across from her and leaned on his elbows as he looked at her. She kept finding herself gazing out the windows at the view of the beach. 

 

“If you’d like, we can go walk on the beach after we eat,” he offered. 

 

And it was just like him to know exactly what she was thinking— to know what she wanted. 

 

The server came by and dropped off a loaf of garlic bread with some olive oil to dip the bread in. Ben ordered a water and Rey did the same. Once they were alone again, Rey felt Ben’s hands grab her leg beneath the table. He massaged her calf and stroked his hands down her leg soothingly. 

 

“Where do you see yourself in five years, Rey?” 

 

The question seemed to come out of nowhere and he was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes again. She swallowed as she thought of what her answer would be. 

 

“I always thought that dancing would remain a dream. I never thought it would truly become a reality. I had hoped, so for all of this to come true? It’s beyond imagination.”

 

“Do you see yourself teaching, traveling with a company, dancing locally? What is your dream, Rey?” 

 

She bit her lip. Growing up she had moved from one foster home to another all around the Jakku district. Rey wasn’t sure if we wanted to be constantly traveling for work. She wasn’t opposed to the idea, she just wanted something more steady. 

 

“I, I don’t know.” 

 

The server came by to take their orders and then once again they were left alone. Rey grabbed a piece of the garlic bread and dipped it into the olive oil. 

 

“Rey, I’m only asking because I want to support you. Whatever it is that you want to do. I am not going to hold you back. Whatever you decide, we will do it together. If it means touring with a company or opening up our own studio— I’ll do it. I just want to know what it is that  _ you _ want.” 

 

She cleared her throat before shoving the bread in her mouth, taking her time to chew as she considered what he had just admitted. Ben wanted to still be together in five years time, he wanted to support her career. He would leave his family, his students— all so she could have whatever her heart desired. 

 

Rey reached across the table and Ben did the same, just the pads of their fingertips touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes. And Rey could see a future of them together, dancing together, teaching together, raising a family together. Nothing else really mattered. She would be happy as long as they had each other. 

 

***

 

After they had finished their dinner, Ben led the way down the wooden walkway that led to the beach access. He crouched down by the edge where sand met the wooden planks, and helped to remove Rey’s boots. He held her boots in one hand and interlaced their fingers. 

 

The sun had set completely. Rey had pushed her jeans up to her knees and skipped over to the water’s edge. The waves were lapping gently at the shore and she giggled as she splashed in the shallows. 

 

Ben watched her with the sweetest smile on his face. A smile that he hardly let anybody see and she couldn’t figure out why— she thought he had a gorgeous smile. 

 

They must have looked like a couple of lovesick teenagers, with the way he was watching her and the blush that stained her cheeks. She raced over to him, throwing herself into his arms. And he caught her, of course he caught her. 

 

Her boots dropped to the sand as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rey brought her lips to his and kissed him soundly. 

 

With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other beneath her bottom, Ben deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against the seam of her mouth. Rey opened up for him and they kissed for what felt like hours. With the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the soft beat of music playing somewhere off in the distance. 

 

Rey had everything she had ever wanted. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

 

After their walk on the beach, Kylo and Rey had stumbled their way back towards the restaurant. Pausing to kiss and press their bodies against each other, every hard edge, every smooth expanse of skin.. Once they had gotten back to the hotel, they collapsed into their bed and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

 

Kylo woke the next morning and kissed along Rey’s arm, brushing his fingertips along her creamy skin. She wiggled against him, pressing her bottom against his hips and he pulled her even closer, brushing the edge of his nose along her neck. 

 

“Darling, we need to get up,” he said into her skin. 

 

Kylo leaned his head back against the pillows, releasing Rey from his hold. She stretched her arms above her head and Kylo pulled the covers up so he could peak at her naked body beneath the sheets. 

 

“Hey,” she said with mock indignation. 

 

She yanked the sheets down, exposing his equally nude body and crawled over him to straddle his hips. And  _ fuck _ he could feel how wet she was. 

 

He traced his fingers over the curves of her body, brushing his thumb along the underside of her breast. 

 

“So beautiful,” Kylo stated as he grabbed her hips and positioned her over his cock. She slid down torturously slow and he groaned once he was hilted inside of her. 

 

They fucked fast and desperate— just needing to lose themselves in the feeling. 

 

***

 

Kylo had his phone in his hand as he scanned the songs on his playlist. The banquet room was already starting to fill with the chatter from the dancers. 

 

He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Rey had already ran her hands over his arms, biting her lip as she admired him. The  _ minx. _ She was wearing a tight pair of leggings and a hot pink sports bra, looking sexy as hell. 

 

He shook himself out of all the dirty thoughts that were currently running through his mind. 

 

“Rey, come here sweetheart.” 

 

She skipped over to him and he put a hand on her waist, circling his thumb over the jut of her hip bone. 

 

“I want to try something a little different today.” 

 

“What did you have in mind?” she asked. 

 

“I want to put the dancers out of their comfort zone. I’m going to teach the combination to  _ Something Just Like This. _ But after they learn the combo I’m going to play a different song and they will have to adapt it to that tempo.”

 

Rey bit her lip as she stared at him. 

 

“You are simply evil, aren’t you.” 

 

“Yes I am.” 

 

He went over the combination with her. It was more of a lyrical hiphop which was a stark difference from the contemporary piece that they were taught yesterday. 

 

Kylo clapped a few times to gather the attention of the dancers. 

 

“Alright, let’s get started!” he yelled out. 

 

He taught the combination quickly, this one didn’t have any partner work— it was going to be hard enough to switch songs on the dancers; it would be nearly impossible for them to move in sync with a partner with each change of music. 

 

“Okay everyone in the first half of the room, stay on the floor. The rest of you move to the sides. Rey is going to do the combination with you, so watch her if you get lost.” 

 

Kylo turned on the music, keeping it on  _ Something Just Like This _ for their first run through. 

 

The dancers seemed to be getting the choreography down pretty easily. Kylo was impressed. He instructed for the next group of dancers to take the floor while he watched. He couldn’t help but to flick his eyes to Rey every once in a while; she was just captivating.

 

Once the first group came back out on the floor, Kylo pointed to ten of the dancers and told the rest to wait on the sides of the room. 

 

“We are going to do something a little different today,” he remarked. “I’m changing the music on you. I want you to feel the tempo and move to it in your own way. All of you will be doing the same combination— yet you may be doing it differently than the person next to you. That is fine, that is how it is supposed to be. Feel the music, feel the movement. Let it flow through you.” 

 

He walked over to the stereo and pulled up his playlist. He scrolled through the songs until he picked  _ There’s Nothing Holdin’ Me Back. _

 

The song started playing and Kylo counted them in, clapping between each count, “5,6,7,8.” 

 

Some of the dancers were completely lost. Something he couldn’t fault them on. What he was doing was a little unconventional. But after doing the combination a few times to the new song, the dancers seemed to be catching on. 

 

Kylo picked out another ten dancers for the next group and put on a different song,  _ Closer. _

 

By the end of the class, the dancers were exhausted. Some of them were laying on the floor and breathing hard. Kylo should feel bad for working them so hard, but this was a master class and he wasn’t going to go easy on them. 

 

***

 

Rey was changing out of her half sole turner shoes and putting on her sneakers. She put the turners in her bag and pulled out her water bottle. Ben was gathering his belongings and putting his phone back in his pocket. 

 

Rey started walking towards the door when she saw Fosse sauntering over to her. 

 

“Hi, Rey,” he said with a devilish smile on his face. 

 

Rey looked over her shoulder and saw Ben glaring at Fosse, but he turned back to his bag and continued packing up his shoes. 

 

“Fosse,” she nodded and started to walk around him. 

 

“Hey wait.” he grabbed her arm. “Listen, I can see that Kylo feels protective of you. I’m sure he doesn’t want anything to happen to one of his students.” 

 

“I’m his assistant,” Rey replied. 

 

“Of course, right. Well… as I was saying. I can see that he wants to protect you. But you don’t need protecting do you Rey? You are an intelligent woman able to make your own decisions. He’s acting like an overbearing brother. So, would you like to have dinner with me— tonight?” 

 

Rey could have smacked the smug look off of Fosse’s face. 

 

“You’re right. I am a strong woman that doesn’t need protection. But I’m also a smart woman that would never go to dinner with a manipulative asshole like you.” 

 

Fosse’s eyes widened as he took a step back. Clearly he wasn’t expecting Rey to tell him no. Ben walked up and placed a hand on her back. 

 

“Ready to go?” he asked calmly. 

 

Rey’s heart fluttered at the deep set of Ben’s voice. She could tell that he was restraining himself from screaming at Fosse. He had taken what she said yesterday to heart, he was letting her fight her own battles. 

 

Well— Rey thought he deserved an award for his good behavior. 

 

She turned and threw her arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him down to seal her lips over his. He returned the kiss in kind, running his hands up and down her exposed back. Rey nipped his lower lip as she pulled away. 

 

“Bye, Fosse,” she said, pulling Ben along with her as she led him towards the doors leading out of the banquet room. 

 

Ben pushed her up against the wall outside of the room and kissed her again. 

 

“Fuck, Rey,” he said as he came up for breath. “You are fucking amazing.” 

 

His hand was pressed into the wall next to her head and Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist as they continued to kiss. 

 

He had a smirk on his face and his brown eyes were bright beneath the lighting in the lobby. Rey couldn’t help herself as she pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. 

 

***

 

Back in their hotel room, Ben ordered them some Chandrilan chicken salads. Rey sat in Ben’s lap as they ate. She stuck her fork in the strawberry and fed it to Ben. He always loved strawberries the best. 

 

Once her stomach was delightfully full, Ben shifted her off of his lap and walked over towards the bed. 

 

“You ready for that swim?” Ben asked, holding up the white swimsuit that he had peeled off of her the night before. 

 

“I don’t really know how. You’ll have to teach me,” she winked. 

 

“Well lucky for you, I’m a very good teacher,” he growled. 

 

***

 

He had taken more than enough time, rubbing in the sunscreen into her skin. Mouthing at the sensitive place behind her ear as he whispered that he couldn’t let her get sunburnt. Although, somehow his hands ended up between her legs, teasing her folds. Rey had to slap his hands away and push him out the door of their hotel room. 

 

Now Rey was sitting on the edge of the pool and Ben was standing between her legs with his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck. The water was warm as she moved them back and forth on either side of Ben’s hips. 

 

“Are you going to teach me or not?” she laughed. 

 

Ben nipped at her earlobe and then pulled away. He settled his hands on her waist and bodily lifted her off the side of the pool and dragged her into the water. She watched as the muscles in his arms rippled as he lifted her with ease. 

 

Her breasts were pressed into his chest as Ben walked them deeper into the water. Her legs immediately locked around his waist and he smiled at her as he slipped a hand down the back of her suit, grabbing her ass. 

 

“Ben, I’m serious. I want you to teach me to swim.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You just look so sexy.” He kissed her quickly on the lips. “Lay on your stomach, don’t worry. I’ve got you.” 

 

She laid on her stomach in the water and Ben held one hand on her abdomen and the other grabbing her breast. She looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly. 

 

“What, it’s something to hold on to,” he replied. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes turned her head to look straight ahead. 

 

“Okay, now what?” 

 

“I’m going to dunk you first. Hold you breathe and breathe out through your nose.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

She took a deep breath in. Then she was being plunged into the water. Beneath the water, it felt like time had stopped. The chill of the water was refreshing against her overheated body. She breathed out through her nose as Ben had instructed and experimentally moved her arms and legs beneath the surface of the water. She felt like she was dancing. It had that same rhythmic movement. She felt weightless and  _ safe.  _ Ben’s hands were on her the entire time, making sure that she didn’t sink to the bottom of the pool. 

 

Then Rey was being pulled back up to the surface. Ben’s hands were secured tightly on her waist as she slicked her wet hair back. 

 

“You are a natural,” Ben praised. 

 

She kissed him again. Their her lips wet against his. Ben flicked his tongue against her lips and walked her back to the shallow end of the pool. Once she was back on her feet, he dipped under the water and swam to the other side. As he broke the surface, he looked like a damn god, pushing his hair back and droplets of water clinging to his chest.  _ Damn him  _ and his gorgeous body. 

 

He lunged over to her and lifted her over his shoulder slapping her bottom as he started to make his way towards the stairs on the pool. Rey leaned over his back and started slapping at his ass in retaliation. 

 

Ben laughed and she yelped when she felt him nip playfully at her bottom. 

 

“Ben!” she shrieked. 

 

“What Rey?” he replied innocently. 

 

He carried her out of the pool and didn’t put her down until she started tickling his sides. 

 

Ben sat on the lounge chair and looked over at her as he ran a towel through his hair and wrapped it around his shoulders. Rey wrapped herself up in a towel and then sat down between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. 

 

“Is it bad if I don’t ever want to go back?” she asked. 

 

Ben hummed against her neck. “You would miss it. I’m sure you already miss Jessika.” 

 

“You’re right. But I’m really enjoying this time with you. Just you and me. And we only have a few more days here. Then it’s back to reality.” 

 

“I know darling, I know. Let’s make the most of it while we are here.” 

 

She turned her chin up to capture his lips in another kiss as the sun dried the water off of their skin. Rey nuzzled in closer to him and felt him wrap his arms around her, smoothing his hands over the curves of her body. 

 

She could spend the rest of her life with this man. Rey was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs featured are
> 
> Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay  
> There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back by Shawn Mendes  
> Closer by The Chainsmokers and Halsey
> 
> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

 

Kylo collapsed on the couch in their hotel room, sweating after another successful master class. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on, sitting it on his knees as he signed into Skype. Kylo found the contact for Luke and started the video call. 

 

“Rey, come here,” he called out. 

 

She came over and sat beside him just as Luke’s image popped up on the screen. 

 

“Hey there,” Luke said. “How has it been going over there on the west coast?” 

 

“It’s been great. How are the students holding up without me?” 

 

“They are actually missing you. With Hux filling in for you, they realize how easy you actually go on them. Hux is a drill sergeant.” 

 

“Hm, anyway. Where’s our baby?” Kylo had a goofy smile on his face, he couldn’t help himself. He missed his puppy. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on.” Luke put the computer down and walked off screen to retrieve Phantom. 

 

When he came back, he was carrying the little black pup. 

 

“Hey buddy,” Kylo called out. 

 

The dog started yelping in excitement. Rey grabbed onto Kylo’s arm and smiled at the screen. 

 

“Phantom,” she said in her cute little accent. 

 

His tail was wagging and his pink little tongue was hanging out of his mouth. 

 

“Oh I miss him so much,” Rey said as she leaned into Kylo’s chest. 

 

“I know sweetheart, I miss him too.” 

 

They talked to Luke for a few minutes before ending the call. Rey rested her legs over Kylo’s lap and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. Kylo started to draw patterns on her tan legs with his fingertips as he watched her. Her lashes fanned across her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. She looked beautiful. 

 

Kylo broke the silence by clearing his throat. 

 

“Darling, I want to take you to the beach today.” 

 

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. 

 

“Really? Like actually going out into the ocean?” 

 

“Yes, the ocean, the sand, the pier— all of it.” 

 

***

 

Rey set the beach blanket down on the pearly white sand. They had packed a small basket with French bread, fruits, and cheese wedges. 

 

Rey was laying on her stomach, watching the waves crash onto the shore as she nibbled at some of the cheese. Ben was sitting cross legged next to her and he reached over to smooth his hand over her bottom, squeezing one cheek and then the other. 

 

“You look fucking hot,” he said digging his fingers into the back of her thighs, massaging the muscles. 

 

“Thanks,” Rey replied, her face flushed. 

 

They found themselves holding hands as they ran into the ocean. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her as she let out a laugh. Water splashed around them as he pulled her further out into the ocean. 

 

Rey turned in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben had one hand holding her lower back and the other pushed down the top of her swimsuit bottoms, grabbing onto her cheek. They kissed, tasting the salt from the ocean on each other's lips. 

 

She didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world— but right here. The waves rocked their bodies as Ben continued to kiss Rey urgently.

 

As they walked out of the ocean and made their way back to their belongings; Ben laid back in the sand and reached his hands out for Rey. She walked over and grabbed his hands and he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her once before he pushed her back up off of his chest. 

 

“I need to work out,” he said with a smirk. 

 

He put his hands on Rey’s shoulders. 

 

“Push up, so you are upside down, grab your calves and move your legs into second, rest them on my ankles.” 

 

Ben’s legs were spread as well, so when she pushed up into the upside down position, their legs made a diamond shape. Ben was holding her up with just the strength of his arms. 

 

Once he released her, she rolled down on top of him, straddling his lap and giggling. 

 

“You’re tiny,” he said, pinching Rey’s cheek. 

 

“Am not! You are just— huge.” 

 

Ben put his hands on her waist and spread his fingers. “Tiny,” he said with a smile. 

 

***

 

After packing up their belongings, they walked together to the showers and washed off the sand from their bodies. Kylo had to bite his lip to stop a groan coming out when he watched Rey run her fingers through her wet hair, washing the salt and sand out of it. She looked so damn sexy. 

 

As they were waiting to go into the bathrooms to change, Kylo grabbed the hair tie off of Rey’s wrist and started pulling her hair back into a messy bun. He then grabbed his own hair tie and pulled his hair back into a short ponytail. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She twirled the hair gathered at the nape of his neck with her fingers. 

 

“I like you with a ponytail,” she said, biting her lip. 

 

_ Little minx. _

 

She swayed her hips as she walked over to the women’s bathrooms with her bag slung over her shoulder. Kylo just shook his head, running a hand over his mouth as he watched her walk off. 

 

***

 

Kylo had changed into a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. Rey was wearing a white sundress with a pink floral print. The sun was starting to set and the pier was crowded with tourists and locals alike, but Kylo wanted Rey to experience everything that Chandrila had to offer. 

 

The pier had a boardwalk with a ferris wheel and even a rollercoaster. There was also an arcade and various places to eat. Rey was holding his hand tightly as she took in the view. The lights of the ferris wheel and surrounding shops were bright against the darkened sky. 

 

“So where to first, sweetheart?” Kylo asked as he put his arm around Rey’s shoulders. 

 

“I don’t even know. But I  _ am _ hungry,” she remarked. 

 

Kylo smiled. Yes, his girl was always hungry. 

 

He lead her into a hole in the wall seafood place. They were seated relatively quickly being that it was a Thursday night during the off season. 

 

Kylo ordered the all you can eat crab legs and Rey smirked at him as she ordered the same. 

 

“What are you up to?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I bet I can eat more crab legs that you,” she said, running her foot along his jean covered leg. 

 

“Oh, you’re on!” Kylo laughed. 

 

Plate after plate of crab legs were served to them. Kylo was shocked at the efficiency that Rey cracked the shells. She was a fucking bottomless pit. Where the hell was she putting all of it?

 

After five plates of crab legs, Kylo threw in the towel. He had two more legs left on his plate and Rey reached over taking them, finishing his food. 

 

“Unbelievable.” He shook his head and smiled. 

 

“I told you I’d eat more,” she giggled. 

 

Kylo threw some bills down and grabbed Rey’s hand taking her back out to the pier so they could walk along the boardwalk. 

 

“Oh god, I can’t go on any rides until this food settles. I have a food baby— look Ben.” 

 

Kylo looked over at her and she was placing a hand over her slightly bloated stomach. It made him think about what Rey would look like pregnant with their child. 

 

They walked to the end of the pier and Rey stood on the wooden rails and peered over the edge at the water below. Kylo walked up behind her and snuck an arm around her waist, burying his head into her neck. He pressed kisses along her pulse point. 

 

Rey rested her hands on top of his arms and leaned her head back on his chest. For a while, they watched the ships on the horizon and the seagulls flying over their heads. 

 

***

 

The arcade had been a success. They both had gotten enough tickets for Rey to get a stuffed sea turtle. She hugged the the plush toy as they walked over towards the rides. Kylo rented a locker and they put their bags inside. 

 

The first ride that they went on was the ferris wheel. Rey kicked her feet and kept pressing kisses to his cheek. Once they rounded the top, Kylo pointed out all the landmarks that they could see from up there. The Chandrilian mountain range was off in the distance and they could see miles and miles of Chandrilian coastline. 

 

Kylo loved to watch the look of wonder in Rey’s eyes. It made him want to take her more places, just to see her hazel eyes all bright and childlike. 

 

Rey skipped over to the roller coaster and pulled Kylo along with her. She looked so cute in her sundress with her sun kissed skin. They waited in the line for the ride, holding on to each other and kissing every few minutes. 

 

Finally, they reached the front of the line and they got into the front cart of the rollercoaster. Rey brushed her skirt down as Kylo sat beside her. Then the lap bar came down over them and she was gripping the bar with white knuckles. 

 

“Have you ever ridden a roller coaster before?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Uh. No— never.” 

 

Kylo leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry. You’re going to love it,” he said. 

 

The ride lurched forward and Rey grabbed his hand with an iron grip. They started to go up the incline, the ride clicking on the track as they moved higher and higher. Rey’s nails were digging into his hand but he just squeezed her hand in encouragement.

 

As the cart crested over the top, Rey let out an excited scream as they started rushing down the hill. She screamed throughout the ups and downs of the ride until they came to a screeching stop at the end. 

 

Kylo looked over at her and her hair was falling out of her bun in wispy strands. 

 

“Well?” he asked. 

 

“That… was…” she turned to look at him and smiled brightly. “Awesome! Can we go again?” 

 

Kylo laughed and nodded his head. Of course, of course they could go again. Anything she would want. Anything for his Rey. 

 

***

 

Kylo had to carry Rey back into their hotel. She was snoozing against his shoulder. After maneuvering his way into their room he placed her softly down on the bed and started to pull out her pajamas from the suitcase sitting on the floor. 

 

“Come on, baby,” he said, pulling her up by the waist and helping her out of her dress. 

 

He unhooked her bra and put the large shirt over her head. Rey flopped back down on the bed and started letting out soft snores. 

 

Kylo changed into his sleep pants and crawled under the covers, making sure to tuck Rey in tightly. 

 

He traced the line of her jaw, brushing the hair out of her face. 

 

“God do I love you,” he said into the quiet room. “Fucking love the hell out of you, Rey.” 

 

She was cuddled up with the sea turtle they had won from the arcade and Kylo couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. 

 

They had a couple of free days before their flight back to Coruscant and Kylo wondered briefly what they could do to occupy the time. He was willing to bet that Rey had never been to Canto Bight. It was a short flight from Chandrila. 

 

He would bring it up with Rey in the morning. See if Canto Bight was someplace that she would be interested in visiting. Kylo longed to see that look in her eyes again. 

 

He nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck, smelling a mixture of salty ocean air and Rey’s floral perfume. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her, feeling every line of her body flush against his own. 

 

Soon Kylo had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my super fast betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori
> 
> There has been so much wonderful aesthetics made for this fic, I am truly honored that everyone would take the time to make those for me. 
> 
> Dalzo made this aesthetic to celebrate my fic getting 1000 kudos... thank you so much! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/1captainswan1/171603121121
> 
> a1army made this artwork, inspired by Touched! 
> 
> http://a1army.tumblr.com/post/171457065584/make-me-dance-ballet-au-inspired-by


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

 

When Kylo had mentioned vacationing to Canto Bight for their final day, Rey had been so excited. She smiled brightly; almost as bright as the Chandrila sun. They had quickly gotten dressed and packed their bags. Kylo made the call to the airport to book their flight and to change their return flight to leave from Canto Bight for Coruscant. 

 

Once they arrived in Canto Bight, they quickly checked into their hotel. Kylo had sightseeing plans and they needed to head out quickly if they wanted to experience it all. Rey pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and put on her sunglasses. They walked hand in hand to the street where they would be taking a bus to the Cantonica Canyon. 

 

Rey looked out the window of the bus as they left the city of Canto Bight and drove through the deserts. It was early in the morning and the sun wasn’t high in the sky just yet. It would be beating down on him by the time they got to the canyons. 

 

Rey’s stomach was growling. Kylo reached inside his backpack and grabbed a protein bar and a bottle of water. He handed them over to Rey and she smiled at him in gratitude. He grabbed a banana for himself and started to peel it. They hadn’t had time for breakfast. 

 

When they arrived, the bus unloaded everyone at the lookout point. Rey grabbed his hand as they waited to walk off the bus. Once they were outside, they could see miles and miles of beautiful desert rock formations that had been carved into existence by the Cantonica river years prior. 

 

His daring Rey walked over to the glass walkway that jutted out into the canyon. Kylo joined her and felt his stomach drop as he looked beneath his feet. 

 

Kylo pulled out his camera and started snapping photos of Rey and the landscape. 

 

“Ben,” she whined. “Come here.” 

 

He walked over to her, joining her at the lookout point. She grabbed the camera and starting taking pictures of him. Kylo hid his face but couldn’t help but to smile. 

 

“Stop, let me get a good picture of you.” 

 

Kylo sighed but he leaned against the railing and smiled at her. She snapped the picture and looked at the screen. 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

They were looking out at the canyon when Kylo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look and a middle aged woman was smiling at the two of them. 

 

“Would you like me to take a picture of the two of you together?” she asked.

 

“Yes, that would be wonderful!” Rey replied. 

 

Kylo handed the woman his camera and put an arm around Rey’s waist, squeezing her hip. Rey leaned into his chest and they both smiled as the woman snapped a few pictures. 

 

“Thank you,” Kylo said as the woman handed him back the camera. 

 

***

 

Rey napped on the way back to Canto Bight. Kylo thought about the places he could take her to grab lunch. There were a million different buffets that they could try and he knew Rey could outeat him at any one of them. 

 

Once they had gotten back to the city, they rode the elevator up to their hotel room and took showers and changed into some clean clothing. 

 

“Having fun?” Kylo asked, kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

She turned her head to look up at him over her shoulder. 

 

“Yes,” she replied, kissing him on the lips. “But I’m starved.” 

 

He chuckled as he released Rey from his hold. 

 

“Alright little one, let’s go get something to eat.” 

 

***

 

Just as he expected, Rey tore up the buffet. He wondered where she put all the food in that tiny body of hers. 

 

They were walking down the strip and there were performers dancing on the sidewalk in sequined costumes. Kylo led Rey to one of the casinos and asked if she had ever gambled before. 

 

“Hah! No, I’ve never gambled before.” 

 

He led her inside where they started out at the slot machines. 

 

Kylo was eyeing the sabacc table. Whenever he thought about that card game he was thrown back into memories of himself as a child, playing against his father. Kylo had gotten pretty damn good at that game, thanks to Han. It was one of the only things that they had in common. 

 

“Come on,” Kylo said, as he walked over to the sabacc table. 

 

There was already a large group of men and women playing at the table. Kylo sat down and Rey stood by his shoulder as the dealer handed out the cards. Kylo looked at his hand and kept his face straight as to not give off any tell as to what his hand looked like. 

 

He played a few hands and won three out of the five times. Rey ended up sitting in his lap as he continued to play. Kylo ordered drinks for them both and they ended up giggling and slurring their words. 

 

After winning for the eighth time, Kylo decided that he didn’t want to chance his luck. He got up from the table with his winnings and went to trade it in for cash. 

 

They ordered a few more drinks while they waited for the chips to be traded in. Rey was holding onto his waist and kissing his neck. It made his blood run hot. 

 

Outside of the casino, the streets were crowded as they walked down the sidewalk. There were fountains and statues lining the streets and they took silly pictures in front of all of them. The strange thing about Canto Bight was that you could drink on the strip. There were stands selling alcoholic beverages everywhere. None of the attendants ever asked for Kylo’s identification, so he kept sneaking drinks to Rey. 

 

Kylo had bought tickets for them to watch the cirque du soleil show. When they found their seats, Rey placed a hand on his thigh and leaned into him, kissing him deeply. She tasted of alcohol and he sucked her tongue into his mouth. 

 

The curtain rose and the show started as they broke apart. Kylo couldn’t help but to think about how Rey could easily be one of the dancers in this show. She was certainly flexible enough. He smirked as he thought about some of the positions these dancers were contorting their bodies into and made a mental note to try those out with Rey at some point. 

 

***

 

The sun had gone down and they were both rather drunk. Rey was staggering and giggling as she held on to his waist. She was such a lightweight. 

 

Kylo led her to a bench and sat them down to rest. 

 

“We’ll be back in Coruscant tomorrow,” she mentioned. 

 

Kylo kissed her temple and hummed. Yes, they would be back in Coruscant. Back to the cold weather and back to the reality that they had left behind. 

 

“We will have to concentrate on getting the ballet ready. Double up our rehearsals since we’ve had the week off. That means long nights at the studio,” he remarked. 

 

Rey found his lips and started to kiss him again, flicking her tongue against the seam of his mouth. 

 

“You’re drunk,” he laughed. 

 

“I’m not that drunk. I bet I could still do a triple pirouette.” 

 

She pushed herself off of the bench and pointed her toe to the side in tondue before preparing for the turn. 

 

Surprisingly, Rey did a perfect triple turn. She walked over to him and smirked as she held her hand out to help him up. 

 

They continued down the strip until Rey suddenly started tugging on his hand. 

 

“Ben look!” 

 

She was pointing to the little wedding chapel. She must have been  _ really _ drunk. 

 

“What if we got married?” she asked. 

 

Kylo choked as he looked down at her with wide eyes. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“What if we got married? Think about it Ben. I love you, you love me. I’ve always wanted a family. This way neither of us would ever have to be alone again.” 

 

There must have been something wrong with him because he was actually considering it. That’s all he wanted, all he had been thinking about on a loop for god knows how long. He wanted to marry Rey— of course. Yet… he wanted to give her the perfect wedding. He wanted to propose to her, pick out a ring. He wanted her to have a beautiful dress, the cake, all of it. 

 

No, a Canto Bight wedding wouldn’t be how they got married. 

 

“Sweetheart,” he found himself saying. “Let’s not get married in Canto Bight. Do you really want to be married by some guy in an Elvis costume?’ 

 

She pouted her lip, “Well, no.” 

 

Kylo pulled her into his chest and kissed her deeply. Then he leaned over and whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, “But you have to know that I do want to marry you. I do want that, Rey.” 

 

Her cheeks turned pink from her blush. It was starting to get late and they needed to get back to their hotel, sleep off their drunkenness so they could get up early to catch their flight back to Coruscant. 

 

***

 

Kylo was wearing his sleep pants as he leaned up against the headboard of the hotel bed. He was waiting for Rey to get out of the shower. He was utterly exhausted after their eventful day. His buzz had dissipated, leaving him dead ass tired.  

 

But it would seem that Rey had other plans.

 

She came out of the bathroom wearing a blue sheer negligee. Her buzz had tapered off enough that she was walking more steadily, and with purpose as she crawled over his lap and sat down on his crotch. 

 

Her nipples were visible beneath the fabric, pink and puckered. Kylo kiss her on the lips and then kissed down her neck and across her collarbones until he reached her nipple. He sucked her fabric covered nipple into his mouth and groaned. 

 

Rey started to rock her hips against him and he felt himself growing hard. She wasn’t wearing any panties under the little babydoll negligee, he could feel the heat of her cunt against his erection.  

 

“Fuck baby, I need to be inside you,” he moaned. 

 

Rey took the hem of her negligee in her fists and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely nude to his eyes. 

 

His cock throbbed and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. She would be the absolute death of him. 

 

“Take these off,” she demanded, pulling at the ties of his sleep pants. 

 

Kylo didn’t have to be told twice. He put a hand on her ass and pushed her up until she was straddling his abdomen and then he yanked his pants off. He kicked them off the side of the bed and then stared at her above him. 

 

He reached up and grabbed her breasts in his hands. Her nipples were hard against his palms and he could feel how wet she was from the feel of her pussy against his abdomen.  _ Fucking hell. _

 

Rey started to rub her clit against his pelvic bone and threw her head back as she moaned. Kylo rubbed his thumbs over her nipples watching as they grew even more tight. 

 

Kylo sat up and grabbed her hips, he slowly entered her from below and leaned in to take her nipple between his lips at the same time. 

 

“Oh Ben,” she said between breaths. “Oh god, yes.” 

 

Kylo started to thrust up into her, releasing her nipple with a slick pop. The hardened peak was left shiny from his saliva. He brushed his thumb over it, wiping it clean before giving it a little pinch. 

 

Suddenly, Kylo flipped them over so he could have Rey on her back. She grunted as her back hit the mattress and he entered her swiftly. 

 

He looked between their bodies where they were joined, watching as his cock slid in and out of her tight pussy. And  _ fuck _ … he could actually see the bulge of his cock in her lower stomach as he thrusted inside her. 

 

Kylo would never tire of  _ that _ sight. 

 

He grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder, running his lips over the delicate bone of her ankle, pressing soft kisses to her skin. 

 

“Fucking beautiful,” he groaned. 

 

Kylo pressed his thumb against her clit and he swore he could feel her throbbing against him as he circled the little bundle of nerves. 

 

“Please,” she moaned. “I’m so close, Ben.” 

 

He changed the angle of his thrusts so he could reach even deeper inside of her, hitting that special spot that made her jolt with pleasure. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rey said. “Just like that. I’m… I’m…” 

 

Rey moaned as she hit her release, her walls fluttering and convulsing around his cock. Kylo thrusted three more times before he spilled inside her. 

 

Once he pulled out, he collapsed on the bed beside her, reaching over to grab her tit and giving it a playful squeeze. 

 

“Fuck baby,” he said. 

 

Kylo heard a soft snore and he turned to look. She was sleeping. He chuckled as he pulled the sheets over their bodies. Then he wrapped Rey up in his arms and kissed her temple before falling to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

 

The flight back to Coruscant went smoothly and Han and Leia picked Kylo and Rey up from the airport to take them to lunch before dropping them off at the apartment. Although their vacation was over, Kylo was glad to be back in Coruscant. 

 

The icy weather greeted them both, making Rey shiver in her thin leather jacket. It was a stark difference from the heat of Chandrila. 

 

After his parents dropped them off at home, Kylo called Luke and eagerly asked when he would be bringing Phantom back to the apartment. Luke had simply chuckled and told Kylo to be patient. Kylo wasn’t known for being patient. 

 

He hung up the phone and tossed it on the coffee table. Then Kylo grabbed Rey around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise and he slapped her bottom as he walked them into the bedroom.    
  


Kylo tossed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her sweetly on the lips. 

 

“Glad to be home?” he asked.

 

Rey nodded as she played with Kylo’s hair.

 

“Yeah, glad to be home,” she replied. 

 

***

 

Luke had brought Phantom over rather quickly. He stayed for a short time to talk with them and ask how everything went in Chandrila. His uncle must have noticed how exhausted they were from all of the traveling, because he mumbled an excuse and left them on their own. 

 

Phantom was sitting in Kylo’s lap and licking him on the face. Rey was laying down on the opposite side of the couch with her eyes closed. She looked cute in her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. Kylo rubbed his hand over her ass and gave it a little squeeze. 

 

His puppy yipped at him. Phantom’s dark brown eyes piercing his own as he let out a little whine. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s let mommy sleep,” Kylo said as he got up and put Phantom’s leash on him. 

 

He took the dog out for a quick walk, quietly closing the door behind them as he left the apartment. 

 

***

 

Rey’s head was pounding when she woke up from her nap. It was dark in the apartment and absurdly quiet. 

 

“Ben?” 

 

She got up from the couch and looked around. Ben and Phantom were nowhere to be seen. He must have taken the puppy out for a walk. 

 

Rey’s body was still used to the hot weather of the west coast. She felt a bitter chill run down her spine. Since Ben was out, Rey decided that she would take a bath in his enormous tub. 

 

She walked into the en suite and turned the knobs to the water, making it as hot as it could be. Then she rifled through Ben’s cabinets until she found some scented bath bombs. She laughed at the thought of Ben taking a bath with these. Rey would have to tease him about it later. 

 

She discarded her clothing and climbed into the tub, settling into the hot water. It felt so good on her aching muscles. Once the tub was full, she turned the knobs and settled back into the water. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed. 

 

The door to the apartment slammed closed and woke Rey from her little doze. Ben walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw her in the bath. He crouched down beside her and let one of his hands fall in the water. Rey pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

 

“Hey baby,” Ben said. 

 

“Wash my hair?” Rey asked. 

 

She didn’t even wait for him to reply, Rey knew that he would. Ben grabbed a cup and filled it with some of the bath water and then poured it over her head. He then squirted some of his shampoo in his hand and then ran his fingers through her hair. Rey closed her eyes as Ben massaged her scalp. 

 

He started to wash the shampoo out of her head when he leaned into her and kissed her temple. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Hungover,” Rey admitted. 

 

Ben chuckled. “You are such a lightweight, sweetheart.” 

 

He grabbed a loofah and laved some soap gel into it before running it over her shoulder blades and down her back. 

 

“Do you remember what you wanted to do last night?” Ben asked, almost nervously. 

 

Rey remembered the wedding chapel and her drunken attempts to give herself all she ever wanted— a family. She blushed with embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. 

“I’m so sorry Ben. Thank god you didn’t take me seriously,” she groaned. 

 

Ben continued to wash her, moving to her stomach and up towards her breasts. 

 

“I would have married you then and there,” Ben admitted. 

 

She pulled her hands away and looked into his eyes. He was being genuine. 

 

“Then why didn’t you?”   
  


“Because you deserve better than a Canto Bight wedding. I love you, Rey. You deserve the best.” 

 

She felt tears prick her eyes and she bit her lip to try to stifle her sobs. It was no use, tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her, not seeming to care that it got him wet during the process. 

 

“Sweetheart, don’t cry,” he cooed. 

 

Rey felt him kiss her on the cheek and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They held each other for a while, until the water grew cold. Then Ben wrapped her up in a fluffy white towel and carried her to bed. 

 

***

 

When Ben and Rey arrived at the academy the next morning, they were greeted with cheers from the dancers. Rey laughed at Ben’s startled expression. 

 

“Was Hux really that bad?” Ben asked. 

 

Jessika actually ran up and gave Ben a huge hug as she replied, “We are  _ so  _ thankful you are back, Kylo.” 

 

Ben patted her back in an awkward attempt at a hug and Rey couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face. Then Jessika was tackling her and the two girls fell to the ground in a heap of laughter. 

 

“Oh I missed you so much,” Jessika said. 

 

Rey kept her arms wrapped around her friend, smiling brightly. It was the first time that she had somebody to miss her. She felt herself growing emotional once again, but she swallowed back the tears and told Jessika how glad she was to be back. 

 

***

 

The first practice was another stage blocking rehearsal. The dancers all walked over to the theater with Ben leading the way. He was off in the wings setting up the music as Rey and the other dancers started to warm up on their own. 

 

Leia and Luke were sitting in the audience when Ben walked back on stage. 

 

“Let’s take it from the top,” Ben yelled. 

 

Rey waited off stage in the wings as the company dancers performed their routines. Ben watched with a practiced eye and once they finished the first performance, he pursed his lips and pointed to two of the dancers in the back row. 

 

“I want you to do it full out. That’s why we are doing this on the stage. I know it’s tiring but I need to see if there are any adjustments that need to be made. Now do it again.” 

 

He walked back up to stage right and sat in a chair as he pressed the button to start the music over again. 

 

Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of him as he watched the performance. It was almost intoxicating— the intensity in his brown eyes. So intoxicating that she almost missed her cue. She stumbled over her feet but started to move across the floor. Ben met her at center stage where they came together for the next part of the dance. The company dancers moved quickly into the wings. 

 

This was the part where Ben dropped on one knee and held her waist as she leaned forward into a pitched arabesque. This was the part where Ben was to give her a kiss on the lips. 

 

He pressed a soft chaste kiss, barely a brush of lips. Then he stood and chucked her under the chin. 

 

“Great job, sweetheart,” Ben said with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes at him but then walked back off the stage to her starting position. 

 

“Great, once again from the top,” Ben shouted. 

 

Then he leaped off the edge of the stage and walked over to his mother. Rey could hear Leia chastising him for being so careless. 

 

“You could have twisted an ankle, Ben.” 

 

Rey smiled as she walked over to the rosin box and pressed the tips of her pointe shoes into the crushed rock. 

 

***

 

Kylo was leaning over, speaking to his mother about the formations and how it looked from the audience. 

 

“Everything looks fine Ben, I have no idea why you are so stressed about this,” Leia said. 

Luke had walked over to the stairs leading up to the stage and started the music so the dancers could perform once again. Kylo stood and crossed his arms as he watched the performance from the different vantage point. 

 

“I just want it to be perfect ” Kylo said. “I feel so out of the loop having been gone for a week.” 

 

“I know, honey. But Hux cleaned up all the technique and the lines and formations look fine. You don’t need to be stressing about this. That’s my job.” 

 

Kylo scoffed. 

 

“What about the costume fittings?”

 

“Ben, relax. We will do costume fittings once we are done here. Now go back up there and practice your part with Rey.” 

 

“Fine,” Kylo grumbled. 

 

“And kiss her more passionately, we all know you can.” 

 

“Mother.” Kylo grimaced with embarrassment, feeling his cheeks burn. 

 

“Oh don’t act all scandalized.” 

 

Kylo shook his head and walked to the edge of the stage, swinging his leg over the side to push himself up. His mother was unbelievable. 

 

***

 

Kylo pulled Rey aside in the wings after their blocking practice. 

 

“We should visit the seamstress. We need to get you fitted so she can make your costumes.” 

 

“Lead the way,” Rey said. 

 

They walked together back to the academy. Kylo couldn’t help but to put his hand on Rey’s lower back as they walked through the skyway. The sun was just starting to set behind the Coruscant skyline. 

 

Rey was wearing a simple black leotard and green leg warmers. She shivered as they walked through the glass walled bridge. The cold from outside seeping into her skin. Kylo put his arm over her shoulders and held her into his body. 

 

Once they were back at the academy, Kylo led them down the stairs to the bottom floor where costuming was set up. He knocked on the door before entering. 

 

The seamstress was sketching a few designs for some different costumes that she was working on. 

 

“Phasma, this is Rey. She is dancing the role of Odette.” 

 

Phasma’s cold eyes looked up from her sketch and she tutted as she motioned for Rey to come over. 

 

She pulled out her measuring tape and started to take all of Rey’s measurements. Kylo didn’t miss the way Rey bit her lip as each measurement left Phasma’s lips before she wrote them down.

 

Kylo remembered what Rey had said about her past and her eating disorder. Those things don’t just go away. He was at a loss as to how to make this better for her. 

 

“You’re kind of tall for a dancer,” Phasma complained. 

 

“You’re one to talk, Phas,” Kylo spat. 

 

“I’m not a dancer, Kylo.” 

 

“Obviously, because then you would know that Rey is the perfect height. There is no size requirement for dancing. And anyway— she is the perfect height to match her partner.” 

 

He smiled over at Rey as he ran his fingertips over her exposed neck. 

 

“Alright, I’ve got everything I need. I’ll start working on the costumes and they should be finished by the end of the week. Then we will have another fitting.” 

 

“Thanks,” Kylo said, as he grabbed Rey’s hand. 

 

***

 

Rey was breathing hard as she laid back on the marley dance floor. They had been rehearsing non stop for the past hour. Ben fell back on the floor beside her and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. 

 

Once Rey caught her breath, she sat up and peeled her leg warmers off. They were making her sweat. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his sweaty chest. 

 

“Ben,” she moaned. 

 

Before she even realized it, Ben had hefted her off the floor and walked her across the room towards the ballet barre. Rey’s legs went around Ben’s waist and her arms were resting on the barre as he started to kiss down her neck. 

 

He grabbed beneath her thighs and pushed her legs over his shoulders as he dropped to the floor, kissing her stomach through her leotard. 

 

“This is in the way,” he mouthed against her lower abdomen. 

 

She felt a jolt of pleasure run straight to her core. 

 

“Take it off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura!


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

 

Ben put Rey back down on her feet and ran his hands up her body. Once he reached the straps of Rey’s leotard, he looked into her eyes as he slipped each strap off of her shoulders. He pulled the straps further down until the leotard pooled at her waist, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the studio. 

 

Ben was still on his knees in front of her as he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Rey grabbed his head and moaned as he started to suck. Ben snuck his hands down the back of her leotard, beneath her tights and palmed her ass. 

 

As he pulled away from her breast, Ben looked up into Rey’s eyes, giving her that look that always made her melt. His hands were still on her ass as Rey started to shimmy out of her leotard and tights. 

 

Her pointe shoes were still on, impeding her from kicking off her dance clothes. Ben stood up and took one of her legs in his strong hand, kissing her ankle before resting her foot on his chest. 

 

Slowly, he pulled the ribbons loose and started to unwind them from around her ankle. He pulled her point shoe off followed by the wool toepad. Then he put her leg down and grabbed the other, doing the same. 

 

He rubbed his thumb along the delicate bone of her ankle before pulling the tights off followed by her leotard. 

 

Rey’s hands grasped the barre behind her as Ben grabbed her leg once more. He brought her toes to his mouth and kissed the calluses on her toes. Normally, she would have been insecure or embarrassed of her  _ dancers _ feet. But Ben would never judge her— or anyone for that. 

 

He had even told her once that the blisters and calluses were just proof of how hard she has worked and what she has achieved. 

 

Ben smoothed his hands down her shins to her thighs, kissing the inside of her knee as he lifted her over leg over his shoulder. 

 

“Perfect, so perfect,” he said into her skin.

 

He pressed his covered erection to the seam of her panties and started to grind against her center. 

 

“How do you want me Rey? Do you want my fingers? My mouth? Or my cock?” 

 

“Your mouth,” Rey moaned. 

 

“As my lady wishes,” Ben said as he lifted her hips up to meet his face. Her legs rested over his shoulders as she held herself up on the barre. 

 

Ben started out by licking her through her small black panties. He paid special attention to swirling his tongue over her clit through the fabric. He seemed to get frustrated with her panties, tugging them out of the way so his mouth could seal over her slit. 

 

Rey’s arms shook as she tried to hold herself steady as Ben pleasured her with his mouth. His tongue licked through her folds and he groaned into her pussy. 

 

“Fuck,” Rey gasped as he sucked her clit between his lips and ran his teeth along the sensitive nub. 

 

“I love the way you taste,” Ben’s deep voice rumbled. “Come for me, come on my tongue. Let me taste you.” 

 

Rey started to buck her hips into his mouth as those soft lips sucked at her clit. It was only a few more flicks of his tongue that sent her over the edge, crashing into her orgasm. 

 

Her arms were burning from holding herself up on the barre. Ben placed her feet back down on the ground and she wobbled a little as her core throbbed with pleasure. 

 

Ben was still wearing sweatpants. But his entire chest was exposed to Rey’s gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts to his chest as she kissed him on the lips. Rey could taste herself on his tongue and it made her flood with desire, needing him inside her. 

 

She ran her hands down his chest, marveling at the hard muscles in his arms and abdomen. Rey would never get over the shape of his body— the muscle mass. Once her hands settled on his hip bones she dipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his sweatpants and started to rub his growing erection through his boxer briefs. 

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Ben groaned, as he pulled them both down to the floor. 

 

Ben rid himself of his clothes and gently pulled Rey’s panties off. He laid back on the floor and reached out towards Rey. She crawled over him and straddled his waist, resting her hands on his chest as she lifted herself up on her knees. Rey rubbed her pussy against Ben’s length and he threw his head back as he moaned. 

 

His hands clamped down on Rey’s waist and lifted her so he could slid inside. Her walls fluttered with pleasure at the feel of Ben bottoming out inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips as he started to thrust up into her. 

 

Rey met him thrust for thrust, bouncing on top of him as she chased her second orgasm. 

 

“Fuck yes, ride me baby. Ride my cock,” Ben groaned. 

 

Her hair was starting to fall out of her bun, framing her face as she slammed her hips down. Ben changed the angle of his thrusts and hit that place inside that made her jolt. 

 

“Yes, right there.” Rey said. 

 

Ben continued to move in and out of her pussy, pushing his thumb against her clit and rubbing it in swift circles. Rey felt her walls start to contract and ripple around his cock as she fell into her release. 

 

Ben moved his hands to her back and ran them down her spine until he was grasping her ass, then he pounded into her at rapid speed until he was coming inside her. 

 

Ben used his shirt to wipe the come from her pussy. Then they both got dressed again, but not before Ben pocketed her panties. Rey rolled her eyes as she pulled on her tights and leotard. 

 

“Why do you have to steal my panties when we live together?” Rey chuckled. 

 

“I just like to have them,” Ben smirked. “I like to have my hands in my pocket and know that I have Rey Kenobi’s panties there.” 

 

“You are unbelievable.” 

 

Ben grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. 

 

“Unbelievably in love with you.” he smiled. 

 

***

 

Back at the apartment, Kylo was laying on the couch with Rey’s legs draped over his lap. She was wearing a long pink shirt that hit her mid thigh and her green leg warmers. She looked sexy as all hell. 

 

They had eaten some grilled chicken with zucchini noodles for dinner. Kylo was rubbing Rey’s stomach through her shirt and she smiled at him, enjoying the sensations. 

 

“So what’s your dream wedding?” Kylo asked. 

 

Rey reached down and grabbed Kylo’s hand, letting their fingers interlace. 

 

“I don’t think I ever had any plans really. Growing up the way I did— well you couldn’t let yourself dream like normal children.” 

 

“What about now?” Kylo asked, moving his fingers over Rey’s palm and tickling her skin. 

 

“I don’t need anything large and extravagant. Just something with close friends and family. Somewhere that is sentimental.” 

 

“Hmm.” Kylo took everything that she had said and filed it for later. 

 

***

 

The next day, Rey had taken Kylo’s car to the academy for her technique and conditioning class with his mother. This gave Kylo the opportunity to do some shopping. 

 

He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket. He put his sunglasses on and walked Phantom down the street before taking him back up to the apartment. The little puppy whined when Kylo started to close the door. 

 

“I’m sorry buddy. I have to go somewhere and I can’t take you with me.” The dog shrunk down and looked up at him sadly. “Don’t give me that look. This is for your mommy.” 

 

Once Kylo was able to walk away from Phantom, he locked the door to the apartment and walked down the street. It was starting to get a bit warmer. March was always the start of the turn of the season. They would surely have a few more snow storms before spring were to come. 

 

He walked into the fine antiques store down the street from his apartment. The store was full of wood carved furniture and other keepsakes. The shopkeeper came out to greet him. 

 

“Can I help you?” the woman asked and Kylo’s eyes widened. 

 

The short aged woman was none other than Maz Kanata. 

 

“Maz? What are you doing here?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Ben Solo,” the short woman smirked. “Is that how you greet an old friend?” 

 

“I’m sorry. Maz, I didn’t realize you were in Coruscant.” 

 

“Oh I’m only helping out a friend in the shop. You know I’m too old to be working all the time now. But that doesn’t explain why you are here. Was there something you were looking for?” 

 

Kylo blushed and he ducked his head. 

 

“Actually, there is something you could help me with. And I have a favor to ask of you.” 

 

“Is that so?” Maz chuckled. “Well come on, let’s have a talk in the back then shall we?” 

 

***

 

In the back of the shop, Maz handed Kylo a cup of herbal tea. 

 

“So what have you been up to these days?” Maz asked. 

 

Kylo sipped his tea before replying. “I’ve met somebody that you used to mentor. A very special woman.” 

 

Maz smiled knowingly, “You’ve met Rey.” 

 

Kylo nodded and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

 

“I was here looking for— well, a ring.” 

 

Maz’s eyes widened and she adjusted her large glasses as she gazed at Kylo. 

 

“You fell in love with her. Ben Solo actually fell in love. You couldn’t have fallen for a more beautiful and strong woman.” 

 

“I know,” Kylo smiled. “So Maz, I want the ring to be something vintage. Do you have anything? Nothing too large because she has dainty fingers.” 

 

“I may just have the thing you are looking for. But not here, you’ll have to come by my house.” 

 

“I can do that, certainly,” Kylo agreed. 

 

Maz wrote down Kylo’s number on a scrap of paper and folded it up before putting it in her pocket. 

 

“I will call you later this week so we can find a time for me to show you the ring. I will tell you this much, the ring belonged to her grandmother, Satine.” 

 

Kylo’s mouth fell open, “How in the world did you get that ring, Maz?” 

 

“Oh child. I was good friends with Ben and Satine Kenobi. Do you think it was coincidence that I mentored our young Rey when she lived close to me? I did everything in my power to be there for that girl.” 

 

“There’s one more thing you could help me with,” Kylo said. “There is a performance coming up at the Amidala-Skywalker Performing Arts Center. Rey will be playing the lead in  _ Swan Lake. _ It would mean so much to her if you were there.” 

 

“I wouldn't miss a chance to watch Rey dance,” Maz replied. 

 

“Great, this is great. She will be so surprised,” Kylo added. 

 

“Alright Ben. You’ve held me up enough already. I’m supposed to be helping out my friend today and all I’ve done is talk to you.” 

 

Kylo gave a half smile before handing Maz his empty mug of tea. 

 

“Thank you, Maz. For everything,” Kylo said. 

 

***

 

Rey came into the apartment dropping her dance bag on the floor, crouching down to scratch Phantom behind the ears. She looked around and saw Ben laying on the couch with his eyes closed. He looked so sweet in his sleep. 

 

She walked over and brushed the curls from his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He mumbled and cracked one eye open to look at her. 

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Rey smiled. 

 

Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He buried his face between her breasts. 

 

“Ben! I’m sweaty and gross,” Rey insisted. 

 

“Don’t care, you smell like a flower. A desert flower.” 

 

She traced her fingers over his cheekbones and kissed the top of his head. 

 

She sighed contentedly as she cuddled up to Ben. Rey had never felt more at home. 

* * *

 

My wifey commissioned Panda to do this gorgeous art for Touched. I am in awe! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura.


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

 

Rey had another fitting with Phasma. The first of her costumes was almost complete. This one, the beautiful white swan costume for the role of Odette. 

 

Ben joined her in the room while she was being fitted. Rey was thankful that he was there. In a way, he understood why this was so difficult for her. Although she overcame her eating disorder, there were still things that would trigger her mind, throwing her back into that mindset that she had been in so long ago. 

 

The costume fit beautifully and there were a few seams that needed to be finished off. 

 

Ben came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. 

 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered. 

 

“Alright, hands off,” Phasma said coldly. “Don’t mess up the feathers.”

 

Ben held his hands up and backed away as Phasma put a few more pins in the material, marking alterations that needed to be made. 

 

“Rey, you can go ahead and change. Just be mindful of the pins,” Phasma said, pointing to the changing room. 

 

***

 

“I need a custom pocket on the inside of my jacket,” Kylo said with a low voice. 

 

“Always so needy,” Phasma snorted. “Don’t tell me you plan to have your cellphone on you during the show.” 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know who is worse, you or Hux,” Phasma said. 

 

“Oh definitely Hux.” 

 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” 

 

Rey walked out of the changing room holding the costume. She handed it over to Phasma before stopping at Kylo’s side. 

 

“Thanks Phasma,” Kylo said as he grabbed Rey’s hand and walked out of the room. 

 

***

 

They ran rehearsals all afternoon on the stage, making sure the entire show ran seamlessly. The time seemed to fly by and before Kylo knew it, it was time to end for the day. 

 

Rey had already made plans to grab dinner with Jessika which gave Kylo the perfect opportunity to visit Maz and get the ring. 

 

He gave Rey a long, lingering kiss goodbye. Her arms were in the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing his ass. She had a wicked smirk on her lips and he nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck. 

 

“What time will you be home?” he asked. 

 

“Not too late,” Rey replied. 

 

Kylo kissed her once more, “Take your time, baby. I want you to have a good dinner with Jessika.” 

 

“Thanks.” She smiled. 

 

After a few more kisses, they finally separated and Rey went off with Jessika to her car while Kylo walked alone to the parking deck. 

 

Kylo heard the sound of hurried feet behind him and just as he got to his car he felt a hand on his arm. 

 

He spun around and saw Bazine standing there. Kylo shook her hand off of him.  _ God what does she want, _ he thought. 

 

“Can I just talk to you?” Bazine asked. 

 

“There is nothing for us to talk about, Bazine.”

 

The woman clenched her fists as her face turned red. 

 

“I just want to know what is so special about  _ her. _ ”

 

“You mean, why not you?” Kylo snapped. 

 

Bazine recoiled from him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“You realize that I don’t have to answer your question. But since you asked, and since you don’t carry the common sense to deduce this for yourself…”

 

“Rey’s talented, she’s beautiful. She’s strong and defiant. She’s intelligent. I love the way she scrunches her nose when she’s concentrating. I love her freckles. I love that she doesn’t take my shit and she puts me in my place. I love that she can cry and be vulnerable and she knows it doesn’t make her any less strong. I love that she’s my other half. The other part of my soul. I just— I love the hell out of Rey.” 

 

Bazine was quiet as she took in everything that Kylo said. He started to turn back to his car, ready to leave. He had places to be. Kylo didn’t have time for this kind of dramatics. 

 

“You really love her,” Bazine said. 

 

Kylo opened the door to the car and and met Bazine’s eyes. 

 

“Bazine, have you ever  _ truly  _ been interested in me? Be honest with yourself.” 

 

She didn’t have to say anything. They both knew that Bazine had ulterior motives. 

 

“Well. If you love her so much— don’t let her get away,” Bazine said as walked away. 

 

***

 

Rey and Jessika went to a Thai place in downtown Coruscant. They sat by the windows overlooking the city. 

 

Rey picked up her menu as Jessika started talking about all the gossip that Rey had missed while she was in Chandrila. 

 

The conversation quickly moved to Rey and her relationship with Ben. 

 

Jessika sipped her blackberry sangria as she gave Rey a smug look. 

 

“What?” Rey couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when speaking about Ben. He was just so amazing and so gorgeous. And he belonged to Rey. 

 

“Tell me about your week away with your man,” Jess said. 

 

“We taught lots of master classes. Ben took me to the beach and to the fair at the pier.” 

 

“It sounds like you guys had a really good time.” 

 

“We really did Jess. He even took me to Canto Bight.”

 

“Canto Bight! I’ve never been. Did you guys go to the casinos?” 

 

“Ben apparently is  _ very _ good at sabacc. We gambled, he won a good amount of money. Then we got drunk and walked the strip.” Rey felt her cheeks turn pink as she remembered what else had happened that night. “I suggested that we elope.” 

 

“Rey! Oh my god, you didn’t? Did you? Are you guys married?”

 

“No, no. Ben wasn’t drunk enough for that. He had enough sense to talk me out of it.” 

 

“Well, as much as I want you both to be married… I would have been upset to not have been there.” 

 

Rey smiled at her friend. “If it happens, I’d like you to be my maid of honor.” 

 

Jess reached over and grabbed Rey’s hands. She squeezed them as she smiled. 

 

“I would love to be your maid of honor, when the time comes.” 

 

***

 

Kylo drove out of the city and towards the suburbs. He and Maz had spoken off and on for the past few days. He was on his way to Maz’s house to retrieve Satine’s ring. His palms were sweating on the steering wheel. Kylo couldn’t believe this was happening. He was actually getting a ring. He was going to propose to Rey. 

 

He arrived at Maz’s house forty minutes later. Kylo walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Maz answered and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the house with a surprisingly amount of strength for such a small woman. 

 

“Have a seat on the couch, Ben. Would you like a cup of tea or some lemonade?” 

 

“Oh um. Tea would be nice. Thank you, Maz.” 

 

Kylo’s legs were so long that they curled up awkwardly beneath him as he waited for Maz to come back. 

 

She entered the living room with a cup of steaming tea, handing it over to Kylo. 

 

Kylo sipped the tea, thankful for something to do with him hands. 

 

Maz pulled out a little black velvet box from her pocket. She handed it over to Kylo and watched him intently as he opened the box. 

 

The ring inside was exquisite. The oval diamond in the center of the ring had an ornate diamond encrusted outline. The band was also lined with tiny diamonds. It was elegant and unique. It was perfect for Rey. The fact that the ring belonged to her grandmother made it even more special. 

 

Kylo was speechless. His eyes pricked with tears as he was overcome with emotion. This was  _ Rey’s  _ ring. 

 

“Thank you,” Kylo choked out. “This is going to mean the world to Rey.” 

 

“It is going to mean even more coming from you,” Maz said as she poked her finger against Kylo’s chest. “I have some photo albums around here somewhere. Would you like to see some pictures of Rey as a young girl?” 

 

Kylo grinned and nodded his head as Maz got up and started to look for the pictures. She came back with an arm full of albums. Maz sat down on the couch next to him and started to flip through the albums. 

 

“Ah, here she was when she helped me paint the bedrooms in my house. She got paint all over herself. And here she is during some of our lessons— I had the dining room transformed into a studio. I even had mirrors and a barre put up so she could dance in there.” 

 

“Can you make copies of these? I would like to take them to Rey. It would mean a lot for her to have these,” Kylo asked. 

 

Rey hardly had any personal items. With her having to move from one foster home to the next… she had lost a lot of it along the way. 

 

“Go ahead and take these, child. Make the copies and bring them back to me. Maybe you could bring Rey along with you next time you come to visit. I would like to see that beautiful young lady again.” 

 

“How can I ever thank you for all that you’ve done for her?” Kylo asked. 

 

Maz patted his cheek, “All you have to do is have some babies. That’s all I ask.” 

 

Kylo blushed profusely and Maz chuckled at his startled reaction. 

 

“I’m sure Leia would agree with me, wouldn’t she?” 

 

***

 

Kylo walked into the apartment and took the velvet ring box and hid it in his underwear drawer. There would come a time soon that he would propose. As much as he wanted to drop down on one knee as soon as she walked through the door, he knew that it wasn’t the right time.

 

His stomach growled and Kylo realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch time. He walked to the kitchen and was greeted with Phantom whining at the pantry door. 

 

“I know buddy. I’m hungry too,” Kylo said as he opened the door to the pantry. He grabbed the bag of puppy chow and filled up Phantom’s bowl. 

 

Kylo opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. He heard Rey at the front door, unlocking it with her key and walking inside with leftovers from her dinner with Jessika. 

 

She smiled so brightly that Kylo could have sworn that the room lit up in her presence. Rey put the plastic box on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.  

 

“I take it you had a good time with Jess?” Kylo chuckled. 

 

Kylo put his apple down and grabbed Rey’s hands, pulling her out to the balcony. 

 

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

 

“Up the fire escape,” Kylo answered. “Go up the ladder.” 

 

Rey started to climb the iron ladder that led up to the rooftop of the apartment building. Kylo pulled out his phone and started to playing “Set the fire to the third bar” by Snow Patrol. 

 

Rey looped her arms around his neck and Kylo wrapped an arm around her waist, rubbing soft circles on her upper back with his other hand. 

 

Softly, he brought his lips to meet hers. 

 

***

 

There was something in the look of Ben’s eyes when Rey had walked into the apartment just moments ago. 

 

Now they were kissing under the moonlight on the roof of the apartment and Rey had never felt more at home. 

 

The breeze blew through their hair. It was cool as it kissed her cheeks. But the warmth of Ben’s body seeped into her very soul as her tongue slid into his mouth. 

 

Ben dipped her as he kissed her deeply. 

 

Her heart felt like it was going to flutter right out of her chest. 

 

The song ended and Ben lifted her back and clutched her to his chest. They simply held each other in their arms, their noses touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

 

Rey was exhausted. She and Ben had been rehearsing for hours on end. Ben wanted everything to be perfect. It was at the point where Rey could do the routines in her sleep. She even dreamt about rehearsing. She lived and breathed dance.

 

Rey was drinking from her water bottle when Ben crossed over to her and started tugging at her hand. 

 

“Ben please,” she whined. “We’ve been rehearsing for hours.” 

 

“Come on Rey,” he growled.

 

“Ben! Ugh, you’re so demanding.”

 

He pulled her flush against him as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “You like it when I’m demanding.” 

 

Rey shuddered at the feel of his breath on her neck. God, how could he undo her with just the soft rumble of his voice. Damn him. 

 

Ben kissed her temple before releasing her, walking towards the stereo to restart the music. 

 

Rey got in her starting position and waited for Ben. When he came back, she noticed he had taken off his shirt.  _ Was he trying to kill her? _

 

The music started and it definitely was  _ not  _ Swan Lake. Ben grabbed her hips and started grinding against her to the rhythm of E.T. by Katy Perry. 

 

His hands roamed all over her body, smoothing over her curves and teasing her over the band on her leggings. Ben’s hand pushed up her shirt and grabbed her breast through her sports bra. 

 

Rey lifted her arm to sink her fingers into Ben’s hair. He started to kiss her neck. 

 

Just when the music started the chorus, Ben turned Rey in his and sealed his mouth over hers. 

 

_ Kiss me, kiss me _ _   
_ _ Infect me with your loving _ _   
_ _ Fill me with your poison _ _   
_ _ Take me, take me _ _   
_ _ Wanna be your victim _ _   
_ __ Ready for abduction. 

 

It felt so good to just be in his arms. Dancing without a care in the world. Ben’s hands smoothing down her back and grabbed her ass. Rey bit his lip as she ran her hands from his hair to his neck. 

 

They stood there in the center of the studio wrapped up in each other’s arms as they kissed. All teeth and tongue, passionate and desperate to just  _ feel.  _

 

***

 

On their way home from the academy, Kylo stopped at Chipotle to grab some burrito bowls for their dinner. 

 

They ate inside surrounded by the sleek industrial design of the restaurant. 

 

Kylo was chewing and he pointed his fork at Rey to get her attention. 

 

“Guess who I ran into the other day?” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Maz Kanata,” Kylo answered. 

 

“Maz! Really? I haven’t seen her in a while. I miss her.”

 

“Yeah, she insisted that I come over to her house for tea. So yesterday while you were with Jessika, I stopped by.”

 

“Oh. I wish I could have gone with you,” Rey replied as she took a bite of her burrito bowl. 

 

Kylo smirked as he ate a few more bites of his food. 

 

“Well, she showed me some photo albums. It included some very cute pictures of a little Rey.” 

 

Her eyes widened adorably. 

 

“No way. Oh my god!” Rey covered her face as she blushed. “No! I was such a awkward looking kid.” 

 

Kylo was serious when he grabbed Rey’s hand and told her she was wrong. 

 

“You were a very cute child. How can you even say you were awkward looking when you’ve seen  _ my  _ childhood photos.” 

 

“Whatever, Ben. You were an adorable child.”

 

He rubbed his thumb over Rey’s knuckles. 

 

“So then we can agree that our children will be adorable?” he found himself saying. 

 

Rey gasped and Kylo realized that he had said that out loud. That was insinuating a lot. He shoved a fork full of rice and beans into his mouth and ducked his head as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

 

“Yeah, they will be,” Rey replied. 

 

Kylo looked up and saw Rey peeking at him from beneath her eyelashes. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned across the table and captured her lips. 

 

When he pulled away, he lifted her chin with his pointer finger and stared right into her hazel eyes. 

 

“She let me borrow the photo albums. We can look at them when we get home.” 

 

***

 

They sat on the couch with the photo albums spread across their laps. Rey kept throwing her head back and laughing at the ridiculous poses she would strike for the camera. Kylo loved the sound of Rey’s laugh and he kept looking over at her with adoration. 

 

“We can make copies,” Kylo offered, when he saw the way Rey was looking at the photos. He was certain that she didn’t have a lot of photos from her childhood. 

 

“I would really like that.” 

 

Kylo flipped the page and pointed to a picture of a four year old Rey. She was wearing a pink leotard and tutu as she stood in front of a mirror. 

 

“Now how can you say you were an awkward looking kid. Look at how cute you were,” Kylo said. 

 

Rey’s eyes widened as she grabbed the album and pulled it into her lap. 

 

“I don’t understand— how does Maz have this?” Rey said, her eyes starting to well up with tears. 

 

“What do you mean Rey?” 

 

“This was from before… when my parents...” 

 

Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulder and hugged her, kissing her temple. 

 

“You’ve never told me about your parents, sweetheart.” 

 

He could tell that just thinking about her parents hurt her deeply. Kylo was about to tell her that she didn’t need to tell him anything. But she surprised him when she turned to look him in the eye.

 

“They were addicts. Both of them. My grandfather basically raised me on his own, but he was already elderly. He died, and then my parents lost custody of me shortly after this picture was taken. I was put in the foster system and I thought that they might try to fight to get me back. Maybe better themselves, kick the drug habit and come back for me. I was so dumb, I used to tally all the days, just waiting for them to return. I really thought that they would. For all I know, they could be dead.” 

 

Kylo kissed her softly on the lips as he closed the albums. 

 

“You aren’t dumb,” he said as he cupped her face, rubbing his thumb under her eye, brushing away the tears that had gathered. “And they were sick, Rey. Addiction— well, if they were in their right mind they wouldn’t have left you. They would have seen how astonishing you are.” 

 

Rey threw herself into Kylo’s arms, snuggling up to his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her, letting her cry against him. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Rey woke up to Ben bringing in a tray with breakfast that he had made for her. 

 

It smelled wonderful. He had made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Ben had also cut up some watermelon and put it in a bowl on the side. He put the tray in front of her and excused himself as he left the bedroom. 

 

Rey started eating the pancakes and moaned at the warm buttery flavor. 

 

Ben opened the door and walked in holding a single red rose. He crawled on the bed beside her and offered her the rose. 

 

It was such an adorable gesture. Rey grabbed the flower and lifted it to her nose, letting the sweet aroma assault her senses. 

 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

 

Ben leaned down and kissed her softly. Her eyes were probably red and swollen from her crying the previous night, but Rey had never felt so loved and cherished… and beautiful. 

 

***

 

They ended up taking Phantom on a walk at the park in downtown Coruscant. The weather was finally starting to get less frigid. Rey still had to wear a warm coat and boots because of the harsh wind, but it was nice not to have to bundle up in a winter hat and gloves. The season would soon be turning and the weather would get warm. Rey was excited about spending spring in Coruscant. 

 

Ben let Rey hold Phantom’s leash as they walked through the trails. Ben was jogging in place as Phantom sniffed around to find the perfect place to do his business. 

 

“How are you not cold?” Rey asked as she glared at Ben wearing his tight shirt that showed off his sculpted arms and chest. 

 

“Don’t forget that I have lived here almost all of my life. It’s a stark difference to what you were used to in Jakku.” 

 

Phantom yipped and started to trot ahead of them. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand as they made their way through the trails. 

 

When they got back to the open clearing in the park, Rey noticed a playground that was completely devoid of people. She rushed ahead and started climbing to the top of the structure. Rey smiled down at Ben, who was tying Phantom’s leash to the park bench. 

 

He walked over to the bottom of the slide and smiled up at her. Rey went down the slide and laughed as Ben caught her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

 

Rey tickled him and dodged out of his way, running towards the the part of the playground that connected to another with the round tubed tunnel. She crawled inside and squealed when she felt Ben’s hand wrap around her ankle. 

 

“Rey, you’ve got to be insane if you think I can fit inside one of these things,” he said as he yanked her out of the tube. 

 

Rey caught his face in her hands a kissed him. 

 

“Come on,” Ben said, helping her up. “I don’t feel like getting stuck in a tube today.” 

 

Phantom started whining at them, obviously not happy missing out on all the fun. Ben walked over to him and untied the leash. They walked down the path heading back towards Ben’s car when Rey spotted an ice cream stand. 

 

Rey tugged at Ben’s hand and he chuckled softly. 

 

“Yeah, you question whether I’m cold or not but you want a frozen treat.” 

 

“Don’t make me feel guilty, Ben,” she said sadly. 

 

Ben didn’t say anything as he walked over to the stand and got an ice cream cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream. He held the cone out to her and they both ate from the same one. 

 

Ben was quiet for a little while. Rey could see him concentrating out of the corner of her eye. Finally he stopped them by putting a hand on her lower back and looking into her eyes. 

 

“I didn’t mean anything by— I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased you. Not about food.” 

 

“It’s okay, Ben. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It’s still hard though, you know.” 

 

He kissed her forehead and handed her the cone. 

 

“Yeah, I know. I can relate with my depression. I’ll have so many great days and then out of nowhere— I just collapse and feel numb,” Ben said. 

 

“It’s always there. It never goes away,” Rey added. 

 

Once they got to the car, Ben took the leash and unhooked it from Phantom’s collar. He then opened the door and snapped for Phantom to get inside. Rey slid into the passenger seat and Ben closed the door behind her before walking in front of the car to get to the driver’s side. 

 

After Ben slid in behind the wheel, he cranked the car and turned the heat on. Then he turned to face Rey. 

 

“We should have dinner at Maz’s tonight. She mentioned wanting to see you. I can call her and ask if that’s okay. Would you like that?” 

 

She leaned into Ben’s chest and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. This man— he was just perfect. Kind, loving, attractive. How did she get so lucky?

 

Rey nodded her head as she bit her lip. 

 

“You know, you are so fucking beautiful,” Ben said. 

 

Rey smiled then, a bright smile that spread across her face. 

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Ben asked as he started to reverse the car, backing out of the parking lot. 

 

_ I guess we are both lucky _ , Rey thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Laura, and Nori!!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in the middle of the chapter is "Nothing's gonna hurt you" by Cigarettes after sex. It was requested by @losingdistance from tumblr. I hope you like how I wrote it into the fic hun!

* * *

 

Kylo had called Maz to ask if he and Rey could come over for dinner that night and Maz had been thrilled with the idea. She insisted that they didn’t need to bring anything— just themselves. Yet Kylo and Rey ended up bringing a key lime pie for dessert. 

 

That was how Kylo found himself in Maz’s living room, with his entire family gathered around him. Han and Leia were on the loveseat, Luke was standing by the bookcase speaking with Chewie. Even his father’s best friend, Lando Calrissian, had come over and was manning the grill in the backyard. 

 

Kylo was thankful to have Rey there with him. Social gatherings by far were not his favorite. Even if they were all related to him— that almost made it worse. 

 

It was all worth it to see the look on Rey’s face when she saw Maz.

 

“Rey, you are even more beautiful than I remember. And tall! I remember when I was taller than you,” Maz chuckled. 

 

Kylo watched as Rey bent over to give the short older lady a hug. 

 

“I guess it’s a good thing you are with that tall boy.” Maz gestured at Kylo. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo’s waist and leaned into him, looking up into his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Rey said. 

 

Kylo just couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss her. 

 

“Alright you two. Get a room,” Maz joked. 

 

***

 

Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and brought her outside to meet Lando. Han had moved from inside the house, to the grill and was now flipping the steaks. 

 

“Hey Lando,” Kylo called out. “This is—” he started. But Lando’s eyes immediately spotted Rey and he reached out to grab her hand, pressing a kiss to Rey’s knuckles. 

 

“And who might this gorgeous girl be?” Lando asked. 

 

Kylo tried not to let his irritation show. This was always how Lando acted. He even flirted with Leia— and that always made Kylo cringe. 

 

“This is my girlfriend, Rey,” Kylo said. 

 

“She looks like a keeper my friend,” Lando said, elbowing Han. “Your son did good.” 

 

Han looked up and gave Kylo a nervous smile, “Yeah he certainly did, Lando.” 

 

“Listen Rey, has Benny here told you about the time he came running out of the bathtub buck naked screaming ‘Unca Wanwo’ because I came by to visit one afternoon?” 

 

Rey giggled and Kylo felt his cheeks burn. 

 

“I was two, Lando.” He grabbed Rey’s hand and retreated back inside, he heard Lando snickering behind him as the screen door closed. 

 

“Sorry, Lando is kind of…” 

 

“Over the top?” Rey offered. 

 

“Yeah, yeah that describes him pretty well.” 

 

***

 

Maz had a large outdoor dining table. The backyard was surrounded by lush trees and she had woven a string of lights throughout the mbranches. She also had some tiki torches lit around the table. 

 

There was a fire pit a few feet away from the table and Chewie had put some logs on the base and used a torch to light it. The fire immediately warmed the slightly chilly Coruscant night. 

 

Kylo and Rey were sitting at the end of the table across from Leia. Han sat next to Leia and Lando was on his other side. Maz sat between Rey and Chewie. Luke sat at head of the table, talking with Lando.

 

Their dinner was steaks and sweet potatoes with grilled corn and asparagus. And it was fucking  _ delicious _ if Kylo had anything to say about it. He cut into his steak and took the first bite of the medium rare morsel. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the flavor. 

 

Rey was meticulously cutting her meat. Kylo leaned over and kissed her on the temple before returning to his food. 

 

The conversation turned to the upcoming performance of  _ Swan Lake _ . Leia bragged about how talented Rey was and how lucky they were to have her at the academy this year. 

 

Kylo couldn’t agree more. He remembered Rey’s audition. The natural talent that just poured out of her. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her— professionally speaking. And it was Kylo that convinced Luke and Leia to give Rey a shot. He knew all along that there was something special about her. If he knew then that Rey would be so much more— he wouldn’t have believed it. Kylo thought he was destined to be alone. But that moment that he watched Rey dance from the doorway of the studio, his life was changed forever. Rey was a shining light. And she completed him in a way he never thought possible. She made him whole. 

 

“So you’ll come to the performance?” Kylo heard Rey ask. 

 

Maz grabbed Rey’s hand and patted it, “Of course child. I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you light up the stage.” 

 

Rey smiled and it made Kylo’s heart beat just a little faster. 

 

***

 

After dinner was finished, Kylo helped to clean up the dishes. Rey was still talking to Maz in the living room when Leia came over to speak with him. 

 

“Hey mom,” Kylo said as he wiped a dish dry and stacked it on top of the other plates. 

 

“Honey, can you do me a favor?” 

 

Kylo looked over at his mother skeptically. 

 

“I need you to unlock the dressing rooms for the cleaning crew. I forgot to do it before I left this afternoon and we are so far out of the city. It would be out of the way for me to go all the way back uptown. But for you…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. I’ll do it,” Kylo replied. 

 

Leia cupped his face and pulled him down so she could kiss his forehead. He was bent awkwardly over so she could reach him. 

 

He heard a giggle from the doorway and he turned to see Rey leaning up against the frame, watching them. 

 

“Drive safely, son,” Leia said as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kylo and Rey alone. 

 

“We have to make a stop before we go home,” Kylo said as he walked over to Rey. 

 

She puckered her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kylo leaned down and captured her pouty, pink lips in a kiss. 

 

***

 

They entered the Performing Arts Center through the skyway. Ben had told Rey that his mother had asked him to unlock the dressing rooms doors so the cleaning crew could come in and clean them, getting them ready for the use during the performances. 

 

The auditorium was pitch black and Ben had a tight grip on Rey’s hand as he led her over towards the wings of the stage. 

 

“Stay right here,” he said, as he walked over to the light switches, first turning on the stage lights and then the ones that led down the hallway. 

 

Rey loved everything about the Amidala-Skywalker Performing Arts Center. The stage was large and the auditorium was breathtakingly beautiful with the red velvet chairs and the satin walls. 

 

Ben walked past her, heading over to the dressing rooms to unlock them. Rey took the opportunity to walk out of the stage and imagine what it would be like when she performed  _ Swan Lake.  _

 

Rey had performed on many stages over the years. But never one this beautiful. Never one that would draw such a large crowd. She wondered if she would be nervous. It was only natural. 

 

Rey kicked off her shoes and pointed her toe out in front of her in tondue. Then she started to pique across the stage.  _ Pique, pique, pas de bourree chasse step grand jete.  _

 

She continued to dance across the stage, practicing the combinations that she would be performing in  _ Swan Lake. _

 

“Sexy,” Ben called out from the side of the stage. 

 

Rey froze and slowly turned towards him. He was biting his lip as he watched her. 

 

“I’m literally doing pointe work, how is that sexy, Ben?” 

 

He stalked towards her and grabbed her waist, crashing his lips against hers. Ben pulled away and was panting, his dark brown eyes filled with lust. 

 

“Everything you do is sexy. You could be fucking mopping the floor and I’d think it was sexy.” 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Rey said as she pressed her palms to his chest. Ben put his hands over her own and looked down at her with a serious expression on his face. 

 

“You know I love you, right?” 

 

“Yes, and I love you, Ben,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben kissed her chastely on the lips before he pulled away, smiling as he started to walk off to the side of the stage. 

 

“Where are you going?” Rey asked as she started to follow him. 

 

“Wait right there. I’ll be right back.” 

 

The stage was suddenly flooded with the sound of music. It was a soft melody and Ben walked back on stage, wrapping Rey up in his arms as they swayed to the music. 

 

_ Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby _

_ As long as you’re with me you’ll be just fine _

_ Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby _

_ Nothing’s gonna take you from my side.  _

 

Ben was singing the song, whispering the lyrics into her ear. She ran her hands up his back and over his shoulder, sinking her fingers into his hair as she brought their lips together. The kiss started out soft and sweet. But soon, Ben’s tongue was in her mouth and he was moving his hands to cup her ass. 

 

They ended up slowly making their way to the ground. Rey laid down on her back and looked up at Ben as he caged her in with his broad shoulders. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. 

 

Ben smoothed his hand down her body, briefly grabbing her breast through her dress and then continued his journey until he was reaching beneath the skirt. Rey’s legs fell open for him and he started to rub her slit through her panties. 

 

Rey rocked up against his hand. He was still looking at her like she was his whole world. It made her feel special. Wanted.  _ Loved.  _

 

He pulled the fabric of her panties to the side and teased her folds. Rey moaned out when he pressed a finger inside of her. Ben started thrusting his finger, rubbing against her g-spot, making her jolt with pleasure. 

 

“Please, Ben,” Rey moaned. “I need you.” 

 

“Anything you want, baby. Anything.” 

 

Rey cupped his bulge and bit her lower lip. Ben didn’t say anything as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips. His cock was already half hard and he stroked it a few times before guiding it to her center. 

 

Ben didn’t even take her underwear off, just moving the material to the side and pressing the head of his cock between her folds. He pushed inside of her, agonizingly slow. Once he was finally fully seated inside of her, Rey moaned out in appreciation. 

 

He kept his eyes on hers the entire time. With every snap of his hips, every soft kiss— those brown eyes were seeking hers. This wasn’t just fucking. No, this was something more. This was the personification of love making. His hand reached for hers, their fingers intertwined. His wrist lain against her own— she felt the steady pulse of his heartbeat. 

 

“You’re not alone. You’ll never be alone again,” he whispered as he  _ thrust. _

 

“Neither are you,” she replied. 

 

He kissed her again, all soft lips. He pressed his tongue to the seam of her mouth and she opened up for him. 

 

He swiped his tongue against her lower lip before sliding it against her own. Rey loved kissing him— loved tasting him. 

 

Ben started to thrust faster and she knew that he was getting close to his release. He slipped a hand between their bodies, finding her clit and pressing his thumb against the little button. He rubbed her clit in soft circles and she felt herself climbing higher. The stage lights were shining down on them, almost blinding her from the rest of their surroundings. There was only Ben and Rey. 

 

Rey grabbed his face and their noses bumped together. She could feel his warm breath, hot against her lips. 

 

He grabbed her hips and and thrusted against her g-spot. She was so close. The combination of Ben stimulating her clit and rubbing against that sweet spot inside of her, sent her spiraling over the edge into a mind blowing release. 

 

Ben was soon to follow, thrusting a few more times before spilling inside of her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Connected in the most intimate of ways. In mind, body, and soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pas de bourree is a sideways step in which one foot crosses behind or in front of the other
> 
> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

 

The day of the dress rehearsal had finally come. Rey was wearing the white costume for the role of Odette. She was in the dressing room, putting on her stage makeup beneath the fluorescent lighting above the large mirror.  _ Red lips, rose blush on her cheeks, fake eyelashes, eyeliner, black, white, and gray eyeshadow blending perfectly.  _

 

Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and sprayed the hairspray, taming all the flyaway baby hairs that framed her face. 

 

She pursed her lips in the mirror, using her thumb to rub the lipstick off the corners of her mouth. 

 

Rey couldn’t believe she was finally here. All of her dreams had led to this moment. And Rey had earned this. All of her hard work and dedication brought her here. 

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Ben poked his head inside. Rey smiled and waved him in. 

 

He made his way over to where she was sitting, in front of the mirror. Ben started kissing Rey’s neck. Running his hands along the beaded and feathered bodice is her costume. 

 

His hands traveled over her breasts and Rey let out a lustful whine. Ben snuck his fingers beneath the fabric of her costume and tugged it open as he gazed down at her naked breasts. 

 

“Ben! We don’t have time for this,” Rey said. 

 

“I know, I just wanted to look,” He grinned. 

 

Rey turned around and stood, grabbing his face and pressing her body against him as she pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

 

“Ah, lipstick,” Ben groaned. 

 

Only then did Rey notice that Ben was in full costume all the way down to his white tights. 

 

“Actually, I came in here for a reason. Well— more than one reason,” he winked. 

 

He pulled a makeup container from his jacket and a brush. 

 

“It’s a highlighter. I’m going to apply it to your cheeks. It will look great underneath the stage lights. Also, it will give you a shimmery glow.” 

 

Rey closed her eyes and let Ben apply the makeup to her cheeks and along her nose and forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw the serious expression on his face as he was taking in the job he had down. His dark brown eyes were full of emotion and his brows were furrowed in concentration. He looked sexy. 

 

“There,” Ben said as he pulled back. “Perfect.” 

 

He then grabbed the headpiece that was sitting on the counter and gently placed it on Rey’s head. Ben grabbed a handful of bobby pins and skillfully pinned the head piece to her hair without poking her skull with the bobby pins. Rey had done that to herself one too many times. 

 

Ben put a bobby pin between his lips as he worked to secure the headpiece in place. 

 

He pressed a tiny kiss to her nose before grabbing her hands and pulling her up to her feet. 

 

“Where are your pointe shoes? We should break them in,” Ben said. 

 

Ben had gotten her new pointe shoes for the show. But they needed to break in the soles and prepare the toes of the shoes. Her old pointe shoes were beat up and dirty. These new ones had been a gift from Ben. He had ordered them without her knowing. It was so very thoughtful of him. 

 

They each took one of the shoes and started to bend the soles back and forth. Rey had been working on them the past few days. They were starting to break in rather nicely. 

 

Ben got down on his knees before her and grabbed one of her tight covered legs. He pressed kisses along the shimmery pink tights around her ankle before putting her foot in the pointe shoe and resting it on his chest as he tied the ribbons around her ankle. 

 

He repeated the motion with her other foot and then grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to her feet. 

 

“It’s time,” Ben said with a smile. 

 

They walked together to the side of the stage, getting ready for the dress rehearsal to start. The lights were already dim and the curtain was down. The dancers had gathered on the stage where Luke and Leia were standing, ready to greet everybody. 

 

Luke gave a little speech about performing to the best of your ability. But more importantly— to have fun. 

 

“And lastly, break a leg,” Luke said with a wink. 

 

The dancers parted and went to their starting positions on either side of the stage. Ben gave Rey a quick kiss on the cheek before he jogged to the opposite side of the stage where he needed to be. Rey watched his ass in his tights and felt her cheeks flame. God what was wrong with her? She squirmed in her place, squeezing her thighs together. 

 

***

 

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. The first half of the performance was nearly perfect. Rey was astonishing, but Kylo knew she would be. It was the intermission and the stage hands were practicing the lighting and curtain fall, while the dancers took the twenty minute break to snack on some fruit and stretch. 

 

Kylo followed Rey into her dressing room and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. He hardly cared that he was smearing her lipstick— or the fact that it was getting all over his face. They had a few minutes and he would touch up Rey’s makeup after he was done kissing her. 

 

“Ben!” Rey whined, adorably. “I have to change into the black costume.” She tilted her chin up to look into his eyes and he brought his lips back down to hers. 

 

“Alright,” Kylo said as he broke away from the kiss. He reclined back into the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Go ahead— change.” 

 

She made a show of it, slowly wiggling out of her white costume and standing in just her pink tights and pointe shoes as she hung up the costume on the rack. Rey grabbed the black costume and slowly pulled it up over her hips. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. 

 

“Mmm, you look good in black,” Kylo crooned in her ear. 

 

He ran his hands down her body, admiring the shimmering rhinestones that adorned the costume. Kylo reached up to her head piece and started to take the bobby pins out. Rey would need to put the black one on for this part of the dance. She would have a quick change later to get back into the white costume. 

 

Kylo took his time helping her secure the head piece and freshen up her makeup. Rey took out a cleansing wipe and cleaned his lipstick stained mouth. Before they knew it, the twenty minute intermission was finished and they needed to get backstage. 

 

***

 

“Have you heard about the ghost?” Kylo whispered in Rey’s ear as they stood off stage, waiting for their cue to go on. 

 

“What are you going on about Ben?” Rey side eyed him. 

 

“The ghost of the performing arts center. You mean to tell me you haven’t heard the rumors?” 

 

“Ben, this is hardly the time or the place to be making jokes,” Rey said as she rolled her ankles and arched her back. 

 

“Rey, darling,” Kylo pouted. “You haven’t heard the story of my grandparents have you?” 

 

“Other than what you’ve told me…” Rey stated. 

 

“Ah, so they were partners for many years and they fell in love, got married, opened the academy and the performing arts center. My grandmother soon got pregnant with my mom and my uncle. She died during childbirth and the loss of my grandmother drove my grandfather mad. My mother was adopted by some close family friends— that’s where the name Organa comes from. My uncle stayed with some distant relatives.” 

 

“Anyway, some weird things have happened during dress rehearsals and performances at the performing arts center. Some of the dancers believe it’s a spirit of my grandfather.” 

 

“And what do you believe?” Rey asked. 

 

“I kind of like the idea that he’s around. Looking over me. I never got to meet him. He died before I was born and my mother felt abandoned by him and didn’t want anything to do with him.” 

 

Kylo pinched her peachy bottom as he skipped ahead of her. 

 

“Gotta go,” he smirked as he made his way on stage for the next routine. 

 

***

 

Kylo made sure he was in the dressing room to help Rey during her quick change. As much as he wanted to take her up against the counter in the dressing room, he knew that they needed to stay focused and practice the quick change so the performance would run smoothly. 

 

Her breasts were tantalizing as she quickly pulled the black fabric down. Kylo grabbed the white costume and held it up for her. Those perky little tits were once again covered and he tried not to groan. He settled instead for grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing playfully. 

 

Rey slapped his hand away and they rushed out of the dressing room back to the side of the stage. 

 

***

 

All that was left was the kiss. Rey felt Ben’s hands on her waist as she lifted her leg into a high arabesque. Ben’s lips were soft and chaste against hers. It was the smallest, fleeting of kisses. It almost made her laugh at how shy he was when he kissed her on stage. 

 

As the dance ended, they all came back on stage for the final bows. Rey and Ben grabbed hands and bowed once more and then the curtain closed. 

 

Rey jumped into Ben’s arms and he spun her around as the other dancers let out little chants and cheers at a job well done. 

 

Soon, they were joined by Luke and Leia. Leia had tears in her eyes as she congratulated all of them. Luke came over towards Ben and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. 

 

“What was with that kiss? I know you can kiss her better than that,” Luke chided. 

 

Rey giggled as Ben’s cheeks flushed an embarrassed shade of red. 

 

“Whatever,” Ben grumbled under his breath. 

 

Soon, they were ushered off the stage and back to the dressing rooms. Ben left Rey to go to his own dressing room and change out of his costume. 

 

Rey started to take down her hair. It was full of hair spray and needed to be washed. But somehow, it still fell softly to her shoulders. Rey put her costumes back in the hanging bag and left them in the dressing room. There was no sense in taking them back to the apartment when they would be performing the show the following evening. 

 

Ben was waiting for her outside of the dressing room. He was now wearing a loose pair of sweatpants. There were specks of glitter on his face— no doubt from one of Rey’s costumes. It made her smile. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Ben asked. “Because I’m starved.” 

 

Rey grabbed his hand as they started to walk to the lobby of the Amidala-Skywalker Performing Arts center. She had never come through from the actual entrance, always coming through from the academy. 

 

Ben was leading her to the parking lot outside of the theater to where his car had been parked. 

 

“What do you feel like eating?” he asked as they walked out into the brisk winter air. 

 

Rey shivered as she walked towards Ben’s car. 

 

“Sushi,” she answered automatically. 

 

Ben grinned as he opened the door for Rey. She climbed in and watched as he walked around the front of the car. Once he got behind the wheel, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Sushi it is then,” he replied. 

 

Rey felt tears start to prick in her eyes. All of her dreams were coming true. Even dreams that she thought she would never achieve. She looked over into Ben’s warm brown eyes and smiled. 

 

When she had gotten the call that she was accepted into the academy, the last thing she thought she would find was love.

 

It was like Ben and Rey were destined to be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori, Laura, and Shawlee!


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

 

Ben took her to a sushi place in center city Coruscant. She still had her hair up in a bun, hairspray stuck in her hair, and makeup caked on her face. She had taken off the glitzy earrings and fake eyelashes that were part of her costume. 

 

Ben was looking down at his arm and started to pick glitter off of his skin. No doubt it was glitter from her costume. Rey had to suppress a giggle. 

 

When they walked inside they were immediately greeted by the hostess who quickly took down Ben’s name and told them it would be a few minutes. 

 

Ben hadn’t let go of her hand since they had left his car. He rubbed her knuckles, lovingly. 

 

“You were beautiful tonight,” He whispered. “Lovely, extraordinary,  _ mine. _ ”

 

She blushed and averted her gaze away from his. Ben looked so adoringly at her. 

 

Soon they were brought to a table by a window overlooking the buildings. The lights of the skyscrapers twinkled like stars in the night sky. Rey wasn’t sure she would ever get used to  _ this  _ being her home. 

 

They were handed menus and Rey started scanning them for what she wanted to order. 

 

“Want to start with some edamame?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Rey replied. 

 

The server came over to get their drink orders. Ben ordered them a bottle of sparkling pomegranate juice and the edamame appetizer. 

 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Ben asked, once they were alone again. 

 

“I think I’ve always been ready. I’m nervous of course, the typical anxiety that comes before a performance, but I’ve wanted this for so long. And it’s finally happening. It helps that I have a wonderful dance partner. And a supportive boyfriend.” 

 

“He sounds pretty great,” Ben smirked. 

  
  


The waitress came back to take their order. 

 

“I’ll have the combination California and crunchy roll,” Rey said. 

 

The girl turned to Ben and he ordered the sushi boat. 

 

Ben chuckled as the waitress walked away with their order. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s just cute. You getting fake sushi.” 

 

“Ben!” Rey shrieked. 

 

“California rolls and crunchy rolls, Rey?” 

 

“I like crustaceans.” 

 

“Hmm, I remember. How many plates of crab legs did you eat again?” 

 

Rey blushed averted her gaze. Ben seemed to remember his promise to not tease her about food. 

 

“Come here, baby.” 

 

Rey stood up to go to his side of the booth, to slide in beside him. But Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.

 

He kissed her soundly on the mouth. 

 

“I’ll let you try some from my sushi boat,” he remarked. 

 

The waitress came back with the edamame and the bottle of sparkling pomegranate juice. She smirked at them before turning to visit her other tables. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey tighter. 

 

“Stay.” he said, almost pleadingly. Then he added, “please.” 

 

So Rey remained in his lap. 

 

She ate the edamame and Ben watched her with lust filled eyes. 

 

She discarded the skin of the soybean and grabbed another. Ben ate a few himself but couldn’t keep his eyes off of Rey while she ate her share. It made her blush. She cleared her throat and Ben responded by cupping her face and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

The sushi plates were dropped off and the waitress hurried off, not intent on bothering them. Rey found her face flushing once again— this time because of their obvious public display of affection. 

 

Ben grabbed his set of chopsticks and grabbed one of the rolls. 

 

“Sashimi,” Ben said as he held the sushi up to her lips. 

 

Rey opened her mouth and Ben fed her the roll. It wasn’t what she was expecting. To be honest, the idea of eating raw fish made her stomach nauseous. But to Rey’s surprise, the sushi was very good. 

 

She moved on to eat her own rolls. The cooked California and crunchy rolls. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the taste of her sushi. It was just what she was craving and Ben brought her to the best sushi restaurant she’d ever been to. 

 

Ben continued to watch her with a heated gaze. After they finished their meal, the waitress asked if they wanted dessert and Ben declined. They needed to get back to their apartment and shower before bed. It was imperative that they rest up tonight for the show tomorrow. 

 

Once they were alone once again, Ben grabbed at the band of her leggings and brought his lips down to her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear as he rumbled in her ear, “I’ll have my dessert at home.” 

 

Her eyes widened and he pulled away with a wicked smirk on his lips. Those sinful lips. Rey suddenly couldn’t wait to get back to their apartment. 

 

***

 

Kylo carried Rey inside the apartment. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his lips were pressed to her own. He couldn’t wait to put her down so he could pull off all her clothes and pleasure her thoroughly. 

 

Gently, he carried her over to the dining room table and laid her down. He started with pulling her shoes and leggings off. Her coat was next to go; Rey sat up and started to grab at the hem of her shirt but he playfully slapped at her hands. 

 

“No, let me,” Kylo insisted. 

 

He pulled the tank top over her head and groaned at the sight of her naked breasts. She had forgone the bra since she had been in costume all afternoon and evening.  _ Fuck _ , maybe there was a God. And that God loved Kylo. 

 

“Is sushi an aphrodisiac?” Rey gasped as he sucked at her left nipple. 

 

He flicked his tongue over the peaked bud and then placed a soft kiss to the underside of her breast. 

 

“Mmm. Maybe,” he replied. 

 

“Wait Ben,” she said. He would never tire of hearing her say his name. His birth name. “I’m practically naked and you haven’t taken anything off yet.” 

 

“Hmm, you make a good point,” he replied. “You need to be completely naked for me to pleasure you.” 

 

“What? Ben?” 

 

She yelped when he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to the edge of the table. Kylo made quick work of taking off her tiny little panties. He stuffed them in his pocket and murmured something about not wanting Phantom to chew her underwear. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and laid back down on the table. 

 

Kylo pulled her legs apart and and just stared at her gorgeous little cunt. He looked up to Rey’s face and her cheeks were bright red and she had thrown an arm over her eyes. 

 

“So beautiful,” he said, brushing her folds with his thumb. 

 

Kylo sat down on the chair and scooted it up to the table so he would have better access to Rey. The he took his thumbs and gently spread her pussy. He blew against her skin before diving in. 

 

Rey jolted at the first swipe of his tongue. Fuck, she tasted fantastic. If Kylo could eat her out for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. He swirled his tongue around her clit and her hand sunk into his hair. 

 

She tugged at his locks and he groaned at the pleasure-pain of it. Rey was  _ fucking _ strong for being such a small person. Well, small compared to him. 

 

Kylo licked a line up her slit, circling her nub with the edge of his tongue. Rey started to rock her hips against his mouth and buried his face between her thighs, eager to pleasure his woman. 

 

Her thighs started to quack and Kylo knew she was getting close. He sucked her clit between his lips and reached up to grab her breast. Kylo felt the exact moment that she crashed into her orgasm. The hands in his hair tugged harshly as her clit throbbed against his tongue. Kylo slipped a finger inside her pussy so he could feel her walls flutter and contract. 

 

Rey’s hand slapped against the table top and she let out a loud moan. Kylo kissed her clit and then rested his chin on her pelvic bone. 

 

“Good?” he asked, and he was genuinely asking. He wanted his girl to feel good. 

 

“Fucking amazing,” Rey replied. 

 

Kylo sat back and palmed himself through his pants. He already had a raging hard on. 

 

Rey sat up and grabbed at Kylo’s shoulders. 

 

“Your turn,” she smiled. 

 

“Let’s move to the shower,” Kylo suggested. 

 

***

 

Rey went down on him in the shower. He grabbed her wet hair and relished the feel of her hot little mouth wrapped around his cock. She almost brought him to his climax but he grabbed her face and pulled his cock out of her mouth, the head of his member brushing her lips on the way out. 

 

He didn’t want to come in her mouth, he wanted to come in her pussy. He wanted to feel her cunt and bring her to another orgasm. 

 

Kylo lifted Rey from the floor of the shower and turned her to take her from behind. He lined up his erection and slipped quickly inside, she was still slick from the orgasm he gave her with his mouth. 

 

The water rained down on them as he thrusted fast. Kylo held her hip with one hand while the other moved to her front, fondling her breasts. 

 

Kylo felt himself getting close so he slipped his hand from her hip to between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it in swift circles. Rey’s ass bounced against his hips so deliciously from this position, and he couldn’t help but to stare at the space where their bodies met, watching his dick move in and out of her pussy. 

 

Ben groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his erection. Her orgasm triggered his own, and he came deep inside her, painting the walls of her cunt with his spend. 

 

***

 

After they had showered and dressed in their pajamas, Rey sat on the end of the bed while Kylo brushed her wet hair, drying it with the towel before braiding her hair down her back. Once he was finished, he kissed the crown of her head and then wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

 

He kept glancing down at her ring finger and pictured the beautiful ring on her slender digit. He couldn’t wait to show her the ring and more so— to tell her that it belonged to her grandmother Satine. 

 

“I never thought that I would be 19 years old and starring in  _ Swan Lake _ ,” Rey said as she snuggled back against Kylo’s chest. 

 

His mouth ran dry at the reminder of  _ just _ how young his Rey was. She would be turning 20 soon and Kylo decided that he needed to do something special for her birthday. He had a feeling she never celebrated much in the past. 

 

Kylo laid back on the bed, pulling Rey along with him as he rolled them over and situated himself on top of her. He kissed Rey on the lips as he clutched her cheek. God— he was a mess. An absolute mess and totally in love with this beautiful girl. 

 

He kissed her again, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the dresser beside his bed. The ring was nestled underneath some socks in his underwear drawer. Kylo broke away from the kiss and smiled down at Rey, his beautiful shining light. His bright star. 

 

“We should rest. Tomorrow is kind of a big day,” he smirked. 

 

Rey giggled and cuddled in close, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple before closing his eyes. 

 

Tomorrow was indeed a big day. It was the day they had worked towards for so long. All of those late night practices. All of the technique and conditioning workouts. All of the rehearsals on the stage and the blocking. It had all come down to this. This moment. 

 

And Kylo knew that this was only the beginning. This was the start of something beautiful. Something he would cherish for the rest of his life. Something that he loved more than all the stars in the sky. 

 

All of this had led to finding Rey. His beloved. His other half.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee, Nori, and Laura


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

Rey woke up the next morning to the feeling of a warm hand palming her breast. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Ben was still sleeping but squeezing her tit in his unconscious state. She let out a little snort and pushed her ass against his growing erection. Surely they had time for a quickie before they needed to be at the Performing Arts Center. 

 

Rey straddled him and his eyes flew open. It wasn’t long before they were both naked and panting in the early hours of the morning. 

 

***

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ It was thirty minutes before showtime and Rey had never been so nervous in her entire life. She had made the mistake of looking out the curtain and seeing how many people had shown up to watch the ballet. It was more people than she had ever performed in front of before. 

 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking soothing breaths. 

 

There was a light rap against her dressing room door and Ben walked in. He was already dressed in those damn tights and the purple jacket. He looked gorgeous— It was simply unfair. 

 

Ben walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage her shoulders and Rey let her head drop back against his stomach as she moaned. 

 

Suddenly, he stopped massaging her shoulders and grabbed her tits through her costume, giving them one quick affectionate squeeze.  _ He was a breast man in and out of consciousness.  _

 

“Come on, we should stretch before the show starts,” Ben said. 

 

***

 

The curtain was still closed and the dancers were on the stage stretching before the start of the performance. Rey smelled of hairspray and makeup. 

 

Ben had one of her legs pulled up to her chest and he pushed his weight down to stretch her hamstring. It reminded her of the first time Ben had stretched her. And how he turned her body into a flushed ball of hormones. 

 

Ben released her leg and stretched her other leg. Once he was finished, Rey smiled wickedly as she pushed him down on his back and grabbed his leg, stretching  _ him. _

 

He smirked as he let her work. Rey could get used to this. 

 

Right before the start of the show, the dancers gathered on the stage. They stood in a circle and held hands as Luke said a few words of encouragement. 

 

Rey squeezed Ben’s hand and Jessika’s on her other side. This was happening. It was real. 

 

***

 

It was 10 minutes until curtain call and Rey was standing on the side of the stage with her hands on her hips and she rocked up onto the balls of her feet and then back to her heels. 

 

Ben was standing beside of her and he reached over to spank her on the bottom. He patted her ass three times, playfully. 

 

Rey put her hand on his bottom and rubbed it soothingly. It was so domestic of them. To comfort each other in this way. 

 

The curtain went up and the music started. Applause could be heard in the theater and then it quieted down when the company of dancers went out on the stage. 

 

***

 

Kylo was now on the other side of the stage waiting to go on for the dance that Rey would be wearing her white costume. He could see her in the wings. She was deep in concentration, preparing herself for the performance and Kylo never thought she had looked more beautiful than in this very moment. 

 

Absentmindedly he patted the pocket of his jacket. Tonight. It had to be tonight. 

 

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed his cue to go on stage. But he shook himself from his reverie and walked across the stage. 

 

Momentarily Rey made her first appearance. The company dancers dispersed off the stage and Kylo was left alone, watching his  _ Rey _ metaphorically lighting up the stage. 

 

Prince Siegfried falls in love with Odette at first sight. That emotion was so easy to convey. Kylo knew now— what he didn’t know before, he had fallen in love with Rey the first moment he laid eyes on her. When she auditioned for a spot in the academy. 

 

***

 

They were dancing together. Rey in his arms as he spun them around. He could feel the beading of her bodice against his palms as he dipped her low. His hand spanned the distance of her slight waist. 

 

God he was in love with her. And if the attentive silence of the audience told him anything— they were in love with her also. 

 

The stage lights were bright against them and they dimmed to a solitary spotlight over Kylo and Rey. The music faded out as Kylo held Rey in his arms. The curtain closed, signifying the end of the first act. The crowd erupted into applause. 

 

Kylo didn’t let Rey go, holding her tight in his embrace. He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. 

 

*** 

 

Ben followed Rey back into her dressing room. He insisted on helping her change out of her white costume and back into her black costume. 

 

Rey had a hunch that he liked the added benefits of seeing her breasts while she changed. He was insatiable. 

 

“What do you think of this whole evil twin thing?” Rey asked, changing the subject. “You know Odette and Odile.” 

 

“Hmm, like a dark Rey?” Ben asked as he curled his body around her. 

 

“Maybe,” Rey smirked. “Or like Kylo and Ben.” 

 

“I am the same person,” Ben chuckled. “You love all parts of me. The good and the bad.” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes but she had to admit… she did like  _ all  _ parts of him. But if she told Ben that, it would definitely go to his head. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and kissed his chin, leaving a small kiss mark from her red lipstick. 

 

“Sorry.” she replied, grabbing a makeup remover wipe from the counter and cleaning his chin off. 

 

“I don’t mind,” Ben said, his dark brown eyes looked almost amber beneath the lights in the dressing room. “Come on, we should get back stage. It’s almost time for the show to start back.” 

 

***

 

Rey danced her heart out on the stage. Every grande jete, every pirouette, every arabesque— were performed to perfection. She had gotten used to the quick changes and with Ben’s help, she was able to get back into her white costume with ease. 

 

Though she had started out nervous, now she felt at home on the stage. The audience was attentive and clapped and cheered during each fade out. 

 

It had come down to the final scene. The big kiss. Rey held onto Ben’s shoulders as she leaned forward into her hitched arabesque. She expected him to kiss her chastly like he had in all of the performances. It was oddly endearing— the way he was shy to kiss her passionately on stage. 

 

But this kiss— this kiss was anything but chaste. 

 

***

 

The moment that Kylo pressed his lips to Rey’s, he was overcome with emotion. Seeing Rey in her element, dressed in the beautiful white swan costume— she looked like an angel. A possessiveness tugged at his heart and he had the sudden urge to show everybody that this beautiful woman had chosen  _ him. _ That his heart belonged to her. 

 

Kylo deepened the kiss, slotting his mouth over her own and pressing his tongue to the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and he delved his tongue inside, licking into her mouth and tasting her. 

 

Kylo was aware that Rey’s leg was shaking and she needed to fall out of the arabesque. He stood up from his kneeling position, still holding her waist and continued to kiss her as the lights started to dim. 

 

Once he finally broke away from her lips, Ben held her body against his chest and he could feel the steady beat of her heart. She was looking at him with wonder and awe. Ben gave her a quirked smile, just the corner of his lip pulling up. The audience erupted in a fit of applause. 

 

Now was his time. This was the moment. 

 

They stood together with their fingers interlaced as they lined up in center stage for the final bows. The company dancers stood in front of them and bowed before exiting the stage. The next set of dancers followed suit until it was finally Kylo and Rey’s turn to take their bows. They walked to the front of the stage and they first bowed together. Then Kylo stepped to the side to allow Rey her moment. She curtsied and the audience cheered. Kylo thought he saw Maz sitting in the front row, but he couldn’t be sure. Rey smiled over at him and he took his final bow. 

 

Kylo turned back to Rey and grabbed her hand. He swallowed nervously as he got down on one knee. Her mouth hung open in shock and she quickly clapped a hand over her lips as he pulled out the antique diamond ring from the custom made inside pocket of his jacket. 

 

Kylo had spoken to his mother about his intentions earlier in the week. And to say she was beyond thrilled was an understatement. Leia loved Rey and was incredibly happy that Kylo wanted to  _ officially _ make her a part of the family. 

 

Because of his mother’s knowledge of his plan, she had attached a small microphone to the inside of his collar. A tap of his finger would turn the mic on and the entire theater would be able to hear him speak. 

 

Kylo did just so, tapping the mic to turn it on and then holding the diamond ring out to Rey. 

 

“Rey Kenobi, I think I’ve been in love with you my entire life. It seems as if you’ve been a part of me— even before we met. You brighten my life just the way that you brighten the dance floor when you perform. I want to grow old with you. I want to hold you in my arms every night and wake up with you every morning. Rey, baby, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?” 

 

Rey removed her hand from her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Kylo held his breath as he waited for her to respond. To say  _ anything. _

 

“Yes, yes of course I will marry you,” Rey said. 

Kylo stood up wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and twirling her in a circle. Once he put her back down on her feet, he slid the engagement ring onto her slender finger. 

 

Later he would tell her of the significance of the ring. 

 

He kissed her again as he lifted her up once more. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her fingers sunk into his hair. Kylo was barely aware of the sound of the audience or the curtain closing. 

 

All that mattered was that Rey said yes. She was going to marry him. Rey was going to be his wife. 

 

***

 

Her hands were shaking as she admired the beautiful ring that Ben had gotten her. He had proposed— she was engaged. Rey could hardly believe any of this was real. 

 

She felt Jessika’s hands on her shoulders and some of the other dancers surrounded her, congratulating her and Ben on their engagement. 

 

_ Engagement.  _

 

This was real. 

 

Rey could tell Ben was itching to get her by herself, but they both had many visitors that came backstage to congratulate them on a beautiful performance— and their engagement. 

 

Leia, Han, and Luke were the first to approach. They each gave her warm hugs and welcomed her to the family. Leia told her she danced beautifully and Rey’s eyes welled with tears. She didn’t think it was possible to cry anymore than she already had. 

 

As she had promised, Maz had come to watch Rey dance. The older woman had a knowing smirk on her face as she looked at the diamond on Rey’s finger. 

 

Maz patted Ben’s cheek as she said, “You’ve got a good one here.”

 

“I know, Maz,” Rey replied, grabbing Ben’s neck and bringing him down for another kiss. 

 

After they had spoken to everybody and everyone started to disperse, Ben lead Rey to her dressing room. 

 

She started to cry again when she saw what was inside. 

 

The lights were off but there was an array of candles lit, flickering in the darkness of the room. On the vanity was a large bouquet of red roses. Rey walked towards them and picked them up, sniffing them before placing them back on the countertop. 

 

“How?” she mused.  _ How on earth did he pull this off? _

 

“I had some help,” Ben replied, “From Jessika.” 

 

He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

“You said yes,” Ben smiled against her lips. 

 

“Of course I said yes. I love you, Ben.” 

 

Ben rubbed his nose against hers. The smile on his face was infectious. 

 

“Lock the door,” Ben commanded. 

 

She bit her lip as she took in his gaze, filled with lust. Rey walked the short distance to the door and locked it. When she turned back around, Ben was on her— pushing her back against the wall as he kissed her passionately. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!! 
> 
> The beautiful aesthetics were made by @andthebalance over on tumblr. Give her some love because she is just so incredible.


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

 

Rey’s ring sparkles beautifully in the dim flicker of the candles. Kylo wouldn’t wait to tell Rey the significance of her ring, but first… 

 

Their lips met in flurry of heated kisses. Kylo pressed Rey’s back against the door of the dressing room and leaned down to devour her mouth. 

 

His hands slid down her back and grabbed her ass through the material of her costume. 

Kylo pulled away, only to brush his knuckles against her cheek. 

 

“Let’s get you out of this costume,” Kylo suggested. 

 

Rey nodded as she walked over to the chair and sat down. Kylo got down on his knees and instantly started untying the ribbons of her pointe shoes. As he slipped the shoes off of her feet, Kylo massaged her aches and put the pointe shoes on top of Rey’s dance bag. 

 

She started pulling off the costume, letting the thin straps of the leotard fall off her shoulders, exposing her perky tits. 

 

Kylo groaned at the sight and grabbed her waist, enveloping her nipple. 

 

“Ben,” Rey moaned as she held his head in place. 

 

Gently, he sucked at the tight bud. He flicked his tongue over it as he released her breast. 

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself,” Kylo said with a smug smirk. 

 

Rey stood up and Kylo helped her shimmy the costume down her hips. He took the delicate fabric and hung it up on the costume rack. When he turned back around Rey was peeling off her pink tights. 

 

Rey was leaning over to tuck her tights and pointe shoes into her dance bag, giving Kylo an unobstructed view of her peachy ass. He closed the distance between them and rubbed a hand over the soft swell of her bottom. 

 

“So beautiful,” he crooned. “You were a vision tonight.” 

 

He squeezed her bottom. 

 

“Just spectacular.” 

 

“I’m still in shock,” Rey replied, arching her back as Kylo continued to massage her bottom. 

 

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Rey asked with a little pout as she looked at him over her shoulder. 

 

She looked so adorable. 

 

“Not all the way, baby. I don’t have my change of clothes in here and I don’t want to take these tights off just to put them back on. 

 

Rey rubbed her bottom against his groin. Kylo groaned. He felt himself growing hard. He pushed his tights and underwear halfway down his thighs and grabbed his erection, stroking it languidly. 

 

“Let me feel you. Please, sweetheart.” 

 

She wiggles her ass to encourage him. Kylo aligned his throbbing cock with her cunt and pushed in to the hilt. 

 

They fucked fast and desperately. Just needed to feel each other as they chased their orgasms. Kylo snuck his hand between Rey’s thighs and found her clit, rubbing the little nub in time with his thrusts. 

 

Rey hit her release first, her walls contracting and fluttering around his cock— milking him of his own orgasm. 

 

Kylo grabbed a tissue from the counter and wiped at Rey’s thighs. He pulled his tights back up and then grabbed Rey around the waist as he brought their lips together again. 

 

Rey changed into her leggings and a loose sweatshirt that hung off of one shoulder. Kylo kisses her one last time as he made his way out of the dressing room.

 

After changing into his sweatpants and hoodie, Kylo walked back to Rey’s dressing room and gathered the hanging bags that held their costumes and slung their dance bags over his shoulder. Rey grabbed the bouquet of red roses and blew out each of the candles. 

 

***

 

Kylo wanted to take Rey out to celebrate their engagement. Quickly, he drove home so they could drop off their costumes and dance bags while they changed from their sweatpants into something a little bit nicer. 

 

He had already reserved a table in the restaurant at the top of the Empire building, overlooking the water. 

 

Kylo dressed in a black button down shirt with a silvery gray tie and a pair of black slacks. Rey was in the bathroom, changing into a dress and claiming that she had to wash her hair before they left for dinner. He didn’t think that she needed to do that‍, her hair looked perfect the way it was. But Rey was adamant about washing the hairspray out of her hair and cleaning the stage makeup off of her face. 

 

He gasped when she came out of the bathroom. Rey always seemed to take his breath away. She was wearing a strapless sweetheart dress that flared at the waist. It was pale pink with an overlay of sparkled georgette embroidery. The dress very much resembled a ballet costume. It suited Rey perfectly. 

 

***

 

Kylo ordered a bottle of champagne once they were seated at the restaurant. He reached across the table to take Rey’s hands in his own. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her ring finger. 

 

“Do you like the ring?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I love it, Ben. It’s beautiful.” 

 

“I haven’t found the time to tell you yet Rey, but Maz gave me this ring. It belonged to your grandmother Satine. We both thought that it would be perfect for you.” 

 

He looked up to see tears in Rey’s eyes. They slipped down her cheeks and Kylo left his side of the booth to slide in next to Rey. 

 

“Oh baby. Don’t cry,” Kylo said as he wrapped his arms around Rey’s body. 

 

“I’m just so happy, Ben. This means so much to me.” 

 

He kissed her hair and snuggled even closer to her. Kylo loved the hell out of Rey. He never felt more at ease than when she was in his arms. 

 

***

 

They ordered steaks with garlic whipped potatoes and asparagus. The dining room had a piano in the center and there was a man playing music. It was soothing to listen to in the dim lighting. 

 

Their table was next to a window with a view of the ocean. They ate, laughed, sipped their champagne. At one point Kylo felt Rey’s hand, warm against his thigh. She leaned into his side, clearly buzzed from the champagne, and giggled as she kissed his cheek. 

 

There were a few couples slow dancing in the center of the restaurant where the piano was situated. Kylo pulled Rey up from the booth and lead her out to the floor. 

 

Her arms went around his neck and Kylo had his wrapped around her waist. When he looked into her hazel eyes they sparkled like the starry night. She was just so beautiful and he couldn’t believe she agreed to marry him. Kylo was the luckiest man in the world. 

 

Kylo let his hands smooth down her back over the swell of her bottom as he sought her mouth. He kissed her softly as they swayed to the music. 

 

Their kiss deepened as Rey licked at the seam of his mouth. She tasted like the champagne. When he pulled away for breath, Rey was looking at him urgently. 

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Kylo suggested at the same time as Rey said, “Want to get going?”

 

He chuckled as he leaned in to brush his nose against hers. 

 

“Alright, let’s go home,” he smiled. 

 

***

 

Rey’s vision was getting a little hazy, as Ben led her out of the restaurant. She quite enjoyed the celebratory champagne they had with their dinner, and after everything that had gone on tonight between the show and the engagement— Rey was ready to let loose. 

 

Ben pressed the button for the elevator and once the doors opened she pushed him inside and against the wall as she kissed him passionately. 

 

She giggled against his lips and he gave her another soft kiss on her mouth. 

 

A cough interrupted them. 

 

“What floor?” Rey turned to see a woman with red hair glaring at them. 

 

“Oh, ground floor,” Ben offered. 

 

The woman looked between the two of them and then rolled her eyes as she pressed the button for the ground floor. The rest of the ride in the elevator was spent in an awkward silence. Ben had his arms wrapped around Rey’s waist and she could swear that she felt his cock hardening against her ass. Rey wiggled back against him and his arms tightened around her, as if to warn her to  _ behave.  _

 

The irritable woman got off of the elevator on the 5th floor. Once the doors closed and they were alone again, both her and Ben burst into laughter. 

 

***

 

Ben pressed Rey’s back into the door of their apartment and kissed her as he fumbled with his keys in the lock. He opened the door and Rey felt herself start to fall backwards inside the apartment. 

 

Ben caught her around the waist and Rey threw her head back laughing. 

 

“Darling, you are smashed,” Ben said. 

 

Rey had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. 

 

“I am not,” Rey insisted. 

 

Ben guided her into their bedroom and started to help her in taking off her shoes. Rey laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sat up and watched Ben as he started to loosen his tie and then unbutton his shirt. Rey bit her lip as every inch of his chest was exposed to her. 

 

Once he was shirtless, he stalked towards her and lowered her back down on the bed. Rey let out a little squeak as he kissed her neck. 

 

He kissed and sucked at her pulse point— no doubt leaving love bites all over her neck. 

“I want this dress off of you, sweetheart,” Ben groaned against her neck. 

 

His hand slipped around to her back as he worked the zipper down her spine. Rey lifted her hips to allow Ben to pull the dress down her thighs. 

 

“Gorgeous. And all mine,” Ben growled. 

 

His lips found the column of her neck and he kissed his way down between her cleavage. Ben started to suck on the soft swell of her left breast. 

 

“Ben please,” she moaned. 

 

He ghosted his plush lips along her breast until he reached her nipple. Ben licked her nipple and Rey moaned out as she bucked her hips instinctually. 

 

Those sinful lips of his wrapped around her nipple and sucked. Rey carded her fingers through his hair as he continued his ministrations. Ben didn’t remove his mouth from her breast while he unbuckled his belt and started to pull his slacks off. 

 

He groaned in annoyance when he had to release her tit and pull his pants the rest of the way off. His boxers and Rey’s panties were both removed next, joining the rest of their clothes on the floor of their bedroom. 

 

Rey felt her cunt throb at the sight of Ben’s hard cock. 

 

“Your cock is so big,” Rey slurred. “And pretty.” 

 

“My cock is pretty?” Ben laughed. 

 

“Don’t laugh. It is, Ben. You have a beautiful dick.” 

 

“Thank you, Rey.” He had a smug grin on his face as his knees hit the mattress. He leaned over her body and grabbed her hand, guiding it to his cock. “You are a cute drunk.” 

 

“I’m only tipsy.” 

 

“Of course, Rey.” she started to stroke his cock and Ben threw his head back and groaned. “Yes, just like that baby.” 

 

“And it’s not my fault that you are massive,” Rey said. 

 

He chuckled again, “You are making my ego really big, Rey.” 

 

“What? I wasn’t talking about your dick. Well you do have a big dick, but I was talking about your body mass in comparison to mine. Of course I’d be more drunk than you. I’m smaller than you.” 

 

“Mmhmm. You are a lightweight,” Ben agreed. “And now, I’m going to fuck you. That okay?” 

 

Rey opened her legs in reply. Ben groaned at the sight and guided his cock to her pussy, teasing her opening with the head of his cock. 

 

“Yes,” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben bumped her clit with his cock and she felt pleasure jolt through her body. He grabbed his dick again and lined himself up with her cunt, pushing inside to the hilt. 

 

“Fuck,” Rey gasped. 

 

“I intend to,” Ben said cheekily. 

 

He pulled out and slammed back in, his cock felt so good inside her. 

 

“Yes that’s it, take my cock.”

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Ben changed the angle of his hips, grasping Rey’s waist so he could hit her g-spot. Rey kept letting out noisy moans as he pounded into her. 

 

She ran her hands all over his body. Over his shoulders, down his back, grabbing his ass. Ben was so damn sexy. Rey had a sexy fiance.  _ He was her fiance.  _ They were engaged! 

 

“So sexy,” Rey whispered. 

 

Ben grabbed her breast and squeezed. “Yes you are,” he murmured. “Can’t wait to call you my wife.” 

 

Rey felt herself getting closer to her release. She wanted to feel Ben come inside her. Her hands were still grasping his ass. She lifted one palm and let it come down on his bottom with a loud crack. 

 

Her walls fluttered around his cock as she hit her release. 

 

“Oh shit!” Ben yelled as he came inside her. 

 

He collapsed on top of her, resting his sweaty forehead on her shoulder. 

 

“Did you just slap my ass?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yeah, I did.” 

 

“That was hot as hell, Rey,” Ben replied. 

 

She smiled as he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside her. Rey lifted her hand and gazed at her engagement ring. 

 

Rey was going to marry the love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

 

A few months had passed since the performance and Ben and Rey had settled into a comfortable routine. 

 

They were now learning routines for the end of season revue. It would be a compilation of dances in various styles to showcase what the academy had to offer. 

 

It was getting closer to that time of year that Rey always seemed to slip into a depression.

 

Ghosts from her past always found a way to haunt her. No matter how far she had come. 

 

And Ben… Ben had been wonderful. But there was something eating away at him and he closed up every time that Rey tried to talk to him about it. It was almost as if he was hiding something from her. And that brought up a whole new set of insecurities. He stumbled over his words and appeared nervous. 

 

Frustration was setting in and Rey found herself quick to snap at him. Those insecurities from long ago crept back up, whispering into her ear.  _ He will leave you. Just like your parents. Everybody always leaves you. What made you think he would be any different?  _

 

Rey stared at the ceiling long after Ben had fallen asleep. She rolled over to her side and cried herself to sleep. 

 

***

 

“Triple pirouette, Rey,” Kylo called out as he clapped his hands in time with the music. 

 

She fell out of her turn and leaned over to catch her breath. Something had been off with Rey in the past few days and Kylo didn’t know what he could do to make it better. 

 

“Let’s take a water break,” Kylo said. 

 

The dancers dispersed and Rey stayed in the center of the room, staring down at the floor. 

 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” she said with a timid smile. Kylo could see tears in her eyes. 

 

“Baby,” He tried again. 

 

That broke the dam. Rey melting into his embrace and cried. He rubbed his hands soothingly against her back as she let the emotions take over. 

 

Rey pulled back and wiped her eyes. Kylo was looking at her with concern. 

 

“I’m okay really. I just get this way around my birthday.” 

 

Kylo cupped her face and brought his lips down to Rey’s, kissing her softly. He was well aware that her birthday was coming up. He was making plans to give her the best birthday she’s ever had. Perhaps making it a surprise wasn’t the best option. 

 

Kylo bit his lip as he brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek, wiping away some tears. 

 

“You’re not alone, Rey. Not anymore,” Kylo stated, kissing her soundly on the lips. 

 

She looked up at him with teary eyes. “Neither are you.” 

 

***

 

After their rehearsal, Ben grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. They walked together towards Ben’s car and Rey had to admit that the pit in her stomach had subsided and she felt much better after opening up to Ben. Even if she had only uttered the bare minimum of what was bothering her. 

 

Once they got back to their apartment, Rey guided them over to the couch so she could tell him everything. 

 

“I’ve never liked my birthday,” Rey said, “I was young when my parents lost custody of me. And you know how I had hoped they would come back for me. Well, my birthday— I always thought they would want to see their baby girl on her birthday. So every time my birthday came around, I was sure that they would be coming back to get me. I thought they would come take me away from my foster father and give me the life that I always dreamed of. A life with a loving family. But they never came. As the years passed, I started to lose hope and I became resentful. I didn’t understand why I wasn’t enough for them. Why drugs and alcohol meant more to them than their own child.” 

 

Ben squeezed her hand and she swallowed as she went on. 

 

“My foster father, Plutt, he never let me celebrate my birthday. He never even gave me a cupcake or anything. I would always see the other kids in school whose parents would bring them cupcakes to share with the class. And I didn’t have that. And everybody knew that I didn’t have parents. That I was Rey Kenobi the foster child.”

  
  


“So now, my birthday only serves as a reminder for what I don’t have. It was the day my parents lost their freedom. The day that they had to care for somebody other than themselves.” 

 

She was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

“Why wasn’t I enough?” 

 

Rey felt the warm of Ben’s arms circling around her, cuddling her into his chest. 

 

“Baby, it wasn’t you. You have to know that.”

 

“I’m nothing special, Ben. I come from nothing. My own parents threw me away like trash.” 

 

“You aren’t nothing. Not to me.” 

 

Rey looked into his eyes and saw that he was earnest. 

 

“You have no idea how special you are. How loved you are. Darling, let the past die. They don’t deserve you. They definitely don’t deserve the satisfaction of breaking your heart again and again.” 

 

Ben pulled Rey into his arms so that her legs dangled over one of his arms. He lifted her up with ease and carried her into the bedroom. Rey let Ben undress her and once she was naked, he put one of his long t-shirts over her head and climbed under the covers to hold her. 

 

This time she fell asleep in the comfort of Ben’s arms. 

 

***

 

The day of her birthday came and Rey tried not to let it upset her. Ben woke her up with his mouth between her legs, lapping at her core until she was throbbing with the aftershocks of her pleasure. 

 

Ben dropped her off at the academy for her conditioning class with Leia, and as he opened the door for her she noticed that his hand was shaking a bit— almost like he was nervous. 

 

“Are you alright?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben broke out into a smile, kissing her on the lips. “Of course I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. 

 

“You would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn’t you?” 

 

“Rey, nothing is bothering me. I promise.” 

 

She walked into the academy and turned to look out the glass doors as Ben walked around to the driver's side of the car. He brushed a hand through his hair and put his cell phone to his ear as he climbed into the car. 

 

Rey felt anxiety swell in her stomach. She had opened up to him and cried to him about her past. And he… he was keeping something from her. 

 

***

 

Back at the apartment, Kylo was bringing up the drinks from his car for the surprise birthday party he would be throwing for Rey that night. Han was with him, helping him to carry up all the supplies into the apartment. 

 

Once they got everything inside, Kylo started to clear off space on the bartop to set the drinks. 

 

“Wow,” Han said. 

 

Kylo turned to look and noticed that his father was looking at the framed photo that he had given Kylo. He and Rey had hung the photo up in the living area. 

 

“It looks beautiful,” Han remarked. 

 

Kylo wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to where his father was standing. 

 

“Yeah, it was a great gift,” Kylo said, giving his father a small smile. 

 

They were slowly getting to a place where they could talk and be open with each other. Slowly, they were healing the rift between them. 

 

***

 

Kylo had everything set up in the apartment. Music was playing on the stereo system, presents were designated to be placed on the dining room table. Drinks and hor d’oeuvres were spread out on the bartop. 

 

Luke arrived a few minutes later with Artoo in tow. Phantom jumped up to play with Luke’s dog and Kylo ended up ushering them over to the living area and away from the food. 

 

Maz, Lando, and Chewie were next to arrive. Kylo looked at his watch and told everybody that he would be leaving to pick up Rey. He was going to take her to a cupcake shop to buy her a birthday cupcake. This would also give his mother and the other dancers time to get to the apartment for the surprise party. 

 

When Kylo pulled up in the front of the academy, Rey came out with her arms crossed and a sad look on her face. 

 

“Baby,” Kylo started. 

 

Rey silenced him with a kiss. 

 

“Let’s get going,” Rey suggested. 

 

Kylo started to drive and Rey noticed right away that they weren’t heading towards the apartment. 

 

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

 

“We are going to Crait Cupcakes,” Kylo said, smiling at Rey as he drove towards the cupcake shop just outside of the city. 

 

“You are taking me to get a cupcake?” 

 

“Not just any cupcake, Rey. The best cupcakes around.” 

 

Twenty minutes later Kylo was parking the car in front of the cupcake shop. He turned to look at Rey who was smiling brightly— that sunny smile that he was beginning to miss. 

 

“Happy Birthday, baby. I want this to be a start to something new. You are not alone anymore. I want your birthday to be something you enjoy… with me.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll try to start enjoying it,” she replied. “Thank you, Ben.” 

 

He guided her inside and ordered whichever cupcake she wanted. Rey ended up choosing the red velvet cupcake and Kylo got himself the double dark chocolate. They sat down at a table and ate the cupcakes. Rey leaned over across the table and snagged a bite of his cupcake. 

 

“Little scavenger,” Kylo chuckled. 

 

He ended up capturing Rey’s lips in a heated kiss, tasting the mix of chocolate and red velvet on her sweet lips. 

 

***

 

Rey and Ben walked hand in hand as he punched the button for the elevator that would take them up to their apartment. Rey watched as he sent off a quick text and pushed his phone back into his pocket. 

 

His palm was sweaty in her own and everything in Rey’s body was screaming at her to fix whatever was bothering him. 

 

She tried to talk to him again in the silence of the secluded elevator. 

 

“Ben you’ve been on edge for the past few days. Why can’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” 

 

“Nothing is wrong, Rey. Just trust me, baby.” 

 

“I do trust you, Ben. But I can tell you are keeping something from me. Did something happen with your dad? You know you can tell me anything.” 

 

“Rey. Baby. Trust me,” he said, and this time Rey saw a devious glint in his eyes. 

 

“What are you up to, Ben Solo?” 

 

He smirked at her and placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her out of the elevator. Ben unlocked the door to their apartment and she walked inside into the darkened room. 

 

Ben flicked on the light and the entire apartment was filled with people. All of her friends. Her  _ family.  _ They yelled ‘surprise’ and Rey covered her mouth as she took in the sight of all of them. All of the people that cared about her. All of the people that loved her. 

 

She turned to look at Ben and he was running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“This is what you’ve been so jumpy about?” Rey asked, playfully slapping him on the chest. 

 

“I wanted it to be perfect,” Ben admitted. 

 

***

 

Much later that night after everybody had left, Kylo brought out his gift for Rey. He gave her a pale pink gift bag and urged her to open it. 

 

She pulled the tissue paper out and then the little box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Rey ripped into the gift and opened the box. Inside was a printed off reservation for a hotel. 

 

“Naboo! You are taking me to Naboo?” Rey jumped into his arms, letting the paper fall to the ground. Kylo put his hands under her thighs to hold her up. 

 

“I want to show you the waterfalls,” Kylo said, nuzzling her neck. 

 

“Oh god. I love you so much,” Rey shrieked. 

 

“Not as much as I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori and special thank to Kimmie for stepping in and betaing for me also!


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

 

Saturday morning, Ben and Rey got up early to drive the six and half hours to Naboo. The weather had warmed up significantly so Rey asked Ben to roll the windows down and to open the sunroof so she could enjoy the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin.

 

Rey took her flats off and put her feet up on the dashboard as she leaned back. Ben reached over and placed a hand on her thigh as he drove through the suburbs of Coruscant. Rey had never been on a road trip before. She was excited to have her first road trip with the man she loved. 

 

***

 

Kylo kept looking at Rey out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling brightly as the wind gently ruffled her hair. Her thigh was warm beneath his palm. He really needed to concentrate on the road and not the gorgeous woman beside him. The woman that would be his  _ wife.  _ She wasn’t making it easy for him. 

 

“You know, I’ve never been on a road trip before,” Rey mused. “What do you do on a road trip anyway?” 

 

“Uh. I don’t know, play  _ I spy, _ ” Kylo suggested. 

 

“Okay, okay. I spy something gray,” Rey stated. 

 

“That crummy building over there.” 

 

“Damn, you’re right.” 

 

“Okay my turn. I spy something hazel,” Kylo smirked. 

 

“Ben! That’s easy. My eyes.”

 

Kylo chuckled as he squeezed Rey’s thigh. 

 

“Alright. I’m going to get you this time,” Rey said. “I spy something… green.” 

 

“The trees.” 

 

Rey shook her head. 

 

“The grass?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Uh the exit signs?” 

 

“Yup. Your turn. And make it a hard one Ben.” 

 

“I spy something pink.” 

 

Rey bit her pretty  _ pink  _ lip as she thought. 

 

“Pink? I don’t see anything pink. Wait, my nails?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“I don’t have pink panties on so it can’t be that. I don’t know. I give up.” 

 

“Your lips,” Kylo said. 

 

“Ben! Stop picking my facial features. Okay, I spy something brown.” 

 

“My hair.” 

 

“I should have known you would have guessed that,” Rey replied. “Your turn, Ben.” 

 

He reached over and pinched the material of her tank top between his fingers as he pulled it out and he peered down her shirt. 

 

“I spy something rosy.” 

 

Rey smacked his arm and he let out a rumbling laugh. 

 

“My nipples…  _ ass. _ ”

 

Kylo ended up turning on some music and just enjoyed having Rey beside him as he drove west towards Naboo. They were getting out of Coruscant and into the more rural area. Rey settled back in her seat and closed her eyes. Humming to herself to the rhythm of the music pumping through the speakers. 

 

***

 

They arrived in Naboo around 2 in the afternoon. Their hotel had a view of the various plunging waterfalls. It was one of the greatest natural wonders of the world, and Kylo was happy to be seeing it for the first time with Rey. 

 

Kylo carried their luggage up to their room and Rey put the key card into the slot and opened the door for him. She sashayed inside and flopped on the king size bed, throwing her arms out to either side of her as she closed her eyes. 

 

“This bed is  _ amazing. _ ” 

 

Kylo grinned and put their suitcase on the floor beside the bed. He crossed the room over to the window and opened the shades. He gasped at the sight. Everywhere you looked there were waterfalls. 

 

“Come here, baby. You’ve got to see this,” Kylo said. 

 

Rey sat up and rolled off the side of the bed, landing on her feet.  _ Just like a dancer _ , Kylo mused. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly as she looked out the large hotel window. 

 

“Oh my god.” Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the sight. “It’s beautiful.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed, staring at his beautiful girl. “Yeah— so beautiful.” 

 

***

 

Rey and Ben walked hand in hand down the streets of Naboo. Ben had told her that he bought tickets to a cruise of the falls for the next morning. So they decided to explore the city and find a restaurant to eat dinner. 

 

Lots of people were visiting Naboo and Rey could hardly blame them. The weather was finally warm— a nice spring day. The restaurant that they ended up deciding on was packed, and they had to wait at the bar until a table opened up for them. Rey didn’t mind waiting, she had Ben with her and that was all that she cared about. 

 

Ben ordered a beer and Rey ordered a water. The bartender gave Rey a flirty smile. 

 

“What you aren’t going to drink, sweetheart?” he asked. 

 

“No,” Rey replied. “For one I’m only twenty. Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” 

 

She remembered her last drunken night when Ben took her to dinner to celebrate their engagement. That server hadn’t carded her— assuming that they were both of legal drinking age. 

 

“So what brings you to Naboo?” the man asked. 

 

Rey read his name tag to herself— his name was Preston. 

 

“ _ We _ are celebrating her birthday,” Ben said loudly, making the bartender well aware of his presence. 

 

“Oh that’s cool,” Preston said, sounding more casual and less flirty. “What do you guys do for a living?” 

 

“We are dancers. Ballet dancers,” Rey replied. 

 

“Oh! Wow.” Preston let his eyes trail down her body. “No wonder you have such a beautiful body.” 

 

_ What the hell.  _ Rey thought she had made it clear that she was here with Ben. And speaking of Ben— he was gripping his beer bottle so tightly she was afraid it would crack at any moment. But he was restraining himself as he promised he would do. 

 

Rey drummed her fingers over the bartop, letting her engagement ring sparkle under the dim lighting. 

 

That didn’t seem to deter Preston. He wasn’t paying any attention to her hands. 

 

“So I know this is kind of forward, but could I get your number?” 

 

“Um. No, you see I’m actually engaged,” Rey wiggled her fingers, showing off her ring. 

 

“Oh. Oh I’m so sorry. He’s one lucky guy,” Preston said, smirking at Rey. 

 

“Yes he is,” Rey stated, cupping Ben’s cheeks and pressing a loving kiss to his lips. 

 

Preston’s eyes widened as he started to apologize. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I thought…” he trailed off.

 

“That I’m gay,” Ben said. “Don’t worry about it. Honest mistake,” he said kindly. 

 

They ended up closing out their tab and were soon taken to their table. The restaurant— like much of Naboo, had large windows that overlooked the beautiful waterfalls. Rey couldn’t wait to go on the cruise with Ben and get to really experience the falls. 

 

“So about that bartender,” Rey started. She wanted to talk to him about how calm he had been, even though she was sure it drove him crazy to see somebody blatantly flirting with her. 

 

“It’s really no big deal. As a male dancer there is a huge stereotype that we are all gay. I’m not surprised that he started to hit on you once he learned we are both dancers. Well— hitting on you  _ again. _ ” 

 

Rey leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. 

 

“I’m really proud of you, you know that?” 

 

“Hmm why’s that?” Ben asked. 

 

“You let me handle it. You didn’t make a scene.” 

 

“Well I guess I learned from the last time in Chandrila. I should probably get used to men hitting on you. I have a sexy fiancee after all.”

 

Rey rubbed her nose against his own and smiled against his lips. She loved this man so much.

 

***

 

Once they got back to their hotel room, Rey walked straight over to the windows and looked out at the waterfalls at night. It wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before. The waterfalls were lit up a vibrant mixture of blue, purple, and pink hues. It reminded Rey of the night that Ben put the spotlight on in their bedroom and made love to her beneath the neon lights. 

 

She felt him appear behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gathering her hair in his hand as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, kissing down the notches of her spine. 

 

Rey leaned over and planted her knee on the window seat as Ben’s hands ran down her shoulders, brushing at the sides of her breasts and then landing at her waist. He gathered her tank top in his fists and pulled it over her head. 

 

Rey turned around and captured Ben’s lips in a kiss. She grabbed the hem of his own shirt and rid him of it. His fingertips brushed over the lace of her bra. He traced the curvature of one cup while his other hand snuck behind her and unclasped the bra. 

 

Ben dipped down and started to kiss her sternum as he cupped her breasts in his warm palms. He thumbed over her nipples and Rey let out a gasp of pleasure. It was only when he wrapped his lips around her nipple and  _ sucked  _ that she started pulling at the button of his jeans, eager to get him naked. 

 

Ben moved between one breast and then the other, sucking and licking until she was a writhing, whimpering, mess. 

 

He released her breast and looked at her with lust filled eyes. 

 

“Turn around,” Ben commanded. 

 

Rey felt a shiver run down her spine, but she complied. She placed her hands on the cushion of the window seat and looked over her shoulder to give Ben a little pout. 

 

He grabbed her hips and brought her bottom flush against his crotch. Rey could feel how hard he was for her. Always for her. 

 

Ben’s hands moved to the front of her jean shorts as he quickly undid them and pulled them down her thighs along with her panties. 

 

“Hey, I thought you said these weren’t pink,” Ben growled. 

 

Rey blushed as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her panties were a pale pink with white polka dots. 

 

“Little minx.”

 

He brought his hand down on the round of her bottom and Rey arched her back as Ben rubbed his palm over her abused flesh. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” 

 

Rey heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and the shuffle of his jeans as they fell to the floor. Ben grabbed her hips again and rubbed his erection against her already slick folds. 

 

“Yes Ben,” she moaned, as she wiggled her ass enticingly. She wanted to tease her fiance as much as he was teasing her. 

 

The fingers of his left hand pressed into her hip as the other guided his erection to her pussy. He slid in and bottomed out inside of her, making her moan. This angle was perfect. Ben could reach even deeper this way. She felt like he was filling her completely, like he was made for her. 

 

Ben started pounding into her from behind, the smack of her ass against his thighs filling the hotel room. She looked out at the beautiful waterfalls alight with color. 

 

Her gorgeous man was uttering filthy things in her ear. 

 

_ “Your pussy was made for me. I love how wet you are. You’re such a good girl. My good girl. All mine. You’re mine.”  _

 

His hand found her breast and he squeezed the soft swell in his palm before he pinched her nipple and plucked at it playfully. Rey reached around and grabbed Ben’s ass, encouraging him to thrust  _ harder. _

 

Ben seemed to get her unspoken cue as he removed his hand from her breast and grabbed onto her hips with an iron grip. He started to fuck her fast and hard, making her place a hand on the cool glass of the window to steady herself. 

 

Rey felt herself start to rise. 

 

“Oh yes, I’m close. So close, Ben,” Rey babbled. 

 

He bent his knees to get a better angle and Rey jolted forward as she felt his cock brush her g-spot. 

 

“Yes, right there, baby,” Rey said. 

 

Ben pounded into her and she swore she could feel his cock growing even more hard. She fell over the edge, her walls contracting and fluttering around his erection as he found his own release. 

 

He leaned his head against her back as he pulled out of her overworked pussy. Rey felt his spend start to drip down her thigh and she quickly pushed her legs together to trap it from making a mess. Ben reached down and grabbed his discarded shirt and started to clean her thighs. 

 

They made their way to the shower where they washed each other thoroughly and kissed beneath the warm spray of the water. After they were done showering and dressed in their pajamas, Ben set his alarm for the next morning. 

 

They fell into bed together and Rey looked into Ben’s eyes as he wrapped her up in his arms. 

 

“I love you so much, darling,” he said. “I can’t believe you are mine.” 

 

Rey couldn’t believe that Ben was hers. She never expected to fall in love so deeply. Rey knew now that they were always meant for this— they were destined to be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Laura


	49. Chapter 49

* * *

 

The next morning, Kylo woke Rey up by kissing her neck and moving to suck her earlobe into his mouth. She giggled and opened her eyes lazily. And she looked so fucking cute like this. Waking up in his arms. 

 

“Morning baby. We’ve got an early cruise through the Naboo falls. Let’s get dressed.” 

 

He kissed her on the lips as he rolled off of her to go get dressed. 

 

***

 

Once they had gotten down to the where the boats were loading passengers, Rey had pulled out her phone and was taking pictures of the waterfalls. 

 

“Come on, Ben,” she said as she held the phone up to take a picture of the two of them together with the waterfalls in the background. 

 

Kylo put his arm around Rey and posed as she took a few shots. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and Rey captured that photo as well. 

 

They walked onto the boat and found a spot at the front. Rey stood up on the bottom rail and peered over the edge. 

 

“Whoa there,” Kylo said, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Don’t want you tumbling over the edge.” 

 

“You’d jump in after me, wouldn’t you?” Rey asked with a smirk. 

 

“Um hell yeah I would. No way I’m letting you drown in this damn lake.” 

 

He rested his chin on her shoulder and enjoyed the moment of having Rey in his arms. She turned her head and their noses brushed as she looked into his eyes. 

 

Kylo closed the distanced and kissed her softly, just as the boat lurched forward and started to sail towards the falls. 

 

Kylo’s arm that was wrapped around Rey’s waist tightened as they got closer to the waterfalls, the water crashing down misted over them. The boat sailed further into the mist and the two of them got soaked. Rey was smiling brightly and Kylo couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He kissed her wet lips and she shivered against him. Kylo pulled her flat against his chest and rubbed his hand over the notches of her spine. 

 

Everything about this very moment was beautiful. 

 

***

 

After they toured the falls and had gotten back to the hotel and changed into dry clothing. Ben had ordered some food at the deli outside of the hotel and they carried their sandwiches with them towards the beautiful green meadow that overlooked the Naboo waterfalls. 

 

Ben set out a blanket and put their food down as he sat down. Rey sat beside him and started to unwrap her sandwich. She had gotten a buffalo chicken wrap and Rey groaned after taking the first bite. 

 

“Good?” Ben asked as he bit into his Reuben. 

 

“Mmhm,” Rey mumbled. 

 

They ate in silence, just enjoying the sounds of the waterfalls and the beauty of the scenery. When they finished, Ben grabbed their trash and walked over to a trash can to throw it all out. Rey laid down on her back and stared at the sky. She lifted one leg and then the other, stretching her hamstrings as she grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her leg towards her nose and then repeated the action with her other leg. 

 

Ben laid down on his side and watched her as she stretched. Rey let her legs drop down and she pointed her toes and then flexed them before shaking them out as she relaxed. 

 

“Always practicing,” Ben remarked. 

 

He rolled over so that his arms were caging her in and he lowered his hips down onto her body. Her wiggled her hips and spread her legs so his hips could sit comfortable between her splayed thighs. 

 

Immediately she started to card her fingers through his dark locks. Ben leaned down and kissed her soundly. It was so peaceful. The breeze coming off the lake and the sound of the crashing water. The smell of the grass and the familiarity of just being with Ben. 

 

They stayed like that for what could have been hours. Their lips meeting again and again in soft, searching kisses. 

 

***

 

When they got back to the hotel, they packed up their belongings and checked out. Their day day trip to Naboo had come to an end and it was time for them to go home. Kylo needed to get back to the academy. He needed to do so much before the end of season performance. His mother never let him forget how important those performances were. 

 

_ “This is how we get interest for others to join our programs,” _ she had said. 

 

Kylo had always rolled his eyes at that. The academy was well known and very prestigiously sought after. He had always had to live up to the legacy that was his grandfather. Just knowing that the academy was run by the family of the great Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala brought people from around the country to try out to get a spot in the programs. 

 

HIs hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove down the highway, heading back towards Coruscant. 

 

Kylo looked at his phone and saw that Luke was calling. He connected the Bluetooth and greeted his uncle. 

 

“Hey Ben, how’s Naboo?”

 

“Good, we’re actually on our way back. How’s Phantom?” 

 

Luke chuckled, “Phantom is doing just fine. I’ll bring him over to your apartment in the morning.” 

 

“Thanks Luke,” Rey called out. 

 

“Oh, hi Rey. Actually, I wanted to talk to both of you. Ever since the performance and Ben’s proposal— there’s been a lot of calls about the two of you. A lot of interest. Would the two of you be interested in hosting a couples Master class in Coruscant?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds cool. I’d love that,” Kylo said, reaching over to place his hand on Rey’s thigh and squeeze. 

 

“Alright. Great! We will talk about it once you guys get back. See you soon, kid!” 

 

The call ended and Kylo found himself smiling. Teaching a class  _ with _ Rey. That would be something else. Something special. Not with Rey as his assistant or his student. It would be the both of them on equal terms. He quite liked that idea. 

 

***

 

Rey had fallen asleep in the car and she opened her eyes once she felt the car roll to a stop. Ben had parked in the parking deck for the academy. She looked over at him in confusion. 

 

“Come on,” he said as he got out of the car and started to walk towards the stairs that led down to ground level. 

 

Rey jogged after him and grabbed his hand when she caught up to him. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed encouragingly. 

 

“What are we doing?” she asked. 

 

“You’ll see,” Ben replied cryptically. 

 

He pulled out the keys to the academy and unlocked the doors. It was after hours and everybody had already gone home for the night leaving the building dark amongst the brightly lit skyscrapers that lined the streets. 

 

Once they were inside the academy, Ben led Rey over to the skyway that connected the academy to the Amidala-Skywalker performing arts center. 

 

“Why are we going to the theater?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben just smiled at her as he tugged her along. 

 

“I told you, you’ll see. Impatient little thing.” 

 

Rey let go of his hand and pinched his bottom. He chuckled as he walked briskly to the theatre. 

 

Ben brought Rey to the stage and then pulled her to the wings and pointed towards a spiral staircase that led up to a loft area. 

 

“What is this, Ben?”

 

He turned the lights on in the loft and Rey gasped. Along one wall were various posters of Anakin and Padme on stage. There was a railing on the other side of the loft and when she walked over to it she could see out onto the stage. 

 

“This… this is amazing, Ben.” 

 

“I used to hang out here as a kid. Sat on that futon over there and read books.” 

 

“This was like your clubhouse?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. I used to run off when my mother was teaching and I’d hide up here. I always liked to look at the pictures. I dreamt that one day I would become as great a dancer as my grandfather. I wanted to be just like him.” 

 

“You know, on the drive back from Naboo I took the time to reflect— about what I want. About what we should do with our lives. And it brought up a lot of questions. Rey, what is it that you want out of all of this?” 

 

Rey crossed the loft and grabbed his hands. Her heart was racing in her chest. 

 

“What do I want out of us?” she asked, fearing the worst. 

 

“No. From dance. What is your dream, Rey? Where do you see yourself in a year. In three years? In five years? I want you to fulfill all of your dreams.”

 

“What about your dreams, Ben? What are your dreams?” 

 

“I thought it was to become my grandfather. But I’ve realized, that’s not what I wanted. I always thought dance was the most important part of my life. It was my identity, my purpose, my sole reason for living.” He rubbed his thumb over the engagement ring on her finger. The ring that belonged to her late grandmother. 

 

“But I’ve realized that you are the most important aspect of my life. You’ve taught me so much, Rey. More than I think I’ve ever taught you. And when I first saw you— I knew I had to have you, but I thought it was to mold you into the perfect dancer. I thought that I wanted you as a dance partner. But I think deep down I’ve always wanted more than that from you.” 

 

“I want you to tell me… what is your dream, Rey?” 

 

“I came here to become the very best that I could ever be. I want to be on stage. But I don’t want to do any of that if I don’t have you by my side.” 

 

“I don’t want to be your teacher anymore, Rey,” Ben said, tears welling up in his big brown eyes. “I want you by my side. I want you to teach with me. What Luke said— it really stuck with me. I want you as my equal.” 

 

Rey swallowed hard. 

 

“But— Jess, Connix, and the others? What about…” 

 

“Jess has been here for three years. Since she was 18. This is her last season before she advances to the professional level. She will be in the company for Hux’s ballet. That is where everybody in my program can start out at.” 

 

“Oh,” Rey said. “That, well— that makes sense.” 

 

“Rey, will you join me? Will you teach with me?” 

 

He reached his hand out— beseeching. Rey felt tears start to stream down her face. She could imagine it— waking up every morning and going to the academy with Ben. Teaching with Ben. Choreographing dances with Ben. Performing with Ben. 

 

Yes. She wanted this. She wanted it more than she ever thought possible. 

 

Rey nodded at Ben, smiling through her tears as she agreed. 

 

“Yes Ben. I want to teach with you.” 

 

He scooped her up into his arms and pressed his lips to her own. 

 

“Yes. Thank you. Thank you, baby,” Ben said between kisses. 

 

“We will be unstoppable— you and I. Next season is going to be incredible!” 

 

Ben spun her around in a circle before he sat down on the aged futon in the corner of the loft. 

 

“And by then, you’ll be my wife. I can see it now… Ben and Rey Solo.” 

 

Rey settled into Ben’s chest, resting her ear over his heart and listening to the steady rhythm. She finally felt like she had a place in all of this. She had friends, she had dance, but most of all she had gained a family in Ben. 

 

Rey had always wanted somewhere to belong. After all of the years that she grew up in foster care— wondering about her family and wishing they would come back for her. It had all brought her to this. It had all brought her to Ben. Her belonging.  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!
> 
> And special thanks to @SageMcMae for talking to me about Touched and really inspiring me! Check out all of her stories if you haven't already!!! https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
> 
> Also a huge thank you to @fangirlart5 for prompting the beautiful art that was done by @emilyredekerart that I put at the end of the chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

 

The night of the end of season revue had come rather quickly. Leia always liked to put on a performance that highlighted the different styles of dance that the academy offered. She had told Kylo that she wanted him and Rey to do one of the numbers from  _ Swan Lake _ since it had been such a success. 

 

Kylo had chosen to do the routine with the kiss. His fiancee was a bright light when she performed. Kylo couldn’t help that he was a little possessive of her. He wanted everybody to know that Rey belonged to him. 

 

Everyone could already tell that he belonged irrevocably to her. Just by the way his eyes gazed at her while she danced— when did he turn into such a sap? 

 

Kylo was lounging on the futon in the loft as the techies were getting everything ready for the performance. He looked up at the different photographs of his grandparents throughout the years. He remembered when he was a child, he wanted to be just like them. He supposed that in a way— he was. 

 

Anakin had fallen head over heels in love with his dance partner, Padme Amidala. It was one thing that Kylo had never understood about his grandfather. That is, until he met Rey. Now Kylo understood exactly what Anakin had felt all those years ago. And Kylo couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Rey. 

 

He heard footsteps on the spiral staircase and he rose up to his elbows to look over at the person coming up the steps. He smiled when he saw Rey. She was already wearing her shimmery blue dress for her solo performance. It was the opening number after all and Kylo couldn’t be more proud of her. 

 

“Hey baby,” Kylo said as Rey skipped over to him and then jumped on top of him. 

 

His arms went around her waist as he kissed her senselessly, uncaring that he was probably getting her red lipstick all over his face. 

 

“I thought I would find you up here,” Rey said, once she pulled away. 

 

She brushed her thumb over his lips to wipe off the lipstick. 

 

“Yeah I just needed to clear my head. Are you ready for tonight?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I am. I can’t wait to dance with you again,” Rey replied. 

 

They would be dancing a few numbers together. The final of the show being the number from  _ Swan Lake. _

 

“I can’t wait to dance with you at our wedding,” Kylo said as he pulled Rey flush against his chest. 

 

He kissed her cheeks and then her nose and she settled into his chest. They had a little time before curtain call to just relax. Kylo wished that every performance could start with Rey in his arms. 

 

***

 

Standing in the wings, Kylo watched as the curtain rose and Rey was standing center stage with a spotlight on her. The music started and her body moved along with the melody in a soft lyrical dance. It wasn’t a traditional song, but they had chosen it together. Kylo had helped her to choreograph the dance. 

 

_ “So leave yourself intact because I will be coming back,  _

_ And in a phrase to cut these lips, I love you.” _

 

Rey took a breath as she prepared for the series of pirouettes. Five foutte turns and three pirouettes. As she came out of the turns she didn’t place her foot down and immediately bent her knee to push off into a large grande jete. She landed the leap beautifully and rolled onto the ground— moving on to the floorwork. 

 

Kylo silently cheered as she hit every mark. Every single move. It was simply perfection.  _ She  _ was perfection.

 

_ “I’ll do anything for you, this story is for you…  _

_ I’ll do anything for you, kill anyone for you…” _

 

Rey curled over, rolling her back like a cat to her final position. The crowd erupted in applause and Kylo was clapping the loudest from the side of the stage. 

 

***

 

There were many performances that showcased the dancers. Rey loved watching Jessika and Connix dance together in a sexy jazz style. It was empowering to watch them dance in such a fierce style that showed off their strengths in a sultry way. 

 

Ben went on moments later to perform his solo, and it always took Rey’s breath away to watch him dance. The emotions on his face alone could make you burst into tears. He felt everything so deeply— and Ben had a way of conveying those feelings, and emotions on his face and through his body. 

 

Many people fault men for being emotional, but Rey loved that about Ben. He danced through his pain. He danced through his anger and depression. Dancing was his outlet to allow him to release all of those frustrations. And seeing him dance now— there was a light in his eyes that Rey hadn’t ever noticed before. Like a piece of the puzzle had been slipped into place. He danced with passion and love. It brought tears to her eyes. 

 

***

 

The lights dimmed as Leia took the stage to talk about the academy and the members that would be moving on to the Coruscant ballet. Jessika and Connix were amongst the few dancers that would be starting at Hux’s ballet. 

 

Rey and Ben were on the side of the stage, ready to go on for the final performance after Leia presented the dancers with engravings, announcing their achievements and graduation from the programs. 

 

Leia had tears in her eyes. Rey wondered what it was like to watch so many dancers grow before her eyes, and then have to send them off on their own. To spread their wings and fly, so to speak. 

 

Rey cheered as Jessika received her plaque. Her friend looked gorgeous with her long hair loose around her shoulders, and the slim dress that she wore. When Jessika left the stage along with the other dancers that graduated from the program, Rey wrapped her up in her arms and felt the tears start to stream down her face, knowing that her friend would be moving on with her life and becoming a professional dancer. Rey was going to miss her, but she was incredibly proud of her best friend. 

 

“Shh, stop crying Rey. I will be in Coruscant,” Jessika said as she delicately brushed the tears from Rey’s cheeks. “You’ve got to go on stage now Rey. Break a leg, babe!” 

 

Jessika gave her a playful swat on Rey’s bottom. Ben smirked at them before he started to go on stage, preparing for their final performance of the night. An encore of their dance together in  _ Swan Lake. _

 

When it came time for the kiss, Ben didn’t hesitate at all. And was that his  _ tongue _ in her mouth? Rey couldn’t believe this shy man of hers was making out with her on stage as the lights dimmed, and the entire company of dancers returned on the stage for the final bows. He was smiling at her as the lights came back on and they walked forward a few steps, grabbing hands with the other dancers and bowing. 

 

The curtain came down and Rey threw herself into Ben’s arms. He twirled her around in a circle and kissed her again and again. 

 

Leia and Luke came on stage and congratulated everybody on a wonderful performance. Ben had grabbed onto Rey’s hand and was holding it tightly in his grip. Rey reached up with her other arm and grasped his bicep, leaning her head against his chest. 

 

Rey was smiling up at Ben when she saw a figure approach from the side of the stage. She turned to look and noticed that it was Ahsoka Tano. She still felt short of breath even though she had met the legend not very many months ago. 

 

“Rey,” Ahsoka said, reaching out to take Rey’s hands. Ben slowly released his hold on her and Rey grabbed Ahsoka’s hands and smiled at the woman. “You danced beautifully.” 

 

“Thank you Ms. Tano,” Rey replied. 

 

“Tsk, you can call me Ahsoka. I’m like this one’s great aunt you know.” Ahsoka said as she elbowed Ben in the ribs. “Anyway, Rey— I wanted to speak to you privately.” 

 

Ben nodded and walked over to his mother and uncle. Once they were left alone, Rey and Ahsoka moved to the side of the stage to speak. 

 

“I heard of an audition for the ballet  _ Don Quixote.  _ I can put in a good word for you. I think you would be perfect for the lead role of Kitri.” 

 

Rey was speechless. Her mouth gaped open as she thought about what this could mean for her. But then she thought about what she and Ben had talked about and decided. They were to teach together… but this role— she would be traveling. 

 

“I’m not sure. I… perhaps,” Rey stammered. 

 

“Think about it, Rey. Don’t let this opportunity pass you by,” Ahsoka said as she squeezed Rey’s hands one last time before leaving the stage. 

 

Ben hurried over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, everything is great,” Rey replied. 

 

“Wonderful.” He grabbed her hands and kissed her deeply. “We are all going out tonight to celebrate. We haven’t had a chance for an engagement dinner so mom and I decided tonight would be a good night.” 

 

He grabbed the ring from the inside pocket and placed it back on her finger. Ben had insisted on keeping it safe while they danced on stage. 

 

“That sounds great,” Rey said, kissing Ben again on his plush lips. 

 

Her mind was swimming. The audition— it was everything that Rey had ever wanted. But now she had Ben, and that made things more complicated. Rey knew that if she were to tell Ben she wanted to audition, he would support her and even encourage her to audition. She still felt an uneasiness settle in her stomach. 

 

There wouldn’t be any hurt in auditioning. Who is to say that she would even get the role? But if she did… 

 

Rey couldn’t imagine going on tour and leaving Ben behind. Would he come along with her? Or would he have to stay behind and teach at the academy. 

 

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she joined Ben and his family on the other side of the stage. Leia was telling everybody that she had booked a private room at the Chandrila restaurant. 

 

“Everybody can join us to celebrate the season, and my son’s engagement to this beautiful young lady,” Leia said. 

 

Ben pulled her along to the dressing room and left her alone to get changed while he retrieved his own clothing. 

 

She dressed in a pair of tight dark wash jeans and flowered pink spaghetti strap top. Rey packed up her costumes and met Ben outside of the dressing rooms. He was holding a bouquet of fire and ice roses. 

 

He handed her the flowers as he grabbed her hanging bag of costumes out of her hands. 

 

“For my shining star,” Ben said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. 

 

She felt her heart race a little faster at Ben’s words. She bit her lip as she decided that she needed to tell him what Ahsoka had spoken to her about. 

 

They walked together to his car and packed their costumes and dance bags in the trunk. Ben opened the passenger side door for her and closed it behind her once she slid in. 

 

As Ben got inside, he grabbed Rey’s chin and brought their lips together again. 

 

“You look so sexy in that top,” Ben said as he peered down the front of the shirt that exposed the tops of her breasts. “I’m so lucky to be able to call you mine.” 

 

_ We should enjoy this night. _ Rey thought.  _ I can tell him about the audition tomorrow. For now we should enjoy this… enjoy each other.  _

 

Ben smiled at her as he put the car in reverse, and started to drive out of the parking deck and towards the restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nori and Laura for betaing!


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

 

Kylo noticed that Rey was quiet while he drove to the restaurant. Her gaze was locked onto the window and what laid beyond. He reached over and squeezed her thigh, her attention broke away from the passing buildings as she looked at him, giving him a soft smile. 

 

Kylo could tell there was something on her mind. Something that was bothering her. They needed to get through this dinner and then he would let Rey come to him about her worries. Whatever they may be. 

 

***

 

“Congratulations!” Everybody shouted as Kylo and Rey entered the private room in Chandrila. 

 

Everyone was already there, holding champagne glasses and smiling at Kylo and Rey. Leia came over and handed them each a glass. Kylo sipped at his and Rey downed hers quickly. 

 

“Whoa there,” Kylo whispered. “We don’t want a repeat of last time do we?” 

 

“Yes, I know. I’ll be fine,” Rey assured him. 

 

Kylo put his arm around Rey’s waist as they made their rounds, greeting everybody that had come out to celebrate with them.

 

Maz was the first person that they walked up to. The smaller woman held Rey’s hands and squeezed as she told Rey how proud of her she was. Kylo circled his thumb over her hip and watched as he eyes filled with tears of happiness. 

 

Jess came up and hugged Rey tightly as they both laughed. Kylo leaned in and kissed Rey’s temple as he excused himself, allowing Rey to have some time with her friend. 

 

He walked over to the open bar and asked for a whiskey. The bartender poured him the liquor and slid it over to him. Kylo was taking a small sip when he saw Hux and Poe walking by, both of them snickering as they looked at the screen of Poe’s cellphone. 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and started to turn back to the bar, but Hux saw him and the small snickers from the two of them turned into full out laughs. 

 

“What the fuck?” Kylo snarled. 

 

Hux came over and slapped him on the shoulder playfully then grabbed the phone out of his boyfriend’s hand and held it to his chest before showing Kylo. 

 

“So this is… well it’s a wedding present from Poe and me,” Hux laughed. 

 

“I haven’t gotten married yet you idiots,” Kylo scoffed. 

 

“I know, I know,” Hux smiled. “But I think you’re going to like this.” 

 

He turned the phone and shoved it in front of Kylo’s face, just as Kylo was taking a sip of his drink. He sputtered and choked when he saw the image on the phone. 

 

“How in the  _ hell _ did you get that photo?” 

 

It was a photo of Kylo grabbing Rey’s ass in her jean shorts. Poe had made the photo into a flyer that said “SQUATS be more do more,” over Rey’s peachy bottom and over to the side it announced a Master class that would be taught by Ben and Rey Solo.

 

“Okay, so you were totally captivated with Rey one day after rehearsals. You were leaning against the barre holding onto her ass like your life depended on it… so I snapped a picture and went along my merry way,” Dameron chuckled. 

 

“I will kill you both.” 

 

“Nope, we are putting this on a billboard. You will thank us after this makes you a shit ton of money,” Hux replied. 

 

They side stepped out of Kylo’s reach and ran off to the other side of the room. 

 

_ Unbelievable,  _ Kylo thought as he finished his drink and made his way through the crowd to find Rey. 

 

***

 

Rey’s mind could not stop replaying those moments with Ahsoka and what she had essentially offered Rey. She longed to get Ben alone so she could tell him everything. 

 

The fear of the unknown was eating a hole into her stomach. Anxiety over whether it was the right decision. Anxiety over how Ben would react. In her heart she knew that Ben would be supportive. He would encourage her to audition. But was that what she really wanted? 

 

Before Ben— yes, yes it was. She had dreamed about this. Being on stage and dancing before an audience. Traveling to cities across the country and sharing her art.  _ Touching _ people with her dancing. 

 

But that was before Ben. Now, she thought about what it would mean for them and their relationship. She had no doubt they would be able to get through a long distance relationship or marriage. Their love for each other was one unlike any other. But that didn’t mean that she  _ wanted _ to test its strength. Overall, she didn’t want to be separated from him. Rey couldn’t imagine waking up in a hotel room in some faraway city without her man in the bed next to her. She just couldn't. It didn’t feel right. It felt wrong, so wrong. 

 

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips on her neck. Rey felt Ben’s soft curls against her ear as he kissed her skin. 

 

“You’ll never believe what fucking Hux and Dameron did,” he growled. 

 

After Ben told her, she was laughing. Laughing as tears shined in her eyes and she clutched onto his face, kissing him softly as he laughing along with her. 

 

How could she leave him? She couldn’t. Rey didn’t have the strength to do this without him.

 

***

 

When they finally got back to the apartment, Rey went for a shower and Kylo changed into his sleep pants. He laid back on their bed and read a book, petting Phantom on his head as Kylo waited for Rey to get out of the shower. 

 

She came out a few minutes later, wearing one of his long sleeve t-shirts. Rey padded up to the bed and pulled back the covers, crawling in beside of him. 

 

Kylo put his book down on the nightstand and turned to look at Rey. She looked beautiful with her damp hair and no makeup. He could really see her freckles now that the stage makeup had been washed off. 

 

“Ben,” she started, and she bit that plush lower lip of hers as she averted her gaze. 

 

“What is it, sweetheart? You can tell me anything.” 

 

“After the performance… when Ahsoka pulled me aside.” 

 

_ Ah. _ Yes. Kylo wondered what Ahsoka had pulled Rey aside to talk about. 

 

“She told me about an audition for a role in Don Quixote,” Rey said quickly. “She said that she could put in a good word for me.” 

 

His heart beat rapidly in his chest.  _ Oh. _ Oh she wanted to audition. She wanted… oh. 

 

“It’s only an audition,” Rey blurted out. “I mean, there is no way I’d even get the role. It’s impossible to even fathom.” 

 

“Rey! Rey. Baby,” Kylo called out, holding her in his arms as he rocked her. 

 

“You should audition,” he said, even though every cell in his body was screaming that she was abandoning him. But this was Rey. She wanted to become a professional dancer. She was meant to be on the stage. Even if that meant that she would be leaving. 

 

“I probably won’t get it,” Rey said again. 

 

“Shh. You  _ will _ get the role, Rey. You will.” 

 

Rey pulled back and looked into his eyes and then… she collapsed into his chest as she started to cry. 

 

“Baby, don’t cry. Baby.” 

 

“I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t want to be alone.” 

 

His heart broke for her. His strong girl. 

 

“Oh sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead and then her nose and then her lips. “I love you so much, baby. This is your shot. Your opportunity. And you’ll never be alone. I’m always with you. Even if we are far apart. When does the tour start?” 

 

She wiped her tears as she replied. 

 

“After summer. Summer will be when the choreography will be taught and rehearsed.”

 

“So we’ve got all summer. If you want…” he rubbed her ring finger, “we can get married before the end of the summer. Only if that’s what you want.”   


Rey threw herself into his arms again and snuggled up against his neck. 

 

“Yes Ben, I want to marry you. And we still don’t know if I will even get the role.” 

 

Kylo felt the steady beat of her heart against his chest and the wetness from her tear stained cheeks. And he knew. He knew in every fiber of his being that Rey was going to get the role.

 

*** 

 

Ben kissed her softly and Rey grasped his hair as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She needed this. Needed to feel him everywhere. 

 

His hands ran down her body, over the fabric of his borrowed shirt until he grasped the hem. Rey lifted her arms to allow Ben to pull the shirt over her head. He tossed it aside and the groaned at the sight of her bare skin. 

 

“Oh darling,” Ben said as he leaned down and kissed her neck. 

 

Rey grabbed the band of his sleep pants and started to tug at them. Ben chuckled as he leaned back and lifted his hips to allow her better access. 

 

Soon, his pants and briefs were thrown to the ground leaving them both bare in the darkened bedroom. Rey crawled over Ben and straddled his hips, kissing him deeply as she ran her hands along his toned chest. 

 

Those big hands of his cupped Rey’s ass as she lifted her hips, rubbing her folds along Ben’s cock. He grabbed the base of his shaft and rubbed the head through her slick folds, bumping her clit which made her jolt with pleasure. 

 

“Come on, baby. Let me feel you,” he babbled. 

 

Ben guided his cock to her pussy and she sank down on top of him until Ben was fully seated inside of her.  Ben moved his hands to her hips and bodily lifted her off of him and then slammed her back down on his cock. 

 

Rey met him thrust for thrust until Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them so she was on her back. He slipped back inside with one smooth thrust. Ben’s lips were everywhere, leaving wet burning kisses along her neck and sternum. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he continued to rock and snap his hips. 

 

Ben buried his face in her neck as he kissed her pulse point. His soft curls tickled her cheek and she scratched at his scalp causing him to bite down on her tender skin. 

 

“Mine. My sweetheart, my beautiful girl, my fiancee. Mine, mine, mine,” Ben crooned.  “Let me feel it. Come on my cock, baby. Come on, sweetheart.” 

 

Rey felt herself rising, getting closer to reaching her release. Ben wrapped his lips around one pink nipple and  _ sucked _ and that was what had her falling over the edge. 

 

Her walls fluttered and contracted around his length and moments later Ben was pounding into her as he started to come deep inside her cunt. 

 

Ben collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies pressed tightly against each other. He pillowed his cheek against her breast and Rey started to run her fingers through his dark waves. 

 

“I love you, Rey,” he whispered against her neck. 

 

That’s when she felt his tears against her skin. Ben was trying to stifle off the sobs and Rey just hugged him tighter. 

 

“I love you and I won’t stand in the way of your dreams coming true,” he cried. 

 

Rey thought she didn’t have anymore tears to cry, but she had been wrong. The room was silent except for the gentle sobs from both Ben and Rey as they held onto each other and wished for an absolution from the heartache of imminent separation.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> The edit at the end was made by SageMcMae! We had a whole conversation about them teaching a master class together as a married couple. So of course I wrote it into the story!


	52. Chapter 52

* * *

 

Rey’s afternoon was being spent at the bridal shop, searching for the perfect dress to wear to her wedding.  _ Rey’s wedding.  _ She still couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. That she had found someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with— someone that she loved. Rey would never be alone anymore and knowing that she would always have Ben by her side— it meant the world to Rey. 

 

Leia and Jessika had dragged Rey to the bridal shop and picked out various dresses. Most of the ones that Leia picked out had large ball gown skirts. It wasn’t that Rey didn’t like those dresses but she wanted something less flashy and more simple. 

 

“No, I don’t think that’s you,” Leia stated as Rey came out in one of the dresses with a long train. 

 

Rey let out a little huff of frustration. She may be graceful on her feet but she knew that she would get tangled in the train of this dress and fall on her face. That was the  _ last _ thing she wanted to happen at her wedding. 

 

Jessika had darted off to gather some more dresses for Rey to try. An attendant was helping Rey in the dressing room while another was walking down the aisles with Jessika. 

 

Ben had made the appointment for Rey to go shopping even though she insisted that he didn’t have to do that. He had already called Leia and Jessika to ask if they would go with Rey to help her pick something out. Ben had handed his mother his credit card and told her that whatever Rey wanted she could have, price didn’t matter. 

 

Rey came out with another of the ball gown dresses on. She scrunched up her nose when she looked in the mirror. It was too much. Jessika had returned with a few picks of her own. They were beautiful pieces but Rey didn’t think they were right. She tried on the first pick of Jessika’s. It was a mermaid style with a lace bodice. 

 

“I don’t think this is me at all,” Rey stated as she spun around. The dress pulled at all the wrong places and made her feel like she couldn’t breathe. 

 

When Rey went back to the dressing room the attendant grasped Rey’s hand and asked her what she imagined her dress to look like. 

 

“Something simple yet elegant. Soft flowing skirts that are breathable and nothing strapless.” 

 

The attendant nodded and walked away. She came back moments later with one dress in her arms. Rey’s eyes widened when she saw the beautiful gown. Rey smiled and clutched the dress to her chest. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” she said before she closed the door and started to change into the gown. 

 

The gown had sheer draped chiffon sleeves with beaded lace applique designs. The dress was backless and the skirt was a straight floor length style with a bow at the small of her back. 

 

Rey walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Jessika and Leia with a broad smile on her face. 

 

They both gasped and Leia had a hand over her heart as she sighed happily. 

 

“Oh Rey,” Leia said, “It’s breathtaking.” 

 

Rey spun in a circle and laughed girlishly at herself. 

 

“This is everything that I want.” 

 

“You look beautiful, Rey,” Jessika breathed. 

 

“Do you think Ben will like it?” Rey asked nervously. 

 

“Yes!” Leia replied. “He would be crazy not to.” 

 

Rey smiled at her soon to be mother in law and her best friend. She had found her wedding dress. Leia gave the attendant Ben’s credit card and they took Rey’s measurements so they could order her dress. 

 

Rey couldn’t wait to see the look on Ben’s face when she walked down the aisle wearing that dress. 

 

***

 

After the wedding dress shopping, Rey met up with Ben for lunch before her audition for Don Quixote. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life so she could barely eat the salad she ordered. 

 

Ben kissed her hand as he ate his own salad and whispered words of encouragement to her. They sat on the same side of the booth, his arm wrapped her waist, pulling her flush against his side. His body was warm and comforting. Rey listened to the steady beat of his heart as she picked at her salad. 

 

“Baby,” he murmured, “Try to eat a little bit. You need your strength for the audition.” 

 

“Maybe I should skip it. Then I can stay home with you and Phantom and we can buy a house and teach together.” 

 

“Rey!” Ben chuckled as he kissed her temple. “Sweetheart, you are going to this audition and you are going to nail it. Phantom and I will be waiting for you when you get back from your tour. You deserve this opportunity, Rey.” 

 

She felt her eyes well up with tears again but Rey refused to cry anymore. Ben was right. She needed to at least go to the audition. She didn’t have to make any decisions until after she finds out if she will be offered the role or not. 

 

They finished up their salads and Ben drove her over to the theater across town that would be housing the auditions. Ben parked the car and walked her inside. The audition was closed to family and friends but as Ben was wishing her good luck, the choreographer came up to introduce himself. 

 

“Kylo Ren, isn’t it? I’m Cassian Andor.” 

 

Ben shook Cassian’s hand and then placed his hand on Rey’s lower back. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Andor. I was just dropping off my fiancé for her audition.” 

 

Cassian smiled at Rey and extended his hand. 

 

“And you must be Rey Kenobi. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Ahsoka and my wife Jyn kept raving about the two of you in the  _ Swan Lake  _ performance.” 

 

“Oh!” Rey blushed. “Thank you, Mr. Andor.” 

 

Ben leaned in and kissed Rey on the cheek, “Baby, call me when your audition is over and I’ll come pick you up, okay?” 

 

Rey started to nod but Cassian placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

 

“No, why don’t you stay, Kylo? You can watch Rey’s performance from the audience. Jyn and I will be sitting in the first row.” 

 

“I don’t want to impose,” Kylo started to say. 

 

“Nonsense! I’m sure Rey would feel more comfortable with her fiancé in the audience watching her.” 

 

“Baby?” Ben asked. “Whatever you want.” 

 

“I want you there,” Rey smiled at him. 

 

“Great, go ahead inside the theater and Rey you can go to the stage. Jyn and I will be inside momentarily.” 

 

Ben walked Rey into the theater with his hand on her lower back. She took her dance bag with her to the stage and took off her sweatpants leaving her in just her leotard and tights. Ben sat with her on the stage while Rey laced up her pointe shoes and started to stretch. 

 

The doors to the theater closed and Cassian walked in with a tall brunette woman. Ben kissed Rey quickly on the lips and told her to  _ ‘break a leg’ _ before he walked down the stairs of the stage. 

 

Rey watched as Cassian stopped him and introduced Ben to the woman. Rey stood up and brushed her sweaty hands over her thighs. 

 

“Rey, I would like you to meet my lovely wife, Jyn.” 

 

The woman next to Cassian playfully rolled her eyes. 

 

“It’s so nice to meet you Rey. I saw your performance in  _ Swan Lake _ . I must say, you are quite a lovely dancer.” 

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied as her face flushed. She would never get used to the praise. 

“You’ve prepared your solos, correct?” Cassian asked. 

 

“Yes sir, I have.” Rey walked over to her dance bag and grabbed her phone. She brought up the playlist and gave it to Cassian. 

 

Cassian walked over to the stereo situated at the front row of the auditorium and queued the music. 

 

“Ready whenever you are,” Cassian called out. 

 

Rey nodded once and got into her starting position of croisé derrière. 

 

The music started and Rey began her routine. She glided across the floor in gentle swoops. Her feet were light as she landed each of her jetés. 

 

Rey glanced at Cassian and Jyn as she danced and gave them a soft smile. Then her eyes found Ben’s and he was sitting on the edge of his seat with his hands steepled in front of his face as he watched her dance. 

 

Seeing Ben’s eyes on her— seeing the love and devotion and the unconditional confidence he has in her abilities, it gave Rey the courage to leave her heart on the stage as she performed. 

 

***

 

After Rey performed her solos, Jyn joined her on the stage and taught her a quick combination. This portion of the audition was to establish how well Rey could take on choreography. 

 

The routine that Jyn taught was very intricate but Rey was a quick study and picked up the steps with ease. 

 

Jyn took her seat next to Cassian and Rey had to perform the combination on her own. She kept her eyes on Ben the entire time. 

 

***

 

Rey thanked both Cassian and Jyn for letting her audition and waved goodbye as Ben took her hand. She walked calmly out of the theater and once they were in the lobby, Ben grabbed Rey around the waist and twirled her in a circle. 

 

“My god, _ woman, _ you were amazing!” Ben praised. 

 

Rey smiled into his neck and kissed his skin. Ben placed her back down on her feet and she felt tears prick in her eyes once more. Yet this time, they were tears of happiness. Everything about this moment felt right. Ben was by her side, supporting her and believing in her. 

 

“I told you that you were going to nail it,” Ben said as they held hands and walked out of the lobby towards his car. 

 

Rey couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. Jyn and Cassian were such kind choreographers. If she were to get the role, she knew they would be great people to work under. 

 

Ben opened the door for Rey and took her dance bag from her shoulder. He popped the trunk and tossed her bag inside, slamming the trunk behind. Then he slid into the front seat and started the engine. 

 

“Now I’m going to take you home and  _ nail  _ you,” Ben added with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“Oh my god!” Rey laughed. “You are such a  _ dork. _ ” 

 

Ben rolled his eyes as he started to back out of the parking space. 

 

“Just wait until I get you home,” Ben rumbled. “I’m going to tie you up to the headboard and fuck your pretty little brains out. My sexy little ballerina.” 

 

Rey closed her legs tightly together, pleasure shooting straight to her core just from the intensity of Ben’s voice and the promises he uttered. 

 

She felt her nipples harden beneath her leotard. Ben rolled down the windows and her skin flushed with arousal in the warm breeze. Rey bit her lip as she looked at her fiance out of the corner of her eye. 

 

“You better make good on your promises,” Rey said boldly. 

 

In one month, they would be married. In a month and a half, Rey would find out if she got the role. In two months, summer would begin and she would possibly spend her summer learning the routines for  _ Don Quixote  _ before going on tour. 

 

Ben looked over at her and smiled as he placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing her lightly. 

 

Her heart sank just a little when she realized that in two months she would possibly be leaving behind her support system. She wondered if it would be so outrageous to ask Ben to come with her on the tour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Laura! 
> 
> croise derriere : means crossed and behind. Rey is standing in fourth position with her back foot pointed.


	53. Chapter 53

* * *

 

Ben was not bluffing when he said he would tie Rey up and fuck her senseless. As soon as they had gotten home from Rey’s audition, Ben had slammed the door shut behind him and kissed her roughly. 

 

He backed Rey up into their bedroom and tossed her on the bed. She had never felt more sexy in her leotard and sweatpants than this moment with Ben looking at her like he was a man starved. 

 

Ben started to peel off his clothing, teasing Rey by taking his time with each piece. He walked over to their dresser and started to rifle through one of the drawers. He had a devious smirk on his face as he held something in his hand and turned around. 

 

“Take your clothes off,” Ben commanded as he put whatever he had grabbed on the top of the dresser, out of her sight. 

 

Rey made a show of it, turning over onto her stomach and arching her back so she was wiggling her ass enticingly. She got on her knees and pushed the band of her sweatpants down past her hips. 

 

Patience was never a strong suit for Ben and this case wasn’t any different. He grabbed Rey’s hips and brought them back against him as he rubbed his growing erection against her bottom. 

 

“Hurry up, little one,” Ben crooned. 

 

Rey sat on one hip and pouted at Ben. He reached forward to help her along, pulling on one strap of her leotard until a breast was exposed. 

 

Rey pulled the other strap to her leotard down and laid on her back as she shimmied out of the material. She was left in only her pink ballet tights. Rey lifted her foot and rubbed it over Ben’s erection through the fabric of his boxers and he groaned before he caught her ankle and tsked at her. 

 

Ben helped her out of the tights— because  _ honestly _ there was no sexy way of taking off those. Once she was completely bare for him, Ben told her to go to the head of the bed and lift her hands up towards the railings. 

 

“You were serious?” Rey gasped out with a smile on her flushed cheeks. “You’re going to tie me up?” 

 

Ben turned back towards the dresser and fumbled around on the top. He caught her eye as he lifted the pink ribbons that she used for her pointe shoes. Her mouth fell open and she moaned at the sight. 

 

“Now be a good girl and stay still for me.” 

 

Ben tied her wrists to the rails in the headboard. He admired his work as he trailed his finger over the silk ribbons. 

 

“Tied up like a present,” Ben remarked. 

 

He took his boxers off and threw them in the hamper and then climbed on the bed. 

 

“Let’s see if you are wet for me, hmm?” Ben dipped a finger between her folds and Rey keened. “Ah, yes. You are positively soaked.” 

 

Ben leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her clit. Rey tugged at her binds and whined when he pulled away. 

 

“Shh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Trust me, sweetheart.” 

 

Rey let her legs drop open and she raised an eyebrow in challenge. Ben bit his lower lip and then pounced on her. 

 

Ben buried himself between her thighs, licking at her slit and flicking his tongue against her throbbing clit. 

 

“Fuck Ben!” Rey screamed. 

 

He released her clit with a slick pop. 

 

“That’s the idea,” he groaned against her core, before he continued his ministrations. 

 

Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ben worked his wicked tongue through her folds. His voice rumbled against her as he pleaded, “Come for me, let me taste it. Please.” 

 

Rey’s body was eager to comply as she felt herself being pushed over the edge. Ben lapped at her as she came down from her orgasm. He continued to lick at her oversensitive clit and Rey tugged at her wrists. Unable to grab his hair, Rey closed her thighs, squeezing him between her legs. Ben chuckled as he pulled away, grabbing his erection and stroking it. 

 

“Please, Ben,” Rey said. 

 

He crawled over her body, stopping to lick at her nipples and continued up until he kissed her mouth. Rey could taste herself on his lips and it made flush all over. 

 

Ben reached down between their bodies and grabbed his shaft, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. Then he slipped inside and hilted himself in one shallow thrust. 

 

“Perfect… like your pussy was made for me,” Ben babbled. 

 

Ben rocked into her, hard and fast. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her, changing the angle so he could reach deep inside.  

 

“Ben!” Rey moaned. She could feel herself rising towards her second release. 

 

Ben slipped his hand from her hip to cup her ass and he used his other hand to pull the ribbons loose from around her wrists. Once Rey was released from her bindings, she sunk her fingers in Ben’s soft wavy locks and brought his soft mouth to her own. 

 

His solid chest was pressed against her breasts and every snap of his hips made her nipples brush against his pecs. Ben moved his lips to Rey’s neck and sucked at her pulse point. 

 

Rey screamed Ben’s name as she came, her walls fluttering around his cock as it pounded into her. Ben thrusted three more times before spilling inside her, painting her walls with his come. 

 

He collapsed on top of her and grinned as he kissed her. 

 

As they were drifting off to sleep, Ben whispered against Rey’s neck. “We should buy a house.” 

 

Rey felt her eyes well up with tears. She never had a place to call her own. Buying a house with Ben meant the world to Rey. It was more than just a house… it was a home.

 

***

 

Kylo had set up a viewing of a three bedroom historical brownstone in the heart of Coruscant. He wanted a home that was big enough for him and Rey with a grassy backyard for Phantom. 

 

It also wouldn’t hurt to have the extra room for when they decided to expand their family. 

 

They arrived on the doorstep to the charming brownstone. Kylo could already tell that Rey was in love this home. 

 

The realtor opened the ornately carved out wooden door and stood to the side to allow Kylo and Rey to enter. Just inside the entryway was a grand staircase that led to a landing overlooking the sitting room. 

 

A tour through the house told Kylo everything he needed to know. It felt right and watching Rey’s hazel eyes light up made his heart swell with love. 

 

They walked down to the large finished basement bonus room. 

 

“This will be perfect for my man cave,” Kylo smirked. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes but grabbed Kylo’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

They walked back up to th the main level and opened the door that led to the backyard. There was plenty of gross for Phantom and even a large oak tree. It really was perfect. 

 

They put an offer in for the brownstone and waited nervously for a response. Kylo wanted to move into their new home and be settled by the end of the month. 

 

Kylo got the call that the owners accepted his offer and he immediately thanked them before hanging up and running down the halls of the academy. 

 

He barged into the studio that Rey was in with Leia. Leia was working on Rey’s strength through conditioning exercises. Both his mother and Rey looked over at him with cautious looks on their faces. 

 

Kylo rushed forward and picked Rey up in his arms, burying his face in her neck. 

 

“We got it! The brownstone is ours.” 

 

Rey let out a squeal of excitement. 

 

*** 

 

While Rey was busy making wedding plans with his mother, Kylo decided to busy himself with the project that was to be his wedding present for Rey. 

 

He hired a contractor and showed the man the finished basement. Kylo explained that he wanted to turn the space into a dance room. They would need floor to ceiling mirrors on two of the four walls, a built in ballet barre, and Marley flooring over the hardwoods. 

 

Kylo had teased Rey about the basement being his man cave. However, that was all a ruse. He wanted to surprise Rey with the in home dance studio for when they moved into the brownstone. 

 

As they weeks went by, Rey and Leia had booked the location for the ceremony and ironed out all the details. Meanwhile, Kylo started packing up their belongings and moving everything into the brownstone. 

 

Rey had become increasingly anxious over her audition. She still hadn’t heard back from Cassian and she was starting to worry that they had gone with somebody else. Kylo reassured her that these things take time. The rehearsals weren’t to start until the beginning of summer so there wasn’t a rush for casting. Kylo knew she had it in the bag, he had an intuition. It was only a matter or time and then Rey would get the call letting her know that she got the role. 

 

The week before their wedding, Kylo and Rey officially moved into their brownstone. After they had set down their belongings on the kitchen counter, Ben blindfolded Rey and told her that he had a surprise for her. 

 

He walked her over to the stairs that lead down to the basement. Kylo grabbed her waist and eased her down the flight of stairs. Once they got to the bottom, he took the blindfold off and watched as Rey took in the sight of the home dance studio. 

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open in shock and she burst into tears. Kylo pulled her into his chest and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. 

 

“Baby, baby,” he said as he kissed her hair. 

 

Rey rose up onto her toes and kissed him deeply. 

 

“This is beautiful,” Rey remarked as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

 

“This is your wedding present, baby. I love you.” 

 

Rey hugged him tightly as she sighed happily. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

***

 

The night before the wedding, Rey got the call from Cassian. She was eating dinner with Ben when she saw the number flash over her screen. 

 

Rey jumped up and started to panic. Ben smiled at her and pushed the phone towards her. 

 

“Answer it,” he mouthed. 

 

Rey picked up the phone and held it to her ear. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Rey, this is Cassian Andor.” 

 

“Hi, how are you?” Rey asked. 

 

“I’m doing quite well, thank you for asking. Now Rey, my wife and I were very impressed with your audition. I know that we mentioned it before but Jyn loved your performance in  _ Swan Lake. _ With that said, it was an easy decision for us. We would love for you to perform the lead role of Kitri in  _ Don Quixote. _ ”

 

Tears spilled down her cheeks as Rey tried to find her voice. Ben was already hugging her tightly with a broad smile on his face. 

 

“Thank you. I would love to. Thank you, thank you so much.” 

 

After Cassian gave her some information about the tour they hung up and Ben was kissing her soundly. 

 

Rey pulled away, gasping for breath. 

 

“Ben. Ben come with me,” she pleaded.

 

His mouth fell open and then closed. So many emotions were showing on his face—  _ always so expressive.  _ First was shock, then joy, and then his face fell in a solemn sadness. 

 

“As much as I would love to go on tour with you Rey… I … I can’t.” 

 

Rey’s heart shattered at those words. 

 

“Baby, we just bought this house and I  _ have _ to work. And then there’s Phantom. Baby, I’m so sorry.” He kissed her tears from her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Ben’s arms were warm as he wrapped her in a tight hug. But Rey had never felt more alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Laura!   
> We are nearing the end. I'm so emosh!!!


	54. Chapter 54

* * *

 

The day had finally come, the day where Rey would marry the love of her life, her soulmate— Ben Solo. 

 

She had left their brownstone early that morning, kissing Ben on the lips before leaving. He was still asleep and she knew that he needed his rest. She had applied concealer beneath her eyes and used chilled spoons to decrease the swelling from all the tears she had shed the night before. 

 

Now, she was dressed in leggings and a simple camisole and she was ready to get pampered for her wedding day. 

 

***

 

Kylo woke up to an empty house. He feed Phantom and then put his leash on him and walked his puppy down the streets of Coruscant towards the academy. He unlocked the doors to the studio space and walked inside with Phantom. 

 

Rey was with Jessika at the salon. They were getting their hair, nails, and makeup done for the wedding. Kylo had made sure that Rey would have a relaxing morning. He didn’t want his girl to worry about anything. 

 

Inside the academy, Kylo walked Phantom through towards the Amidala-Skywalker Performing Arts Center. Leia was on the stage, decorating the altar with long silk drapes of fabric and backlit with fairy lights. A large ornate chandelier had been hung from the rafters. 

 

The center aisle of the theater had a long train of lace fabric leading to the stage and was littered with red rose petals. Everything was really starting to come together. 

 

Leia noticed him and walked over to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“Your suit is in your dressing room. Rey’s wedding dress is in her dressing room, so don’t get any ideas about sneaking a peek.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Where’s dad? I… I need to talk to him. It’s important.” 

 

His mother looked at him curiously before she pointed towards the lobby. 

 

“He’s setting up the marquee sign outside the front doors of the theater.” 

 

“Thanks, mom,” Kylo replied as he pulled Phantom along with him towards the lobby. 

 

Han was outside of the theater with Luke, Lando, and Chewie. The four men were hanging up the custom made theater marquee sign that read  _ Mr. & Mrs. Solo  _ in large bulb lights. Kylo thought the sign would look perfect in their in home studio. They could hang it on the exposed brick wall. 

 

“Hey son,” Han called out. 

 

Kylo walked over and hugged his father. 

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Kylo asked. 

 

Han nodded and they walked over towards the benches that lined the street in front of the theater. 

 

“So I um… I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man.” 

 

Kylo had never seen his father cry. He was always a man that said showing emotions made you weak. When Kylo was a young boy and even to this day— he was very emotional. That was one of the reasons that he loved to dance. It allowed him to express those emotions in a positive light. 

 

Now, Han Solo was silently shedding tears.

 

“I would be honored, Ben.” 

 

“Thank you, dad.” 

 

***

 

Rey was in heaven. 

 

She had just gotten a manicure and was now getting a pedicure done while another woman gave her a facial. Jessika was getting the same treatment in the chair next to her. The best part about it all— Ben had set it up, so the lady giving her a pedicure knew not to scrub down her callused toes. 

 

“God Rey, I can’t believe you are getting married today. It feels like you just started at the academy.” 

 

“It’s very surreal,” Rey agreed. She never thought that her life would have turned into this. “So Jess, tell me about your position in the Coruscant ballet.” 

 

“So far I am really enjoying it. Hux is quite a character. He makes Kylo seem easy compared to the way he runs things.” 

 

“You got a taste of that while Ben and I were in Chandrila, right?” 

 

Jessika nodded, “Yes, I wasn’t sure if he was just being hard on us at the academy because he wanted to make an impression. But that’s really how he is. He does  _ not _ go easy on us at all.”

 

After their pedicures, Rey and Jessika had their hair styled for the wedding. Rey wanted her hair partially down in loose waves that framed her face. Being a dancer, her hair was almost always in a ponytail or a bun so she wanted something different for her wedding. And Ben quite liked to run his fingers through her hair. He had told her many times how much he loved her hair down. 

 

The hairdresser curled Rey’s hair and braided the front of her hair on either side until the two braids joined at the back of her head. She was showered with hairspray and then the makeup artist started doing her magic. 

 

When Rey looked in the mirror, she couldn’t help the bright smile that spread across her face. She had never felt more beautiful and she couldn’t wait to see the look on Ben’s face when she walked down the aisle. 

 

***

 

Kylo was shaking from his nerves as he dressed in his suit. He looked into the mirror of his dressing room and peered at himself. Sometimes he wondered what Rey saw in him— Before he could scrutinize himself anymore he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Come in,” Kylo called out as he straightened his tie. 

 

Han walked in carrying two glasses of scotch. 

 

“I thought you might need a drink to calm your nerves.” 

 

“Fuck, thank you,” Kylo replied as he grabbed the tumbler and knocked it back, welcoming the burn of the scotch on his throat.

 

“Rey just arrived with Jessika. She looks beautiful, son.”

 

“She’s getting dressed now?” Kylo asked.

 

“Yes, which means we need to get out on the stage. Are you ready?” 

 

“More ready than I’ve been for anything in my entire life,” Kylo replied. 

 

They walked together to the altar and stood by the officiant. There were a few chairs set up on either side of the stage for family and friends. It was a small wedding— something that both Kylo and Rey wanted. He spotted his mother sitting in the front row next to Maz. She was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and Maz was holding his mother’s other hand tightly in her grasp. Kylo was happy that Maz was here for Rey— she was one of the only people from Rey’s past that was still in her life. 

 

Once everybody was seated, the wedding waltz started to play from the speakers. Ben held his hands together in front of him as he watched the doors to the theater open. 

 

Luke walked in with Phantom on his leash. Kylo chuckled at the sight of his puppy. Around Phantom’s collar was a pouch that held the wedding bands. 

 

Soon after Luke started to walk up the stairs towards the stage, Jessika emerged from the doorway. She was wearing a floor length red, satin gown. She smiled at Kylo as she took her place on the other side of him. 

 

Lastly, Rey walked in and Kylo suddenly forgot how to breathe. Her gown was remarkable and the way that it hugged her curves made every inch of Kylo’s body jolt with pleasure. This gorgeous woman was about to be his wife. 

 

Rey walked down the center aisle of the theater by herself. His heart ached knowing that his love didn’t have a father to walk her down the aisle. Yet, when Kylo had brought it up during their wedding planning, Rey had mentioned that she didn’t need anyone to walk her because she was a strong, independent woman, and she had always taken care of herself. 

 

As Rey reached the stairs leading up to the stage, Kylo noticed that she had red rose petals weaved into the braids in her hair. He swallowed hard as she approached and he clenched his fists in order to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her senselessly. 

 

The officiant started the ceremony but Kylo was too entranced with the loveliness of his bride. They had decided to write their own vows and he couldn’t wait to recite his to Rey. 

 

When the time came, Kylo reached down and petted Phantom on the head before grabbing the pouch with the rings. He handed the larger band to Rey and held the slinder one in his hand as he gently grabbed her hand. 

 

“Rey, when you came into my life I was lost. You grounded me and healed me in a way I never thought was possible. You helped me to become a better person and dancer. That was all because of you.”

 

“You are so bright when you walk into any given room. You deserve to be on the stage and you deserve to share your passion for dance with the world. I am proud to call you my bride and I can’t wait to see all that you will achieve. Always remember that you are never alone now that we are together. We will always have each other to fall back on. I love you, my bright light.” 

 

He slid the ring on Rey’s finger and took the engagement ring that belonged to her grandmother and slid it on next. The rings looked beautiful on her dainty finger. He looked up into Rey’s hazel eyes and a few tears had slipped down her cheeks. Kylo felt wetness on his own face and he knew that he must have been crying as well. 

 

“Ben,” Rey started. “You give me strength and confidence. You have always believed in me even when nobody else would. You have never underestimated me and have always pushed me to be the very best.”

 

“I didn’t know what love was until I met you. You filled a void in my life that I didn’t know I was missing. Now I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. You’ve given me a home, a family, and everlasting love. I couldn’t ask for anything more. Thank you, Ben Solo, for loving me.” 

 

She slipped the ring on his finger and Kylo longed to wrap her up in his arms and to kiss her passionately. 

 

“Do you take Rey to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“And do you Rey, take Ben to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

The officiant announced that Kylo could finally kiss his bride but he paid no attention to it as he sought after her lips. He wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and pulled her body flush against his own. He smoothed his hands up and down her back as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue between her lips and tasting her. 

 

His hands moved down to cup her ass and he heard whistles from the small audience. Reluctantly, he pulled away to catch his breath before he dove back in, kissing Rey again. He could kiss her every minute of every day if only she would let him. 

 

“Alright, break it up,” Poe Dameron chuckled. 

 

Any other day and Kylo would have wanted to punch Dameron in the face— but right now, he was too content as he held his  _ wife _ in his arms. 

 

Kylo leaned forward and gave Rey one last chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

“You know,” Kylo said, “I think I’m ready to be Ben again. I don’t want to be Kylo anymore.” 

 

“You know that you will always be Ben to me,” Rey replied. 

 

“Yeah, but you make me want to be Ben all the time,” he answered. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his neck, breathing him in. 

 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” 

 

“I love you, Rey Solo.” 

 

Ben scooped up Rey into his arms as he started to carry her across the stage and down the stairs. The guests were to follow them to the lobby while the altar was moved off the stage. It would be replaced with the catering from Chandrila House. 

 

The reception would be held on the stage and Ben had a few routines that he had choreographed as a surprise for Rey.

 

Ben put her back down on her feet once they got to the lobby and they were both surrounded by friends and family giving them both congratulations. 

 

Ben felt a buzzing in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He made a face when he saw whom was calling. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Ben said to Rey as he excused himself to take the call. 

 

“Hello?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!
> 
> You'll notice the chapter count has been increased. I couldn't fit all of the wedding festivities into one chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

* * *

 

Rey watched as Ben excused himself to take the phone call. She wondered who could possibly be calling him during their  _ wedding. _ All of their family and friends were present. 

 

Not wanting to dwell on it, Rey turned around and walked over to the doors of the theater, peering inside to look at the stage. 

 

Everyone was working together to remove the silk altar from the stage, rolling in small round tables with white tablecloths onto the wooden floor. 

 

The table in the center of the stage was set with two chairs. It was obvious that it was the bride and groom’s table. 

 

The front portion of the stage had been left untouched, giving the space for dancing if needed. Rey did have a small number planned for her  _ husband.  _ More importantly, she had a much different number planned for their wedding night. 

 

She felt a warm palm on her lower back. Rey looked over her shoulder to see Ben standing just behind her with a kind smile on his face. 

 

He patted her bottom before urging her forward through the theater doors. 

 

“Come on, wife. Let’s celebrate our marriage.” 

 

***

 

Just past the wings on the side of the stage, there was a long table setup with refreshments and the catered hors d’oeuvres from Chandrila House. Ben and Rey made their way toward the stage to take their seats at the table set up at center stage. 

 

Rey gathered the skirt of her floor length gown in her hands as she made to walk up the steps to the stage; however, Ben had other ideas as he swept her up into his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs. 

 

Once they took their seats, the photographer came over to get some shots of them together. They kissed for one of the photos and Rey laughed when her newly applied lipstick smudged on the corner of Ben’s mouth. 

 

After a few more shots were taken, Rey stood up and reached out for Ben, helping him from his seat as they walked over to the buffet style table and started to serve themselves. The rest of the guests would serve themselves once Ben and Rey returned to their seats. 

 

The food was simply amazing. It was all light snacks; fruits, vegetables, salad, shrimp cocktail, chicken kebabs, and crab cakes. Rey served herself a little bit of everything. For probably the first time in her life, she didn’t worry about the food that she was eating. Rey was in control of her life and she was stable. Above all else she had a man that continued to support her. She couldn’t be happier. 

 

***

 

When Rey finished her meal, the orchestra started playing a rendition of  _ Swan Lake.  _ Ben smiled to her as he stood from their table and offered Rey his hand. Their first dance as a married couple would be to the song that had brought them together. 

 

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in his own as they swayed to the soft music. Rey had tears in her eyes and Ben kept kissing her cheeks and uttering sweet nothings into her ear about how gorgeous she looked and how lucky he was. 

 

As the song ended, Ben dipped her, cradling her arched back on his forearm as he kissed her deeply. The friends and family that were watching cheered and whistled as Ben pulled her back up to standing and kissed her one more time. 

 

The orchestra started to play other variations of classical compositions. It was soothing to listen to while they made their rounds, talking to each of the guests. Before too long, it was time for Ben and Rey to cut the cake. 

 

The wedding cake was a three tiered with a rose gold colored fondant. The cake was decorated with edible flowers and pointe shoes. The base of the cake had two swans decorated in the shape of a heart. Rey almost hated cutting into the gorgeous cake. 

 

Ben held her hand as they took the cake cutter and posed for a picture as they cut into the bottom tier. Leia helped remove the top tier with had a pair of dancers in an embrace as their cake topper. 

 

“You have to put this in your freezer and eat it on your first wedding anniversary,” Leia stated. 

 

“Thanks, mom,” Ben replied. 

 

He cut off a small piece of the cake and held it in his hand before smashing it in Rey’s face. She gasped as tasted the sweet icing on her lips. She grabbed the remainder of the slice of cake and pushed it against Ben’s plush lips. He chuckled happily as he leaned forward and kissed Rey deeply. 

 

Their guests were each served a slice of the cake and they ate with quiet murmurings as the orchestra played softly in the background. Ben tenderly wiped Rey’s face off with an embroidered napkin. 

 

“Who was on the phone?” Rey found herself asking. It had been eating away at her for most of the evening. 

 

“Oh, well… it’s some news that I wasn’t expecting. I’ll say that. Though I’d like to tell you after we go back to our brownstone.” 

 

Rey felt anxiety swell in her stomach. 

 

“Good news or bad news?” 

 

“Oh it’s good. Very good news,” Ben replied. 

 

“Then I trust you and I’ll wait until we get home.” 

 

***

 

Ben set Rey’s chair in the center of the stage and grabbed her hands, walking her over to it and urging her to take a seat. 

 

Ben took off his suit jacket and handed it to Rey before running a hand through his tousled hair. The orchestra started to play a rendition of a popular song. It took Rey a few moments to realize what was playing. 

 

“Between the Bars,” Rey whispered as tears filled her eyes. 

 

The song had many different meanings for her. She had a sudden flashback to the night she got drunk with Jessika and Ben had picked her up, taking her home and putting her to bed.  And she didn’t miss the play on the word barre. Her face flushed at the memories of all the ways they had defiled the studios at the academy. 

 

Ben,  _ her  _ Ben. Her sexy man started to dance for her. It was a beautifully choreographed contemporary piece. Ben was always so expressive in his movement. As he danced, he moved closer to the chair that Rey was sitting in. When he got in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her in a circle in time with the chorus of the music. 

 

Ben started singing the words in a low rumble, his lips pressed up against her ear. 

 

_ “Drink up, baby, look at the stars _

_ I’ll kiss you again, between the bars _

_ Where I’m seeing you there, with your hands in the air _

_ Waiting to finally be caught.” _

 

_ “Drink up one more time and I’ll make you mine _

_ Keep you apart, deep in my heart _

_ Separate from the rest, where I like you the best _

_ And keep the things you forgot.”  _

 

Rey had tears in her eyes as Ben held her tightly to his chest. She could feel his heart beating in sync with her own. The stage lights shone down on them like a spotlight and every guest faded into the background. Because all Rey saw in this moment was Ben. Their lips met, again and again, as they lost themselves in each other’s embrace.

 

***

 

Rey had sat Ben down in the chair she had discarded as she prepared to perform her routine for her new husband. Ben was smiling brightly with that crooked smile that made her thighs clench. He was entirely too attractive when he smiled. 

 

She excused herself to go change into a shorter more breathable white ballet gown. When she arrived in her dressing room and had changed into the costume, she slipped on her pointe shoes. 

 

When she returned to the stage, Ben was waiting anxiously and smiled again when he saw Rey making her way through the wings. His warm brown eyes took in her body and he smiled in appreciation. Rey couldn’t wait to get him home so she could perform her  _ other  _ routine. She was sure he would be very appreciative of that one. 

 

For her routine, Rey had her iphone set up to the speakers so the song would play over the sound system. The song she picked out was  _ “Can’t help falling in Love.” _

 

Rey moved across the stage, keeping her eyes set on Ben as she danced for him. She poured her heart out into the movements, every jete, every pirouette, every single step was for him. 

 

The lyrics of the song transcended into her body as she danced. 

 

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too  _

_ Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you. _

 

_ Oh, like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

 

Rey approached Ben and he immediately stood up from his seat. She smiled as she leapt into his awaiting arms. 

 

_ Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can’t help falling in love with you _

_ Oh, ooh, oh, for I, I can’t help falling in love with you. _

 

Ben held her in his strong arms, with one arm looped beneath her legs and the other supporting her back. She held him close and nuzzled up into his neck. 

 

He kissed her deeply. They both had tears in their eyes as they enjoyed the beautiful moment that they would remember for a lifetime. 

 

***

 

As the hours passed by, Ben and Rey danced happily on the stage along with their guests to celebrate their wedding. 

 

When the time finally came for them to leave, Ben scooped Rey up in his arms once more and carried her off the stage and through the lobby towards the parking lot where Ben’s car had been pulled up by Han. 

 

Her father in law smirked at his son as he handed him the keys. Ben gently placed Rey back down on her feet and hugged his father. 

 

“Love you, son,” Han whispered. “I’m proud of you.” 

 

Ben unlocked the doors of the car, allowing Rey to slide in the passenger side to give Ben some privacy while he spoke to Han. 

 

Rey watched as father and son talked and then Ben made his way around the car to the driver’s side door and climbed inside. 

 

Ben pulled away from the curb as he announced, “Dad is going to watch Phantom for us tonight and while we are on our honeymoon.” 

 

“Oh, that’s very nice of him,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben gazed at her lovingly as he continued, “He said he needed to practice with his granddog before we make him a grandfather.”

 

Rey felt her face heat up in a blush. Though she had to admit, she thought often about having kids with Ben. One day. 

 

***

 

When they arrived to their brownstone, Ben insisted on carrying her up the stairs and across the threshold as husband and wife. 

 

After Ben put her back down on her feet, he grabbed her hands and looked down at her with the widest grin on his face. Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest. 

 

“So the call,” Ben said, “It was Cassian Andor.” 

 

Rey’s eyes widened. Cassian? Why would he be calling? Surely not…. she couldn’t hope for….

 

“He mentioned that none of the males that auditioned for Don Quixote had what he envisioned.”

 

Rey was shaking; every cell in her body was yearning for him to continue. For Ben to confirm what she hoped to be true.

 

“Baby, he offered me the role.” 

 

Rey ran into his arms, crying tears of joy into his chest as he rocked her. They would go on this journey together. She wouldn’t be alone. Ben kissed her hair and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. 

 

“I told him yes, of course!” Ben added. “I… I didn’t want to take away from your success because this is  _ your _ dream. But I am a selfish man Rey, and I wanted to take it so we could be together.” 

 

Rey squeezed him tighter as she whispered against his neck, “thank you.” 

 

She felt immense relief that they would get to spend the entire tour together. Rey felt honored that they would be performing night after night in the lead roles of  _ Don Quixote _ . It was a huge stepping stone for both of their careers and solidified them as a recognized couple. She felt some possessive pride in the knowledge that everybody would know that Ben belonged to her and she to him.  

 

Suddenly, Rey grabbed his hands and led him down to the finished basement that housed her private dance studio. She was ready to give him her other surprise. 

 

“Why are you bringing me down here?” Ben asked. 

 

There was a chair set up in the center of the room. Rey motioned for him to sit. Giving him a cheeky grin. 

 

“It’s time for me to give you your  _ other  _ dance,” Rey replied. 

 

She started stripping herself from the gown, leaving her in a white lacy thong that was embroidered with glittery stitching that read,  _ Mrs. Solo _ over her mound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!
> 
> And yes.... I couldn't have Ben NOT get a lead role in Don Quixote.


	56. Chapter 56

* * *

 

Ben swallowed hard as he watched Rey advance towards him in nothing but her lacy bridal panties. Panties that had  _ Mrs. Solo  _ embroidered into the fabric.

 

She grabbed his tie and started loosening it with her deft fingers. Ben grabbed her hips, letting his fingers ghost over the swell of her ass as she worked on his tie. 

 

Ben smirked up as her, biting his lower lip as she walked out of his reach and around to the back of the chair. 

 

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she grabbed his wrists and pulled them back as she started to bind them together with his tie. 

 

His cock was already hard just from the sight of Rey in her panties and nothing else; however, now his erection was straining against the confines of his pants as Rey knotted his wrists behind his back. 

 

Her fingertips danced up his biceps until she reached his shoulders. Rey started to knead his shoulders and he groaned at the feel of her clever fingers at work. Ben moaned as she leaned over and bit at the shell of his ear. 

 

“You are a wicked, wicked woman,” Ben rumbled. 

 

Suddenly, she removed her hands from his shoulders and Ben whined at the loss. He heard the soft shuffle of her feet against the marly flooring as she walked to the other side of the basement. Music started to play on the built-in sound system. Ben recognized it as the song  _ Tip Toe _ by Jason Derulo. When she returned she had a silk scarf in her hands. 

 

It was one that he recognized, a scarf she had worn during the winter months that Ben found he rather liked on her. It was a gauzy forest green. 

 

“What are you doing with that, sweetheart?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey smirked at him as she played with the scarf, slipping the material through her fingers in a suggestive manner. 

 

“I’m going to blindfold you,  _ husband. _ ”

 

His cock twitched in his slacks. 

 

Rey gently started to blindfold him with the scarf, tying it into a knot at the back of his head. He was in complete darkness now and with his arms restricted behind his back, he was left in Rey’s capable hands and he couldn’t wait for what his wife had in store for him. 

 

The scent of her scarf assaulted him. It was the familiar floral scent of Rey’s shampoo. With his sense of sight taken away, all of his other senses seemed to work in overdrive. He was eager to feel her, smell her, and damn if he was lucky,  _ taste _ her. 

 

Rey started to unbutton his shirt, slowly working to expose his chest. Her hands smoothed over his solid chest and she moaned out which only served to make his cock harder. 

 

“Your muscles— god, Ben it’s like you were sculpted from marble.”

 

“It’s for you, baby. It’s all for you,” Ben babbled.

 

He felt the weight of her slight body as Rey straddled him. She leaned forward and captured his lips. Her breasts pressed up against his bare chest, nipples brushing over his skin. It was driving him mad. 

 

Rey started to grind her hips against him in time with the melody of the song. He longed to pull his hands from the restraints and grab onto her hips. He gave shallow thrusts, yearning to feel more of her against him. 

 

Rey’s lips suddenly left his own. He was panting as he felt her shift on his lap. Rey balanced herself on his shoulders and then he felt the tight bud of her nipple brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth and captured her nipple, sucking greedily.  _ God damn.  _ His wife was so fucking hot. 

 

Ben felt Rey’s hand on his jaw and she gently pried his mouth off of her breast. Once again, the weight on her body was lifted off of him and he whined… he  _ actually  _ whined at the loss. 

 

He heard the shifting of material and he licked his lips, realizing that Rey was probably ridding herself of her panties. 

 

“Ready for me?” Rey asked, and even though he couldn’t see her, Ben knew she had a smirk on her face. 

 

“Fucking,  _ yes.  _ Come here, Rey.” 

 

Suddenly, he felt lace on his lips and he realized that Rey had pressed her panties against his mouth. He inhaled and almost came in his pants. Her scent was sharp, tangy, and oh so Rey. He mouthed at her panties, longing for just a taste— then she ripped the material away. 

 

“Rey— fuck! You are killing me. Come here,” Ben pleaded. 

 

He felt a soft stroke, moving up his thigh and over his raging erection. It was her foot, rubbing his cock through his slacks. Her foot ceased its ministations. 

 

“I’m going to do something. You’ll feel my weight on your shoulders,” Rey announced. 

The chair squeezed as she took a step and then her leg was thrown over his shoulder, giving him the perfect access to her wet cunt. 

 

“Yes,” he groaned as he started to feast at her core. 

 

Rey’s thigh started to shake where it rested over his shoulder and Ben took it as encouragement to take her nub between his lips and suckle. 

 

“Mmm,” Ben moaned, “Baby, spread that pussy for me please.”

 

Rey used her fingers to spread her cunt and ran her other hand through his dark locks. Ben licked up her folds, swirling his tongue around her clit.

 

“Come on my tongue, baby.” 

 

“Fuck!” Rey yelped as he sucked particularly hard at her clit. 

 

She hitched her leg up higher and started to grind her hips, rocking her cunt against his face as she chased her orgasm. Rey held his head in place, fingers tightening in his hair. Ben was starting to get tired of being restrained, yearning to touch her. 

 

Ben wasn’t sure how he was able to— and yet, he pulled his wrists free from the knots and grabbed Rey’s ass, pulling her pussy against his mouth as he devoured her core. 

 

“Ben!” Rey yelped as she fell into her release. 

 

He squeezed her ass as he licked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Rey slowly pulled away from his mouth and Ben knew he had a smug look on his face. He was proud that he could pleasure his wife in such a way. 

 

“You’ve been naughty,” Rey stated. 

 

His hands were reaching out to grab her waist. Once he caught her, she giggled before dropping her hands over his crotch. Rey palmed him through his slacks. Then he heard the tug of his zipper as Rey started to release his aching hard cock from his pants. 

 

“What are you going to do, Rey?” 

 

She answered him by pulling his cock out of the fly of his pants. Rey stroked him a few times and ran her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precome over his flushed tip. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Please, Rey.” 

 

She took pity on him, removing the scarf from his face as she stood in front of him in all of her nudity. This… this perfect woman was his wife. She was his— always and forever. And fuck if she didn’t own his heart and his soul. 

 

Ben looked at her with heat in his gaze before he stood and threw her over his shoulder. He lightly smacked her peachy little ass as he made his way towards the stairs. He wanted to fuck his wife. And he wanted to fuck her in the comfort of their bed.

 

He slid his hand down from her ass to press a finger through her slick folds. 

 

“Oh fuck— so wet, baby. Just for me, hmm?” 

 

“Yes. Always!” 

 

He walked them up to their bedroom and laid Rey down on the mattress. Her hair was fanned out around her head like a halo. 

 

Ben removed his unbuttoned shirt and tossed it away carelessly. Then he kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and briefs. He stood by the bed and stared down at his gorgeous wife as he stroked his erection. 

 

“Open your legs.”

 

Rey did as she was told, letting her legs fall open. He stared down at her glistening pink pussy. He crawled onto the bed, still stroking his cock as admired her. 

 

“So beautiful and wet. Are you ready for me, Rey?” 

 

She whined as she ran her hands down her body, teasing him by sinking her fingers into her pussy. 

 

“Fuck yes. Touch yourself, baby. Let me see.” 

 

Rey started to fuck herself with her fingers and Ben didn’t think there could be anything sexier than this moment. He started to crawl up her body, kissing his way up the insides of her thighs until he reached her core. Ben grabbed her wrist and removed her fingers from her cunt. Immediately, he sucked her fingers into his mouth, cleaning them of her arousal. 

 

He continued his journey up her body, kissing along the ladder of her ribs to the underside of her breast. Quickly, he sucked her nipple between his lips and then moved on to the neglected breast. 

 

When he finally settled on top of her, he stared into her eyes as he grabbed his cock and guided it into her wet pussy. He held her gaze as he slid inside to the hilt. She was made for him. Her pussy was made for his cock. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to shallowly thrust. Her perky little breasts jiggled with each snap of his hips. He found himself staring at those gorgeous swells, too distracted to pay attention to anything else in the moment. 

 

Rey giggled and whispered, “Eyes up here.” 

 

He lifted his gaze to her bright hazel eyes. Rey was smiling at him and he couldn’t help but to smile back at her. She was like the sun. Ben closed the distance between them, balancing himself on his arms as he captured her lips. 

 

Her breasts were soft as they pressed against his chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensations of her hard nipples grazing his skin. Ben deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth to  _ taste  _ her. 

 

Rey started to run her fingers through his hair, brushing the tendrils out of his face with soft strokes. He slowed down his thrusts, wanting to just feel her. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and Ben swore that his was beating along with her own. 

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her palm. A series of kisses that made her giggle. Then her intertwined their fingers and placed their joined hands beside her head. 

 

“I love you, Rey,” he uttered, tears in his eyes. 

 

She started to cry too. Ben kissed her cheeks, her salty tears wetting his lips. 

 

Ben wasn’t one to cry very often. He always would hold his emotions in until he would explode— most of the time in a violent rage. He remembered one too many times when he had to pay for the mirrors to be replaced in the academy after he had shattered them. 

 

Yet with Rey, she seemed to center him. He cried during their wedding and he was crying now as he made love to his  _ wife. _ No longer did he feel anger coursing through his veins. No longer did he feel he would rage and throw tantrums. No… not when he had Rey. His light. His purpose. 

 

He stared into her eyes as her mouth hung open. She was gasping with little pants against his neck and he could tell just by the look in her eyes that she was close to her release. 

 

Ben was eager to feel her walls clenching around him. He changed the angle of his thrusts so he could reach deeper and Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling. 

 

Ben grabbed her cheek briefly, just to gather her attention. 

 

“Eyes on me,” he remarked. 

 

Ben held her gaze as she fell over the edge. Her walls fluttered and contracted against his length triggering his own release. They came simultaneously and collapsed onto the bed. Ben wrapped his arms around her sweaty body and brought their lips together. 

  
_ Together.  _ They would always be together. From now until forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!
> 
> SageMcMae recced the song Tip Toe and it was perfect for this chapter!


	57. Chapter 57

* * *

 

Ben and Rey arrived on Ahch-To island around mid afternoon the day following their wedding. The private island belonged to the Skywalker family; Anakin had purchased it as a wedding present for his bride, Padme Amidala. Since then, Luke had taken it upon himself to visit and make sure the cabin on the highest peak was in working order. 

 

When Ben mentioned that they could honeymoon to a private island that had mountainous peaks and white, sandy beaches— she had thought he was exaggerating. Yet, here she stood on the rocky outcropping that the helicopter had dropped them off. Ben grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and tugged lightly towards the stone steps that lead up to the top of the mountain. 

 

Ahch-To was a gorgeous island with everything you could ever hope for in a vacation destination. Ben explained to Rey that there were some natural hot springs near the cabin that they would be staying. The nights on Ahch-To were chilly and Rey couldn't wait to take advantage of the hot springs; especially with the swimsuit she had purchased for their private escape. 

 

By the time they reached the top of the peak, Rey’s lungs were burning in that familiar way after she finished a performance. She breathed in deeply, loving the fresh scent of the mountain air and the salty sea breeze. 

 

Ben put their bags on the porch and returned to Rey’s side. She smiled up at him as he wrapped his thick arms around her waist and pulled her snug against him. She let her hands run up his chest to clutch his smooth cheeks. Her diamond ring sparkled on her finger and Rey let out a happy sigh. 

 

“So what would you like to do first? We can go to the beach, hike to the uneti tree, or soak in the hot springs.” 

 

“Let me grab some water and we can hike,” Rey replied, smiling as she pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Ben’s mouth. 

 

Ben patted her bottom before guiding her inside the cabin. Luke had made sure to stock it full of food and drink for their honeymoon trip. He also had offered to take care of Phantom while they were gone. He said it was his wedding gift to the couple. 

 

The cabin was made out of stone with a thatched roof. The interior was small and cozy with a stone fireplace in the living area. There was one bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The cabin had views of the ocean as well as the surrounding mountains. 

 

Rey placed her bag on the mattress and started to unpack her hiking boots. Ben came in with a few bottles of water and a banana. He handed one of the bottles and the banana to Rey as he opened his own bottled and chugged it down quickly. Rey watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed the cool liquid. She found it all too distracting. They had plenty of time to break in the mattress and all the other surfaces of the cabin. 

 

They quickly unpacked their belongings and ate a few small snacks before packing their backpack with water bottles. Ben mentioned that the hike wasn’t too strenuous and would take a little over an hour to get to the top of the mountain where the uneti tree was situated.

 

Outside of the cabin, Rey noticed a tall walking stick leaning up against the stone wall. She grabbed hold of it and used it as Ben led her up the sharp incline. They stopped a few times to take in the views. The waves below crashed against the rocky shores in a soothing rhythm much like a soft waltz. Rey looked ahead and saw the uneti tree and hurried to catch up with Ben’s long strides. 

 

The tree was large and reminiscent of one of the great redwoods found in northern Chandrila. The branches were wiry and spread out in all directions. There was a tunnel carved into the bark which served as a shelter. 

 

“One of the first times that we vacationed here, I ran off and scared the shit out of my parents. I came here and thought this tree was one of the coolest places I had ever seen. It was like a hideout,” Ben said with a grin. 

 

Rey ducked her head as they walked through the tree. On the other side of the tree, it opened up to reveal an open air grotto. Ben lead her inside the grotto to show her the mosaic flooring that Anakin had made for Padme. 

 

“It looks sort of like a yin yang,” Rey remarked. 

 

“I’ve always kind of wanted to get this symbol tattooed on my body. My grandfather designed it himself. He always said that Padme was the light to all of his dark. My grandfather looked strong on the outside but he had a lot of issues. A lot of issues that I can relate to. Yet unlike him, the woman in my life helped me get past those issues.” 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and Ben leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. They sat down on the stone bench and unpacked their water bottles. Rey held Ben’s hand as she gazed down at the mosaic tiles. 

 

“What if… what if we both got the tattoo?” Rey suggested. 

 

Ben’s eyes widened before a grin spread across his face. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, Rey.” 

 

***

 

When they returned to the cabin, the sun had set and the air was crisp as he wafted through the stones. Ben built a fire in the hearth and Rey pulled on some thick socks to keep her warm. 

 

As Ben was tending to the fire, Rey walked across to the small kitchenette and started to prepare dinner for the two of them. There was a slight misty rain causing the temperature to drop even more. Rey grabbed a large cooking pot and started to prepare a chowder. The soup would be the perfect meal to warm them both up. 

 

It wasn’t long before Ben had finished with the fireplace. He came up behind Rey and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing kisses along her neck. 

 

“Mm, smells good, babe.” 

 

Rey leaned back on his chest and kissed on the cheek. 

 

“Almost done,” she replied. 

 

The cabin had grown warm rather quickly and Rey served their chowder in two of the wooden bowls that were left in the cabinets. They sat down on the rug in front of the fire and ate in silence as they watched the crackling logs and flickering flames. Her heart swelled with love and affection for this man that had become her husband. Even though they were many miles away from Coruscant, she realized that she had never felt more at home. Because home to her wasn’t a place. Home was anywhere as long as they were together. 

 

***

 

Ben woke up the next morning to the sound of Rey rummaging through the drawers of the dresser. He rubbed his eyes and watched as his wife held a bundle of clothing to her chest. She walked over to the bed and crawled into his lap, straddling his waist. 

“I was hoping we could venture down to the beach today.” 

 

“Anything you want, baby,” Ben replied. 

 

Rey blushed and smiled brightly, still holding the small bundle of clothes to her chest. She scampered out of his lap and closed the door of the bathroom behind her as she changed. Ben got up and grabbed his black swim trunks. He shucked off his sleep pants and pulled on the trunks and a clean shirt. 

 

In the living area, he started to pack a bag for the beach. He grabbed a few clean towels and a large blanket. The water was sure to be cold— it was always frigid unlike the warm waters of Chandrila. If they got too cold they could always come back and take a dip in the hot springs. 

 

Rey came out of the bedroom and she was wearing a deep purple cover up. She put a hand on her hip and spun in a circle, showing off the sheer material. 

 

“Gorgeous,” Ben said as he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

 

***

 

Ben was sitting on the blanket that was spread out on the sand as Rey squirted some of the sunscreen in her palms so she could rub it into his skin. Ben had told her as they were walking down to the beach that he would need to wear sunscreen even though the weather wasn’t scorching— his light skin was sensitive to the sun’s rays. 

 

Rey had giggled and agreed to lather him up with the sunscreen. Now however, she realized that rubbing the sunscreen into his firms shoulders and muscled back only her incredibly turned on. 

 

_ Two can play this game, _ Rey thought. Once she was finished with Ben’s back and his solid chest…  _ damn him…  _ Rey pulled the cover up over her head and tossed it onto the blanket before she started to run towards the shore. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Ben’s gaped mouth. When he had mentioned they would be honeymooning on a private island, Rey had took the initiative to buy a sexy thong bikini. One that she normally would  _ never _ have the courage to wear. 

 

_ What happened on Ahch-To stayed on Ahch-To.  _

 

Ben caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. Before she knew it, Ben had lifted her onto his shoulders and held her in place with one large palm on each of her ass cheeks. She laughed as he walked them into the surf. 

 

Eventually, Rey had been placed back down on her feet and they kissed longingly in the cold water. Her nipples were hard against Ben’s chest and he grinned knowingly as he pulled her against his chest. 

 

Their swimsuits were discarded on the sand as they longed to kiss and touch everywhere. They swam deeper into the ocean and let the water completely submerge them as their lips met beneath the surface. 

 

Ben held her as they kissed and it felt like a dance, legs intertwined and the smooth fluidity of moving through water. 

 

Once her teeth started to chatter, Ben carried her out of the ocean and laid her back down on the blanket that was spread out across the sand. He kissed her wet skin and covered her body with his own, letting his body heat warm her. 

 

They kissed deeply, letting the sun dry their skin even though Rey continued to shiver from the their swim. Ben helped her up and kissed her one last time before sending her to the hot springs, promising that he was right behind once he collected their swimsuits and blankets. 

 

***

 

They had put their swimsuits back on when they got into the hot springs. Ben had Rey sitting on his lap as they soaked in the natural rock spring. Her thong swimsuit had gotten him all hot and bothered. Just the sight of her peachy little ass in barely anything had his cock throbbing in his swim trunks. 

 

He ignored his arousal since Rey was still shivering from the cold Ahch-To waters. The hot springs would warm her up and then he would start a fire in the hearth. Once the cabin was sufficiently heated, then he would pull her wet swimsuit off of her body and fuck her on the rug in front of the fire. 

 

He pressed kisses into her pulse point as she moaned. Ben ran his hands up her taut stomach until he was cupping her breasts through the material of her bikini top. He pinched and twisted her nipples and in return Rey rubbed her ass against his growing erection. 

 

“Take me inside,” Rey whispered. 

 

Ben picked her up in his arms like a bride and carried her through the threshold of the cabin. He started taking their swimsuits off and wrapped Rey up in a towel. He kissed her deeply as he sent her to sit on the couch while he started the fire. 

 

Ben felt her eyes on his naked body as he walked proudly to the fireplace. He started to stack the logs and looked over his shoulder, realizing Rey was ogling his ass. Her cheeks flamed and Ben chuckled. He liked the way his body affected her in the same way that her body affected him. 

 

Once the fire was roaring and warmed the small living area. He grabbed the edge of the towel covering Rey and yanked it, exposing her naked body. 

 

“I don’t think you’ll be needing that any longer,” Ben smirked. 

 

Rey squealed before jumping into his arms and he caught her with ease, letting his hands squeeze her ass as their lips connected in a series of heated kisses. He caressed the soft swell of her bottom as he pressed his tongue between her lips. 

 

Ben gently laid Rey back down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace and started to kiss her stomach. Her body was perfect with all her strong, lean muscles. He would never tire of telling her how beautiful she was. 

 

He pulled her legs apart, telling her to straighten her legs out in second position. The flex of her hips allowed her legs to fall to either side with ease. 

 

“Yes, just like that,” Ben praised. 

 

He lowered his mouth to her core, licking her through her already slick folds, at the same time he pressed on her legs, stretching her thoroughly as he pleasured her with his tongue. 

 

“That’s my girl,” Ben groaned against her cunt. “So pliant and spread open for me.” 

 

Rey grabbed his hair and tugged him closer to her pussy, holding his head in place. 

 

“Shut up and eat me out,” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben chuckled before taking her clit between his lips and sucking. He loved the way she writhed beneath him. Loved the sight of her breasts jiggling as she rocked her hips against his mouth. Loved the way her nipples were hard and peaked towards the ceiling and oh so inviting. He could tell that she was getting close to her climax by the way her thighs shook. She bent her knees and closed her thighs over his face. He swirled his tongue around her bud in swift circles until he felt her clit throb as she came. He lapped up her arousal and climbed over her body, stopping to lick and suck at each of her nipples before continuing his journey to kiss her lips. 

 

Rey reached between their bodies and grabbed his erection. Ben stroked his fingers across her cheek and kissed her deeply. Rey pumped his shaft twice and then guided his cock to her entrance. 

 

With one quick snap of his hips, Ben hilted himself inside of his wife. His gorgeous, sexy, talented wife. 

 

Ben balanced himself on his forearms as he started to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. Rey looped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him hungrily. He let his tongue slide between her lips, tangling with her own in a soft dance. 

 

She ran her hands down his back and squeezed his ass, encouraging Ben to thrust harder. He was losing himself in her gorgeous body. 

 

Ben placed his hands under her bottom and held her in place as he pounded into her. Rey moved her hands to his chest, running her palms over his muscles as she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the small of his back as their bodies slapped together in passion. 

 

“I’m, I’m getting close,” Rey whimpered. 

 

Ben continued to move in and out of her pussy, changing the angle of his thrusts to reach that sweet spot inside. Rey through her head back on the rug and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. 

 

“Yes, Ben. Right there. Yes!” she cried. 

 

His cocked seemed to swell at her words and he pounded into her relentlessly. Her walls were already starting to squeeze and flutter around his cock signaling him to Rey’s impending orgasm. He slipped his hand between their bodies and found her little button, rubbing until he felt her fall into her release. 

 

Ben thrusted into her pussy as he walls contracted and convulsed around his length. He was quick to follow, spilling inside her with a shout as he hit his climax. 

 

He stayed fully sheathed inside of her when he came down from his orgasm. Ben rolled over onto his side and slowly started to pull out of her sweet little pussy. He gazed down between her thighs as his spend started to trickle down her thigh. 

 

Ben gathered his come on his fingers and pushed it back inside her pussy, patting her little cunt once he was finished. 

 

“Back where it belongs,” he mused and Rey smacked his chest. 

 

“You dirty man.” 

 

Ben chuckled and kissed her soundly on her mouth. 

 

“Only for you, my love.” 

 

***

 

They spent the remainder of their honeymoon making love as often as possible. From Ben taking her from behind as she held onto the counter of the kitchenette to Rey riding his cock on the mattress in the bedroom. No area of the cabin was safe from their ministrations. 

 

When it came time to leave, Ben had cleaned up quickly and packed their bags as they waited for the helicopter to pick them up. 

 

Once they arrived back in Coruscant, Luke was waiting for them at their arrival with Phantom in tow. 

 

“How was your trip?” Luke asked with a smug grin on his face. 

 

Ben ran his hand through his hair and blushed at the memory of their week on Ahch-To. 

 

“It was great,” Ben replied. 

 

Luke eyed them both before snarking at them about it being a sacred island. Ben’s cheeks flushed and Rey giggled at his uncle’s teasing. Ben was thankful that they had the island to themselves without his annoying uncle there to cockblock them. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Thank you to SageMcMae for making the lovely black and white aesthetic!   
> Thank you to Bunilicious for making the cover art!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you to Atchamberlin for helping me with this chapter and commissioning the wonderful boomdafunk to do an artwork for this story! Attached at the bottom but you can reblog here...   
> https://atchamberlin.tumblr.com/post/178667747414/i-participated-in-boomdafunks-special-commission

* * *

 

Summer was quickly becoming Rey’s favorite season. She enjoyed waking up in her husband’s arms in the comfort of their home. She loved going to rehearsals together as they learned the choreography for  _ Don Quixote.  _ But most of all, she was excited for the couple’s master class they would be teaching for the upcoming week. 

 

Poe and Hux were actually  _ not  _ joking when they said they were having the flyer put on a billboard. In doing so, they have gained a lot of interest from dancers wanting to sign up for their class. 

 

Rey yawned and snuggled closer into Ben’s chest. They still had some time before they needed to get to rehearsals. 

 

Phantom took it upon himself to pad across the hardwoods and whine at them. Ben groaned and Rey kissed the column of his throat. 

 

“Alright, buddy. I’ll take you out,” Ben said sleepily. “When I get back, I will meet you in the shower.” 

 

He winked at her before rolling out of their bed. Rey cuddled beneath the down comforter and closed her eyes. She just needed a few more minutes of sleep. 

 

*** 

 

After spending far too much time in the shower, Ben and Rey got dressed for rehearsals and grabbed their dance bags as they headed for the car. 

 

_ I could get used to this _ , Rey thought, as she held Ben’s hand with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing her plain black leotard and pink tights with her sweatpants pulled on over. Ben wore his sweatpants and a black tank top that showed off his muscular arms and broad chest. 

 

He grabbed both of their bags and put them in the trunk before opening the passenger side door for Rey. She climbed inside and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as he slid into the driver’s seat. Rey couldn’t believe this was her life now. How did she get so lucky? 

 

“You’ve earned this sweetheart,” Ben said as he squeezed her thigh. 

 

Rey wasn’t sure how he always seemed to know what was on her mind. He leaned in and captured her lips with a soft kiss. 

 

***

 

Cassian and Jyn Andor were wonderful choreographers and great instructors. They were kind and professional but also strict when they needed to be. 

 

Rey loved working with them. 

 

Jyn was teaching her the choreography for Rey and Ben’s first dance. The ballet  _ Don Quixote  _ was somewhat reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet or West Side Story where the heroine falls in love with a man that the father doesn’t approve of for his daughter. 

 

“Kitri and Basilio felt an instant connection and fell deeply in love with one another.” Jyn smirked at Rey. “I don’t think the two of you will have an issue translating that to the stage.” 

 

Rey felt her cheeks heat. Before she and Ben had even gotten intimate, they had a strong connection and incredible chemistry when they danced together. It was only natural for that to blossom into their current partnership. 

 

Cassian walked on the stage with Ben. Her husband had his hair tied back to keep it out of his face and Rey felt her cheeks heat up for another reason. How could he still make her react this way?

 

The feeling was clearly mutual with the heated gaze Ben was sending her way. 

 

Jyn and Cassian performed the routine first and Rey loved the way the two of them fit together as they danced. 

 

This particular scene, Ben’s character of Basilio leans in to kiss Kitri on the cheek but Kitri blocks the kiss with her fan. Rey had far too much fun teasing Ben by blocking his kiss and giving him a cheeky grin. 

 

“That was perfect,” Cassian praised them. “I love the flirtatious teasing. I can feel the romantic tension sizzling between the two of you.”

 

Cassian dismissed Rey and Ben for their lunch hour. He would be working with the company of their routines. 

 

There was still so much to be done; between learning blocking and practicing with the backdrops to costume fittings and dress rehearsals. It was all becoming real and Rey was getting a bit nervous. 

 

***

 

After rehearsals had finished for the afternoon, Ben drove them to the academy where they would be teaching their first master class of the week. 

 

Ben unlocked the doors and turned on the lights to the lobby. Connix was working in the office, answering the phones over the summer and handling registration for the following season. 

 

Rey giggled when Connix stretched her leg up while seated— old habits die hard. Connix looked up and released her leg, coming out of the office to greet them both. 

 

“Hey Rey, how was your honeymoon?” 

 

“It was wonderful,” Rey replied, grabbing Ben’s bicep and smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. 

 

“You two are so sweet,” Connix replied, holding her hand over her heart. 

 

“I don’t know about sweet,” Ben rumbled. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and tugged him forward. 

 

“It was good to see you,” Rey told Connix as they made their way to the studio. 

 

Rey pulled the straps of her leotard down revealing the gray sports bra she wore underneath. Ben seemed to have the same idea, taking off his tank top and leaving him bare from the waist up. 

 

The master class was concentrating on partner stretches and core work. The last 20 minutes of the class would be spent learning a contemporary combination. 

 

It wasn’t long before the dancers started to arrive. Jess and Paige came in holding hands and Rey beamed at her friend. 

 

“Jess! You came.” Rey pulled her friend into a tight hug. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss your couple’s class. Especially since I’m taken now.” Jess blushed as she smiled at Paige. 

 

“I’m so happy for you,” Rey said. 

 

More students started to arrive and the studio was bursting with dancers. Rey was shocked at the turn out. Word of mouth had gotten around Coruscant. 

 

Ben turned the music on low and clapped three times to gather everybody’s attention. 

 

“Thank you for attending. I’m Ben and this is my wife, Rey. We are going to start with stretches. Both partners will have a turn to stretch the other.” Ben smirked. “And keep it PG.” 

 

Jessika snorted and Rey felt her cheeks burn. 

 

Ben had Rey lay down on her stomach and he straddled her bottom, resting back on his haunches. He instructed Rey to push up on her palms and arch her back. 

 

“Now, gently grab beneath your partner’s arms and pull them back to lengthen the stretch,” Ben announced. 

 

After they had demonstrated the stretch, both Ben and Rey went around to check the couples and to make sure they were doing the stretches correctly. 

 

They went through many different stretches, making sure to alternate so each partner got stretched equally. Rey rather liked when it was her turn to stretch Ben. He was very limber. 

 

Soon after, they moved on to core work. Ben laid down on his back and Rey crawled over him, placing her palms flat on either side of his ankles. Ben grabbed her own ankles and held his arms up so her body was parallel to his own. Together they both bent their arms, with Rey working in a push up position. 

 

After they did two reps of 16 push ups, they switched so Rey was laying on her back. Everytime that Ben did a push up she felt his plush lips pressing a kiss to her ankle. She smiled to herself. 

 

Rey called for a water break and the dancers dispersed, some taking a seat on the side of the studio near their dance bags and others stepping outside for a bathroom break. 

 

Ben walked up behind Rey as she took a sip of water and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She traced her fingertips over his forearms, drawing patterns on his skin. 

 

“The master class is a success, yeah?” Ben said between kisses. 

 

“Mm, yes. I guess we will have to thank Hux and Poe for that billboard.” 

 

Ben scoffed, “No, I wouldn’t want to inflate their egos any more.” 

 

Rey put her bottle down and turned in Ben’s arms. She looped hers around his neck and lifted up onto her toes to kiss him soundly on the mouth. 

 

She felt Ben’s warm palms running up and down the expanse of her back. 

 

“Come on,” Rey said, feeling his heated breath on her lips. “Let’s start the combo.” 

 

Prior to starting the week's master class, Ben and Rey choreographed a dance to the song  _ Shut up and Dance  _ by Walk the Moon. 

 

Ben counted her in and they performed the first two 8 counts to the music. Rey started out on one knee and clasped hands with Ben. He lifted Rey from the ground and she transitioned into a side jete. Rey landed on her feet and turned in his arms. Ben ran his hands down her body as she swayed to the music. 

 

They went over the counts and split the class up into smaller groups so they enough room to practice. After watching each group they moved along to the next two 8 counts. 

 

Rey listened to the lyrics of the song and couldn’t help but to think of Ben. 

 

_ Oh, don't you dare look back _ _   
_ _ Just keep your eyes on me _ _   
_ _ I said, “You're holding back” _ _   
_ _ She said, “Shut up and dance with me” _ _   
_ _ This woman is my destiny _ _   
_ _ She said, “Oh, shut up and dance with me.” _ __   
  


Their fingers interlaced. She could feel the thump of his pulse against her wrist, the pounding of his heart against her back. They separated for a moment, only for Rey to run back towards Ben and leap into his arms. Her legs crossed around his waist and he held her back steady as he dipped her. Rey arched her back and felt Ben swing her low in the dip. She should have felt afraid, nervous even. But Rey knew he wouldn’t let her fall. Ben brought her back up and released her legs from his waist, letting her body slid slowly down until her feet touched the ground.

 

_ I felt it in my chest since she looked at me _ _   
_ _ I knew we were bound to be together _ _   
_ __ Bound to be together.

 

They paused, looking into each other’s eyes as the song continued to play. Rey could have sworn she felt her heart beating in sync with Ben’s. He held her hand gently in his own, running his thumb along the delicate bones of her wrist.

 

_ Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future _ _   
_ _ I realize this is my last chance _ _   
_ __ She took my arm, I don't know how it happened.

 

“From the top,” Ben announced, breaking the intimate moment, never taking his eyes off of Rey’s face. 

 

***

 

The summer months went by quickly and before long the night prior to when they were to leave for tour had arrived. For their final night in Coruscant, his mother was having a family dinner at her house. 

 

Ben carried a pumpkin pie that he and Rey made together. It had resulted in them both being covered in flour and laughing as they kissed lazily in their kitchen. 

 

Leia answered the door and ushered them inside, taking the pie from Ben’s hands. Han was stood up from the couch and walked over to greet them. Ben gave him a quick hug and then leaned down to let Phantom off of his leash. 

 

“You sure you’re okay with keeping him?” Ben asked his dad. 

 

“Of course, son. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

Leia started to bring serving plates into the dining room. Ben followed her back to the kitchen and helped to set the table. 

 

Luke arrived a few moments later and they all gathered around the dining room table to eat their dinner. His mother had roasted corn on the cob and sauteed shrimp in a mushroom sauce served over white rice. 

 

Ben watched as Rey took her first bite and moaned happily around the food. He smiled as he watched her eat forkfull after forkfull. His beautiful wife had come a long way to overcome her eating disorder. It made Ben immensely proud to see her success in all facets of her life. 

 

Leia cleared her throat and Ben lifted his head to look into his mother’s eyes. 

 

“So you never did tell me how the honeymoon went.” 

 

Ben smirked as he saw Rey’s cheeks blush out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

“It was great, mother. Thank you for asking.” 

 

“I guess it’s too early to hope for any grandchildren,” Leia pressed. 

 

Luke choked on his wine, “Hey, sacred island.” 

 

Rey cleared her throat and reached over to grab Ben’s hand. 

 

“We want to wait a few years; obviously right now we are going on tour and it wouldn’t be the right time. But  _ soon.  _ We definitely want children.” 

 

Ben loved the thought of Rey’s stomach swollen with his child…  _ their  _ child. 

 

One day. Yes, one day soon. But for now, they had only just started their story and there were so many pages that needed to be filled. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I honestly can't believe we are here. I'm very emotional about this story coming to an end. VERY emotional. It would mean a lot if you would leave me a comment and let me know what you think about this chapter. All that is left is the epilogue!
> 
> I commissioned @gopherbroke to do an artwork for this story. I hope you love it as much as I do!  
> You can find it here ... http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/179009284035/i-commissioned-gopherbroke-to-do-this-gorgeous

* * *

Rey’s heart was racing as she stood in the wings of the stage. The curtain was closed and the sound of the orchestra filled the auditorium along with the mindless chatter of the audience. Rey walked over to the box of rosin and dipped the toes of her pointe shoes inside, crunching the crystalized rocks against the wooden toe of her shoes. 

 

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and full lips ghosting across her neck. Rey smiled and turned in Ben’s arms, looping her own around his neck. 

 

Rey’s lips were stained red with her stage lipstick so Ben kissed one cheek and then the other. His warm palms held her snug against his solid chest. Rey let her fingers sink into his dark wavy locks as she gazed into his warm eyes. 

 

“You look beautiful,” Ben said, smiling down at her like he was looking at the sun. 

 

Rey smoothed her hands along the fabric of his tunic. It was a black doublet embroidered with a filigree pattern, belted at the waist with a white ruffled shirt underneath. His tights were a dark gray and Rey couldn’t help but to grin at how handsome he looked.  _ Tall, dark, and handsome indeed. _

 

Ben’s eyes dropped to her chest and he licked his lips. Rey felt her cheeks heat with a blush. 

 

“Mm, have I mentioned how much I love this dress.” 

 

Her costume had a black bodice with a sweetheart neckline, laced up the front. The skirt was a deep red, knee length, and had three layers of ruffles. 

 

The lights dimmed twice, alerting the audience to the start of the ballet. Ben’s hand smoothed down her back until he was cupping her ass. 

 

“Break a leg, sweetheart.” 

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her and walking around the back of the stage to get to the other side. Rey watched him as he left and she tried to calm the erratic beating of her heart. The curtained opened and the ballet began. 

 

The stage was filled with company dancers making up the crowded courtyard of the scene. There was a spotlight shining down on Rey and another on Ben where he stood gazing at her from across the stage. 

 

The company dancers slowed as if time was stopping and all that remained was Ben and Rey as they made their way towards each other. Ben held out his hand and Rey took it as she did a soutenu turn into his arms. Ben’s hands spanned the waist of her bodice as their eyes met and they briefly kissed. It was a featherlight brush of his lips against hers. Then Ben dipped her towards the ground with one of her legs pointed straight out in front of her while the other was in relevé. Her back arched as she held her black lace fan embroidered with shimmering rhinestones. 

 

The scene changed as the company dancers started their routine. Ben and Rey’s characters of Kitri and Basilio were seen sneaking off together as they left the stage. 

 

***

 

During the intermission, Rey and Ben sat beside each other on the side of the stage. Rey was leaning into Ben’s side and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They were both sipping at their water and whispering softly to one another. 

 

The nervous fluttering of Rey’s stomach had subsided once they had started to perform together. Having Ben by her side made everything simpler. This was the start of their career. The opening night of a year long tour. They would travel from city to city, performing in front of sold out crowds. Rey felt the brush of a kiss to her temple and she cuddled in closer into Ben’s chest. The best part of all of this was that they would be doing it together. 

 

***

 

The climatic scene of the ballet was when Basilio faked his suicide. Rey’s character of Kitri begs to be married to Basilio— the love of her life, as it was his final death wish. Ben was laying on his back on the stage as Rey falls to her knees. She pulled his body against her, resting his head across her thighs. She smoothed her palm over his cheek with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the body of her dying lover. 

 

Rey lowers her mouth to Ben’s and kissed him, bringing Basilio’s body back to life. Their kiss turned heated beneath the spotlights and the crowd roared with applause. 

 

The final scene is filled with merriment as the lovers dance together, celebrating their union and everlasting love. The lights dim and the dancers rise as they got into position for the final bows. Ben and Rey are the last to take their bows. The two of them looked off to the side of the stage and eagerly waved at Cassian and Jyn, urging them to come on the stage and take a bow. 

 

The choreographers walked on the stage, hand in hand. Jyn was wearing a beautiful black gown and Cassian looked sharp in his suit. Jyn curtsied as Cassian bowed and then the curtain came down, signaling the end of the performance. 

 

Rey jumped into Ben’s arms and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, his mouth was smudged red with her lipstick. Ben held her tightly as Jyn and Cassian thanked all of them for a wonderful performance to kick off the tour. 

 

Ben gently placed Rey back down on her feet as the Jyn and Cassian spoke to them before dismissing everyone. 

 

Rey pulled Ben to her dressing room. She smiled smugly at him as she closed the door and locked it, leaning her back against the dark wood. They stared at each other for a beat and then Ben was on her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. 

 

***

 

This costume— though sexy and beautiful— was a nuisance. Ben started to pull at the laces that kept her breasts covered. Rey slapped at his hands and pushed him back until he was sitting on the counter where all of her makeup and hair spray was spread out. 

 

He leaned back against the mirror and watched as Rey started to undo the laces of her bodice. 

 

“You can help with my shoes.” Rey smirked as she stretched her leg up to rest on his shoulder. Ben brushed his lips over her ankle and started to loosen the ribbons of her pointe shoes. 

 

After he successfully removed one of her shoes, Ben massaged her arches— knowing that her feet had to be sore after the constant rehearsals from the past few months. Rey switched legs, draping her other leg on his shoulder as he worked the ribbons from their ties. 

 

With both of her feet back on the ground, Rey shimmied out of her costume. Ben loved watching the sway of her hips as the fabric pooled at her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her pink tights. 

 

“Come here,” Ben said, reaching out for his wife. 

 

She sauntered over to him and captured his lips in a swift kiss, sinking her fingers into his hair as she nipped at his lower lip. 

 

Rey pulled away from him and pouted adorably. 

 

“You are wearing far too much clothing.” 

 

First, he pulled the tunic over his head followed by the white undershirt. Rey pressed her breasts against his naked chest and he inhaled sharply at the feel of her nipples against his skin. 

 

He slipped his hands down the curves of her waist until he thumbed over her tights. 

 

“These are in my way,” Ben growled. 

 

Rey squeaked as he pulled her up and cradled her across his lap. Gently, he started to peel the tights down her golden legs, taking care not to snag them— not wanting to ruin them. Rey wiggled her bare bottom over his crotch and he felt his cock grow rigid beneath his own tights. 

 

He hoped down with Rey still in his arms, situating her body in front of him with her palms splayed across the counter. Ben stared at his wife in the mirror and tugged down his tights, kicked them off so they were both equally undressed. 

 

Ben grabbed his shaft and stroked it a few times. He stuck a finger in her cunt and groaned when he found her wet. 

 

“I want you to watch as I fuck you, Rey,” Ben announced. 

 

Rey’s perfect little mouth rounded as she gasped out an “oh.” 

 

He smoothed his hand down her back, feeling every notch of her spine as he went. Ben pushed her forward so her perfect round ass was lifted up to him. Rey was on the balls of her feet with her back arched like a cat. Her cheeks were stained pink and he didn’t think it was from her makeup. Ben grabbed one round globe of her ass and squeezed. Rey moaned out and he dipped down to kiss each of her ass cheeks before burying his face in her cunt. 

 

Ben licked through her folds, flicking his tongue against Rey’s clit. She scratched her nails against the counter, scrambling for purchase. Ben sucked her clit between his lips before releasing with a slick pop. 

 

Rey’s thighs were shaking and she was breathing hard as her eyes met his in the mirror. 

 

“Why did you stop?” she asked, breathlessly. 

 

“I want you to come on my cock,” Ben answered with a smirk. 

 

He grasped his erection and rubbed the head of his cock through her folds. Rey moaned and rocked her hips, trying to get him to push inside. Ben grabbed her shoulder and squeezed as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. 

 

“Mm, good girl,” he groaned. “Such a good girl for me. Tell me what you want.” 

 

“You, Ben. I need you.” 

 

He started to push inside of her, inch by inch as her pussy hugged his cock. Ben grabbed her hips as he bottomed out inside and they both let out a filthy groan. Her gorgeous ass was flush against his hip bones and he couldn’t help it when he gave her ass a tiny slap. He felt her pussy squeeze him as his hand came down against the soft swell of her ass. 

 

“Fuck me, Ben. Please.” 

 

The soft sound of Rey’s pleading made his cock twitch inside her. Ben pulled out and thrust back in, watching Rey’s face in the mirror as he stretched her thoroughly. 

 

The dressing room was quiet except for the soft slap of skin against skin. Ben fucked her fast and hard, reaching his hand up to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples. 

 

Rey’s mouth fell open as she moaned. Their eyes never left each other’s gaze in the mirror. 

 

“Touch yourself,” Ben commanded, “I want to feel you come around my cock.” 

 

Her hand slid down her taut stomach until she found the soft button of her clit. Her delicate fingers started to rub herself, working towards her completion. Ben slammed into her from behind watching as his wife pleasured herself. 

 

The first flutterings of her walls around his member made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Rey gasped out as she fell into her release, contracting and convulsing around his length. Ben tightened his grip on her hips as he thrust into her, painting her walls with his spend. 

 

Ben pulled out and watched his come trickle down her thigh. He gathered it and pushed it back inside, patting her overworked pussy. 

 

They hurriedly got dressed and hung up their costumes, packing away all of the makeup and hairspray that was left scattered across the counter. They would have a few more shows in this city before they would travel on to the next one. 

 

Rey turned in his arms and kissed him once more. Not for the first time, Ben wondered how he had gotten so lucky. 

 

***

 

Every city that they performed in, Ben was eager to take Rey out and treat her to the delicacies before making love to her in their hotel rooms. Every performance went on without a hitch and Rey was nothing but sensational during every show. 

 

Ben loved to watch her eyes shine bright as she took in  _ their _ names on the marquee— Ben and Rey Solo. 

 

Late at night, they would whisper to each other in the quiet of their hotel room. Ben would remind her of how wonderful she danced and Rey would yawn and cuddle up next to him, kissing his neck. 

 

He would ask her what she wanted to do once the tour was over. She always gave the same answer. 

 

“I’m not sure.” 

 

After their final performance of the tour, Ben and Rey were laying in their bed in post coital bliss. Ben had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. That’s when Rey broke the silence with a timid question. 

 

“What if we opened up our own studio?” 

 

Ben opened his eyes and looked over at Rey’s nervous expression. She was biting her bottom lip and had her fingers laced over her stomach.  

 

“You want to start up our own place? Branch out from the academy?” Ben asked. 

 

“I was thinking that maybe we could have a program for underprivileged dancers. To give them a positive environment and maybe a scholarship program for them. That way these dancers would have the opportunity to grow.” 

 

Ben rolled over and pulled Rey into his arms. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her soft skin. 

 

“What do you think?” Rey asked, her cheeks tinged pink making her freckles stand out. 

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” 

 

“Really?” Rey asked. 

 

“Really,” Ben answered. 

 

“Anyway,” Rey remarked. “We will need a more stable atmosphere for the baby.” 

 

“What?” Ben felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

 

Rey smiled at him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her flat stomach. 

 

“I just took the test this morning,” she whispered. “I know it’s sooner than we wanted but…” 

 

Ben quieted her with a kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and rolling on top of her. When he pulled away to catch his breath, Rey’s eyes were wet with tears and she was smiling up at him. 

 

“I take it that you are happy,” Rey smirked. 

 

“So fucking happy,” Ben answered. 

 

Ben flipped them so Rey was straddling his waist and he smoothed his hand over her abdomen. 

 

“I can’t believe I fucked a baby into you,” Ben said with pride. 

 

Rey giggled and grabbed his hand, running her thumb over his wedding band. 

 

“Our own little family,” she remarked. 

 

Ben pulled her down to kiss her once again, licking at the seam of her mouth. He lifted her hips and grabbed his already hardening cock and teased her folds. 

 

“Again?” Rey panted against his lips. 

 

“You have no idea how turned on I am right now, Rey. I  _ fucked _ a baby into you. I  _ did  _ that.” 

 

Rey laughed and grabbed his shoulders as she lowered herself down onto his cock. Ben arched, thrusting his erection up into her. 

 

“Yes you did that…” Rey grinned. “ _ Daddy.”  _

* * *

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cover art edit was made by @Diasterisms thank you love!  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori!
> 
> soutenu : ballet term meaning sustained 
> 
> releve : ballet term meaning raised


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along for the ride. I am incredibly humbled that so many of you loved this fic. Dance means so much to me and to write a story for a ship that I love in this universe was an incredible experience. 
> 
> I am so very sad that this is the end but I am also very content with how I ended Ben and Rey's story.   
> If you enjoyed my story and wouldn't mind, please leave a comment to let me know how you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for every kudo, view, comment, bookmark.

* * *

 

The first few weeks back in Coruscant were spent searching for a space to start Ben and Rey’s studio. Rey had spoken to Leia and Maz about mentoring them in starting up their business. They wanted a space where the location was easily accessible and in a safe area for young kids since they planned to provide a class for children as young as three.

 

Leia was eager to help and had wiped away stray tears when Rey had told her of their plans. Her mother-in-law was overcome with emotion and explained that their plan to start up a studio to benefit underprivileged dancers was a natural progression for them as a couple. 

 

Rey had asked Ben not to spill the beans on their pregnancy since she was only eight weeks and only just scheduled their first appointment with the gynecologist. She could tell that he was impatient to share their news with his family but he respected Rey’s wishes and remained quiet. 

 

Her morning sickness hit her at random points during the day. Rey learned that she had to eat small snacks in between meals in order to stave off the nausea. Ben had gone to the farmer’s market and bought her lots of fresh fruits and vegetables, portioning them out in little containers so she could grab one from the fridge with ease. 

 

Now, as they were touring one of the possible rentals, Rey’s stomach churned with nausea and she had to excuse herself, running towards the restroom with a hand over her mouth. Her knees landed on the tile floors as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Ben chased after her, kneeling as he gathered her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. 

 

“Here, have some water, ” Ben offered, handing her a bottle. 

 

Rey unscrewed the top and swallowed a few mouthfuls of the cool liquid. 

 

“Crackers?” He held out a small packet of oyster crackers and Rey accepted them with a small smile. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

She snorted and allowed Ben to help her up to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“You know, this is all your fault,” Rey teased.

 

“My fault? It takes two to make a baby, Rey.” Ben grinned widely. 

 

“Mm, it does. Though I remember how proud you were to have  _ fucked  _ a baby into me.” 

 

“Damn right I’m proud,” Ben replied. He ran his hand over Rey’s flat stomach. “There is a little piece both of us growing inside you. What isn’t there to be proud of?” 

 

Rey felt her eyes well up with tears. 

 

“You are going to be a great daddy,” Rey stated. 

 

Ben put his arm around her shoulders and pressed a fleeting kiss to her temple. 

 

“You are already a wonderful mother, Rey.” 

 

She beamed up at him as they walked back out to the lobby where the realtor was waiting for them. This property had plenty of space and was nestled in a quaint shopping center lined with large oak trees, giving the area a more suburban, homey feel. 

 

“I think this is it, Ben,” Rey squeezed his hand. 

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ben said. Without taking his eyes off of Rey’s face he addressed the realtor. “We’ll take it.” 

 

***

 

After the contracts had been written up and signed, Ben got to work renovating the space with the help of Han and Luke. There would be two large studios and a smaller one for the younger children. They had to pull out the carpet and lay down the black marley flooring in each of the rooms. 

 

One of the stipulations that Rey had was for the studios to be open and inviting for parents. She wanted to have the environment happy and encouraging. As you walked in the doors, it opened up to the main studio. There were a few couches and chairs in the lobby for parents to sit and a cubby for dance bags to be placed. The other two studios were enclosed, however, Ben had glass sliding doors installed so parents could see inside to watch their dancer. 

 

He purchased the mirrors and the ballet barres which would be delivered later in the week. Ben was working on securing the flooring when he saw Rey standing outside of their studio, smiling at him through the glass doors. 

 

Ben put his tools down and pushed the doors open wrapping his arms around Rey and picking her up, spinning her in a circle. 

 

“Hey baby,” Ben said, capturing her lips in a kiss. “Let me lock up and then we can get going.” 

 

He placed Rey back down on her feet and dropped to his knees, pressing a kiss to Rey’s flat stomach. 

 

“Hey there, little dancing bean. We have our first appointment today, try not to make your mama too nauseous.” 

 

He turned to the doors and dug out the key from his pocket, locking up before they started to head for the car. Ben opened the passenger side door for Rey before walking around to the other side to slide into the driver’s seat. 

 

They spoke softly in the car, Ben resting his palm on Rey’s thigh as he drove to the OBGYN office. The doctor that Rey would be seeing was recommended by Leia. Dr. Kalonia had delivered Ben and Leia insisted for her to be Rey’s doctor. 

 

Once they arrived and had checked in at the front desk, Ben made sure Rey sat down and had a bottle of water at the ready if she got thirsty. She grumbled at him for fawning over her but Ben was certain that a little part of Rey enjoyed his attentions. He only wanted what was best for her. 

 

It wasn’t long before they were called back to the exam room. Rey was required to take a urine sample so they could confirm pregnancy. The nurse showed them to the exam room and told them that Dr. Kalonia would be in shortly. 

 

Rey’s was sitting on the hospital bed with her hands clasped in her lap. Ben watched her avidly, wishing there was something he could do to calm her nerves. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Dr. Kalonia walked in with a small smile on her face. 

 

“Hello Rey, I’m Dr. Kalonia. It’s so nice to meet you.” 

 

Rey smiled shyly back at the doctor. 

 

“Hello Ben,” Dr. Kalonia addressed him. “You’ve grown quite a bit from the last time I saw you.” 

 

Ben felt his cheeks heat. 

 

“You are indeed pregnant, Rey. Congratulations!” the doctor said. “I would like to bring in a sonogram so I can measure how far along you are.” 

 

She left the room, closing the door behind her to give them a little privacy. When Kalonia returned, she was pushing one of the portable sonograms into the office. 

 

“If you’ll lift your shirt,” she asked Rey. 

 

After Rey had adjusted her clothing, Kalonia squirted some gel onto Rey’s stomach and rubbed the wand over her lower abdomen. Suddenly, a fast paced beating filled the room. Ben felt his heart swell with love. That— that was…

 

“Baby’s heartbeat,” Kalonia remarked. “And here,” she pointed on the screen to a small bean shape, “that’s the baby. You are about eight weeks, Rey.”

 

Ben’s eyes well up with tears. There was the proof of it all— right there on the screen. A product of the love between them. 

 

“That’s our baby. There’s our little dancing bean,” Ben whispered. 

 

Rey grasped his hand, interlacing their fingers as tears spilled down her cheeks. A family of their own. She thought of her parents and how they had thrown her away like garbage, too concerned with drugs and alcohol to care for their own daughter. She couldn't fathom how they had done that to her. Rey loved their baby already and she made a promise that their child would never be alone. 

 

***

 

Sunday nights were spent at Leia’s for the family dinner. Ben, Luke, Lando, Han, and Chewie were out in the backyard building a fire in the fire pit. Leia and Maz were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Rey was setting the table. 

 

The door slammed as Ben ran inside with an irritated look on his face. 

 

“Hey,” Rey said with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s just… dad and Lando were sharing stories of their youth. Some things you can’t unhear. Really didn’t want to think about mom and dad in  _ that  _ way.” 

 

Rey giggled and Leia rolled her eyes. 

 

“How do you think you were conceived, son?” 

 

“I really don’t care to know, mom. Thanks,” Ben replied. 

 

Leia pulled out a bottle of wine and started to uncork it. She left the bottle on the table as she turned to grab some wine glasses from the cabinet. 

 

“Rey, Ben… you want some?” Leia asked. She was already pouring a glass and sliding it over to Maz. 

 

“Thank you, dear,” Maz smiled, taking a sip of the deep red merlot. 

 

“Umm none for me,” Ben said. 

 

“Me either, I’ll stick to water for now. Thank you,” Rey added. They hadn’t told the family about the pregnancy yet. Rey and Ben had actually planned to announce it after dinner. 

 

Luckily, Leia was none the wiser, as she went back to preparing the lasagna. Ben helped Rey mix the salad and together they set the large bowl on the dining room table along with the bottle of merlot and some goblets filled with water. 

 

Ben excused himself to round up the men while Rey helded Leia and Maz in the kitchen. Leia was getting the lasagna out of the oven when Maz grabbed Rey’s hand. She pulled Rey into a hug which was almost comical at how short she was in comparison to Rey. 

 

“What was that for?” Rey asked. 

 

Maz looked at her knowingly and smirked. 

 

“You are glowing, dear.” 

 

Rey’s face flushed as he eyes widened. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody. Does he know?” 

 

Her eyes dropped to her where their hands were clasped. Rey’s wedding ring shimmered in the dim light of the kitchen. 

 

“Yes.” Rey whispered with a shy smile. “And everyone else will know soon. Very soon.” 

 

Maz grinned and patted Rey’s hand. 

 

“I’m happy for you, my girl.” 

 

“I’m happy too,” Rey answered. 

 

*** 

 

Once the dishes had been cleared, Ben brought out a bottle of champagne as Rey started to pass out the glasses. He filled each of the flutes with the bubbly liquid, including one for Rey. The family was looking at them expectantly with curious glances. 

 

“We have an announcement,” Ben said as he took the glass that Rey was holding in her hand and gulped it down, placing it back on the table. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” Rey exclaimed. 

 

Leia howled and jumped up in excitement, Ben was not sure he had ever seen his mother move as fast as she did. She clambered over to them and pulled Rey into a hug. Ben looked around at the other members of their family. Maz was smiling knowingly, while the men all looked at them with their mouths hanging open. 

 

Ben lifted his own champagne glass and toasted everyone, swallowing the cool liquid before he pulled Rey to his side, kissing her on the lips. 

 

“I’m too young to be a grandfather,” Han insisted, as he hugged Rey and patted Ben on the back. 

 

“Well get used to it,” Ben chuckled. “This is real; we are having a baby.” 

 

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” Han teased. 

 

Ben scowled at him as he replied, “Oh I can go into very explicit detail of how I fucked a baby into my wife.” 

 

“Han,” Leia chastised. “Leave him alone. You’ve already scarred him with  _ our  _ stories.” 

 

The rest of the dinner was spent eating key lime pie for dessert and talking about their plans for the baby. Ben and Rey had decided that Rey would teach at their studio up until she were to give birth. Rey would take off the first month to stay home with the baby. Leia offered to keep the baby while Rey taught at the studio. Han even made the suggestion of building an office that could also be used as a space for Leia to keep the baby while Rey and Ben teach, since Rey was committed to breastfeeding the baby. 

 

Everything seemed to be falling into place. Ben grasped Rey’s hand beneath the table and interlaced their fingers. His wife was even more beautiful. She had this glow that just lit up the entire room. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her— like a moth to a flame; Rey was the light that kept leading him from the darkness. His shining star. 

 

***

 

“Fuck Rey, yes. Just like that, baby,” Ben groaned. 

 

Rey was currently stuffed full of his cock as she bounced up and down on top of him. His eyes were zeroed in on her swollen breasts. They had gotten rounder along with the slight bump that was starting to form in her abdomen, proof of the baby nestled in her womb. 

 

Her sex drive had gone from normal to over-active in just the few months after they found out she was pregnant. Not that Ben was complaining, he was living his best life. Nothing was sexier than his ravenous wife, eager to ride his cock after a long day of renovations on their studio space. 

 

“Oh Ben!” Rey moaned. 

 

He reached up and massaged her breasts, loving the feel of her nipples hardening against the palm of his hands. She rocked her hips, taking him deeper inside. Ben squeezed her tits once more before wrapping his arms around her back and bringing her down until their lips met. He kissed her wetly as he hands smoothed down her muscular back stopping at her ass to cup the soft swells in his hands. 

 

He pushed her up his body, capturing a nipple between his lips as he snapped his hips forward, pounding into her cunt with his hard cock. He groaned around the tight bud, licking and flicking his tongue over it as he switched from one tit to the other. 

 

Rey’s breasts had already gotten bigger with the start of her pregnancy. He imagined how they would be after the baby was born, swollen and full of milk. It made his mouth water and his cock grow even harder. He wasn’t expecting to have that kind of reaction to the thought of his wife’s lactating breasts. But if he were honest, everything about Rey turned him on so it was inevitable that he would find everything about her pregnancy sexy as hell.  

 

He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock. Rey groaned and pulled her breast from his mouth. Ben whined as she stroked her hands down his chest. She looked down at him with love in her eyes. Ben slowly flipped them so Rey was on her back, grabbing her thigh and helping her to wrap her leg around his waist. 

 

He slowed his thrusts, leaning down to kiss her softly. Rey looped her arms around his neck as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Ben changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that special place inside. Rey bit down onto his lip as she ground up against his cock. She was getting close, he could tell by the way her inner walls were starting to flutter. Just a few more thrusts and he felt Rey’s cunt tighten around him, milking him of his own release. They breathed together as he painted her walls with his come. 

 

Ben rolled them over to their sides as they both came down from the aftershocks of their climax. He brushed the hair out of Rey’s eyes and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly on the mouth. 

 

He didn’t think he could fall even more in love with Rey. But every passing day  proved that he was lost to her. Rey was it for him. She was his other half, his lover, the mother of his child. She was  _ everything. _

 

***

 

The finishing touches were being put in place for their studio. The walls had been painted a slate gray. Ben was hanging up framed posters from their performances of  _ Swan Lake  _ and  _ Don Quixote. _

 

They had chosen to name their studio  _ Luminous Beings _ . Rey wanted something uplifting for their prospective students. They had made a name for themselves already, the community eager to take their children to an academy owned and instructed by dancers that had toured regionally as the lead roles. The sign above the door read  _ Luminous Beings : A Solo Dance Academy  _ in a beautiful calligraphy script with the outline of two dancers embracing. It warmed Ben’s heart to see Rey’s dream becoming a reality.

 

Rey opened the door to the studio and walked inside carrying take out. Her three months pregnant belly was finally starting to show. She walked over to him and looped one arm around his neck, bringing him down for a heated kiss. Her belly pressed into his body and Ben dropped to his knees, pushing Rey’s top up to reveal her slight bump. 

 

“Hey little dancing bean. Have you been good to your mama?” 

 

Rey let out a peal of laughter as he kissed her stomach. Ben never stopped being amazed that she was carrying his child.  _ Their  _ child. 

 

“Come on, daddy, let’s eat,” Rey suggested. 

 

The take out smelled fucking amazing. Ben took the bag out of her hands and led Rey over to the round table in the lobby of the sudio. He pulled the chair out for Rey and helped her to sit down which resulted in her rolling her eyes at him. 

 

“Ben, I’m fine,” she scoffed. 

 

“I know, but you are carrying precious cargo.” 

 

She smiled at him despite her annoyance and Ben started to pull out the food from the bag. 

 

“Mm, you went to Chewie’s sandwich shop. Have I told you how much I fucking love you?” Ben praised. 

 

He handed Rey her sandwich and unwrapped his own; Rey had gotten him a toasted turkey and avocado club. His mouth watered as he took the first bite. 

 

Rey ate ravenously. Ben couldn’t help but to grin, knowing that Rey wanted to eat nutritious foods for their baby. Gone were the days where she skipped meals or frowned at the food on her plate. 

 

She was chewing a bite of her BLT when Ben grabbed her chin and kissed her soundly. Rey laughed as she kissed him back, their lips meeting again and again in chaste little pecks. Rey pulled away and looked back down to her sandwich and then up into his eyes. 

 

“I love you, Ben but I’m  _ really  _ hungry. This little dancing bean of ours has a healthy appetite.” 

 

Ben chuckled as they continued to eat in silence. 

 

They left the dance studio to head towards the doctor’s office. This appointment was an important one as they would be finding out the gender of their baby. Rey had entertained the idea of waiting until the birth, which Ben would have respected even though he was bursting at the seams in anticipation; however, Rey relented, admitting that she was eager to know if they would be having a little princess or a prince. 

 

They were led back to the sonogram room and left inside for Rey to get situated. She pulled down the hem of her maternity leggings and lifted her shirt over the swell of her stomach. Ben’s foot was jiggling and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. 

 

“Ben! Relax,” Rey encouraged, grabbing his hand and squeezing. 

 

Wasn’t it supposed to be him comforting  _ her? _

 

“What do you think the baby is?” Ben asked. 

 

“I have a feeling that we are having a girl. What do you think?” 

 

“I don’t know. I would be happy with either. I can’t wait to find out.” 

 

“Not much longer,” Rey promised, interlacing their fingers. 

 

Ben took a steadying breath and waited for the sonographer to enter the room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. They went through the pleasantries and then got straight to the point. 

 

The sonographer applied to cool gel to Rey’s stomach and used the wand to move across her skin. A small silhouette showed up on the screen and Ben felt the breath leave his lungs. It was… a baby. Their baby, a precious thing with a button nose and a round head. 

 

“Boy or a girl?” Ben asked, clearing his throat. 

 

The doctor moved the wand around until the view changed to a different area and she announced happily, “A girl! Congratulations.” 

 

A girl! He was having a girl. A daughter,  _ their _ daughter. A little mini Rey. Ben felt his heart swell with warmth. A girl. 

 

He turned to look at Rey and she was grinning that bright sunny smile and he grabbed her cheeks and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. 

 

“A girl, Rey. We are having a daughter.” 

 

“Yes,” she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Yes, our little dancing princess.” 

 

***

 

Once the studio was finished, Ben and Rey hosted a party where local parents and dancers could sign up for classes and get a feel for what their studio was about. They invited the family and close friends, stating that there would be a surprise at the end of the night. 

 

It wasn’t a well kept secret that they would be revealing the gender of their baby that night. Word spread around and Ben and Rey had already made quite a name for themselves in the dancing world. Thus, the studio was packed to the brim with prospective students and fans of the two of them. 

 

They had gotten many dancers to sign up during the party. Some of the young girls were starstruck which was unfathomable to Rey. Never before had she ever been somebody of importance, and here were these little girls that looked up to her. 

 

Many of the dancers asked for Ben and Rey’s autographs. It was all so surreal. They ended up setting up a line for the guests to each get an autograph. 

 

The next girl that showed up in line looked vaguely familiar. Rey smiled at her kindly, admiring her short dirty blonde hair. Then it clicked into place. 

 

“Millie?” Rey asked. 

 

The girl smiled at her brightly. 

 

“Ben! It’s Millie, from the hospital.” 

 

Millie hugged Rey and then moved on to hug Ben. 

 

“I had to come see Reylo once I got out of the hospital,” Millie said. 

 

“Reylo?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what everybody calls you. Kylo and Rey… so Reylo. Even though you go by Ben now it still works. Ben Solo and Rey… Reylo.” 

 

Ben peered over at Rey and she covered her mouth as she giggled. 

 

“I didn’t know we had a name. Is that like the whole Brangelina thing?” Ben snickered. 

 

“Yes, exactly,” Millie answered. “Anyway, I was hoping to sign up. I’m currently in remission. But I don’t exactly have the money. Mom and Dad are still paying hospital bills.”

 

Rey’s heart ached at Millie’s admission. But wasn’t this what her studio was about? It was to give dancers a chance to learn and achieve their dreams— even if they didn’t have the means. Rey pulled out the scholarship form and handed it to her. 

 

“Have your parents fill this out. You’ll be dancing here in no time. Trust me,” Rey said. 

 

***

 

At the end of the night, Ben and Rey stood in the middle of the main dance studio. Han, Leia, and the rest of the family, friends, and guests were crowded around them. Over their heads was a sack filled with confetti. 

 

“We are here to celebrate the opening of our studio. In order to celebrate this momentous occasion, my wife Rey and I will pull this red string, releasing the confetti. As most of you already know— the confetti will either be blue or pink. So without further ado… darling,” Ben said, grabbing Rey’s hand and wrapping it around the string. 

 

Together they yanked on the string as pink confetti rained down upon them. Ben kissed Rey as little pieces of shiny pink confetti got stuck in their hair. She nibbled at his lip and reluctantly pulled away from him, smiling up at his warm brown eyes. Ben’s hand rested on her bump and rubbed over it lovingly. 

 

They were soon surrounded by the family, Leia gave her a huge hug and congratulated them. 

 

“A granddaughter! I am so excited for the both of you,” Leia said with tears in her eyes. 

 

Han clapped Ben on the shoulder and gave him a roguish smile. 

 

“She’s going to be such a beauty, son. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

 

“Hey!” Luke chimed in. “Have you thought of a name yet?” 

 

“Well,” Rey brightened as she looked up at Ben. They  _ had  _ decided on a name. “Do you want to tell them?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben brought his lips down on Rey’s and kissed her soundly. 

 

“We are naming her Anna. Anna Odile Solo.” 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist and nuzzled up to him. She felt tears start to form in her eyes.  _ Pregnancy hormones _ , she mused. Though she knew that deep down, she was happy to have finally found her belonging. 

 

***

 

“Uh, yes. Just like that,” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben was buried between her thighs, pleasuring her pussy with his plush lips. He licked a long stripe up her slit and swirled his tongue around her clit. 

 

“You taste so good, sweetheart,” Ben groaned against her core. 

 

He smoothed his hands over her bump until he reached her breasts. They had grown heavy in the later months of her pregnancy. Flicking his tongue against her clit, Ben squeezed at the soft swells of her tits, running his thumbs over the taut peaks of her nipples. 

 

Rey came against his mouth and he lapped at her until she came down from her release. Then Ben crawled over her body and captured her lips in a kiss. 

 

Her large belly made it difficult for him to reach so Ben laid down on his side and turned Rey over so he was spooning her from behind. He pressed kisses against her neck as he stroked his hand over her stomach. His cock was hard and aching as it pressed up against her lower back. 

 

Rey opened her thighs and rubbed her ass against his erection. 

 

“You sure, baby?” Ben asked as he pumped himself. 

 

“Ben, get inside me already.” 

 

“As you wish,” he snarked, guiding his cock to her entrance. He slipped inside and let out a growl of approval. She was already so incredibly wet. 

 

He was gentle in his thrusts, not wanting to jostle her too much. And Ben wouldn’t have it any other way. Rey looked beautiful like this. She had this aura about her that absolutely glowed with her pregnancy. And Ben just knowing that he had gotten her pregnant— that their daughter was inside of her, it gave him a rush of emotions. 

 

_ Mine. Mine. Mine.  _

 

Rey turned her head and kissed him as he continued to thrust into her cunt. 

 

“So perfect, so beautiful. You’re mine, Rey. My wife. My love.”

 

“I love you,” she said, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

“I love you, too. So much. So fucking much.” 

 

They came simultaneously, Rey’s walls fluttering around his cock and milking him of his release. Ben pulled out of her and Rey rolled over so they were facing each other, nose to nose. 

 

Ben smoothed his hands over her body, caressing every inch of her skin as he kissed her perfect, pink lips. Rey sunk her fingers into his hair and moaned against his mouth. Ben rested his hand on her bump and nuzzled his nose against Rey’s. That’s when he felt a nudge against his palm. 

 

“Holy shit!” they said in unison. 

 

“Did you feel?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I did.” 

 

He laid Rey back on the bed and hovered over her, placing both palms on her 20 weeks pregnant belly. 

 

“Hey, little dancing bean. Hello, Anna Odile. It’s your daddy.” 

 

They waited a few minutes in bated silence, hoping for their baby girl to move again. Ben let out a sigh and leaned down to press a kiss to Rey’s stomach. Once his lips moved against her skin he felt another tiny nudge. 

 

“Oh my god!” Rey squealed. “She kicked you!” 

 

Ben smiled so brightly that his cheeks started to hurt. 

 

“I love you, Rey,” he uttered. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

“I love you both,” he added. “I love you both so much. 

 

***

 

The opening of their studio was a success. They partnered with the academy so that when their students advanced and wanted to further their training, they could transfer to the academy after the age of 18 to continue their studies. Leia hired new choreographers and lessened her time at the academy, leaving it in Luke’s capable hands so she could dedicate her time to her future granddaughter. 

 

Rey and Ben enjoyed teaching all of the different levels of dancers. They had some students as young as three and their cheery little faces warmed Rey’s heart. 

 

She was worried that Ben’s height and intense features would intimidate the younger students. However, they loved him. Ben was great with the little girls, allowing them to climb on his back and hug his neck. 

 

Rey should have known he would be great with them. She never forgot the time they volunteered to help out in the academy. She smiled, remembering the little girl that asked if they were married. Well, now they  _ were  _ married and they were having a little girl of their own. Ben was going to be a wonderful, doting father. Anna was a lucky little girl. 

 

Rey’s pregnant belly was getting larger by the day. Pointe work got increasingly more difficult and yet she still powered through their classes. Ben wanted her to take it easy and gave her many foot massages when they got back to their brownstone. But Rey insisted on continuing, not wanting to fall out of shape during her pregnancy. Reluctantly, as the weeks passed by, Rey decided to retire her pointe shoes for the time being and dance with her ballet slippers. 

 

Millie had started classes at ‘Luminous Beings’ soon after they had opened the doors. She took one class a week as her body hadn’t made a full recovery from the chemo and radiation treatments. What Rey loved most was the smile that graced Millie’s face each week. That’s what this studio was about. Yes, they wanted to improve their dancers and give them the best technique and education possible. Yet, the real motivation was to give these dancers an encouraging place to grow and to enjoy the thing they love— dance. 

 

***

 

Ben was cuddling his pregnant wife in their bed sometime after midnight, Phantom was curled up at the end of the bed. The pup had grown significantly, one could hardly call him a puppy any longer. 

 

Ben hummed against Rey’s neck, pressing kisses along her pulse point as she slept soundly in his arms. She was 40 weeks pregnant last Tuesday and his poor woman was exhausted and ready to have little Anna in her arms. Ben sympathized for her, which resulted in Rey spouting profanities at him, claiming that this was all his fault. He had chuckled and kissed her, agreeing that yes, this was his fault— but knowing that Rey would be beyond happy once Anna made her world debut. 

 

“Ugh Ben,” Rey mumbled sleepily. “Get this baby out of me.” 

 

“Sweetheart, you know I want to help. Dr. Kalonia said Anna will come when she’s ready,” Ben assured. 

 

“What if she stays in forever? What if I’m pregnant for the rest of my days, Ben? I swear to god if you don’t do something,” she cried. 

 

He rubbed her arm soothingly and then remembered one of the suggestions that Dr. Kalonia had mentioned. He smirked wickedly. 

 

“We can have sex. It’s supposed to help.” 

 

Ben ground his already hardening erection against her backside. 

 

“Yeah, please. Anything!” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben pulled down her loose sleep pants and palmed his length through the fabric of his trousers. He looked down to the edge of the bed where Phantom was staring at him, innocently. 

 

Ben whistled and Phantom’s head jerked up to attention, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

 

“Hey buddy, scram,” Ben called out. The large dog whined but obeyed his master. 

 

Ben got out of the bed and followed Phantom to the door. 

 

“Come on you, big mutt. I need to help your mama out so we can meet your baby sister.” 

 

The dog gave him the most heart wrenching puppy dog eyes, but it wasn’t going to work on Ben. Nope, he had a job to do. He closed the door and yanked his pants off, joined Rey in the bed. 

 

He teased her folds and found her already slick. 

 

“Damn baby, you are so wet for me.” 

 

“Just fuck me, Ben!” 

 

“Okay, okay. Bossy,” Ben chided. 

 

He swirled his fingers through her sex and then wrapped them around his length, coating himself with her arousal. Then he guided his cock to her entrance and thrust inside. They hurriedly made love. There had been plenty of times to cherish the moment, enjoying their bodies becoming one, time and time again. But right now, this was business. This was what Rey needed and he was eager to give this to her. 

 

Ben wanted her to feel good. He found her clit and started rubbing the little button in time with his thrusts. Her walls were soon spasming around his length and he grunted as he came, filling her with his come. 

 

They were both exhausted and Rey had soon fallen back into a deep sleep. If it didn’t work to jump start her into labor, perhaps their coupling had exhausted her enough to get a good night's rest. 

 

***

 

Rey woke up to a tense cramp in her lower stomach. She had experienced braxton hicks contractions during the past few weeks but none of them were like this. She quickly woke Ben up and he sat bolt right in bed, grasping her stomach with his palms. 

 

“Is everything okay? Is she okay?” he asked. 

 

“She’s fine, it’s just—  _ ohhh, _ ” she groaned out. “Ben, I think I’m in labor.” 

 

He jumped from the bed and threw on some clothes. Rey calmly rolled out from her side and put her pajamas back on from where she had discarded them sometime during their mid-night romp. Ben had thrown clothes on haphazardly and she couldn’t help but to giggle at the sight— orange basketball shorts and a green sweater. 

 

“What? Rey, we need to get the car packed. Let’s go!”

 

“Ben, so help me— you better change out of those god awful shorts and put on some jeans. Grab the hospital bag. I’m heading downstairs.” 

 

He was kicking off the shorts and putting on some jeans when he called out, “Wait, let me help you down the stairs.” 

 

Rey huffed and waited for him to follow, with the hospital bag in tow. He held her hand and helped her to carefully walk down the wooden stairs. Once they got to the bottom, he started running around the kitchen in a panic. 

 

“Fuck Rey! I forgot to pack you snacks. There might be a sandwich in the fridge, let me check.” 

 

“Bye Ben, I’ll see you at the hospital,” Rey joked, as she made her way towards the door.”

 

“Wait! There is no way in  _ hell _ I’m letting you drive. How are you so calm? I’m freaking the fuck out.” 

 

“Relax, Ben,” Rey said, coming up to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. She grimaced in pain as another contraction rippled through her core. “Okay, I think we need to get going,” Rey admitted. 

 

***

 

Ben had called his parents on the way to the hospital. Han and Leia were instructed to tell the rest of the family and close friends. Ben and Rey wanted to have some time as a family (Ben, Rey and Anna) before the rest of the family and friends were to show up. So Leia had agreed to come and help with the labor, giving the rest of the family updates. 

 

Rey was really starting to feel the pain that came with labor. She was sweating and swearing at Ben for having knocked her up like this. He was supposed to love her. How could he do this to her? She knew she was being ridiculous but there was a part of her that had wanted to go without pain meds. She felt like a failure when she asked for the epidural. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she leaned over on the hospital bed, letting the anesthesiologist administer the epidural. Ben clutched her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. 

 

“Baby, you aren’t less of a woman for getting pain meds. You are incredible, so beautiful, and the strongest person I know. Fuck— can you imagine how I would be if I were in your position. I’d be crying like a little bitch.” 

 

It made her chuckle and she whispered against his cheek that she loved him. Ben kissed her softly on the lips and then the forehead. 

 

***

 

Anna Odile Solo was born at 8:16 in the morning weighing 7 lbs and 3 oz. Once Rey was fully dilated and ready to push, it took her no time to bring their daughter into the world. 

 

Anna came out with a set of strong lungs, screaming and shaking her little fists. Ben cut the umbilical cord and Rey clutched Anna to her chest. She had a dark head of hair. Rey kissed her little cheeks and cooed at her until her cries simmered down to a whimper. Ben was standing by Rey’s side looking down at their daughter with love in his teary eyes. 

 

“Want to hold your baby girl?” Rey asked. 

 

Tears spilled down Ben’s cheeks as he nodded. 

 

Carefully, Rey handed him their daughter. Ben held her against his chest and kissed the crown of Anna’s head. 

 

“Hey, little dancing bean. Welcome to the world,” he said.  

 

***

 

Once they were released from the hospital, Ben was eager to get his girls home. He drove the car while Rey sat in the backseat beside Anna in her carseat. He drove cautiously, realizing for the first time how his own parents must have felt when they became parents. He knew that his parents loved him but he had no knowledge of how strong that love was until Anna was born.

 

Anna’s bedroom was decorated with pale pink walls and a ballet theme. The mobile that hung over the head of her crib was a collection of ballet dancers. Rey placed the baby down in the crib for a nap kissed Ben on the lips before heading off to the shower. 

 

Luke stopped by with Phantom. They had given Luke one of Anna’s onesies at the hospital to take home to Phantom. They wanted their dog to be familiar with her smell. Phantom was excited to be back in his home but Ben could tell that the dog was aware that something had changed. 

 

Luke left shortly after dropping Phantom off, not wanting to bother Ben and Rey. He peered in at Anna as she napped with her little arms raised above her head and then hugged Ben before making his way out the door. 

 

Rey brought Anna out to the living room where Ben had Phantom lounging on the couch. They introduced Phantom to their baby and knew right away that the pup was going to quickly become protective over the little girl. 

 

Han and Leia arrived with a casserole that evening. Leia put the casserole in the oven and cleaned up in the kitchen, doing anything that could help them out so they could devote their attention to Anna’s needs. 

 

After they had each eaten dinner, Rey excused herself to breastfeed the baby. Ben ran a hand through his hair and followed after her. He always found it fascinating to watch his wife feed their baby. 

 

“Do you want me to ask my mom to stay the night?” Ben asked. 

 

Anna was latched onto Rey’s breast with a sleep drunk expression on her rosy cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, if you don’t think she would mind. I’m a little nervous now that we are home,” Rey admitted. 

 

“She wouldn’t mind at all,” Ben said, walking over to press a kiss to Rey’s forehead. “I’m going to go ask her if she’ll stay. Why don’t you change Anna into that cute sleeper that Jessika bought her?”

 

“The one that looks like a dance outfit with ballet slippers?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yeah, that one. Gotta start our little dancing bean early.” 

 

Ben kissed Rey on the lips one last time and closed the door to the nursery as he made his way back down the stairs towards the living room. Han and Leia were sitting on the leather couch watching something on the television. 

 

“Mom, would you mind staying the night?” Ben asked. 

 

She smiled brightly as she stood and hugged him around the waist. 

 

“Honey, I would love nothing more than to help you both out.” 

 

“I’ll go make up the guest bedroom for you,” Ben replied. 

 

***

 

Anna woke up various times throughout the night and Ben woke up each time to sit with Rey while she fed the baby. He was there for moral support, anything he could do to help his exhausted wife. 

 

After Anna would finish nursing, Ben would send Rey back to bed and he would rock the baby until she fell back asleep. 

 

Ben was in the nursery, rocking and humming to Anna when his mother appeared at the doorway. 

 

“Hey son, why don’t you go to sleep? I’ll rock her for a bit,” Leia offered. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, not wanting to inconvenience his mother. 

 

“Ben, that’s why I’m here. Take advantage of it while it lasts,” Leia chuckled. 

 

Ben handed the baby over to her and quietly left the bedroom. 

 

***

 

As the first few weeks passed by, Ben ended up going back to the studio while Rey stayed home with Anna. It wouldn’t be too much longer before Rey had wanted to get back to dancing at the studio but she was still recovering from the birth. 

 

It had almost been six weeks, which meant that Rey would be cleared to have sex again. Ben missed his wife. He always felt close to her when they were making love and these last six weeks seemed to go by at a snail’s pace. 

 

The students at their studio were eager for Rey to bring the baby in, so she had planned to stop by before her OBGYN appointment with Dr. Kalonia. 

 

Ben had the dancers stretching on their own when she arrived. Rey looked gorgeous in her red sweater and loose jeans. Anna was just starting to learn to smile and her little lips pulled back into a grin when she saw Ben. 

 

The dancers were jumping around in excitement, each of them eager to see Anna up close. Ben kissed Rey on the lips and took Anna from her arms, kissing his daughter on her cute little button nose. 

 

After each of the students were able to get a turn to fawn over Anna, it was time for Rey to leave for her appointment. She rose up on her toes and threaded her fingers through Ben’s hair, kissing him sweetly before she took the baby back into her arms. 

 

Ben squeezed her hip and kissed her one last time, telling Rey that he would see her at home for dinner. 

 

***

 

That night, Ben made spaghetti and meatballs, one of Rey’s favorite dishes. Anna was just starting to sleep through the night, so when she went down, Ben served himself and Rey some food and brought it out to the back porch. Rey came out with the baby monitor in hand. 

 

The porch was lit with strings of fairy lights. Rey sat down beside him and started to eat her food. Then she burst into tears. 

 

Ben immediately reached out for her, pulling Rey onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her as he soothed her. Rey had very turbulent emotions which was a normal occurrence after giving birth. 

 

She was babbling on about how much she missed him and how she felt empty without him. Ben wiped her tears away and kissed her, whispering words of assurance. 

 

“You have me. I’m never leaving you. You’re not alone.” 

 

She calmed enough to finish her dinner. Ben sent her inside and started to gather the dishes. He filled the sink with soapy water and let the dishes soak. 

 

Finally, he made his way back to the bedroom, peeking in at his daughter first before joining Rey in bed. 

 

Once he walked inside the darkened bedroom, he saw the silhouette of his wife, laying on their bed in a silky babydoll dress. 

 

“Sweetheart?” Ben asked.

 

“Ben, I want you,” Rey said, breathily. 

 

He crawled onto the mattress, brushing his hand up the outside of her thigh, feeling the silky material of the lingerie on his fingertips. 

 

“Are you sure? The doctor?”

 

“Cleared me,” Rey answered. “So please, make me feel whole again.” 

 

Gently, he pushed the baby doll dress up, exposing her hip. Ben left heated kisses along her side as he trailed a line up her ribs. Her breasts were swollen and full, practically bursting out of the little cups of her top. 

 

Rey laid on her back and Ben crawled over her, settling his body between the cradle of her hips. He kissed her lips and then left hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck. 

 

“Beautiful,” Ben crooned. “You’re so beautiful.” 

 

Rey sat up and clutched the hem of the lingerie, pulling it up and over her head in one swift movement. Ben’s eyes zeroed in on her breasts, his mouth watered at the sight. Her nipples were flush and peaked, begging for attention. 

 

Ben kissed down her sternum between the valley of her breasts. He moved his lips along the curve of her tit and ghosted them over the swell before capturing her nipple. Her hands immediately grasped his hair, holding him in place as he gave a tentative suck. 

 

Ben wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But he was happily surprised when he felt her letdown as his mouth filled with a warm, sweet milk.  _ Her  _ milk. His erection throbbed and he only released her wet nipple to in order to loosen his pants, kicking them off to the side to release his aching length. 

 

His shirt was next to go, followed by his boxers. Ben looked down at Rey as she laid on the bed. She was still wearing her pale blue, lace panties. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down her golden thighs. 

 

Her pussy was pink and glistening. Ducking down, he pulled her thighs apart so he could lick through her folds. Rey arched her back, pushing her cunt against his mouth, chasing his tongue. 

 

“Please,” she moaned. 

 

Ben pressed a kiss to her clit and then wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and sucked. Rey canted her hips, chasing her release as he pleasured her with his skillful mouth. 

 

Her thighs were shaking as she started to rise up to that beautiful release. Ben held her hips in place and worked her through until she was coming on his mouth and tongue. Once she came down from the aftershocks of her release, Ben crawled up her body and found her lips, kissing her softly. 

 

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer, rifling through until he found the bottle of lube. 

 

“I got an iud inserted today,” Rey replied, “So we are protected.”

 

Ben coated the head of his cock with the sticky substance and then teased her folds with his wet fingers, inserting them to get her used to the intrusion. 

 

“So I can come in you,” Ben smirked, wickedly. 

 

“Yes,” Rey whispered. 

 

“Do you think you can take me? Your pussy is so tight. Your cunt is swallowing my fingers.” 

 

“I need you, Ben. Please,” Rey moaned. 

 

He worked his fingers inside her, scissoring them inside to help prepare her for his cock. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets, then grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her cunt. 

 

He pressed inside, easing himself in. Inch by inch, he moved until he was fully seated inside her cunt. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a heady groan. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving half moon indentions in their wake. 

 

“Hold on, give me a second,” Rey cried. 

 

Ben kissed her neck as he waited for her to tell him it was okay to move. 

 

“Okay. Okay, you can move.” 

 

Ben took it slow, rolling his hips at a languid pace. She felt amazing wrapped around his cock. So hot and wet. Just perfect. 

 

He kissed down her chest, leaving a red bruise along the swell of her breast. Her nipples were leaking milk and he found that he wanted nothing more than to  _ taste _ her again. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and suckled, feeling the rush of her milk hitting his tongue.  _ This was new. _ He certainly hadn’t imagined himself doing this. However, he should have known— every single thing about Rey turned him on immensely.

 

Ben hurried his pace, snapping his hips as he fed from her breast. Once he drained her one breast, he released the wet nipple and pressed a kiss to the bud before moving to the other breast. 

 

Her walls were already fluttering around his cock as she edged closer to her second release. Ben drank from her breast and felt his cock swell with his impending climax. Her nipple slipped out of his mouth as he slammed into her cunt, his climax rippling through him as he came. He painted her cunt with his come and felt her own release as her walls contracted around his length. 

 

Ben pulled out with a soft groan. Rey snuggled up against him and pressed a kiss to his chest, just over his heart.  

 

“I love you, Ben,” Rey murmured, sleepily. 

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Always have. Always will.” 

 

Their hearts were beating in sync as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Everything seemed to have fallen in place. Ben had everything he needed. His daughter, his dog, his home— but above all else, he had the love of his life. 

 

SIX YEARS LATER

 

“Mommy, Daddy! Wake up!” Ben groaned as he held onto his wife’s warm body and tried to nuzzle closer to her neck, refusing the high pitched screech of his daughter’s voice. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Anna chanted, poking his cheek. 

 

“Fine, we’re up. It’s Saturday, dancing bean. Why are you getting up so early on a Saturday?” Ben asked. 

 

“Grandma and Grandpa are coming over before ballet, remember?” 

 

“Anna, why don’t you let Phantom out in the backyard and your dad and I will make you some waffles for breakfast,” Rey’s sleepy voice announced. 

 

“Okay Mommy,” Anna replied. 

 

Their six year old daughter jumped out of the bed and called to Phantom. Once they were alone in the bed, Ben pulled the blankets up over them and wrapped Rey up in his arms like a vice. 

 

“Ben!” she laughed. “Come on, we  _ do  _ need to get up and make breakfast for Anna.” 

 

Ben kissed her on the mouth and trailed his lips down the elegant slope of her neck. Rey had only gotten more and more beautiful with age. She was only 27 which was two years younger than how old he was when they met. He winced as he thought of his own age— 37. God, he was an old man. 

 

Rey pulled the blankets down and rolled out of the bed. Ben let out a grunt of protest but soon followed her out of the room and down towards the kitchen. 

 

Anna was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of chocolate milk. Her dark curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail and when she turned to look at him, she had a chocolate milk mustache. Ben chuckled at his daughter and then joined his wife in front of the stove. 

 

“Here, let me,” Ben offered, taking the milk and eggs from her hands. 

 

“Ben,” Rey warned. 

 

He leaned in and kissed her on the nose before dropping a hand to the small swell of her growing stomach. 

 

“Just need to make sure my little dude is alright,” Ben remarked. 

 

Rey shook her head at him but couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. 

 

“Alright, how about you help me with the waffles?” Rey suggested. 

 

Ben smirked at her and started mixing up the ingredients. 

 

***

 

They sat at the kitchen table, eating their waffles. Ben pretended that he didn’t see Anna feed a bite of the waffle to Phantom. His daughter was a mischievous little one. 

 

After they had finished their breakfast, Ben put the dishes in the dishwasher while Rey brushed Anna’s hair. 

 

“What kind of hairstyle do you want today, sweetie?” Rey asked. 

 

“How about the three little buns like Mommy?” Ben answered, winking at Rey. 

 

“Yes Mama! I want to look just like you.” 

 

Rey sectioned off three areas of Anna’s curly hair and tied them back. She leaned in and kissed her daughter’s freckled cheek. 

 

“You already look just like your mom,” Ben said, addressing his daughter. Anna had Rey’s hazel eyes and freckles across her cute button nose, though she did have his dark, wavy hair. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted them and Rey excused herself to answer the door. Han and Leia walked in with bright smiles on their faces. Anna ran into Leia’s arms and hugged her grandmother tightly. 

 

“Well if it isn’t Anne-nah,” Han announced with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“It’s pronounced Ahn-nah, grandpa. Like Anna from Frozen,” Anna snarked at him. 

 

Ben rolled his eyes at his father’s antics, always wanting to get a rise out of Anna. 

 

***

 

_ Luminous Beings  _ had done quite well throughout the years following the opening of its doors. Leia and Luke had since retired which gave Ben the opportunity to buy out the rights to the Academy. 

 

Now the two studios worked in tandem; with Luminous Beings concentrating on the early education into dance and scholarship programs for young dancers, while the academy delved deeper into the furthering the technique for the students. 

 

Jessika ended up becoming an instructor at the academy. Rey was eager to have her friend back in town after she worked in the Coruscant City Ballet under Hux’s instruction and then moved on to a touring gig. Jessika was always eager to babysit Anna to give Ben and Rey some much needed alone time. 

 

Saturday mornings at Luminous Beings were always a treat for Ben. Rey taught a mother/daughter yoga class and it was a sight to behold. Before Rey had gotten pregnant with their son, she and Anna would dress in matching yoga attire while Rey led the class. Ben loved to watch his girls dancing together. 

 

They arrived at the studio with Han and Leia following behind in their own car. Today was a special day as it was the studio rehearsal before the dress rehearsal that night at the Amidala-Skywalker Performing Arts Center and then the recital the following morning. 

 

The studio rehearsal was a success. After they had run through the entire show, the dancers and parents were given a two hour break for lunch before they were to arrive at the Performing Arts center for the dress rehearsal. 

 

***

 

The recital was set to begin in the next few minutes and Rey was starting to get nervous. They had put on many recitals since Anna was born but that didn’t lessen her anxiety when it came to her daughter dancing on the stage. It was a strange sensation. There had been many times that Rey danced on stages to packed crowds and was hardly nervous at all. Yet when it came to her daughter— her hands would sweat and she would shake from the anxiety of it all. 

 

Ben and Rey took the stage to deliver their speech about how and why Luminous Beings came to be. After they finished, the lights dimmed and the curtain rose for the opening number. This performance included everyone that was registered at the studio, as they wanted to showcase each level and class of dancers. 

 

Although Rey was pregnant, she and Ben took to the stage and performed a piece together that was reminiscent of their number in  _ Swan Lake _ . Rey performed on her pointe shoes, though most of the dance was done on flat feet. Ben was there for her through every movement. He held her close as he dipped her low and when she came back up he kissed her lightly on the mouth which resulted in the audience erupting in applause. 

 

When it was Anna’s turn to perform with her class, Ben and Rey watched from the side of the stage. Ben held Rey’s hand tightly, knowing that Rey was always nervous when their daughter performed. 

 

However, she never had anything to worry about. Anna was a very skilled dancer and she shone bright like a star. Her personality translated through her dancing impeccably. Rey’s eyes filled with unshed tears as she watched Anna perform with her group. Her bright hazel eyes and dark hair were vivid beneath the stage lights. Her lips were painted a crimson red and she smiled brightly showcasing her pearly white teeth. 

 

When Anna’s routine finished, she strutted off the stage and then threw herself into Rey’s arms. Rey kissed her daughter’s head as she lifted her off the ground. Ben hugged them both as he whispered words of encouragement to Anna. 

 

“You were so beautiful, dancing bean. My shining star. Both of you are my shining stars. I love my girls.” 

 

“I love you too, Daddy,” Anna replied. 

 

Reluctantly, they put their daughter down as Rey needed to help her get changed for her next dance. Rey was about to follow her daughter into the dressing room when Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, kissing her deeply. 

 

Rey kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip. 

 

“I love you,” Rey whispered against his lips. 

 

Ben gave her ass a little slap before she broke away to follow after Anna. Rey rested her hand on the soft swell of her stomach and thought about what life would be like once their little man arrived. 

 

***

 

The recital was a success and after they had gathered all of their belongings and loaded them into the car, they decided to go to dinner to celebrate their performance. Rey went to retrieve Anna from the dressing room where she was playing with her friends from her dance class. 

 

Once they got to the car, Ben was waiting with two large bouquets. One was red roses and the other was a pale pink. He handed the pale pink to Anna and the red to Rey. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Anna grinned, hugging the flowers to her chest. 

 

Rey thanked Ben with a kiss and he rubbed soothing circles over her stomach. 

 

They met Han, Leia, and Luke at Chandrila House. They had reserved a private room in the back. After they had gotten seated and had their drinks ordered, Ben talked quietly to Leia about his plans for the coming years at Luminous Beings. 

 

Rey looked around the table and felt her eyes well up with unshed tears. This was her family and never before had she ever felt belonging like she did when she was with Ben. 

 

“Mommy, Daddy,” Anna addressed them. 

 

“Yes sweetheart?” Ben asked. 

 

“How did you and Mommy meet?” 

 

“Oh well, that is quite a story, dancing bean,” Ben said. “It all started with an audition…” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atchamberlin commissioned MrsMancuspia to do this amazing artwork of Ben and Rey and little Anna. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori! You are a super star. 
> 
> Anna means grace, graceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Dance terminology...
> 
> Pirouette- turn  
> Plie- bend of the knees  
> Releve- to rise  
> Demi- small  
> Grand- large  
> Jete- leap


End file.
